Notre nouvelle vie
by hermy83
Summary: Une nouvelle vie s'offre à nos héros. La bataille à été rude et les pertes nombreuses mais finalement le bien la emporter. Harry a un nouveau projet et en parle à son entourage. PS : les personnes non enregistrées peuvent maintenant laisser des reviews bi
1. C'est fini

La bataille finale venait de s'achever. A genoux, fatigué et sale, Harry regardait autour de lui, l'odeur de la mort emplissait l'air ambiant. Ils avaient gagner. Et pourtant lui était sur d'avoir perdu. Bien sûre Voldemort était mort, mais combien avait rejoint Merlin de leur côté.

Il se releva, et remonta le long du champs de bataille, cherchant ses amis, sa famille. Soudain il trébucha sur quelque chose, il baissa son regard, et tomba à genoux, près du corps de Luna, il lui ferma les yeux, remis ses vêtements comme il pu, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu, et au fond de lui ne voulait pas savoir. Il se releva et continua son chemin. Le parc de Poudlard, ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'ils avaient connu, les corps des membres de l'ordre, de l'AD ainsi que ceux des mangemorts recouvraient en totalité ou presque la pelouse. Au dessus du lac la lune mettait en lumière, la scène de chaos dans laquelle ils avaient tous jouaient un rôle. Ils avaient été pris par surprise. Mais au finale, le bien l'avait emporté. Mais à quel prix.

Il se retourna quand il entendit des hurlements qui déchirèrent le silence de la nuit. Quand il s'approcha, il découvrit Ron, son meilleur ami penché sur un corps pleurant tout son malheur, Harry s'approcha de lui et déposa une main sur son épaule, Ron releva la tête, Harry pu voir toute la détresse et la peine dans le regard de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

-ils l'ont tué, Harry, ils ont tué notre sœur, dit-il a travers ses larmes.

Harry sentit ses forces l'abandonner, il tomba à genoux près du corps de Ginny. Ils avaient bien tenté de l'empêcher de prendre part au combat, mais non elle voulait un monde meilleur, et pour ça elle avait décider de se battre, comme eux.

-qui ? Fut la seule question que Harry se sentit la force de poser.

-Malefoy, dit Ron avec rage, quand il a vu que tu avait tué son maître, il a prit la fuite je n'ai pas réussi à l'en empêcher.

Ils se turent un moment, aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire et les mots de toute façon n'avait pas leur place dans leur douleur, ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence qui c'était installé.

-as-tu trouver les autres ? Demanda-t-il

-non, juste Luna, dit Harry avec difficulté.

-partons à leur recherche, dit Ron.

Il lança un sortilège sur le corps de Ginny, qui disparu.

-je l'ai envoyé dans son dortoir, je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent comme ça, dit Ron

-il est au courant…pour Gin ? Demanda Harry

-non, je ne sais pas où il est, dit Ron

Harry ne dit rien de plus, suivi de Ron ils continuèrent à enjamber les corps qui jonchaient le sol à la recherche de leurs amis, ou de survivants.

Ils retrouvèrent Neville près du corps de Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry observa Neville, il avait sur son visage le doux sourire de la vengeance. Ils l'envoyèrent dans la grande salle. Quelques instant plus tard ils arrivèrent près du corps de Maugrey qui rejoignit Neville. Ils avaient arpenté le parc de long en large, et bientôt il ne restait plus que les corps des mangemorts. Ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'infirmerie. En arrivant devant la porte ils entendaient des conversations, des pleurs, des ordres donnés par Mme Pomfresh. Quand ils entrèrent, ils entendirent un cri de soulagement et une tornade brune se jeta sur eux les faisant tomber.

-j'ai tellement eu peur, dit Hermione en pleurant

Ils se relevèrent et aidèrent Hermione à faire de même, Ron la prit dans ses bras en la berçant. Il l'emmena vers le lit que l'infirmière lui désigna.

-tu devrais te reposer, dit Ron avec des sanglots, tu en as besoin.

-Ron qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-….

-Harry, dis moi.

-ils ont…Ginny est morte, dit-il en pleurant lui aussi.

-non…non, elle ne peut pas être partie, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante, ce n'est pas possible.

-Malefoy la tué, dit-il les dents serrées, il a réussi à s'enfuir.

-par Merlin, dit-elle en pleurant, pas Ginny, non.

-c'est de ma faute, dit Ron, j'aurai du l'empêcher de venir.

-Ron, elle ne t'aurait pas écouter, dit Hermione, elle ne voulait pas vivre comme cela, elle voulait un monde en paix pour Liam, Ginny ne voulait pas du monde que Voldemort projeté, et elle c'est battue pour ses convictions.

-ça fait tellement mal, dit-il en serrant Hermione aussi fort qu'il pu.

Harry les laissa seul, un moment, et se dirigea vers les autres membres Weasley, tous avaient été endormis avec une potion de sommeil sans rêves, mais Harry savait que quand ils se réveilleraient, tous demanderaient des nouvelles de leur sœur.

Un peu plus loin, il vit Drago se faire soigner, il approcha, se rendant compte qu'il devait le mettre au courant, il prit une grande inspiration et le rejoignit. Quand il le vit, un maigre sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Drago.

-comment tu te sent ? Demanda Harry

-j'ai connu mieux, répondit le serpentard, mais je m'en remettrai. Tu sais ou est Ginny ? je ne l'ai pas vu, je me suis réveiller ici, je sais que les autres sont tous là, mais Mme Pomfresh, ma dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu.

-Drago, Ginny est ….morte, dit-il avec difficulté.

-noooooooooooooooon, hurla Drago, pas elle, non. Il se mit à pleurer, cela faisait deux ans que Ginny est lui formaient un couple, deux ans qu'il était enfin heureux, et aujourd'hui on lui enlevait encore son bonheur.

Quand il finit par se calmer, il posa la question que Harry redoutait le plus, comment allait-il réagir quand il apprendrait qui avait tué Ginny ?

-qui a fait ça ? Je veux savoir, dit-il

Harry le regarda, et lui dit d'une voix haineuse, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche :

-Lucius.

-je vais le tuer, hurla Drago

L'infirmière arriva alors et lui administra une potion de sommeil sans rêves, il s'endormit, mais Harry savait que lorsqu'il se réveillerai, il mettrai un plan en action pour venger la femme qu'il aimait et lui Harry Potter l'aiderait, car c'était sa sœur que l'on venait de lui prendre.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie après avoir prit des nouvelles des autres, Lupin et Tonks était à Ste Mangouste entrain de subir une intervention, Macgonagal y était aussi, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres. Il décida de retourner dans la tour des griffondors, il n'aspirait qu'a une seule chose être seul.

Il s'endormit devant la cheminée de la salle commune, en espérant que quand il se réveillerai Ginny viendrait le voir avec son plus beau sourire celui qu'elle arborait quand elle était heureuse, elle l'avait retrouver grâce à Drago après la mort de son père. Tous avaient été effondré d'apprendre la mort du patriarche de la famille Weasley. Mais la vie avait repris ses droits et Drago avait su rendre Ginny heureuse.

Trois heures plus tard, c'est Ron qui vint le réveiller.

-Harry, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, l'infirmière à donner une potion a Hermione pour qu'elle dorme, mais je ne veux pas être seul, quand il me demanderont ou est Ginny, je ne peux pas, dit-il

-je viens avec toi, dit Harry en se levant du canapé ou il s'était endormi.

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie dans le silence le plus complet, sachant que les mots étaient inutiles.

Après avoir pris des nouvelles de tout le monde, ils rejoignirent les Weasley alités. C'est un concert de pleur qui accueilli la nouvelle du décès de leur sœur, quoi de plus normale, ils l'avaient toujours protégé de tout, mais elle avait prit toute seule la décision de se battre, malgré les risques.

Harry se dirigeât vers le lit de Drago laissant les Weasley se reposaient. Quand il se réveilla Drago se remit à pleurer.

-comment je vais faire sans elle ? Demanda-t-il, je ne peux pas continuer sans elle, dit-il

-si tu va continuer, parce que Liam a besoin de toi, il a déjà perdu sa mère, je ne veux pas que mon filleul perde aussi son père, pour ton fils il faut que tu vive, dit Harry

-ou est Liam ? Demanda-t-il s'en voulant de ne pas avoir penser à son fils, mais il savait qu'il était en sécurité.

-dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, dès qu'elle a su que c'était fini Fleur est venu à Poudlard, et la emmener avec elle, dit Harry

-je veux le voir, dit Drago, il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

-je vais le chercher. Je reviens, dit-il en se levant

Il se dirigeât vers le bureau de l'infirmière ou son filleul, dormait à point fermé ne se doutant pas de ce qui venait de se passer, il n'avait que quatre mois et il ne reverrai jamais sa mère.

Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, embrassa sa petite tête et l'emmena à Drago qui le prit et le serra fort.

-on s'en sortira bonhomme, je te le promet, maman va nous manquer, mais elle sera fier de nous de la ou elle est, dit Drago à Liam.

Liam comme si il avait compris ce que son père venait de lui dire, ouvrit les yeux et sourit doucement, Drago l'embrassa, et voulu se lever.

-ou vas-tu ? Demanda Harry

-je vais l'emmener à ses oncles et à Molly, ils doivent vouloir le voir, dit-il

-très bien.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux côtés des autres, tous pleuraient encore, mais quand ils virent Liam gigoté dans les bras de son père, ils sourirent doucement, se rappelant le sourire de leur sœur ou fille quand elle leur avait présenter, Liam Arthur Malefoy.

-tu veux aller voir mamie, Liam ? Demanda-t-il

Il le tendit à Molly qui le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fort contre elle.

-merci, dit-elle en direction de son beau-fils en souriant

-il voulait voir sa grand-mère, qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher ? Demanda-t-il

Tous se mirent a sourire doucement en entendant cette phrase, par ces quelques mots il venait de leur faire comprendre que jamais il ne leur enlèverait Liam.

Quatre jours plus tard, tous sortirent de l'infirmerie, et se rendirent au quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, leur seul demeure à présent. Le Terrier avait été détruit lors d'une attaque, huit mois plus tôt. Mais les garçons promirent à leur mère de le reconstruire, Molly avait fondu en larme sachant que d'ici quelques temps elle pourrait retourner dans sa maison.

Ce n'est que huit mois plus tard que Molly pu enfin retrouver son foyer. Ils avaient tous participés. Le Terrier ne ressemblait plus à ce que Harry avait connu, il était nettement plus grand, pouvant ainsi tous les accueillirent.

Voilà une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira, laissez moi vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises. Gros bisous

Hermy83.


	2. Dîner en famille

Reprendre son métier d'auror, Harry n'en avait pas envie. Depuis quelque mois déjà une idée avait germée dans son esprit. Mais il voulait en parler aux autres avant de se lancer, savoir si vraiment il en était capable. Bien sûre il avait appris sur le tas avec Liam, quand Ginny et Drago lui avait demander d'être le parrain, ne pouvant choisir l'un de ses frères elle l'avait choisi lui. Avec Liam il avait un lien qui ne se détruirait jamais, mais comment cela se passerai avec d'autres enfants ? Il décida d'en parler au dîner ce soir là.

Drago était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait voulu revenir au manoir, malgré les demandes répétées de Molly de rester avec eux au Terrier. Là où il s'était vraiment senti chez lui pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais Ginny n'étant plus là, -son cœur se serra à cette pensée- il ne voulait pas s'imposer. C'est son elfe de maison qui le sortit de ses pensées :

-Maître Drago, Mr Potter désire vous voir, dit l'elfe

-fais le entrer, s'il te plaît Viaxe, dit-il avec un sourire.

L'elfe reparti en trottinant. Ce n'est que cinq secondes plus tard que Harry entra dans le salon du manoir.

-que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Potter ?

-absolument rien Malefoy, je voulais voir mon filleul et son père, où est-il d'ailleurs ? Répondit Harry en souriant

-il dort. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit, donc il rattrape, dit Drago en souriant.

-ah d'accord. Sinon comment tu va ? Demanda-t-il soudain sérieux.

-je fais aller, je n'ai pas le choix. Liam a besoin de moi, dit Drago

-tu ne t'ennuie pas tout seul, ici ?

-c'est pas tellement l'ennui. C'est plutôt les mauvais souvenirs qui se rattachent à cet endroit qui font que je ne me sent pas chez moi, dit Drago

-écoute Molly…., commença Harry

-non, Harry, je ne peux pas imposer ma présence à Molly et avec Liam qui pleure la nuit je ne veux pas la déranger, dit-il

- ne dis pas n'importe quoi, elle te considère aussi comme son fils, alors viens au Terrier, et tout le monde s'occupera de Liam, tu ne sera pas seul.

-je ne sais pas, dit Drago, il faut que je réfléchisse.

-de sûre vous venez dîner ce soir je dois vous parlez, à tous, finit-il en voyant que Drago aller ouvrir la bouche.

-à propos de quoi ? Demanda Drago curieux

-tu verra ce soir, dit Harry énigmatique

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instant, jusqu'à ce que le bébé transmetteur se mette en marche, projetant sur l'ensemble du salon une lumière bleue, Drago amorça un geste pour aller chercher son fils, mais Harry l'arrêta et lui :

-je vais chercher mon filleul, cela fait deux jours que je l'ai pas vu il me manque, dit Harry

-si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu serais gaga de mon fils, je l'aurai envoyer dans le service de psychomagie de Ste Mangouste, répondit Drago en souriant

-moi aussi, dit Harry en partant chercher Liam, qui hurlait aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettaient.

Il redescendit cinq minutes plus tard avec Liam dans les bras, il lui donna à manger, et vers dix huit heures, ils transplanèrent pour le Terrier.

-Drago, je suis si contente de vous voir, tout les deux, dit-elle en serrant son beau-fils dans ses bras.

-moi aussi, Molly.

-et moi ? Demanda Harry d'une voix boudeuse

-bien sûre que je suis contente de te voir toi aussi, mais tu es là tout les jours, dit-elle en souriant, donne moi mon petit-fils que je lui fasse un gros câlin et rentrons il fait froid dehors. Les autres sont dans le salon, rajouta-t-elle

Après s'être dit bonsoir, les garçons commencèrent à parler Quidditch et Hermione se résigna à rejoindre Molly et Liam dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta à la porte et regarda avec un sourire attendri la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-tu vois mon chéri, tes oncles et ta maman ont été ma plus grande joie, puis ensuite, Hermione et Harry sont arrivés, je les ai tout de suite adoptés. Et puis il y'a deux ans de cela, ton papa, nous a rejoint. Résultat, j'ai plus d'enfant que je n'aurai voulu en avoir, dit Molly en riant, mais je ne regrette pas, ma vie, oh ! Oui ta maman et ton papi me manque terriblement, mais je sais que de la où ils sont ils veillent sur nous, donc il ne faut pas être triste pour que eux ne le soit pas.

Liam fit alors son plus beau sourire et éclata de rire, suivi de sa grand-mère, le voir aussi joyeux, lui mit du baume au cœur.

-tu sais j'espère que bientôt ton oncle Ron épousera Hermione et te donnera un petit cousin ou qui sais une petite cousine.

Encore une fois Liam éclata de son rire d'enfant, qui leur gonfler le cœur de joie. Hermione se décida à signaler sa présence.

-moi aussi je l'espère Liam, comme cela ta mamie aura deux bébés à s'occuper, dit-elle en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

Molly se retourna alors et fixa Hermione :

-depuis que vous avez douze ans, je sais qu'un jour vous, vous marierez, alors je ne suis pas un mois près, mais bon, j'aimerai bien pouvoir m'occuper de mes petits enfants avant d'être trop vieille.

-depuis trois ans que Ron et moi sommes ensemble, je rêve de ce moment ou je viendrai vous annoncez à vous et à mes parents, que j'allais donner la vie, dit Hermione, notre enfant n'aura qu'une grand-mère mais je sais que l'amour que vous lui porterez remplira autant son cœur que si vous aviez été quatre.

-merci ma chérie, répondit Molly les larmes aux yeux.

Après bon nombre de discussions avec Liam, Molly appela tout le monde pour le dîner. Tout était délicieux comme d'habitude, chacun d'eux manger de bon cœur. Autour de la table des discussions animées avait envahi la cuisine du Terrier qui était rester trop longtemps silencieuse. À la fin du repas, Harry demanda l'attention de tout le monde et dit :

-voilà, je voudrais vous dire que j'ai l'intention d'acheter le terrain qui est à vendre de l'autre côté du Terrier, pour y construire une grande maison, commença-t-il

-tu va déménager ? Demanda Molly

-oui, mais cette maison, je vais la faire immense, pour qu'elle puisse accueillir plein d'enfants, dit-il en souriant.

Tout le monde le regardait, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.

-euh, Harry, tu va avoir un bébé ? Demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait rien à la nouvelle lubie de son meilleur ami.

-non. En faîtes j'ai l'intention d'ouvrir un orphelinat sorcier, pour les enfants victimes de la guerre, dit-il, je voulais votre avis sur mon nouveau futur métier.

-tu quitte ton poste au ministère ? Demanda Ron

-oui j'ai assez vue d'horreur pour le restant de ma vie, dit-il sérieux

-Harry c'est très dure de s'occuper d'autant d'enfants d'un coup. dit Molly avec douceur, tu t'occupe très bien de Liam bien entendu, donc un enfant ou deux ça ira, mais la nous parlons d'une dizaines d'enfants, voir plus.

-je sais, mais je ne serai pas seul, dit-il tout sourire.

-que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Fred suspicieux, qui sentait le coup foireux à des kilomètres.

-ben que vous allez m'aidez, répondit Harry comme si c'était une évidence en souriant encore plus.

-HEIN!!!! S'écrièrent les autres

-ben oui ! ces enfants auront besoin de tantes et d'oncles, et vous êtes parfait pour remplir ce rôle, et bien sûre que feraient-ils sans une grand-mère, dit-il en regardant Molly, qui elle le fixait hébétée.

-Harry, j'ai déjà mon travail à Ste Mangouste, les jumeaux ont leur magasin, Ron a son poste au ministère et Drago lui aussi travail et il faut qu'il s'occupe de Liam, comment veut-tu que nous fassions ? dit Hermione comme si elle para avec un enfants de quatre ans.

-j'ai déjà tout prévu, annonça-t-il en souriant encore plus, sous l'œil toujours suspicieux des jumeaux. Hermione tu passera pendant tes jours de congés et après le travail, Ron tu pourra venir tout les après-midis, les jumeaux eux viendront à tour de rôle le soir et ensemble pendant le week-end et Drago il gère sa fortune, tout le monde sait que ça ne lui prend pas beaucoup de temps, ajouta-t-il goguenard, quand à Liam ça lui fera de la compagnie et je vais prendre trois elfes de maisons, qui seront payés si ils le veulent, ajouta-t-il très vite sous l'œil noir de sa meilleure amie.

-effectivement tu as tout prévu, dit Hermione, et on se repose quand nous ?

-pendant vos vacances, dit Harry qui souriait toujours, et puis je pensais que Molly pourrait venir la journée.

-Harry tu es vraiment sûre de toi ? Demanda la grand-mère

Harry redevint sérieux, et leur dit :

-écoutez je sais ce que c'est de ne plus avoir personne au monde, et je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse cette vie. Je n'ai connu le vrai sens du mot famille quand j'ai eu douze ans, lorsque pour la première fois j'ai mis les pieds au Terrier, je ne veux pas que d'autres enfants connaissent ça.

-je suis avec toi, dit Drago

Tout le monde le regardait, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Cette idée lui était venu tellement soudainement que personne ne savait quoi répondre, même si tout le monde savait à quel point Harry avait souffert de la mort de ses parents.

-je suis d'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs je compte vendre le manoir et m'installer avec toi, dit Drago qui souriait lui aussi, ces enfants ne mérite pas de vivre ce que Harry ou moi avons vécu, donc je suis Harry.

Hermione regarda Ron qui la suppliait silencieusement de dire oui, lui aussi avait envie de prendre part à cette aventure, elle sourit sachant déjà au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne regretterait pas d'avoir dit oui.

-pour nous aussi c'est d'accord, dit-elle, tu y a vraiment réfléchi et puis vous avez raison, ces enfants ont le droit à une enfance normale.

Harry fixa alors son regard sur les jumeaux, c'est Georges qui prit la parole :

-nous allons le faire aussi, dit-il.

Harry tourna le regard vers celle qui avait prit la place de sa mère au fil des années sans le vouloir, son avis comptait bien plus que n'importe lequel des personnes autour de la table. Molly le fixa un moment, sondant son regard, voulant être sur qu'il ne regretterait pas après. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit c'est une farouche détermination à éviter le genre d'enfance que lui et Drago avaient eux, alors elle lui dit :

-je suis fière de vous tous. Cette idée est merveilleuse Harry, si tu es toujours d'accord j'accepte pour ceux qui le voudront d'être la grand-mère qu'ils n'ont plus ou n'ont jamais eu, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux de la fierté qu'elle ressentait pour ses enfants. Parce que oui ils étaient ses enfants maintenant, et on ne pourra jamais les lui enlever et qu'on essayent de venir lui dire le contraire et ils comprendraient vite ce que sais de se frotter à Molly Weasley.

-merci à tous. Dès demain je vais voir le propriétaire pour acheter le terrain, et après avec Drago nous commencerons les travaux, j'ai déjà choisi les bâtissomages qui vont construire la maison. Dès que tout sera lancer j'irai au ministère pour signer les autorisations.

-eh bien, au moins maintenant nous sommes sûre que ça fait bien longtemps que tu y pense, dit Molly en souriant, il ressemblait à un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

-oui depuis que nous avons commencer les réparations au Terrier en faîtes, j'ai vue que le terrain qui est à cinq minutes d'ici est à vendre et tout de suite j'ai vue ce que je pourrais en faire, et j'ai compris, qu'auror était un métier que je ne voulais plus faire, expliqua-t-il

-et tu sais où sont les enfants, que tu va avoir ? Demanda Ron

-oui, dans des orphelinats moldus différents. Il y'a trois bébés, dix enfants de cinq à neuf ans et six grands, de treize à quinze ans, énuméra-t-il.

-ça fait beaucoup de monde, dit Hermione, tu es sûre que ça n'est pas trop.

-nous, plus les trois elfes, qui sont déjà choisi, ils ne devrait pas avoir de problème, surtout que Dobby sera de la partie, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-oui tu as bien tout planifié. Et quand as-tu décidé de nous mettre dans tes combines ? Demandèrent les jumeaux

-depuis le départ, si vous n'êtes pas avec moi ça ne sera pas pareil, dit-il

-bon ben nous voilà bien avec vingt gamins dans les pattes, dit Georges qui de toute évidence était ravi du choix qu'ils venaient tous de faire, ensemble pour longtemps.

La fin de soirée se passa dans la planification du futur orphelinat, ils ne trouvèrent pas de nom pendant la soirée mais se dirent qu'ils avaient le temps et décidèrent de tous y penser dans les prochains jours.

Molly décida que Drago viendrait vivre dès ce soir avec eux, elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix, elle avait toute une argumentation, et elle comptait bien la lui servir :

-Drago j'aimerai que toi et Liam vous veniez habités ici avec nous, dit-elle

-d'accord, répondit Drago

-je sais que tu va …., commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de dire, qu'as-tu dit ?

-que j'étais d'accord, je ne veux plus vivre au manoir, trop de mauvais souvenir, dit-il en souriant.

-oh je suis si contente, dit-elle, je vais préparer vos chambres, finit-elle en se levant et s'élançait dans les escaliers.

Hermione éclata de rire, tout le monde la regarda, quand elle se calma elle dit :

-elle est tellement contente qu'elle a oublier que vos chambre était prête depuis bien longtemps, elle savait que tu craquerai, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Drago, je vais monter la voir.

Ils étaient maintenant tous réuni au Terrier, et bientôt il travaillerai tous ensemble, rien ne pouvait rendre Harry plus heureux.

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, en tous cas moi j adore, j'écris la suite le plus vite possible pour ceux qui la veulent.


	3. Les enfants du Phénix

Drago avait enfin trouver un acheteur pour le manoir. L'homme au départ n'avait pas voulu du manoir à cause de la réputation des Malfoy. Mais Drago a su lui faire comprendre que toute trace de magie noire avait été enlevée depuis maintenant un an et qu'il n'y aurait pas vécu huit mois avec son fils en bas âge si il n'en avait pas était sûre. Mais l'homme lui avait alors dit que son père lui n'avait pas hésiter, Drago l'avait regarder alors avec un regard si triste que l'homme s'excusa de l'avoir confondu avec son père. Mais Drago savait que les habitudes étaient tenace et donc ne lui en avait pas voulu.

Il pouvait maintenant rejoindre sa vraie maison, le Terrier. Quand il arriva il annonça la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde :

-ça y'est j'ai vendu le manoir.

-tu emménage quand ? Demanda d'embler Molly

-ce soir, si vous êtes toujours d'accord, dit-il en souriant

-tu dit encore une bêtise dans ce genre et je te fais dégnommer le jardin tout seul pendant un an, dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

-je ne dirais plus rien dans ce cas. Toutes les personnes présentes le regardèrent et se mirent à rires, Molly les accompagna.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'à l'ombre de tous les regards, une personne les surveiller, leur promettant silencieusement vengeance. Cet homme en fuite depuis la bataille finale, avait vu sa vie gâcher par ce Potter de malheur comme il l'appelait. Il lui fallait maintenant réunir des partisans, et récupérer son fils et son petit-fils pour qu'ils se joignent à lui et qu'ensemble ils mettent fin à toutes ces lignées de sang impur qui de son point de vue menacer, les nobles au sang pur, et cela il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter. Il décida de transplaner afin de ne pas se faire repérer par les Weasley et les autres qui venaient de sortir de la maison.

-on se met où ? Demanda Ron

-sous l'arbre, avec une bulle de chaleur, on ne devrait pas avoir froid, décréta Harry

-ok, répondirent-ils

Ils étalèrent une grande couverture et s'installèrent dessus. Ron déposa alors Liam au centre et il lui donna ses jouets, pour qu'il s'amuse pendant que eux discuter.

-où est Mione ? Demanda Drago

-elle avait rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste avec un patient, mais elle ma dit qu'elle rentrerai tout de suite après sa consultation, répondit Ron

-bon, sinon y'en a un d'entre vous qui à trouver un nom pour l'orphelinat ? Demanda Georges

-eh bien, j'ai peut-être une idée, dit Ron

-vas-y on t'écoute, dit Harry avec impatience.

Depuis qu'il avait parler de son projet, il ne passait pas une journée sans qu'ils n'en parlent tous ensemble. Tous étaient très motivé et avaient hâte de commencer à s'occuper de ces enfants qui ne demandaient qu'à être aimer. Chacun d'eux prendrait son rôle au sérieux.

-j'ai pensé, que nous pourrions l'appeler « les enfants du Phénix », dit-il doucement, alors ?

-moi je suis pour, dit Drago

-nous aussi, dirent le jumeaux, Harry ?

Harry regarda un moment Ron en pensant au nom qu'il avait choisi. Le Phénix représenter ce qu'ils avaient combattu depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le monde magique, il voulait qu'on se souvienne de cette guerre afin que plus jamais un tel événement ne se reproduise. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de l'avoir tous les jours sous les yeux. Et puis soudain tout lui apparut plus claire, il avait fait son choix depuis longtemps en voulant accueillir ces enfants, les enfants du Phénix.

-oui moi aussi, je suis d'accord. Si Mione et Molly sont pour, alors l'orphelinat se nommera « les enfants du Phénix », dit Harry en souriant.

-voilà une question de régler, dit Drago, Hermione ne sait plus dire non à Ron et quand à Molly si elle voit que nous sommes tous d'accord ne pourra pas dire non, finit-il en riant.

Tous partirent à rire, et Liam éclata de son rire d'enfant qui leur réchauffa le cœur. Il avait maintenant neuf mois et faisait le fierté et la joie de sa famille, il était très éveiller et ramper déjà mais vue à l'allure à laquelle il le faisait, aucun d'eux ne voulaient le voir marcher rapidement car ils prévoyaient pas mal de course derrière le petit bonhomme quand il serait en âge.

Drago regardait son fils avec tendresse, dans ses mimiques il revoyait celle de Ginny et même si cela lui faisait mal il était heureux que Liam lui ressemble tellement, ses yeux était pareils aux siens, et il savait qu'il pourrait se noyer des heures dedans sans ressentir aucun manque. Sauf celui de la femme qu'il aimait.

Molly était occuper dans la cuisine quand elle senti un courant d'air frais se propager.

-qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle

-c'est moi, entendit-elle

-Charly ?

-oui maman c'est moi, dit-il en souriant, comment tu vas ?

-très bien, mais que fais-tu là ?

-j'ai pris deux semaines de congés afin de passer un peu de temps avec ma famille, dit-il

-oh ! C'est merveilleux, dit-elle en lui souriant et le prenant dans ses bras.

-eh bien je m'attendais à trouver tout le monde à la maison à cette heure-ci, où sont mes frères ?

-eh bien Hermione ne va pas tarder a rentrer de Ste Mangouste et les garçons sont dehors avec Liam, quand à Bill et Fleur, ils viennent manger demain.

-d'accord, je vais aller voir les autres, dit-il, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-non bien sûre, je vais finir de préparer le repas, allez va, ils vont être content de te voir, dit-elle

-à toute à l'heure maman, dit-il en sortant en courant de la maison qui avait bien changer.

Avant de se manifester, Charly observa ses frères. Il était loin le temps où Ron venait le voir quand les jumeaux l'embêtaient et qu'il lui demander d'aller leur mettre une correction parce qu'ils lui avaient fait une mauvaise blague. Il sourit en pensant à ses souvenirs. Maintenant c'était un homme amoureux et heureux, même si une trace de douleur apparaissait encore dans ses yeux. Dans ces moments là, Charly revoyait son père et Ginny. Il secoua la tête et continua ses observations. Les jumeaux. Ils avaient su ramener la joie de vivre pendant les temps sombres au QG de l'ordre, alors que plus personnes n'avaient la force de sourire. Mais eux, avaient un véritable don pour faire rire, il était fière de ses petits frères. Et il ne fallait pas oublier ses frères adoptifs, Harry et Drago n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir une enfance comme la leur, heureuse et pleine d'amour, mais aujourd'hui ils avaient enfin trouver leur voie et il comptait bien les y encourager. Puis il posa enfin son regard sur le dernier né de la famille, son neveu, le premier né de la nouvelle génération, le fils de sa petite sœur, Liam était né en pleine guerre mais il était un enfant de l'amour, qui même si il était arrivé par surprise avait toujours était désirer.

-alors les jeunes qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda-t-il en souriant

-Charly, mais tu ne travaille pas ? Demandèrent les jumeaux

-j'ai pris deux semaines de vacances. Je ne voulais pas rater l'ouverture de l'orphelinat, dit-il en souriant et en regardant Harry.

-alors tout est prêt ? Dit-il en s'asseyant avec eux après leur avoir dit bonjour.

-oui ça y'est d'ici l'ouverture le manoir sera fini, et on a trouver un nom, dit Drago

-ah ! Et comment s'appellera cette maison ?

- c'est Ron qui as trouver, « les enfants du Phénix », dit Harry

-j'adore, dit-il visiblement content de les voir si excités.

Ils continuèrent à parler un moment et décidèrent de rentrer pour se mettre devant la cheminée et coucher Liam qui devenait grognon.

-Drago tu me le passe, je vais aller le coucher, dit Charly, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-tiens, dit-il en mettant Liam dans les bras de son oncle, il embrassa son fils et laissa Charly aller le coucher.

En arrivant dans la chambre de son neveu, il décida de s'asseoir dans la chaise à bascule pour le bercer un peu avant de le mettre dans son lit. Liam le regardait en souriant et Charly avait l'impression qu'il attendait qu'il lui parle, ce qu'il fit :

-tu sais, commença-t-il, tu me fais penser à ta maman quand elle avait ton âge et même plus vieille, elle était comme toi avec un simple regard elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait, dit-il en souriant tendrement. J'adorais quand elle se relever la nuit et qu'elle venait se coucher avec moi, elle faisait cela dès que mamie dormait, pratiquement toutes les nuits, quand j'étais à Poudlard elle allait dans le lit de tonton Ron, il râlait tout le temps. Mais au fond il à toujours aimer cela, finit-il dans un sourire triste.

Il embrassa Liam qui c'était endormi contre lui et le coucha dans son petit lit à barreau.

Quand il redescendit, il entendit des éclats de rires qui venait du salon. Entendre ses frères rires lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Charly tu es là ? Demanda Hermione

-eh oui je ne voulait pas louper l'ouverture de l'orphelinat, alors j'ai pris quinze jours de congés, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il

-bien merci, j'ai hâte que le manoir ouvre ses portes et accueille ces enfants, dit-elle en souriant.

-oui cela sera une merveilleuse expérience pour nous tous, dit-il

-je suis d'accord, dit-elle, allons rejoindre les autres. Liam dort ?

-oui je viens de monter le coucher, dit Charly en souriant

Ils rejoignirent alors les autres dans le salon où ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure du dîner qui commença une heure plus tard sous l'injonction de Molly, les discussions reprirent alors.

-j'ai croisé Tonks ce matin, dit Hermione, Molly je les ai inviter à dîner demain soir avec Remus.

-tu as bien fait ma chérie, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne les as pas vue, dit-elle

-comment elle aller ? Demanda Harry

-eh bien pour dire la vérité, elle avait l'air passablement excitée, dit Hermione qui revoyait sa rencontre de la journée avec Tonks, et quand je lui est demander ce qu'elle avait, elle ma tout simplement dit avec un sourire radieux, que je le saurai bien assez tôt, je n'ai pas pu essayer d'en savoir plus mon patient venait d'arriver, finit-elle

-je me demande bien ce qu'elle avait, dit Drago, la cousine aurait prêter un câble ?

Tout le monde se mit a rire et Harry conclut la discussion en disant :

-nous le serons demain de toute façon, je ne compte pas la lâcher.

-je suis avec toi, dirent-ils en chœur.

À la fin du dîner, Drago monta chercher Liam qui pleurait, quand il le prit dans les bras il s'aperçut qu'il avait de la fièvre il prit la couverture et l'enveloppa :

-ça va aller bonhomme, tata Mione va te soigner, dit-il pour réconforter don fils.

Quand il arriva en bas, il dit à Hermione que le petit avait de la fièvre, elle se leva et prit Liam dans les bras :

-oh, mon petit amour, alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Ron la regardait avec tendresse, dès qu'elle avait Liam dans les bras elle semblait oublier tout ses soucis, n'importe lesquels.

-ce n'est rien, il a juste attraper un vilain rhume, je vais lui mettre une potion dans son biberon, et la fièvre tombera pendant la nuit, demain il ne devrait plus rien y avoir, dit-elle a un Drago inquiet qui se détendit.

Une fois que Liam eût prit son biberon, tous décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Drago prit Liam avec lui pour s'assurer que la potion ferai bien effet, il le coucha à ses côtés et lui parla doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plut ? Avez-vous une idée de ce que Tonks peut avoir pour être aussi heureuse ? En tous cas la réponse dans le prochain épisode. Bisous et merci de ne pas oublier de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Hermy83.


	4. Chemin de traverse et suprise

Une journée, une toute petite journée et l'orphelinat ouvrirai enfin ses portes, Harry et les autres étaient tout excités, Molly ne savait plus comment les tenir ce qui en soit était plus que déstabilisant. Les jumeaux d'accord, elle s'en sortait très bien. Mais les jumeaux plus les autres cela devenait épuisant pour elle, même Hermione s'y était mise. Heureusement Liam lui était très calme et dormait.

« enfin pour l'instant », pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin. Ils étaient justement en train de le dégnommer tous ensemble. Elle leur avait demander de le faire en voyant que si ils continuaient comme cela, son mobilier n'y survivrait pas. Elle soupira en les voyant se lancer les bestioles sur la tête. Mais elle sourit pour finir en se disant qu'ils rattrapaient l'enfance qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, surtout Drago et Harry, car elle n'aurait jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais il étaient pire que Fred et Georges, et ça n'était pas peu dire.

En soupirant encore une fois elle sortit dans le jardin pour le dire de venir déjeuner :

-le déjeuner est prêt, cria-t-elle

-on arrivent, crièrent-ils en chœur.

Puis chacun leur tour ils montèrent se laver les mains. Hermione elle, alla récupérer Liam qui venait de se réveiller, puis redescendit à la cuisine.

-et voilà un petit bonhomme qui à l'air d'avoir faim, dit-elle tendrement

-assied le je vais chercher son repas, dit Molly attendri de voir l'amour que Hermione portait à son neveu.

-et voilà mon chéri, c'est tata qui va te donner à manger, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle

Pour seule réponse Liam fit son plus beau sourire, et tendit sa cuillère à Hermione qui la prit en souriant elle aussi. Elle le fit manger avant d'attaquer elle-même son repas, alors que Harry qui avait fini lui donnait sa compote.

-qu'allez-vous faire cette après-midi ? Demanda Molly

-je vais sur le chemin de Traverse, il me faut encore quelques petites choses, pour les petits, dit Harry

-comme quoi ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse

-eh bien des couches pour les bébés, commença-t-il, des biberons ainsi que des draps. Puis des ballons et des livres pour les plus grands, finit-il

-très bien. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aurai voulu que vous veniez avec moi, je suis pas sure de ce que je dois prendre, dit-il

-nous partirons dès que j'aurai fini la vaisselle, dit Molly

-oh ! Allez-y je ferai la vaisselle, proposa Hermione

-ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle à sa belle-fille

-bien sûre que non. Et comme cela je passerai la journée avec Liam, dit-elle

-très bien, répondit Molly en souriant, je vais me préparer et puis nous y allons.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, pour s'habiller pour sortir. En bas une étrange animation régnée, et Hermione donner des ordres.

-Harry il ne faut pas que vous soyez rentrer trop tôt, disons six heures. Tu penses y arriver ? Demanda-t-elle

-oui, au pire nous irons du côté moldu, ça nous occupera assez de temps.

-très bien, dit Hermione

Molly redescendit et Harry se leva, prit ses affaires et fit transplaner Molly au chemin de traverse.

Pendant ce temps au Terrier. Hermione regardait la maison et finit par donner des tâches à chacun des garçons. Les jumeaux devaient s'occuper de placer les banderoles et les ballons, Drago et Ron eux devaient ranger et nettoyer le salon, quand à Hermione, elle décida de faire la vaisselle de ce midi et puis de faire le gâteaux ainsi que le repas pour la fête d'anniversaire.

-allez mon bonhomme, dit-elle à Liam, on va maintenant s'occuper du gâteau d'anniversaire de Mamie.

Elle chercha une idée dans un livre de recette de Molly, tout en demandant leur avis aux garçons qui n'étaient jamais d'accord, elle soupira en se disant qu'ils étaient pire que des gamins. Elle choisie de faire une charlotte aux fraises, sur les conseils de Charly car c'était le gâteaux préférée de sa mère. Pour le repas, une salade légère en entrée et un délicieux osso-buco. Ravie de ses idées, elle se mit au travail aider de Charly.

Deux heures plus tard, les garçons avaient enfin fini de décorer le Terrier. Quand à Harry il traîna Molly dans tout les magasins pour enfants qu'il trouvait, il avait acheter des couches, des biberons ainsi que des jolis drap colorés pour les lits des grands et des petits.

Ils s'attaquèrent alors aux magasins de jouets, ce qui du point de Molly était purement et simplement catastrophique, Harry tellement excité en pensant au lendemain, aurait acheter tout les magasins qu'ils avaient fait. Et quand Molly lui disait de freiner, que des enfants n'avaient pas besoin d'autant de jouets, il répondait que sinon ils allaient s'ennuyer. Alors Molly l'invita à boire un thé dans un nouveau café qui venait s'ouvrir sur l'allée commerçante des sorciers, afin d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

-Harry tu ne dois pas leur donner tout ce qu'ils veulent, commença-t-elle, ce qu'ils ont besoin, oui. Mais leur acheter des tas de jouets ne les rendra pas heureux, mais en fera des enfants gâtés.

-et si ils sont malheureux ? Demanda-t-il

-cela fait combien de temps que tu pense à cela ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

-plusieurs jours en faîtes, dit-il penaud

-pourquoi n'en avoir pas parler ?

-je ne voulais pas que vous croyez que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir tout seul, dit-il en relevant la tête

-écoute moi bien. Je suis sûre que tu as fait le bon choix, le seul fait que tu ai peur que ses enfants soit malheureux me conforte dans mon idée. Ces enfants n'ont pas besoin de tout ce qu'ils te demanderont, ce sera à toi de faire le tri. Ils auront besoin d'une chose que tu pourra leur donner au centuple, dit-elle

-ah bon ! C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il curieux

-ils auront besoin de tout ton amour et de ton soutien, dit-elle, c'est comme cela qu'ils auront de l'amour et du respect pour toi, et pas parce que tu leur aura acheter tout ce qu'il voudront, finit-elle

-vous avez raison. Merci de m'avoir aider et parler, remercia-t-il

-de rien voyons, et je veux que tu me pose la moindre question qui surviendra, si tu as le moindre doutes, alors dit le moi et je t'aiderai. et puis n'oublie pas cette aventure nous la vivrons tous ensemble, dit-elle

-d'accord, dit Harry soulager de savoir qu'elle l'aiderait dès qu'il en aurait besoin.

Molly lui proposa de rentrer, mais quand il regarda sa montre moldu, Harry s'aperçut qu'il fallait tenir Molly éloigner encore une heure de la maison, enfin que tout soit prêt. Il lui proposa alors d'aller du côté moldu, elle accepta ravie, elle avait peu l'habitude d'y aller ayant peur de faire des gaffes.

Au Terrier, tout le monde étaient arriver et discuter gaiement, Lupin et Tonks, qui arboraient tout les deux des visages heureux et ravi, et Hermione se rappela qu'ils devaient les cuisiner quand Harry arriverai. Puis Hagrid et Macgnagal faisait partit de la surprise organisée, ainsi que Mr Lovegood, Kingsley et beaucoup d'autres membres de l'ordre.

Hermione demanda à tout le monde de faire silence cinq minute avant l'heure et plongea la maison dans le noir. Plus un bruit ne sortit du Terrier quand Harry et Molly transplannèrent dans le jardin.

-où sont passer les autres, d'après toi ? Demanda-t-elle a Harry

-je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils sont aller faire une ballade, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-oui c'est possible, dit-elle

Harry ouvrit la porte et laissa Molly passait, quand elle alluma les lumières elle fut surprise et ému d'entendre tout le monde lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, elle ne s'était douter de rien.

-tu croyais pas que nous allions oublier quand même ? Demanda Bill taquin en venant la serrer dans ses bras

-eh bien je pensais que vous aviez trop de chose en tête, mais de toute évidence je me suis tromper, dit-elle en souriant

Elle serra chacun de ses enfants, et alla enfin embrasser les membres de l'ordre qui étaient devenus avec le temps de véritable amis.

-nous allons dîner dehors, annonça Hermione, nous avons aménager un petit coin au chaud derrière la maison.

Ron ouvrit le chemin et chacun le suivit. Molly se dirigea dans sa cuisine afin de préparer un dîner pour tout ce petit monde quand Hermione intervint :

-Molly, que faîtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

-eh bien je comptais préparer le dîner, mais je vois que vous avez tout fait, dit-elle en souriant

-oui, tout est prêt. Ce soir, c'est votre soirée, et vous n'avez qu'une chose à faire, dit Hermione sérieusement

-ah bon et qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?

-te reposer et te détendre avec tes amis, dit Charly en arrivant suivi de ses frères ainsi que de Drago et Harry

-et vous occupez de votre petit fils, pendant que nous faisons le service, dit Drago en lui tendant Liam qu'elle prit avec un sourire heureux.

-merci les enfants c'est une magnifique soirée, dit-elle

-et elle ne fait que commencer, continua Harry, donc allez rejoindre tout le monde, ils vous attendent dehors.

-très bien, allons nous en Liam, puisque je me fais gentiment viré car c'est le mot de ma cuisine, dit-elle en souriant à Liam qui lui rendit.

Elle traversa sa maison afin de se rendre dans la cour arrière du Terrier et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfiât, la décoration était tout simplement magnifique, de petites fées volaient de part et d'autres de la tenture que les enfants avaient installée, tandis que autour de la table les convives étaient déjà installé, elle se mit au milieu de la table la ou une petite carte se trouvait avec son prénom écrit dessus. Elle installât Liam dans sa chaise haute et commença une discussion avec le professeur Macgonagal.

-c'est un enfant magnifique et il a l'air très éveillé, dit-elle en parlant de Liam

-oh oui ! Il est sage, très souriant, c'est un amour. Dit Molly fièrement

-c'est une magnifique soirée, commenta Minerva

-oui, ces enfants sont merveilleux avec moi, dit Molly, je ne me doutais de rien, dit-elle

-cela fait une semaine qu'ils complotent cela, dit Minerva en souriant

-je les ai trouver bien excités aujourd'hui mais j'ai mis cela sur le compte que l'orphelinat ouvrait demain, mais de toute évidence je me suis tromper, dit-elle

-oh rassurez-vous Molly, ils étaient excités aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, souffla Minerva d'un air consterner.

-que voulez-vous dire ?

-eh bien figurez-vous que j'ai la joie, dit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel, de voir chaque jour depuis deux semaines, Harry, Ron et Drago à Poudlard.

-je ne comprends pas que vont-ils faire à Poudlard ?

-eh bien ils se sont mis dans la tête de lire tout les livres de la bibliothèque concernant les enfants, et croyez moi je n'aurai jamais cru, mais il y'en a beaucoup, dit-elle

-c'est bizarre ils ne nous en on pas parler, avoua Molly

-je m'en suis douter quand il mon demander de ne rien dire, dit Minerva, mais depuis une semaine ils viennent surtout pour jouer au Quidditch, dit-elle, en descendant de mon bureau il y'a deux jours de cela, je les ai trouver entrain de voler dans les couloirs.

-par Merlin, mais ils sont inconscients.

-rassurez-vous, je les ai puni, ils ont du me faire un exposer de deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les dangers que cela représenter. Croyez moi ils ne sont pas prêt de recommencez. Mais je pense qu'ils avaient besoin de se vider la tête, ils ont peur de faire des bêtises avec les enfants.

-j'ai eu une discussion similaire avec Harry cette après-midi, dit Molly

-j'en ai eu une moi aussi, et j'ai conseiller à Harry de venir vous voir, dit Minerva.

Elles continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que Hermione et les autres arrivent avec le repas qui flottait devant eux. Ils commencèrent à dîner tout en continuant de discuter et de rires sur toutes sortes de sujet différents, puis vient le moment d'amener le gâteau, mais Ron se leva et demanda silence, qui envahi tout de suite l'espace aménager pour le repas.

-à partit de demain nous allons commencer une nouvelle vie, si on peut le dire comme cela, mais il y'a une chose que je tenais vraiment à faire ce soir. Pourquoi justement ce soir, parce que je sais que ce sera ton plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, mais aussi parce que j'en ai un peu marre d'attendre, dit-il en souriant.

Tout le monde partit à rire, mais voyant que Ron n'avait pas fini, ils firent le silence alors que le plus jeune des Weasley se mettait à genoux devant Hermione, Molly mit une main devant sa bouche tout comme Hermione comprenant toutes les deux ce Ron allait faire maintenant :

-Mione, ma mère la comprit avant nous, dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air consterner. Mais aujourd'hui je veux que tout le monde sache à quel point je t'aime, ma vie n'est rien sans toi, j'ai cru te perdre plus d'une fois pendant cette guerre. Mais je ne veux pas penser à cela, pas maintenant. A la question que je vais te poser il n'y a qu'une seul réponse à donner, l'une d'elles fera de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il s'interrompit un instant en regardant Hermione dans les yeux et en sortant un écrin de velours rouge de sa poche, il l'ouvrit et dit :

-Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous m'épousez ?

Hermione essuya les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et se mit à genoux devant l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et lui dit :

-oui je veux devenir ta femme.

Ron passa la bague à son doigt et l'embrassa sans plus attendre, enfin heureux d'avoir mis son projet à exécution ce soir. Il relâcha Hermione qui se fit assaillir par tout ses frères ainsi que Drago et Harry. Ron regarda sa mère se levait lentement en essuyant les larmes qui avaient couler tellement elle était heureuse, elle s'approcha de son fils et le serra dans ses bras.

-tu avait raison c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que tu pouvais me faire, cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends cela, dit-elle

-je sais c'est pour cela que je n'envisager pas de le faire un autre soir, dit-il

Molly l'embrassa doucement et se retourna observa, Hermione encadrer par tout ses « frères », elle parcoura les derniers mètres qui la séparait de sa belle-fille, et elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en pleurant et riant.

-en parlant de bonne nouvelle j'ai comme l'impression qui en a deux autres qui ont quelque chose à nous dire, dit Harry goguenard en regardant Remus.

Tonks et Remus rougirent de concert sous les rires d'Hermione et les autres.

-alors qu'avez-vous à nous dire ? Demanda Molly

-eh bien, commençant Remus, nous… enfin Tonks est enceinte, dit-il un large sourire aux lèvres et l'air heureux.

-félicitation, je n'y croyait plus, dit Molly en venant les serrer dans ses bras.

Tout le monde les félicita et les embrassa, tous étaient heureux pour Remus qui avait enfin la vie qu'il méritait et était heureux. Et Tonks qui avait tant ramer pour son beau loup-Garou.

Hermione décréta qu'il était temps de passer au gâteau d'anniversaire et aux cadeaux après toutes ces émotions, c'est avec un sourire béat qu'elle partit accompagner de Charly chercher le gâteau dans la cuisine et les cadeaux dans le salon. Molly fut subjugué par la charlotte aux fraises que Hermione et Charly avait faîtes sans aide, elle était succulente.

Molly remercia, chaque personne pour les présents qu'elle avait reçu tous plus beau les uns que les autres.

Vers une heure du matin les invités prirent congé de la famille Weasley, et rentrèrent chez eux en ayant passer une bonne soirée et en promettant d'être là demain pour l'inauguration de l'orphelinat. Harry et les autres devraient aller chercher les enfants dans les orphelinats moldus le matin et l'inauguration se ferait en début d'après-midi.

Tous décidèrent d'aller se coucher car le lendemain serait une grande journée, mais empreinte d'émotion, un mois qu'ils attendaient cela. Et demain serai enfin le grand jour.

Et voilà le chapitre 4 est terminer, qu'en pensez-vous ? Moi j'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire. Le prochain chapitre : l'ouverture de l'orphelinat « les enfants du Phénix ». Que va-t-il se passer ? Comment vont réagir les enfants ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre gros bisous et a bientôt.


	5. Première rencontre

Il était huit heures du matin quand Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux ce jour là. Il se leva tout de suite conscient qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. L'excitation repris ses droits. Dans le Terrier tout le monde déjeuner déjà, sauf Hermione qui n'était pas encore descendue.

-à quelle heure devez-vous allez chercher les enfants ? Demanda Molly

-vers dix heures, dit Harry

-très bien cela vous donne le temps de vous préparez. Comme prévu nous mangerons tous ici avant d'aller au manoir, dit Molly

-oui, comme prévu, maman, dit Ron

-ah ! Bonjour ma chérie, dit-elle en accueillant Hermione qui arriva dans la cuisine, elle la trouva assez pâle et s'en inquiétât tout comme les autres.

-tu va bien ?

-oui j'ai du mangé quelque chose qui n'est passer hier soir, je suis malade depuis ce matin, dit-elle

-je vais te donner une potion et ça ira mieux, dit Molly en sortant une fiole d'un placard pendant que Liam faisait comprendre qu'il était réveiller et qu'il avait faim.

-je vais le chercher, dit Bill en entrant dans la maison, finissaient de manger.

-pourquoi il est déjà là ? Demanda Ron

-tout simplement que Monsieur s'est réveiller très tôt car très excité, dit Fleur en entrant dans la cuisine, il est pire qu'un gosse depuis qu'il a mis le pied hors du lit ce matin.

-décidemment c'est une épidémie, dit Hermione qui avait retrouver des couleurs, Ron n'a carrément pas dormi de la nuit, continua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-maman tu me donne son biberon, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Bill qui portait Liam dans les bras

-Bill cela te dérangerai que j'embrasse mon fils ? Demanda Drago

-bien sûre que non, voyons.

Il approcha Liam de Drago qui le prit dans les bras et l'embrassa.

-tu a fait un gros dodo, mon cœur ? Demanda-t-il, tu n'a pas trop eu peur quand c'est tonton Bill qui est entrer dans ta chambre ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire pendant que Bill donnait une taloche derrière la tête de son beau-frère. Il tendit les bras et Drago remit son petit garçon dans les bras de son oncle, qui lui donna son biberon de lait chaud.

-je vais me préparer, dit Harry en courant dans les escaliers.

-dîtes vous êtes conscient que quand vous reviendrez il y aura dix neuf enfants dans cette maison, dit Molly

-oui, nous en sommes conscient, dirent-ils

-très bien parce que dix neuf c'est beaucoup et je ne veux pas avoir besoin de vous rajouter dans ce nombre, suis-je clair ? Dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

-Molly, Maman, s'offusquèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble

Fleur et Hermione était écroulée de rire sur la table, en se regardant elles lires dans les yeux l'une de l'autre que Molly ne devait pas bien connaître les garçons si elle les croyaient. Toutes les deux avaient compris qu'ils allaient être intenable aujourd'hui.

Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, les garçons montèrent en quatrième vitesse pour se préparer sous les rires des femmes de la maison, Hermione récupéra Liam des bras de son oncle pour le mettre dans son parc avec ses jouets.

Cinq minutes avant l'heure, les garçons redescendirent de leurs chambre, une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis Harry redonna les instructions :

-très bien nous allons chercher les bébés en premier, car il faudra les ramenés en taxi moldu au terrier, dit-il, c'est Ron, Bill et Fred qui s'en occuperont. Ensuite nous irons chercher les six des cinq, neuf ans, Georges et Bill les feront transplanés au Terrier et quand ils seront revenus nous irons chercher les autres tous ensemble et nous rentrerons, finit Harry

-allons-y, dit Drago, il prit une pochette qui contenait les papiers de tout les enfants qu'ils devaient récupérer.

Ils sortirent dans la cour du Terrier, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et transplanèrent vers le premier orphelinat.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry sonna à la porte du premier orphelinat. Une vieille dame leur ouvrit la porte :

-bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-bonjour je suis Harry Potter, je viens chercher Julia, Chris et Julien, dit-il en souriant

-entrez, je vais demander à ce que l'on descendent les enfants. Désirez-vous du thé ?

-non merci nous sommes assez presser, nous devons récupérer encore plusieurs enfants, expliqua Drago

-très bien, dans ce cas je vais chercher les enfants, dit-elle

-merci, dit Harry

Cinq minutes plus tard, la vieille dame redescendit avec deux jeunes filles qui l'aidait à porter les bébés, elles s'approchèrent de Harry et lui mit son fardeau dans les bras.

-je ne comprends pas pourquoi on vient nous les enlevés, dit-elle

-oh ! Les services sociaux ne vous ont pas expliqué ? Demanda Harry

-eh bien ils m'ont dit qu'un nouvel orphelinat aller ouvrir et que de ce fait ils pouvaient alléger les orphelinats des environs, dit-elle

-c'est exactement cela, madame. Dit-il ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails

-très bien, je vous les confie, dit-elle, prenez en soin.

-ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront heureux, dit Harry en souriant tendrement à la petite Julia qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Une fois les trois premiers enfants récupérer, ils sortirent et Ron, Bill et Fred montèrent dans le taxi qui les attendait déjà. Harry et les autres partirent pour le prochain orphelinat qui se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maison du premier.

C'est une homme froid et antipathique qui vinrent leur ouvrir la porte quand ils sonnèrent, à peine Harry s'était-il présenter que l'homme fit sortir les enfants avec leurs bagages et claqua la porte. Abasourdis par cet accueille peu chaleureux, ils mirent un certain temps avant de quitter le perron de l'immeuble qui abritait l'orphelinat.

Bill et Georges firent transplanés les six enfants. Quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier, ils expliquèrent la situation rapidement à Molly, Hermione et Fleur, qui furent choqué. Puis repartirent en transplanant vers l'avant dernier orphelinat.

Pendant ce temps au Terrier, Fleur et Hermione décidèrent de parler aux enfants, d'après ce qu'elles avaient compris, ils devaient être terrorisés, elles prirent place sur les fauteuils en face des enfants, qui étais assis sur le canapé.

-bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione et voici Fleur et Molly, commença-t-elle

-je m'appelle Elena, dit la première petite fille, madame

-appelez nous par nos prénoms, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle

-oui moi c'est Emma.

-et moi Juliette

-Laetitia, dit une autre

-et moi c'est Fanny, dit la plus jeune.

-très bien, vous devez savoir que vous allez vivre dans un nouvel orphelinat sorcier, c'est Harry Potter qui as décider de l'ouvrir, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, dit doucement Fleur, nous allons nous occupez de vous.

-oui, d'ailleurs si vous voulez vous pouvez aller jouer dehors, proposa Molly en souriant.

Les petites filles se regardèrent un moment ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis Molly leur expliqua qu'elles pouvaient y aller du moment qu'elles mettaient leurs affaires d'hiver car il faisait froid et que personnes ne les embrouilleraient, alors les cinq plus jeunes sortirent pour jouer alors que Elena la plus grande décida de rester à l'intérieur.

-est-ce que je pourrai avoir un livre pour lire ? Demanda-t-elle toute penaude

-bien sûre, vient je vais te montrer la bibliothèque, dit Hermione

Elena prit la main que Hermione lui tendait en souriant doucement, puis toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

Les garçons arrivèrent une heure plus tard avec le reste des enfants, chacun se présenta à son tour et ils décidèrent d'aller rejoindre les petites filles qui jouaient déjà dehors.

-dans combien de temps doivent arriver Ron, Bill et Fred ? Demanda Molly

-dans environ vingt cinq minutes, répondit Harry

-très bien dans ce cas, allez jouer avec les grands pendant que je prépare le repas, dit Molly

Les garçons et Fleur sortirent de la maison afin de rejoindre les grands qui jouaient déjà dehors, ils s'aperçurent que des clans c'était former, ils décidèrent de faire un grand cache-cache qu'ils espéraient vraiment serai le début de nouvelles amitiés.

Hermione, elle décida de rejoindre Elena dans la bibliothèque, quand elle entra, elle vit la petite fille perdu dans ses pensées en regardant par la fenêtre. Hermione adorait déjà tout ces enfants, mais elle avait vraiment craquer pour Elena, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait qu'elle s'entendait très bien toutes les deux. Elle s'approcha d'elle et mis sa main sur son épaule, Elena se retourna doucement et Hermione pu voir des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

-ça ne va pas ? Demanda Hermione doucement

-si, tout va bien, répondit-elle

-tu sais Elena une des premières choses que nous voulons instauré au manoir, c'est que vous nous fassiez confiance, je sais que nous venons a peine de nous connaître, mais c'est une chose à laquelle nous tenons particulièrement, expliqua Hermione en s'installant dans un des fauteuils.

-je suis à la fois soulager d'avoir quitter cet orphelinat moldu, Monsieur Saks était vraiment méchant, mais j'ai peur qu'ici cela soit pire, dit Elena dans un chuchotement.

-je te comprends, dit Hermione, mais tu dois savoir que le seul but que nous ayons, c'est que vous soyez heureux, c'est le plus important pour nous.

-j'ai perdu mes parents il y a quatre ans et je vais de maison en maison depuis, dit-elle

-alors sache que cela sera ta dernière fois, tu reste avec nous, dit Hermione ne souriant.

Alors qu'Elena aller parler le bébé transmetteur se mit à clignoter, signe que Liam venait de se réveiller.

-ça te dirait de connaître le bébé de la maison ? Proposa Mione

-oh oui j'adore les bébés, dit-elle en souriant

-alors tu va être contente, car en plus de Liam qui est le fils de Drago le grand blond, il y'a trois autres bébés qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

-c'est génial, je pourrais m'en occuper ? Demanda-t-elle

-bien sûre, d'ailleurs je te propose d'aller chercher Liam qui doit avoir faim, tu pourra lui donner à manger si tu veux ?

-oh oui !

Ravi de voir la fillette sourire, Hermione se leva et se dirigea avec Elena en direction de la chambre de Liam, qui braillait de toutes ses forces.

Quand Elena entra dans la chambre, elle se mit au dessus de la tête de Liam qui lui sourit apparemment ravi de voir une nouvelle tête.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras pour descendre les escaliers, elle le mit dans sa chaise haute, et donna à Elena son assiette afin qu'elle le fasse manger. Drago entra à ce moment là et embrassa la scène d'un coup d'œil.

-je savais bien que j'avais entendu pleurer, dit-il en s'approchant de son fils

-alors bonhomme c'est Elena qui te donne à manger ? Dit-il en souriant

Liam le regarda en souriant, puis se concentra son attention sur Elena qui avait placer la cuillère devant sa petite bouche.

Quand Liam eut fini de manger, les garçons firent rentrer les autres et c'est un joyeux brouhaha qui envahit alors la maison par laquelle il passait pour aller manger au même endroit que la veille, alors que les bébés qui venaient d'arriver étaient monter dans les chambres pour qu'ils puissent dormir, sous le regard attendri de Molly ravi de voir le sourire que ses enfants affichés.

Le 5 ème chapitre fini la suite arrivera le plus tôt possible avec l'ouverture officiel de l'orphelinat. Bisous et dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Bisous.


	6. Ma mère de coeur

À quatorze heures, tous s'habillèrent chaudement et sortirent du Terrier après avoir bien manger. Le repas ne s'était pas si mal passer que ce qu'ils pensaient, certains enfants n'avaient pas desserré les mâchoires, mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le manoir, les membres de l'ordre étaient déjà là, Harry et les autres présentèrent les enfants aux nouveaux venus. Remus repéra deux garçons qui se tenaient à l'écart des autres.

-Harry ? Ils sont comme cela depuis que vous êtes rentrés ? Demanda Remus

-oui, ils n'ont pas voulu jouer avec les autres ce sont les deux plus grands, je n'ai pas voulu les forcer, dit-il

-tu as bien fait, tu veux que j'aille leur parler ?

-si tu veux, peut-être que tu arrivera à quelque chose.

Remus s'approcha alors des deux garçons, Remus se serait cru revenu à Poudlard, ils avaient le regard de deux serpentards qui regardent un élève d'une autre maison.

-bonjour, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, se présenta-t-il

-…

-et vous ?

-Julius, grogna le premier

-Kévin, répondit le deuxième de la même façon

-vous êtes dans quelle maison ? Demanda-t-il, se doutant de la réponse.

-Serpentard, dirent-ils fièrement

-j'étais à Griffondor, quand j'étais élève, dit Remus, mais Drago lui faisait parti de votre maison.

Ils poussèrent un soupir dédaigneux en entendant parler de Drago, Remus ne s'en formalisa pas, sachant ce que les Serpentard devaient penser de Drago.

-vous savez, ils ne veulent que votre bonheur, c'est pour cela que Harry a tenu à ouvrir un orphelinat sorcier, pour que vous soyez heureux dans votre monde, expliqua Remus

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, Remus prit alors congé des deux garçons. Il retourna près de Harry en lui disant que c'était des serpentard et fière de l'être et Harry comprit le message, ce serait à Drago de jouer avec eux, leur faire comprendre ce que lui avait mis du temps à comprendre. Mais Harry était confiant ils y arriveraient.

Un grand ruban rouge séparait les gens de l'entrée du manoir, avant d'entrer Harry fit un discours :

-votre attention s'il vous plaît. Merci, continua-t-il, il y'a un mois de cela, lorsque j'ai annoncer mon projet, ma famille me regardait avec des grands yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas ou je voulais en venir. Et aujourd'hui nous sommes tous réunis pour voir l'aboutissement de ce projet qui me tient à cœur. Rendre ces enfants heureux voilà ce que je souhaite.

Tout le monde applaudit les quelques mots du survivant, mais contre toute attente, Harry reprit le fil :

-je tiens à ce que ce soit une personne très spéciale à mes yeux qui coupe ce ruban, signe d'une nouvelle vie, cette personne n'est autre que ma mère de cœur, Molly Weasley, tous se mirent à applaudir chaleureusement Molly qui les larmes aux yeux s'avança vers Harry qui la prit dans ses bras.

Molly prit alors le ciseau et coupa le ruban et tous rentrèrent dans le manoir.

-à l'étage il y'a les chambres, sur chacune des portes vos prénoms sont marqués, dit-il en s'adressant aux enfants, vous pouvez montez, finit-il

Les enfants se ruèrent dans les escaliers en riant et courant pour découvrir leurs nouvelles chambres.

Molly, Thonks et Hermione montèrent Julia, Chris et Julien, pour qu'ils fassent la sieste et allumèrent les bébés transmetteurs puis redescendirent rejoindre les autres non sans vérifier ce que les autres enfants faisaient.

Hermione entra dans la chambre que Elena occupera avec Laetitia et Emma, elle vit alors les petites filles s'émerveillaient devant leur nouvelle chambre.

-alors les filles votre chambre vous plaît ?

-oh oui ! C'est magnifique, dit Elena

-les lits sont grands, et les chambres encore plus, dit Emma très excitée

-et puis on a une jolie vue sur le lac, rajouta Laetitia

-je suis très contente que ça vous plaise, ce soir nous vous expliquerons les règles à suivre, dit Hermione en attendant le goûter sera servi dans une heure, vous pouvez commencer a ranger vos affaires si vous voulez, ou redescendre. À toute à l'heure, dit Hermione

Elle rejoignit Thonks dans la chambre des garçons, Kevin, Julius et Gabriel, quand elle entra elle sentit tout de suite un froid dans cette chambre, elle observa Julius et Kévin qui regardaient Gabriel froidement.

-que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle

-ri..en, dit Gabriel en sursautant

-pourquoi le regardez-vous comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle

-pour rien, répondit Julius

-très bien, si il y'a le moindre problème nous serons dans le salon, dit Thonks

-il serait possible que l'on puisse avoir une chambre juste pour nous deux ? Demanda Kevin

-je vais voir avec Harry et Drago et vous le saurez ce soir, dit Hermione se doutant du pourquoi de la question, mais en attendant je ne veux pas entendre de dispute entre vous, dit-elle, vous pouvez soit descendre avec nous, soit défaire vos bagages.

Puis elles retrouvèrent Molly en haut des marches et ensemble elles descendirent rejoindre les autres adultes dans le salon ou des discussions sur tout ou sur rien avaient lieu.

-alors comment ça se passe en haut ? Demanda Drago

-très bien, à part que Kévin et Julius veulent une chambre pour eux deux, je leur ai dit que j'en parlerai avec vous et qu'on leur dirai ce soir, dit Hermione, mais je pense que ça vaudrait mieux du moins dans un premier temps.

-oui je pense comme toi, dit Harry, le temps que Drago arrive à leur faire comprendre que ce qu'ils croient n'est pas toujours la vérité.

-très bien, ils ont qu'à prendre la chambre au fond du couloir, dit Drago, comme cela je les aurais sous la main.

Les enfants descendirent pour prendre le goûter, il y avait une bonne ambiance à laquelle seuls deux personnes ne prenait pas part. Julius et Kévin n'avaient qu'une hâte reprendre le Poudlard express dans une semaine, afin de retourner à l'école. Les vacances seraient finies mais au moins ils n'auraient pas tous ces marmots dans les pattes.

Le soir venu et les membres de l'ordre partis, Harry convoqua tout les enfants dans le salon, afin de leur expliqués les différentes règles à respectées.

-pour commencer, nous avons trois elfes de maison, je ne veux jamais vous entendre leur parler en manquant de respect, commença Harry, ils vous aiderons de la manière la plus efficace si vous leur demander poliment, autrement vous devrez vous débrouillez seul, et ils ont pour ordre devenir nous prévenir si il y'a un problème avec l'un de vous.

-le petit déjeuner sera servi à huit heures et pendant les vacances jusqu'à dix heures, le repas du midi, continua Drago, à midi pile, pour le repas du soir, dix-neuf heures. Le coucher est pour 21 heures et cela concerne tout le monde, pour les vacances nous aviserons par la suite.

-Molly, continua Hermione en la montrant du doigt, donnera des cours à tous ceux qui ne sont pas à Poudlard, de 14 heures à 18 heures et ce n'est pas négociable. Les matinées seront libre, une fois les toilettes faîtes vous pourrez vous occupez comme vous l'entendez du moment que ça n'est pas une bêtise.

-voilà toutes les règles de bases vous on été donner. Maintenant vous devez savoir que vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez du moment que vous les respectez. Vous avez le droit si vous le désirez de prendre part aux travaux ménager ainsi qu'à la cuisine, Dobby, Eternity et Diam seront ravis de vous apprendre. Dit Harry

-si vous avez des questions nous y répondrons, dit Ron

Les enfants les regardaient mais visiblement aucun d'eux n'avaient de questions à poser.

-très bien nous serons dans le salon si vous voulez nous voir, dit Harry, en attendant le repas vous pouvez allez jouer.

Les enfants sortirent du salon et Drago rappela Kévin et Julius.

-restez nous devons vous parlez, dit-il

-vous avez demandé à Hermione si vous pouviez changer de chambre, c'est cela ?

-oui, répondit Julius

-nous sommes d'accord, dit Harry, donc vous prendrez celle qui se trouve près de Drago, la sixième porte sur votre gauche.

Les deux garçons sans répondre montèrent au premier étage récupérer leurs bagages, ils entrèrent dans la chambre lancèrent un regard noir à Gabriel et sortirent suivis de leurs malles, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Quand Hermione monta vérifier que les bébés allaient bien, elle passa devant la chambre de Gabriel, qui regardait par la fenêtre, un air tristounet sur le visage, elle frappa et attendit que Gabriel l'invite à entrer.

-entrez.

-Gabriel, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

-oh oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguer, dit-il

-Gabriel, viens t'asseoir près de moi, dit-elle en tapotant doucement la place libre sur le lit.

Une fois qu'il fut assis, elle le força à la regarder dans les yeux et lui redemanda si il avait un problème :

-tu n'es pas bien ici ?

-ce n'est pas cela, dit-il, mais je me sens un peu seul, avoua-t-il

-je comprends. Tu veux qu'on demande à un des autres garçons si il veut venir avec toi ?

-je ne veux pas qu'ils se forcent à accepter, dit-il penaud.

-je te propose que nous allions leur demander et ensuite nous verrons d'accord ?

-d'accord, dit Gabriel dans un sourire

Ils prirent tout les deux la direction de la chambre de Anthony, Michaël, Sébastien et Franck. Arrivés devant Hermione frappa :

-entrez, dirent-ils en chœur

-coucou les garçons. Vous êtes bien installés ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant

-oui, elle est grande la chambre, dit Franck le plus jeune apparemment ravi de sa nouvelle demeure.

-je suis contente que cela vous plaise, dit elle. J'ai une question à vous posez, dit-elle

-on t'écoute Hermione, dit Anthony

-voilà Gabriel se retrouve seul dans sa chambre et il ne veut pas le rester, est-ce que l'un de vous voudrez changez ? demanda-t-elle

-moi je veux bien, dit Franck toujours souriant

-tu vois Gabriel, il fallait juste demander, dit-elle en se tournant vers Gabriel qui souriait de nouveau.

-et pourquoi Gabriel ne viendrait pas dans notre chambre ? Proposa Sébastien

-eh bien, Gabriel qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Hermione

-j'en dis que je veux bien, je vais chercher mes affaires, dit-il

Elle le vit alors partir en courant vers sa chambre puis s'arrêter brusquement, revenant vers elle, il lui demanda de se pencher ce qu'elle fit, il l'embrassa et lui dit merci.

-de rien. Ce sourire sur tes lèvres est mon cadeau, dit-elle

Puis Gabriel repartit en courant afin de ramener ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle laissa les garçons seuls et alla voir les filles qui jouaient sagement avec leurs nouveaux jeux. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la chambre des plus jeunes, elle trouva Liam avec les yeux grand ouverts et un sourire ravi entrain de jouer avec ses pieds elle le prit dans ses bras, et récupéra difficilement de son bras libre Julia qui elle aussi était bel et bien réveillée.

-tu ne dors déjà plus bonhomme ? Demanda Drago en prenant son fils dans les bras.

-quand je suis arrivée ton fils avait trouver très intéressant de jouer avec ses pieds, dit Hermione en riant, et cette jeune demoiselle n'avait plus sommeil non plus.

-comment cela se passe là haut ? Demanda Harry

-Gabriel est partit rejoindre les autres garçons dans leur chambre, la sienne est donc libre, dit-elle, et les filles jouent sagement à leurs nouveaux jeux, quand à Julius et Kévin ils font leur devoir, voilà.

-je vais prévenir Dobby que nous passerons à table d'ici une demie heure, dit Molly

-très bien, je vais monter prévenir les enfants, dit Harry

Une demie heure plus tard, tous étaient à table attendant que les elfes portent les plats. Une fois que chacun deux eu remercier les elfes qui souriait ravi, ils commencèrent à manger avec appétit. Petit à petit les langues se délièrent et les discussions envahissent alors la salle à manger, sous le regard ravi de Harry. Tous étaient heureux de cette première journée passer ensemble. Bien sure ils étaient tous conscient que ça ne serait pas tout les jours roses mais c'était un bon début.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos commentaires.

Bisous Hermy83


	7. L'histoire pourrait bien se répéter

Cela faisait trois jours que l'orphelinat avait ouvert ses portes, Harry et Drago était épuisés, car Liam, Julia, Chris et Julien se réveillaient à une heure d'intervalle chacun. Ils décidèrent de demander de l'aide aux elfes pour les nuits.

-est-ce que vous pourriez vous occupez des enfants la nuit chacun votre tour, celui qui le fera commencera plus tard le matin, enfin vous, vous arrangerez comme vous le voulez, dit Harry

-oh oui ! Dit Eternity apparemment ravie à l'idée de s'occuper des bébés, approuvé par les deux autres elfes.

-très bien, vous commencerez ce soir, dit Drago et comme prévu celui qui s'en occupe commence plus tard le matin.

-merci, dit Harry.

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner en attendant que les enfants descendent. Ce sont Gabriel et Franck qui arrivèrent les premiers.

-bonjour, dirent Drago et Harry d'une même voix.

-bonjour, grognèrent les deux enfants de toute évidence pas réveiller

C'est en souriant que Drago et Harry reprirent leur déjeuner leur laissant le temps d'émerger. Dix minutes plus tard, Cecilia et Mégane arrivèrent dans la salle à manger avec Liam et Chris dans les bras.

-on les a entendu gigoter en passant devant leur chambre, dit Mégane en tendant Liam à Drago.

-merci les filles, dit Harry

-on peut leur donner leurs biberons ? Demanda timidement Cécilia

-bien sure, répondit Drago, ils sont dans la cuisine. Si ils ne sont pas prêt demande à Dobby, dit-il en souriant.

-d'accord, dit-elle en partant vers la cuisine.

Quand elle entra les elfes l'interceptèrent tout de suite :

-bonjour, que vous faut-il ? Demanda Diam

-bonjour, il me faudrait les biberons de Liam et Chris, s'il vous plaît.

-tout de suite Miss, dit-elle en allant chercher les dits biberons.

Puis elle repartit pour la salle à manger avec son chargement, elle en donna un à Mégane qui reprit Liam des bras de son père.

Harry et Drago souriaient attendri par la scène, elles n'avaient que quatorze ans mais s'occupaient des plus petits très bien. Elles avaient expliqués que dans les autres orphelinats c'est comme cela qu'il procédait, les garçons leur firent des compliments mais leur expliquèrent que si elle ne voulait pas le faire elle n'y était pas obligée.

Hermione arriva en fin de matinée, elle fit le tour du manoir pour dire bonjour à tout le monde et retrouva les garçons dans le parc derrière.

-Mione, tu es déjà là ? Demanda Drago en la voyant.

-oui je ne me sentais pas bien et après m'avoir fait passer des examens, mon chef de service ma dit de rentrer et de me reposer, dit-elle

-et maintenant tu te sens comment ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix qui la fit rire

-très bien. Je vous assure, dit-elle alors qu'ils la regardaient septique, j'ai eu des nausées mais maintenant ça va mieux.

-bon très bien, répondit Drago, tu auras tes résultats quand ?

-demain matin, dit-elle

-ok. Je vais aller faire des courses sur le chemin de traverse, Liam n'a plus beaucoup d'habit qui lui vont, dit Drago

-tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda Hermione

-si tu veux, et je vais demander aux enfants si ça les intéresse.

-si tu veux. Moi je resterais avec ceux qui n'ont pas envie de sortir, on ira au Terrier je pense, apparemment certains d'entre eux aiment jouer avec les gnomes, dit Harry

-et vue que toi aussi, ça ne dérange pas d'y aller, dit Hermione avec un sourire goguenard.

-tu as tout compris et puis d'une pierre deux coups, le jardin et Molly en seront débarrassés.

-tient en parlant de Molly, elle n'est pas là ?

-non elle avait des courses à faire, elle est passait embrasser tout le monde avant d'y aller, dit Drago.

-bon je vais vois ce que font les filles, je ne les ai pas encore vue, dit Hermione ne se levant.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre de Cécilia, Clara et Mégane, ce qu'elle vit la fit éclater de rire, les plus petites Fanny et Kiara âgées de cinq ans toutes les deux étaient recouverte de ce qui sembler être le maquillage des grandes. Une fois calmée Hermione demanda :

-que c'est il passer ?

-il c'est passer que ces deux chipies nous ont piqué notre maquillage pendant quand nous sommes allés faire un tour dans le parc du manoir, dit Mégane

-et en un quart d'heures, elles ont tout vidés, fini Clara en se retenant de rire en voyant le visage des deux chipies.

-Fanny, Kiara, vous savez que vous n'avez pas à rentrer dans les chambres quand ils ne sont pas là ou ne vous y invite pas, dit Hermione en faisant les gros yeux.

-on est désolé, dirent-elles en chœur

-c'est bon pour cette fois, dit Cécilia, allez venez on va vous débarbouillez, finit-elle en souriant signe que tout était oublier.

Hermione continua la tournée des chambres par celle de Emma, Elena et Juliette.

-coucou, les puces, vous allez bien ce matin ?

-oh oui ! Mione regarde les dessins que l'on a faits, dit Emma

-ouah c'est très jolies les filles. Dîtes Drago va sur le chemin de traverse, et Harry chez Molly pour dégnommer le jardin, une de ces activités vous intéresse ?

-moi je veux bien aller faire des courses, dit Elena

-moi chez Molly, dirent Juliette et Emma en se frottant les mains ravis de pouvoir se venger de ces sales bestioles.

-ok on part dans cinq minutes, on vous attend dans le hall d'entrée, dit Hermione avant de repartir cette fois-ci en direction de la chambre de Julius et de Kévin. Elle leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient faire et ils lui dirent qu'ils préféré rester au manoir.

-très bien Dobby, Eternity et Diam se feront un plaisir de vous surveillez ainsi que les bébés, dit-elle

-très bien, répondirent-ils

Hermione décourager de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir de dialogue avec eux deux sortit de la chambre. Avant de rejoindre Drago et Harry dans le salon, elle passa par la cuisine.

-bonjour Miss, Dobby est ravi de vous voir ce matin, dit-il

-bonjour, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Nous allons sortir sur le chemin de traverse avec Drago et Harry va au Terrier nous prenons tout les enfants sauf les bébés, Julius et Kévin tiennent a rester au manoir, vous êtes d'accord pour les surveiller ?

-oui bien sûre Miss, ça sera un plaisir, dit Dobby dont les oreilles frétillaient de plaisir.

-merci, si il y'a le moindre problème je veux que tu transplane prévenir Harry le plus vite possible, dit-elle, on est d'accord Dobby.

-Dobby assure qu'il a bien compris, Miss.

-d'accord, alors à toute à l'heure.

Elle rejoignit les garçons et leur dit que tout était arrangé.

-Harry, Drago, Mione on est prêt, crièrent une bonne partie des enfants qui attendaient devant la porte que les adultes veulent bien les rejoindre.

-je crois que nous sommes attendus, dit Harry

-et nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas que ces petits monstres se vengent, ajouta Drago

-en route, finit Hermione.

Drago et Hermione firent transplanner tout leur petit monde vers le chemin de traverse afin de commencer leur courses.

-Mione tu veux bien que l'on aillent chez Fleury et Bott ? Demanda Elena

-bien sûre. Drago on commence par la librairie ? Proposa-t-elle

-si tu veux, dit-il en haussant les épaules

Et ils partirent vers la librairie qui c'était bien agrandi depuis quelques mois. Une fois rentrée, les enfants se rendirent dans leurs rayons préférés, à savoir les bandes dessinées et les livres d'aventure pour les plus grand.

Au bout d'une demie heure, ils ressortirent avec chacun un livre dans les bras, satisfait de leurs achats, ils remontèrent le long de l'allée sorcière afin de se rendre dans les magasins pour bébés.

Drago se dirigea dans le rayon pour les garçons, il en ressorti avec trois petites chemises, deux pantalons, trois short, six body et trois paires de chaussures, quand Hermione le vit arriver elle lui dit septique :

-tu crois que Liam a vraiment besoin de trois paires de chaussures ?

-bien sûre que non, mais il y'en a une pour Julien, une pour Chris, et la dernière pour mon fils et je vais de ce pas en prendre pour Julia, dit-il

-d'accord, mais je vais choisir pour Julia, c'est plus prudent, dit Hermione

-dit que j'ai mauvais goût, grogna Drago

-eh bien ce sera plus facile pour moi de choisir pour une petite fille, dit Hermione

-si tu veux, je t'attends à la caisse, dit-il

-je reviens tout de suite, finit-elle en partant vers le rayon des petites filles.

Aider d'Elena et de Clara, elles lui trouvèrent une jolie paire de sandale blanche tout à fait adorable. Puis elles rejoignirent Drago à la caisse. Après avoir payer, Drago envoya le tout au manoir, puis proposa d'aller manger une glace chez Florian Fantarôme, proposition qui fut accepté à l'unanimité.

-euh Mione, tu va vraiment manger tout cela ? Demanda Drago, car Hermione n'avait pas lésiner et avait pris une coupe double plus supplément chantilly ainsi que supplément sauce chocolat.

-oui j'ai une faim de loup, rétorqua-t-elle

-c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, dit Drago goguenard.

Florian emmena la commande empêchant Hermione de répondre vertement à un Drago ouvertement moqueur. Après une heure de discussion en tout genre et de rires, ils rentrèrent au manoir un peu fatigué de leur matinée shopping, mais heureux de leurs achats, les enfants remercièrent Drago pour les livres et la glace, puis montèrent se laver les mains pour le déjeuner.

À quatorze heures Molly arriva pour dispenser les cours de lecture et de maths aux enfants qui n'allaient pas encore à Poudlard. Elle cerna les difficultés de chacun et leur expliqua patiemment ce qui ne comprenaient pas. Vers dix sept heures elle arrêta les cours déclarant que c'était très bien pour une première journée. Les enfants allèrent ranger leurs affaires dans leurs chambres puis rejoignirent Harry et Drago qui discutaient dans le jardin du manoir tout en surveillant les quatre plus jeunes qui jouaient sur une couverture avec leurs jouets.

Dans un coin reculer de Grande-Bretagne tout en haut d'une montagne à l'air funeste se dressait fièrement un château. Impressionnant pas sa taille, il ne dégager aucune chaleur et pourtant…

Dans le grand salon de ce château, une réunion se tenait. Au centre de la pièce une table de forme ovale prenant une bonne partie de la pièce trônait fièrement. À son bout un homme se tenait assis sur son siège, de toute évidence il présidait la réunion. Le visage grave il écoutait tout les commentaires que ses compagnons faisaient et à chaque fois son visage devenait plus grave, mais il décida de reprendre la parole.

-mes amis allons, ne nous disputons pas, s'il vous plaît, dit l'homme

-mais Styu, comprends nous, tous ces enfants sont en danger, maintenant, dit une femme brune qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

-ils sont en danger depuis leur naissance, Anaïs, le fait qu'ils soient tous regrouper ne les y met pas plus, au contraire. Ils sont protégés par Harry Potter et ses amis, sans le vouloir Harry a fait ce que nous pensions lui confier comme mission.

-et comment croyez-vous que Harry va prendre la chose, il a souffert toute sa vie, il ne voudra pas que les enfants qu'il accueillent vivent cette vie de combat et de déchirure, dit un homme à la voix grave.

-nous le savons, mais nous le connaissons, il fera tout pour les protéger et il les entraînera le jour venu, j'ai confiance en lui et ses amis pour les aider et les soutenir.

-bien sûre que nous aussi nous avons toute confiance, mais sera-t-il d'accord pour retomber la dedans. Alors qu'il est enfin libre de toute prophétie, dit Anaïs, acceptera-t-il de former la prochaine génération ?

-vous savez comme moi que chaque jour Lucius reçoit la force de Voldemort, nous en avons eu confirmation. Voldemort avait tout prévu, seulement ce n'est pas Harry qui pourra le battre mais ces enfants qui la accueillit, du moins quatre d'entre eux, dit Styu.

-ils voudront venger la mort de Ginny. Alors rien que pour cela ils se battront, dit Styu.

-tu as raison, Styu. Ils le feront, mais il ne sera pas simple pour eux d'accepter de retomber là dedans, dit un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Cet homme avait un regard bienveillant qui pétillait de malice. Il salua les personnes dans la salle et alla serrer dans ses bras son ami de toujours.

-comment vas-tu mon ami ? Demanda Styu

-je suis enfin guéri, mais j'espérer profiter de mes vieux jours. Mais nous devons mettre Lucius hors d'état de nuire, répondit-il

-où est Severus ? Demanda Anaïs

-en mission. Prêt de Lucius, répondit le nouvel arrivant. Quand compte-tu mettre Harry et ses amis au courant ?

-d'ici un mois. Il devra commencer à les entraîner le plus tôt possible, dit Styu.

-très bien, il faudra le faire venir à Poudlard que les enfants ne sachent pas ce qu'il se passe pour l'instant. Je vais de ce pas prévenir Minerva.

-très bien la réunion est terminé, dit Styu

Tous se levèrent et sortirent du château. Styu resta un moment seul dans cette grande salle afin de réfléchir à la meilleure façon dire en douceur à Harry ce qui allait se passer, mais comment faire ?

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	8. Merveilleuse nouvelle

Minerva était devant la bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans son bureau cherchant un ouvrage bien précis, « le traité de la magie », elle avait un rapport à faire sur une nouvelle matière dont elle voulait donner l'enseignement. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau après avoir trouver son livre, elle lisait en même temps qu'elle se rendait à sa table de travail et ne vit donc pas la personne assise sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

-bonjour, Minerva, dit cette personne

Cette voix. Elle la connaissait par cœur, mais cela ne pouvait pas être lui, il était sensé être mort, elle n'osa pas relever la tête de peur de la déception en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle aurait tant aimer avoir en face d'elle.

-c'est bien moi, regarde moi, dit-il

Minerva releva doucement la tête et reconnut aussitôt ces yeux pétillant de malice. Mais contre toute attente c'est la colère qui prit le pas sur son bonheur de voir son plus vieil ami était en faîtes vivant.

-comment as-tu pu nous faire cela ? Nous avons pleurer ta mort pendant une année, et certain la pleure encore. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago se sont sentis abandonner, comment as-tu pu ? Dit-elle de plus en plus en colère contre lui.

-je vais tout t'expliquer, dit-il d'une voix apaisante, je comprends que cela te fasse un choque.

-encore heureux, manquerait plus que tu me reproche ma colère, elle serait bien bonne celle-ci, dit Minerva furieuse.

-j'ai du rester quatre ans dans le coma pour que le traitement de Severus réussisse, je ne pouvais vous prévenir, sinon Voldemort aurait compris que Severus l'avait trahi. Il aurait perdu sa couverture et n'aurait pu aider ni Drago, ni l'ordre et donc Harry.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, et il reprit son récit.

-il y'a deux ans lorsque je me suis réveiller, Severus m'explique alors que son traitement à fonctionner, mais je suis vieux et donc il ma fallut encore un an pour pouvoir sortir de mon lit sans problème. Lorsque j'ai enfin pu me remettre au travail, mon premier contact a été pour la confrérie.

-Styu était au courant depuis un an, et il ne ma rien dit, dit elle toujours aussi furieuse.

-il ne ta rien dit sur ma demande, personne ne devait être au courant, sinon Harry aurait été déconcentrer de son but et qui sait ce que Tom aurait pu lui faire dans un moment de faiblesse, non je ne pouvais pas leur faire cela, ils se sont très bien battus pendant toutes ces années et je ne voulais pas gâcher leur travail.

-cela fera un an dans un mois qu'Harry la tuer, pourquoi ne revenir que maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant à se calmer.

-tout simplement que la confrérie à eu vent d'un nouveau problème, et j'ai du partir en mission je ne suis rentrer qu'il y a deux jours. Je suis aller rencontrer Styu. Je devais lui faire part de mes découvertes, il à organiser une réunion de la confrérie pour le lendemain.

-pourquoi n'ai-je pas été convié à cette réunion. J'en fais toujours parti au moins ? Demanda-t-elle

-bien entendu, répondit celui-ci, mais je voulais t'apprendre moi-même que j'étais encore vivant, je savais que tu m'en voudrais et tu m'aurait probablement détester encore plus en me voyant arriver comme cela lors de la réunion d'hier alors que tout les autres était au courant depuis un an, dit-il doucement.

-et comment suis-je sensé réagir en sachant que tout mes amis mon menti pendant plus d'un an ? Demanda-t-elle les dents serrées.

-ne leur en veux pas, c'était ma décision, pas la leur, dit-il

-très bien. En quoi consiste la mission qui ta prit tant de temps ? Demanda-t-elle

-nous avons eu vent d'une nouvelle prophétie. Seulement personne ne savait qui l'avait faîtes j'ai donc du partir dans les différents pays ou la rumeur circuler, et j'ai trouvé en Roumanie, une jeune fille de quinze ans, qui ma fait confiance et ma avouer que c'était elle qui avait fait cette prédiction.

-elle concerne encore Harry ?

-non pas cette fois ou du moins pas directement, dit-il

-comment cela ?

-eh bien elle concerne quatre enfants qu'ils ont recueillis dans leur orphelinat. Nous pensions leur demander de les entraîner. Mais ils ont fait mieux que cela, ils leur ont offert leur protection et j'ai toute confiance en eux pour les former au combat qu'ils vont devoir mener.

-qui sont les enfants en question ?

-il s'agit d'après mes recherches de Elena Dixon, Gabriel Bradbury, Mégane Conrad et Kévin Strange.

-Elena à peine huit ans et Gabriel n'en a que onze. Quand à Kévin il est un Serpentard et fière de l'être si tu voies ce que je veux dire, dit Minerva

-pour ce qui est de l'âge, Harry a été en danger dès sa naissance. Tu sais comme je répugne à devoir gâcher encore la vie d'un enfant, mais ils seront tués si Lucius apprend cette prédiction. Il faut les former pour qu'ils puissent se défendre. Quand à Kevin, Aurélia, la jeune prophétesse ma expliquer que dans ses visions elle voyait Drago toujours à ses côtés.

-donc c'est pour tuer Lucius cette fois.

-oui Voldemort avant de mourir a pris d'autres précautions que nous n'avions pas prévu à l'époque. Il a transféré toute son énergie vitale et sa magie dans son bras droit, qui n'était autre que Lucius la dernière année de sa vie. Et il prend de plus en plus de force chaque jour.

-quand Harry et les autres vont apprendre ils vont être furieux. Ils aiment ces enfants comme si ils étaient les leurs, et cela ne fait que quelques jours que le Manoir a ouvert ses portes, imagine ce que cela sera dans quelques mois où même quelques années, dit Minerval lasse.

-je sais. Je les ai observé depuis le premier jour, ces enfants sont heureux. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est le choix du destin, mais tant que nous pourrons les laisser à l'écart, alors il en sera ainsi.

-quand compte-tu les prévenir ?

-demain. Et j'aurai aimé que tu m'accompagnes si tu le veux bien.

-oh ! Que oui je vais t'accompagner, mais c'est surtout la bonne mise en boîte qu'ils vont te faire. Et crois moi il ne te feront pas de cadeau, dit-elle en souriant.

-je m'en doute. Ils ont tellement grandi depuis six ans. Je suis fière de eux, ils ont sauvé le monde sorcier.

-oui mais aujourd'hui ils ont une nouvelle mission, enfin deux maintenant.

-et ils s'en acquitteront avec courage et amour comme ils l'ont toujours fait, dit-il

Ils continuèrent a parler de ce qui c'était passer ces dernières années. Elle lui avait pardonné maintenant, il avait tellement fait pour le monde sorcier qui l'avait bien le droit à un peu de repos, enfin si on peut appeler cela ainsi. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son ami.

Pendant ce temps là au Manoir Ron et Harry était entrain de discuter de Quidditch avec Gabriel et Michaël alors que les autres avait cours avec Molly dans la bibliothèque.

-je te jure, dans balai magazine ils disent…, Gabriel du s'arrêter en plein phrase car une furie brune venait de rentrer dans le Manoir comme une folle.

-Mione mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda Harry

-une merveilleuse nouvelle, dit-elle en souriant de plus belle

-et c'est quoi cette merveilleuse nouvelle ? Demanda Ron en lui rendant son sourire heureux.

-il faut que je te parle en privé, lui dit-elle

-très bien, allons dans le bureau, dit Ron en lançant un regard en coin à son meilleur ami qui haussa les épaules lui signifiant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Hermione courut jusqu'au bureau et attendit Ron, quand il entra la première chose qu'il se dit c'est qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, il allait épouser Hermione la plus belle femme du monde sorcier.

-alors qu'elle est cette merveilleuse nouvelle ?

-c'est simple, tu te souviens Hier, j'ai du faire des examens car je ne me sentais pas bien ?

-oui. Et apparemment tu n'as rien de grave. Dit-il

-exactement rien de grave. Juste une maladie de neuf mois, dit-elle

-ah bon ! Mais c'est long et tu es sûre que ce n'est pas grave ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

Elle éclata de rire voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas son allusion.

-mon amour, je suis enceinte, annonça-t-elle

-ah d'accord, dit-il soulager

Hermione le regarda un moment, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé. Et puis tout d'un coup la lumière ce fit :

-enceinte, dit-il doucement.

Il regarda Hermione pour être sur de ne pas avoir halluciné, mais des larmes de joies se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il comprit.

-je vais être papa, murmura-t-il

-oui. Nous allons être parents, Ron, dit-elle doucement

-on va avoir un bébé, cria-t-il d'un coup en la prenant dans ses bras et en la faisant tourner en riant comme un enfant.

-je t'aime, dit-il, plus que tout au monde, on sera heureux tout les trois, je te le promets.

-je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.

-tu peux me dire pourquoi il cri comme ça, pesta Drago en descendant les escaliers avec Liam dans les bras, il a réveiller Liam, dit-il

-et pas que Liam, d'après ce que je vois, dit Harry goguenard

-je me suis endormi parce que je suis fatiguer j'ai le droit, non ? Bon et sinon je peux savoir pourquoi il a hurler comme cela ?

-j'en sais rien je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit, mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir, dit-il en voyant Hermione et Ron sortir du bureau avec un sourire heureux plaquer sur leur deux visages.

Mais Harry revoyait une situation similaire, un an en arrière quand Ginny et Drago leur avaient annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de Liam.

-je vais chercher les autres, dit Ron en courant dans la bibliothèque pour aller chercher sa mère.

Une fois que tout le monde fut réuni dans le salon, les jumeaux et Charly aussi appelait via cheminée, Ron demanda le silence.

-j'ai quelque chose à annoncer, il regarda Harry et lui dit, toi tu as compris, faussement vexé.

-oh que oui ! Répondit-il

-bon on peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Pesta Drago une nouvelle fois

-mais bien sûre, dit Ron, on va avoir un enfant.

La première à réagir fut Molly, elle regarda Hermione et celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête en souriant. Alors elle se jeta sur son fils pour l'embrasser et puis plus doucement elle se dirigea vers Hermione qui lui dit :

-vous voyez je vous l'avez dit que vous auriez bientôt un petit enfant de plus à chérir.

-oh ma chérie si tu savais comme je suis heureuse, dit-elle en laissant couler les larmes.

Tout le monde les félicita chaudement pour cette heureuse nouvelle, mais les plus jeunes ne voyaient pas cela d'un bon œil et quand Hermione s'en aperçut elle s'approcha d'eux :

-quelque chose ne va pas ?

-eh ben, si vous avez un bébé, vous ne viendrez plus nous voir, dit Elena tristement.

Ron s'approcha des enfants et leur dit :

-pourquoi on ne viendrait plus ?

-eh bien un bébé ça prend du temps et avec en plus votre travail, vous n'aurez plus de temps pour nous, dit Clara

-il n'en ai pas question. Vous faîtes parti de notre famille maintenant et ce bébé il vous aimera autant que vous l'aimerez j'en suis sûre, dit Hermione avec douceur. Et puis d'avoir Liam n'empêche pas Drago de s'occuper de vous.

-oui mais Liam était déjà là, dit Elena

-cela ne change rien, on vous aime tous. Et cet enfant vous aimera aussi et puis j'aurai besoin de baby-sitter, dit Hermione avec un clin d'œil

-alors c'est vrai, on vous verra toujours ?

-oui, vous n'êtes pas prêt de vous débarrasser de l'un d'entre nous, dit Ron

-on est content que vous attendiez ce bébé, dit alors Elena en faisant un câlin à Hermione. Puis c'est tous les enfants qui vinrent se joindre à l'étreinte.

Puis une discussion animée sur le prénom du bébé et celui du futur parrain vit le jour.

Harry et Drago se disputait déjà pour savoir lequel de eux aurait ce privilège mais Hermione coupa court à la discussion en disant qu'elle avait déjà trouver le parrain idéale pour son enfant.

Tout le monde la regardait bouche bée se levait et se dirigeait vers Charly, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui dit :

-je suis sûre que si tu acceptes ma proposition, alors tu feras un très bon parrain, dit-elle

-tu es sûre, Harry ou Drago, ou bien même tout mes autres frères feraient d'excellent parrain, et moi je ne suis pas souvent en Angleterre, dit Charly

-je sais qu'ils feraient d'excellent parrain, j'ai toute confiance en eux, sois en certains, mais je veux que tu sois le parrain de notre enfant, s'il te plaît, dit-elle

Charly regardait tout les autres dans la pièce et tout le monde lui souriait, il regarda alors plus attentivement son plus jeune frère.

-et toi qu'en penses-tu ?

-que si Mione ne l'aurait pas fait c'est moi qui te l'aurai demandé, tu es parfait pour être le parrain de mon fils, dit Ron en souriant doucement.

-alors j'accepte ça sera un honneur d'être le parrain de votre premier enfant, dit Charly

Il enlaça Hermione et la remerciât pour la confiance qu'elle lui accordait.

-pour dire la vérité, je n'ai pensé à personne d'autre et je sais que c'est-ce que Ron voulait, je suis heureuse que tu ai accepté, dit Hermione

-moi aussi, dit Ron qui les avait rejoint. Il fit une accolade à son frère.

Molly déclara qu'il était temps de prendre le goûter, proposition toute de suite accepter par tout les enfants et même les adultes. Mais Hermione tenu à rétablir une vérité et dit à Ron :

-mon chéri, pour l'instant nous ne savons pas ce que c'est et moi je veux une fille, dit-elle

-mon amour les Weasley ne font que des garçons, dit-il

-et Ginny alors ?

Tout le monde baissa la tête à la mention de Ginny, mais c'est Molly qui approuva sa belle-fille en répondant :

-à été ma plus belle surprise, dit-elle en repensant au jour ou elle avait appris qu'elle attendait une petite princesse et à la joie d'Arthur quand il avait su la nouvelle.

-je me souviens encore quand tu nous la annoncer, dit Charly avec un sourire, papa était fous de bonheur et le jour de sa naissance quand nous sommes rentrer nous nous sommes tous réuni dans ma chambre et nous avons jurer de la protéger, dit-il en lâchant un larme.

-mais nous n'avons pas réussi, dirent les jumeaux.

Drago se leva alors tourna le dos à tout le monde et regarda par la fenêtre.

-vous avez tort, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Elle a prit sa décision toute seule ce jour là, personne n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis.

Il s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre. Molly avait envoyer les enfants dans leur chambre, voyant la tristesse que la discussion avait engendrée ils ne discutèrent pas et sortirent du salon pour rejoindre leur chambre en silence.

-elle vous aimait tellement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est un monde en paix pour Liam, c'est pour cela qu'elle c'est battue. Elle était fière de chacun de ses frères ainsi que d'Harry et Hermione. Elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait juste. Elle me manque tous les jours mais je suis fière de la femme qu'elle était, finit-il

Charly se leva et vint le serrer dans ses bras, Drago pleura longuement avant de relancer le sujet sur le futur prénom de leur enfant. Même si un voile de tristesse planait encore dans leurs yeux. Il savait que Ginny avait fait le choix qu'ils auraient tous fait.

Et voilà le huitième chapitre, quand pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Bisous à tous.


	9. Le cauchemar

Quand Harry entra dans la cuisine il vit une situation devenue familière maintenant, Mégane était entrain de donner son biberon à Julia, il sourit tendrement devant ce spectacle et signala sa présence.

-tu aurais du laisser faire Dobby, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front

-ça ne me dérange pas nous retournons à Poudlard après-demain et je ne vais plus les voir avant Noël alors je veux en profiter, dit-elle en souriant

-vous revenez pour Noël ? Demanda Harry

-oui, enfin si tu veux, dit-elle tout bas

-bien sûre nous voulons vous avoir pour Noël mais je ne voulais pas vous forcez, dit-il en lui souriant

-en tous cas nous les filles nous rentrerons à la maison, dit Mégane

-très bien, je pense que nous aurons la réponse des autres d'ici les vacances, dit Harry

-je suppose aussi, dit-elle en positionnant Julia pour qu'elle fasse son rôt ayant fini son biberon.

-salut, bailla Drago, il embrassa les deux filles et donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Harry

-bonjour Drago, dit Mégane

-je reviens cette demoiselle à l'air d'avoir encore sommeil, dit Mégane en sortant de la cuisine avec Julia dans les bras.

Elle revint dans la cuisine cinq minutes plus tard avec dans les bras Kiara qui pleurait, elle l'asseya sur ses genoux et la consola doucement.

-que ce passe-t-il ma belle ? Demanda Drago en s'approchant de Kiara qui lui tendit les bras il la prit et retourna s'asseoir Kiara sur les genoux, tu veux me raconter ? Demanda-t-il

-j'ai fait un cauchemar, dit-elle en reniflant.

-y'avais qui dans ton cauchemar, ma puce ? Demanda Harry

-ben y'avais un homme qui attaquait, Kévin, Elena, Gabriel et Mégane, dit-elle

-je l'ai entendu crier mon prénom quand je redescendais, donc je suis rentrer dans la chambre et elle ma dit qu'elle avait fait ce cauchemar, expliqua Mégane

-regarde ma puce tu vois bien que personne n'a fait de mal à Mégane, lui dit doucement Drago

La petite fille descendit alors des jambes de Drago pour retourner sur celle de Mégane. Elle la prit en souriant et en la berçant doucement pour qu'elle se calme.

Une fois que les enfants eurent tous prit leur petit déjeuner, ils allèrent faire leurs toilettes.

-salut, dit Ron en entrant dans la cuisine suivit d'Hermione

-qu'est-ce que vous faîtes déjà là ? Demanda Harry après avoir embrasser Hermione

-on a reçu une lettre de Macgonagal ce matin nous disant qu'elle voulait nous parler à tous les quatre et nous donner rendez-vous au manoir, expliqua Hermione

-c'est bizarre nous n'avons rien reçu, dit Drago

-je ne sais pas. Attendons qu'elle arrive. Dit Harry

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure quand Minerva arriva, elle prit place autour de la table.

-j'ai une surprise de taille pour vous, commença-t-elle, mais je vous préviens tout de suite même si d'un côté c'est une bonne nouvelle, vous allez être très en colère je l'ai moi-même étais, dit-elle

-que ce passe-t-il Minerva ? Demanda Harry

-c'est très simple, vous allez sortir dans le jardin et votre surprise sera là, il doit jouer avec les enfants je pense, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-mais qui est-ce ? Demanda Hermione

-allez voir par vous-même, vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais, dit-elle

Après cette drôle de discussion ils se levèrent pour rejoindre le jardin. Minerva avait l'air vraiment énerver par cette « surprise », il la regardèrent une dernière fois et elle leur fit un signe de tête leur faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient sortir.

Une fois la baie vitrée passée ils regardèrent les enfants jouer, mais une silhouette bien plus grande que les enfants attirèrent leur attention de là ou ils étaient ils ne voyaient pas très bien et décidèrent de se rapprocher.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient ils sentaient naître un drôle d'excitation les envahir, c'est Hermione qui le reconnut en premier.

-par Merlin ! C'est pas possible, dit-elle en plaquant une main devant sa bouche.

Harry s'approcha tout comme Ron et Drago car ils l'avaient bien reconnu mais ça n'était pas possible il était mort, et pourtant…

-Professeur…Dumbledore, souffla Ron, ça alors.

-bonjour, dit-il, cela fait bien longtemps.

-oui, six ans, dit Harry qui commençait à sentir la colère montait à une vitesse ahurissante.

-je sais que vous m'en voulez, mais rentrons et je vous expliquerai, dit-il

Il posa son regard sur Hermione qui même si elle avait l'air choquée était la seule qui comprendrait son geste, il le savait. Elle hocha la tête.

-rentrons, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter, et puis Minerva doit nous attendre, dit-elle

Tous la suivirent dans le salon ou Minerva s'était installée. Les quatre amis était bouleversés et en colère surtout les garçons, Hermione elle attendrait les explications avant de se mettre ou pas en colère.

-on vous écoute, dit froidement Drago

-je suppose que vous vous souvenez tous de cette fameuse soirée qui ma vue mourir. Commença-t-il, Je m'étais mis d'accord avec Severus, il devait empêcher Drago de devenir un meurtrier quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Mais il a refusé d'accéder à ma demande. J'ai alors trouver une autre solution. La destruction de la bague des Gaunt m'avait considérablement affaibli et Severus malgré ce que je pouvais lui dire refuser de me laisser partir, il disait que vous auriez encore besoin de moi.

-et il avait raison, si vous aviez été là peut-être que nous aurions mis moins de temps à trouver les Horcruxes et on aurait peut-être pu éviter bien des morts, dit Harry les larmes de colère remplissant ses yeux verts.

-c'est faut et injuste Harry. J'étais mourrant, je vous avez mis toutes les cartes en main pour mener à bien votre mission, reprit-il, mais Severus ma alors dit qu'il avait peut-être trouver un moyen de me sauver la vie. Je n'ai pas compris en quoi cela consister je dois bien l'avouer, si il y'a bien une matière ou je n'excelle pas c'est bien les potions. Toujours est-il que Severus était sur de lui alors je lui est fait confiance. Nous avons mis un stratagème en place. Peu avant que Drago arrive en haut de la tour j'avais lancer un puissant sortilège d'illusion, lorsque le sort de Severus ma atteint je suis retrouver téléporté dans la planque de Severus comme prévu, il avait préparer sur une table une note et les potions que je devais prendre.

Un long silence envahit alors la pièce, ils le regardaient tous intensément, divers sentiments les étreignaient et ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. D'un côté il avait cela pour sauver Drago, d'un autre ils avaient l'impression d'avoir été abandonner.

-la dernière potion prise j'ai plongé dans le coma pendant quatre ans, quand j'en suis sorti il ma fallu encore un an pour pouvoir à nouveau marcher correctement, mais effectivement j'étais guéri, finit-il

-professeur ? Cela va faire presque un an que Harry à mis fin à Voldemort, où étiez-vous ? Vous auriez pu revenir plus tôt, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Demanda Hermione

-vous devez savoir qu'en plus de l'ordre je fais parti de la confrérie des mages. Elle a repris vie lorsque Voldemort est né. Mais contre toute attente elle n'a pas pu être dissoute quand il est mort. Nous avons alors compris que l'histoire n'était pas fini, dit-il

Il leur laissa emmagasiner ce qu'il venait de dire, qui pour eux serait une véritable catastrophe. C'est Ron qui prit la parole et mit fin au silence en soufflant avant de demander.

-cela veut dire que Voldemort peut revenir ?

-oui et non. Répondit-il, ce que je veux dire par là c'est que Voldemort avant de partir pour la dernière bataille a prit des dispositions.

-lesquelles ? Demanda Drago

-il a, part un puissant sortilège de magie noire fait en sorte que quand il mourrait son énergie vitale ainsi que ses pouvoirs soient transférés vers son bras droit, expliqua-t-il

-son bras droit de sa dernière année était…, commença Drago

-oui. Lucius, finit Dumbledore.

-j'en ai marre, je ne veux plus me battre, lâcha Harry dans un souffle.

-je le sais et croit que moi aussi j'aurai aimé profiter de ma retraite, mais les faits sont là. Seulement ce n'est pas vous qui êtes visés, du moins pas directement, dit-il

-qui ? Souffla douloureusement Harry, sentant que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

-il s'agit d'après mes recherches de Elena Dixon, Gabriel Bradbury, Mégane Conrad et Kévin Strange.

-non, ce n'est pas possible, cria Hermione

-je suis désolé mais d'après les indices que j'ai récoltés, cela ne peut-être que eux, dit Dumbledore doucement.

-je me battrais à leur place, dit Harry de façon déterminer

-Harry, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas. Une prophétie à été faîtes et on ne peut pas aller contre tu le sais aussi bien que moi, lui dit-il

-ils sont trop jeunes, dit Hermione

Minerva leur lança un regard septique et leur dit :

-dois-je vous rappelez à quelle âge cous avez commencer à vous battre contre Voldemort, ou alors à quel âge Drago à commencer à recevoir les premiers Doloris de Lucius. Comme vous nous ne voulons pas qu'ils soient mêlés à cette histoire, seulement nous ne pourrons rien faire sans eux ce sont ces enfants qui ont le pouvoir de le détruire pas nous, sinon la confrérie attaquerai Lucius, nous avons la puissance mais pas les pouvoirs, dit-elle

-justement je ne veux pas que leur vie soit gâchée par Lucius, nous savons trop ce que c'est, dit Ron

-Kiara, souffla Drago

-que dit-tu Drago ? Demanda Dumbledore

-ce matin Mégane après avoir donner son biberon à Julia est remonter la coucher et en redescendant elle a entendu Kiara crier son prénom, elle nous a alors expliquer qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar et qu'un homme courait derrière Mégane, Elena, Gabriel et Kévin, expliqua Drago

-est-ce que tu peu lui demander de venir ?

-je vais la chercher, dit Hermione.

Elle monta au premier étage où elle trouva Elena, Clara et Kiara qui jouaient à la poupée.

-coucou les puces, dit-elle

-coucou Mione, tu joues ? Demanda Kiara

-non mon cœur je ne peux pas, tu peux descendre avec moi, on aimerait que tu nous racontes ton cauchemar ? Tu veux bien ? Demanda Hermione.

-si tu veux, dit-elle

Hermione lui prit la main et ensemble elles descendirent. Quand elle entra, Kiara alla directement s'asseoir entre Harry et Drago. Elle regardait cette personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui l'intimidait.

-Kiara, je te présente le professeur Dumbledore, dit Hermione, il voudrait que tu lui racontes ton cauchemar.

-eh bien j'étais dans une pièce ou il faisait très noire, puis tout à coup Mégane, Kévin, Elena et Gabriel sont passés en courant devant moi, alors je les ai suivis et j'ai vu que des hommes les poursuivaient, ils étaient tous cagoulés sauf un, dit Kiara, après ils ont réussi à attraper Mégane alors j'ai crier mais personne ne m'entendais, les autres ont pu s'enfuir mais pas Mégane, finit-elle.

-est-ce que tu te souviens du visage de l'homme que tu as vu ? Demanda Dumbledore

-euh, peut-être que si je le revoyais je le reconnaîtrai, dit-elle

-tu te souviens de quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux, par exemple ? Demanda Harry

Kiara se concentra puis elle se retourna vers Drago est dit :

-c'était la même couleur que Drago en faîtes mais c'était pas lui, je suis sûre, dit Kiara

Drago se leva et sorti une photo d'un tiroir puis retourna s'asseoir.

-est-ce que c'est cet homme que tu as vu ? Demanda-t-il

Kiara pris la photo et dit :

-oui c'est lui, c'est qui ?

-personne mon ange, personne, dit Drago, tu peux retourner jouer, merci ma puce.

-à toute à l'heure, dit-elle en repartant en courant pour reprendre son jeu ou elle l'avait laisser.

-alors tout va recommencer ? Demanda Drago abattu.

-j'en ai bien l'impression, souffla le vieux professeur lasse. La seule chance que nous ayons de ne pas impliquer les enfants c'est de le retrouver avant qu'il n'est toute la puissance de Voldemort. Si nous n'y arrivons pas alors il faudra leur parler, dit-il

-nous avons combien de temps avant que cela arrive ? Demanda Hermione

-le processus est long, donc je dirai trois mois peut-être moins, répondit-il, cela fera un an à ce moment là que tu as tuer Voldemort et je pense que le processus à été lancer dès sa mort, dit-il

-il faut réunir l'ordre, dit Harry d'une voix sourde, et je vais reprendre ma place au ministère.

-non. Tu ne veux plus être auror, on trouvera une autre solution, Kingsley nous aidera, on peut compter sur lui, mais ta mission c'est de protéger ces enfants, dit Hermione déterminée.

-mais Mione, le ministre me parlera plus facilement, dit Harry

-on trouvera un autre moyen, et puis Tonks et en bonne position pour avoir les renseignements du ministre qu'il nous faudra, dit-elle

-je suis d'accord avec Mione, on doit déjà replonger la dedans, alors je refuse que tu retournes dans un endroit ou tu ne veux pas être, dit Ron

-ils ont raison. Tonks et Kingsley seront efficace pour cette mission, dit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante.

-je vais convoquer de ce pas les membres de l'ordre, dit Minerva

-très bien, je vais aller chercher Severus, il doit m'attendre. Dit Dumbledore

-je vous promets que je ferai tout pour que ces enfants n'est jamais à se battre, dit-il

-nous le savons, dirent-ils en esquissant un sourire signe que tout était pardonner.

Il leur rendit et sortit du manoir avec Minerva, il transplana en même temps qu'elle. Harry et les autres se retrouvèrent seuls. Assis sur le canapé, ils étaient abattus. Hermione convoqua les elfes elle leur expliqua qu'ils seraient seuls ce soir pour veiller sur les enfants. Les elfes comprenant qu'il y avait un problème ne posèrent pas de question. Ils repartirent en promettant qu'au moindre problème il ferai transplanner tout le monde au QG de l'ordre.

Et voilà l'action va commencer, mais tout doucement, il faut que personnes ne se doute qu'il y a un deuxième Voldemort dans la nature. Gros bisous et rendez-vous au prochain épisode.

Bisous Hermy83


	10. Le Phénix renaît

Ce soir là ils passèrent une bonne demie heure à expliquer aux enfants pourquoi ils ne seraient pas là.

-on a une réunion au ministère pour qu'ils voient comment cela se passe ici, et vue qu'ils savent que nous devons nous en occupez ensemble, alors ils veulent tous nous voir, expliqua Hermione.

-ah d'accord, dit Elena déçu.

-demain on passe la soirée tous ensemble, d'accord ? Proposa Drago en souriant

-ok, dirent-ils légèrement déçu tout de même.

Ils donnèrent les dernières instructions aux elfes, puis partirent une nouvelle fois pour le QG de l'ordre qu'ils avaient espérer quittaient pour toujours. Mais ils venaient de comprendre que jamais ils ne seraient tranquilles.

-est-ce que ça sera vraiment fini après ? Demanda Harry

-en tous cas je l'espère, dit Drago

-allons-y, on va nous attendre, dit Hermione

Ils transplannèrent au QG de l'ordre et arrivèrent dans cette rue si familière et pourtant maudite qu'ils avaient espérer ne jamais revoir et pourtant ce soir ils étaient encore là. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au 12, Square Grimmaurd et rentrèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

-bonsoir, lancèrent-ils d'une voix morne

-vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? On a tous reçu une missive de Minerva, mais on n'en sait pas plus, demanda Tonks

-oui, mais ce n'est pas à nous de vous le dire, dit Hermione, mais à la personne qu'il l'a découvert.

-d'ailleurs vous allez avoir une drôle de surprise, et je vous rassure nous aussi nous avons eu du mal, dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Molly

-comment avez-vous fait pour les enfants ? Demanda cette dernière

-Dobby, Eternity et Diam, s'en occupent et on pour ordre de transplanner ici au moindre problème, répondit Harry.

-très bien, dit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Minerva arriva dans la cuisine du QG, salua tout le monde et commença son discours.

-bonsoir à tous, si je vous ai fais venir c'est que nous avons plusieurs choses à vous apprendre et ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles, dit-elle, mais je vais laisser au soin d'un vieil ami de vous expliquez.

Elle rejoignit les autres autour de la table ne voulant absolument pas rater la tête des membres de l'ordre quand ils le verraient rentrer comme si de rien était.

Tous se figèrent à l'entrer du professeur Dumbledore dans la cuisine. On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée, un silence lourd de reproche et d'incompréhension venait d'envahir la pièce.

-comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Remus

-je vais tout vous expliquez, dit Dumbledore

Il passa une heure à tous leur expliquer depuis le début, puis leur raconta sa dernière mission en Roumanie où il avait rencontrer Aurélia ce qu'elle lui avait raconter de sa vision. Que quatre des enfants du manoir étaient lié à la nouvelle prophétie, que seul eux pourraient détruire Lucius le moment venu si eux n'arrivaient pas à l'arrêter avant.

-il nous reste environ deux mois avant que Lucius ai récupéré tout les pouvoirs de Voldemort, finit-il

-bon ben nous voilà reparti comme en quarante, dit Tonks

Ils la regardèrent d'un air ahuri ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de réjouissant dans les nouvelles apportées.

-écoutez nous avons vaincu Voldemort, ce n'est pas Lucius qui va nous faire peur, tout de même, dit-elle

-elle à raison, dit Hestia, nous étions tous pessimistes quand à la fin de la guerre, mais au final même pris par surprise nous avons gagnés et honnêtement Voldemort me terrifier, mais Lucius ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

-tant qu'il n'aura pas tout ses pouvoirs je suis d'accord, dit Harry, mais dans deux mois nous devrons impliquer les enfants.

-et nous allons tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas, dit Remus, Albus qu'elles sont nos missions ? Demanda-t-il

-tout d'abord, Tonks et toi Kingsley vous devrez vous rapprochez du ministre afin que nous sachions si il sait quelque chose, je doute que Lucius reste discret longtemps. Ensuite Remus tu ira en Roumanie avec Charly et vous devrez ramener Aurélia, je te donnerai l'adresse tout à l'heure, dit Dumbledore, Charly je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais Minerva va avoir besoin d'un professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, mais il te faudra quitter tes amis les dragons, il faut une personne qu'ils connaissent et en qui ils ont confiance pour les surveiller réfléchis et donne ta réponse à Minerva quand tu sera prêt.

Charly hocha la tête.

-Hestia, je te confie la charge de mettre en évidence la cachette de Lucius, je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où elle peut-être, je propose qu'Hermione t'aide dans ta tâche, cette dernière hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard la réunion prenait fin, tous se mirent à discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. Tout le monde étaient déçu de voir la tournure des événements, eux qui croyaient qu'ils en avaient fini, eh bien non il fallait tout reprendre depuis le début.

Ils se séparèrent vers minuit. Harry et les autres transplannèrent au Manoir heureux de ne pas avoir vu débarquer les enfants et les elfes de maison.

En se dirigeant vers le salon ils furent surpris d'y trouver Kévin qui regardait les flammes de la cheminée dansaient dans un balai hypnotisant.

-Kévin tout va bien ? Demanda doucement Hermione

-oh…euh oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis descendu, dit-il

-il y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Demanda Drago

-eh bien, ce matin je descendais pour aller prendre l'air dans le parc quand j'ai entendu votre discussion, avec les deux professeurs et en faîtes j'ai …tout entendu, dit-il penaud et triste.

Ils prirent place autour de lui.

-nous ne pouvons rien te dire de plus que ce que tu as entendu car c'est tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant, dit Drago

-nous ne voulions pas vous en parlez tout de suite pour ne pas mettre de poids sur vos épaules, dit Harry, tu en as parler aux autres ?

-non je n'ai pas voulu leur faire peur, je n'ai rien dit à personne, répondit-il

-écoute nous allons essayer de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, nous ne voulons pas vous mêlez à cela, dit Hermione

-je sais j'ai très bien compris quand vous en avez parler, mais d'un autre côté je me demande si au moins Mégane ne devrait pas être mise au courant, dit celui-ci

Ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il serait bon de faire.

-que voudrait-tu toi ? Demanda Drago

-je pense que j'aimerai être au courant, dit-il

-très bien alors nous en parlerons à Mégane, demain matin, vous nous rejoindrez après votre toilette dans le bureau. Tu la préviendras ? Demanda Hermione

-d'accord, dit-il, je suis désole d'avoir écouter, dit-il penaud.

-ce n'est pas grave, au fond c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, dit Drago

-et je suis désolé pour les premiers jours, je n'ai pas été très agréable, mais je ne sais pas dire ce que je ressens, dit-il

-y'a pas de souci, on a eu le même problème au début avec Drago

-oui comme tes parents je suppose, mon père ma fait passer l'envie de montrer mes peurs et mes envies à coup de Doloris, il me la fait comprendre comme cela en tout cas, dit ce dernier.

-oui. Bon je vais me coucher, dit-il, merci de m'avoir parler, dit-il reconnaissant

-de rien à demain Kévin, dit Hermione

-au faites je suis content qu'un nouveau bébé arrive, dit-il en souriant pour la première fois.

-merci, dirent Hermione et Ron

Il monta se coucher après cette journée à se poser des questions sur ce qui allait se passer. Il était rassurer de savoir qu'ils feraient tout pour les éloigner de ce danger qu'était Lucius.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon l'heure était à la réflexion.

-vous croyez que l'on a bien fait de dire que nous allions parler à Mégane ? Demanda Harry

-comment aurions-nous réagi, à leur âge si on nous avait caché une telle chose ? Demanda Hermione

-eh bien étant donné que ça était fait je peux dire, que j'aurais voulu que l'on me le dise plus tôt, dit Harry amèrement

-alors nous avons pris la bonne décision, dit Hermione

-tu as raison, dit Drago

-bon je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée, dit Hermione en embrassant les garçons.

-vous dormez, ici ? Demanda Harry

-oui j'ai la flemme de transplanner, dit-elle

-ok. À demain Mione, dirent Drago et Harry

-je te rejoins dans une minute, dit Ron en l'embrassant

Hermione partit pour rejoindre leur chambre, les garçons eux restèrent un moment assis en silence pensant à ce qu'aller être leurs vies maintenant que tout aller recommencer. Personne ne savaient comment ça aller se finir, la dernière fois, ils s'en était sortis tant bien que mal, étant donner qu'il avaient étaient pris par surprise, mais cette fois….

-il va nous pourrir la vie encore longtemps, même dans la tombe, dit Drago la voix pleine de rage.

-oui ça n'est pas encore fini, dit Harry

-quand on retrouvera Lucius, je veux le tuer, moi-même, dit-il

-Drago… commença Ron

-non Ron, il a tué Ginny la mère de mon fils, il faut que je la venge, dit-il

-je ne le laisserai pas détruire encore une fois ta vie, dit Harry très sérieux.

-si je le tue je serai libéré, dit-il en commençant à s'énerver de voir que ses amis ne comprenaient pas.

-non aucune mort n'apporte le soulagement, dit Harry, même pas celle de Voldemort, crois moi.

-et ça ne ramènera pas ma sœur, dit tristement Ron

-non, mais au moins je l'aurai venger, dit-il encore une fois

-tu crois que c'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu ? demanda Ron

-je.. Je… je ne sais plus, dit-il tristement en s'affalant dans le canapé.

-eh bien moi je sais que non, répondit Harry.

-je te connais Drago tu le regretterai toute ta vie, tu n'est pas un meurtrier, dit Harry.

-je sais. Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il s'en prenne aussi à Liam, dit-il

-et tu sais que nous ne le laisserons pas faire, dit Ron

-oui je sais, mais avec lui on est sur de rien, dit Drago.

-et nous le savons aussi. Écoute pour l'instant on ne sait pas comment cela va se passer, dit Harry, attendons.

-tu as raison.

-allons nous coucher, demain ne sera pas de tout repos, dit Ron.

Ils se dirent bonne nuit et montèrent dans leur chambre. Drago alla vérifier que Liam dormait tranquillement. Il remonta sa petite couverture sur lui, l'embrassa et lui dit doucement :

-je te protégerai mon fils, il ne te fera pas de mal, je le jure.

Après l'avoir une dernière fois embrasser il partit se coucher, en essayant d'imaginer la réaction de Mégane quand elle allait apprendre ce qui se passait. Il soupira et finit par s'endormir tard dans la nuit.


	11. On vous protégera

Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin là et entendu Hermione courir dans la première salle de bains qu'elle trouverait sur son chemin. Il sourit et sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche.

-Mione ta bientôt fini ? Demanda-t-il

-Harry. Y'a cinq salles de bains dans ce manoir, tu peux pas aller te laver dans une autre que celle-ci, pesta-t-elle en colère.

-si, si je vais en choisir une autre, dit-il en souriant.

-trop aimable, dit-elle toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Quand il arriva devant l'autre salle de bains, il s'aperçut que celle-ci aussi était prise. Il frappa à la porte et attendit.

-qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix fluette

-Laeti ?

-oui c'est moi Harry. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-euh oui prendre ma douche, dit-il en souriant

-je viens à peine de rentrer, tu devrai aller dans une autre, dit-elle

-bon très bien, dit-il dépiter

Mais comme si ils s'était donner le mot, toutes les salles de bains étaient prise. En désespoir de cause il décida de se laver près avoir pris son petit déjeuner. Il se dirigea donc dans la salle à manger où les elfes s'activaient sachant que leurs jeunes maîtres n'allaient pas tarder à descendre affamer comme si ils n'avaient pas manger depuis des jours et des jours.

-bonjour Maître Harry, dirent les elfes.

-Monsieur est déjà levé ? demanda Diam

-bonjour. Oui, je voulais prendre ma douche mais de toute évidence, tout le monde à décider de le faire en même temps, ce qui fait qu'il n'y a plus une salle de bains de libre, dit-il

-très bien installez-vous, je vais chercher votre petit déjeuner, dit Eternity

-très bien, dit-il en s'asseyant

-tu as oublier de dire merci, Harry, dit une petite voix fluette les points sur les hanches façon Molly, il grimaçât et dit.

-tu as raison Laëti, Merci Eternity, c'est très gentil.

-je préfère ça, dit-elle en souriant à un Harry éberluer

Elle s'approcha de lui et monta sur ses genoux pour le câlin matinal. Elle lui fit un bisou et se blottit dans ses bras.

-tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux soyeux

-oui et toi ?

-très bien merci, dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Elle éclata de rire et partit s'asseoir à sa place pour commencer son petit déjeuner que Diam lui avait apportait.

Petit à petit pratiquement tous les enfants les avaient rejoints. Mais une scène attira l'attention de Harry ainsi que des enfants déjà présent qui regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Kévin venait d'arriver avec Clara chacun un bébé dans les bras, Harry sourit en voyant cela ainsi que Drago.

-je me demande si ces messieurs n'attendent pas que je passe devant leur chambre pour se mettre à pleurer, dit Clara en secouant la tête.

-et comment seraient-ils que c'est toi ou Mégane parce qu'en général elle est avec toi ? Demanda Drago curieux en souriant.

-ils doivent avoir des radars, dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle déposa Liam dans les bras de son père en attendant que Diam aille chercher son biberon ainsi que celui de Chris qui était dans les bras d'un Kévin pas très rassuré.

-tu veux que je le prenne ? Demanda Clara gentiment

-euh.. Je sais pas trop, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver, dit-il

-pourtant je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien, dit Harry en souriant.

-oui moi aussi, il faut le temps de s'y habituer. J'ai mis trois jours avant de prendre Liam dans mes bras, dit Drago

-oui, dit Harry ne rigolant, il avait peur de le casser.

-rigole Harry, rigole. Je ne savais pas comment faire tout simplement. Au faîte comment cela se fait que ce n'est pas Mégane qui est avec toi ? Demanda-t-il

-eh bien je suis partie avant elle. Elle a mal dormie et as eu du mal à se réveiller ce matin. Et j'étais entrain d'expliquer à Liam que je revenais le chercher quand Kévin est entrer dans leur chambre et à proposer de descendre Chris pendant que je m'occuper de ton petit monstre, dit-elle, j'ai accepté comme cela j'étais sure qu'ils ne réveilleraient pas les deux autres qui dorment à point fermer.

-voici les biberons des deux petits maîtres, dit Diam en revenant de la cuisine.

-ah merci Diam, dit Clara qui prit celui de Liam tandis que Harry encouragea Kevin d'un signe de tête de prendre celui de Chris ce qu'il fit.

Mais soudain une voix mécontente se fit entendre.

-Kévin, dit Laetitia, tu n'as rien oublié par hasard ?

Harry et Drago éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête de la demoiselle, elle avait à peine cinq ans mais savait se faire respecter de ses aînés car Kévin dit d'une voix penaude croyant avoir fait une erreur avec Chris.

- non, enfin…je ne crois pas.

-et le mot magique alors. Tu n'as pas dit merci à Diam, dit-elle les points sur les hanches.

Kévin se tourna alors vers Diam et la remercia.

-de rien maître Kévin, répondit-elle

-c'est très bien Kévin, dit-elle satisfaite en reprenant son petit déjeuner ou elle l'avait laisser.

Harry regardait Kévin qui observer Chris d'un air attendri. Mais tout le monde rigola bien quand Chris décida de baptiser Kévin d'un rejet. Mégane prit Chris dans ses bras laissant ainsi Kévin le soin d'aller se changer. Il pesta pour la forme et sourit en sortant de la cuisine en pensant au ridicule de la situation en se disant qu'il avaient déjà vu les bébés rejetaient aussi sur Mégane et Clara.

-bonjour tout le monde, dit Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine.

-bonjour Mione, dirent-il en chœur.

Elle fit le tour de la grande table pour poser un bisou sur les joues de chaque personne présente.

-Ron il est pas avec toi ? Demanda Elena

-non, Monsieur dort encore, dit-elle en roulant des yeux

-tu savais avant d'attendre son enfant que c'était une marmotte, dit Harry en rigolant.

-oui et je le laisse profiter car quand le bébé sera là, il n'en aura plus l'occasion, dit-elle avec un sourire de vengeance.

-dis Mione, commença Laetitia, vous allez savoir quand si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-eh bien je voulais attendre la naissance, mais Ron à décider qu'il ne voulait pas attendre, donc dans un mois, à ma prochaine magicographie, dit-elle en souriant.

-c'est long un mois, souffla Fanny

-je trouve aussi, dit Ron en entrant.

-salut Ron, dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Il fit la tournée des bisous et donna des grandes claques dans le dos de Harry et Drago qui râlèrent pour la forme devant ce mauvais traitement.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, les enfants partirent jouer ou faire leurs devoirs.

-Harry, appela Mégane, Kévin ma dit que vous vouliez nous parler à tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle

-exact, soupira-t-il, va chercher Kévin s'il te plaît et rejoignez nous dans le bureau, on sera tranquille, dit-il

-d'accord, dit-elle en sortant pour aller à la rencontre de Kévin.

C'est en soupirant et en traînant des pieds qu'ils se rendirent dans le bureau. Il prirent place dans les fauteuils et attendirent que Mégane et Kévin arrivent.

-on est là, dit Mégane

-assoyez-vous, dit Hermione doucement.

Quand ce fut fait, Hermione prit la parole.

-voilà nous avons appris une mauvaise nouvelle, hier, commença-t-elle, elle vous concerne.

-plus Elena et Gabriel, continua Drago.

Harry leur raconta tout depuis le début. Sa prophétie contre Voldemort, la leur ainsi que la menace de Lucius. Mégane était devenu blanche et Kévin avait attrapé sa main et la serrer fort, et Drago lui dit :

-nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver avant. Nous ne voulons pas que vous y soyez mêlé.

-je suis désolé, rajouta-t-il

-pourquoi ? Dirent Mégane et Kévin réellement étonnés.

-parce que c'est de la faute à mon géniteur tout cela, dit-il en colère

-Drago, dit doucement Mégane, tout ça n'est pas ta faute, si on nous a designer c'est parce que le destin nous fait confiance. J'ai peur bien sûre, mais j'ai confiance en vous, vous nous protégerez du mieux que vous pourrez.

-Mégane à raison, tu n'y es pour rien. On a confiance en vous, et si vous ne l'attrapez pas à temps, alors on s'entraînera et on se battra, dit Kévin.

-Pour Elena et Gabriel, nous leur dirons au dernier moment. Mais vue que Kévin avait tout entendu, nous en avons parler avec lui et il nous a conseiller de te le dire, dit Ron

-et vous avez bien fait je n'aurai que très peu apprécier que vous cachiez cela, dit-elle avec un sourire. Écoutez je suis une Griffondor et le jour venu je ferai honneur à ma maison, dit-elle déterminée.

-si vous devez vous battre nous serons de vôtre côté, assura Harry

-on le sait, dit-elle en leur souriant.

-très bien, pas un mot aux autres. On vous tient au courant dès que nous savons quelque chose, dit Drago

-d'accord, dirent-ils

Et ils sortirent main dans la main du bureau, sous le regard attendri de Hermione et goguenard des garçons.

Une fois sortit Kévin s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours la main de Mégane et retira la sienne, et ne vit pas le regard déçu de la jeune fille. Ils allèrent dans le salon.

-qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Mégane après quelques instants de silence.

-je ne sais pas, hier j'étais terrorisé, mais je sais qu'ils nous formerons du mieux qu'ils pourront. Mais je sais pas ça me fait bizarre de savoir que je fais parti d'une prophétie, dit Kévin

-oui j'imagine bien ce que Harry as du ressentir quand il a appris la sienne, souffla-t-elle

-à la différence qu'avec Ron et Hermione ils se battaient déjà contre lui depuis quatre ans, dit-il

-oui. J'espère que nous n'aurons jamais à le dire à Elena et Gabriel, dit-elle

-moi aussi.

Ils restèrent dans le salon un moment sans parler jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre :

-vous venez jouer avec nous ? Demanda Fanny

-on arrive ma puce, dit Mégane en lui souriant.

Elle se leva du canapé et regarda Kévin et lui dit :

-tu viens ?

-je ne sais pas, dit-il mal à l'aise

-Fanny tu peut retourner avec les autres s'il te plaît, on vous rejoint, dit-elle

-d'accord, dit-elle en souriant

-que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

-je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer avec des enfants et je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient contents que je vienne, dit-il

-pour l'habitude tu verra ça viens vite, dit-elle ne riant, et Fanny à dit « vous venez jouer avec nous », donc ça te comprends dans le lot. Et crois moi ils ne déteste pas, ils nous demandaient souvent pourquoi vous ne leur parliez jamais, ils pensaient que vous ne les aimiez pas, expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

-ce n'est pas cela, mais je pensais que étant un serpentard, on avait pas le droit de montrer nos émotions et en plus je ne savais pas comment on faisait, mais j'aimerai me rattraper, dit-il

-alors c'est le moment de commencer. Nous avons encore deux heures avant le déjeuner et que Molly arrive pour leur donner leurs cours, dit-elle, allez, allons les rejoindre.

Ils sortirent du salon afin de rejoindre les plus jeunes dans le parc. Hermione les regardaient par la baie vitrée de la cuisine heureuse que Kévin trouve enfin ses repères.

-qui tu espionne ? demanda Ron la faisant sursauter, désoler je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-ce n'est rien. Fanny à demander à Kévin et Mégane de jouer avec eux et Kévin à accepter dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Il commence à se mêler aux autres, je suis contente, dit-elle

-moi aussi. dit-il, tu devrais aller te reposer tu dois être fatiguer.

-Ron je suis enceinte pas en sucre, dit-elle

-je sais mais je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises, dit-il

-c'est gentil mais je suis en pleine forme, et en plus je travaille cette après-midi, si je me couche maintenant je ne suis pas sûre de me réveiller à l'heure, mais je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas en plus je suis de repos demain.

-d'accord, dit-il à contre cœur, il se mit a caresser son ventre qui commençait a se voir, elle sourit doucement heureuse d'attendre cet enfant.

-il faudrait commencer à penser à des noms, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda-t-il

-on a le temps, je ne suis enceinte que de quatre mois, dit-elle

-je suis tellement presser, dit-il en souriant tendrement.

-moi aussi, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils se turent et regardèrent les enfants qui jouaient dehors riant et courant les uns derrière les autres. Ron ouvrit alors la porte et partit s'amuser avec les enfants, Hermione rigola quand il tomba à terre et que tous les enfants présents lui sautèrent dessus pour le chatouiller.


	12. Retour à Poudlard

À neuf heures trente précise les écoliers Poudlardiens étaient prêts. Hermione avait commandé deux taxis magiques afin de transporter tout ce beau monde ainsi que Harry et Drago qui les accompagneraient à la gare. C'était le moment des aux revoirs.

-les enfants, c'est l'heure, dit Hermione

Cécilia, Clara, Mégane, Kévin, Julius et Gabriel sortirent de la cuisine où ils venaient de finir de déjeuner. Ils s'habillèrent chaudement en attendant que les plus jeunes descendent leur dire au revoir. Quelques secondes plus tard on entendit dans les escaliers une cavalcade qui aurait pu s'apparenter à une descente de géants.

-vous nous écrirez ? Demanda Emma

-oui bien sur, dirent-ils

-deux fois par semaine, ça vous va ? Proposa Clara

-d'accord, mais n'oubliez pas, dit Laetitia

Puis les autres virent Fanny s'approcher de Julius.

-dit Julius, tu nous écriras toi aussi, hein ? Demanda-t-elle

Et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines ils le virent sourire, il la regarda puis se mit à sa hauteur et lui dit :

-oui comme les autres, promit-il alors que Fanny se jetait dans ses bras pour un câlin, il la serra maladroitement à son tour.

-on vous revoit tous pour Noël ? Demanda Hermione

-je pense que oui, dit Cécilia

-allez en route les taxis sont là, dit Drago qui ouvrit la porte afin de les laisser passer avec leurs malles. Les plus jeunes sortirent à leur tour entouraient d'une bulle de chaleur lançait par Hermione qui se doutait qu'ils les accompagneraient jusqu'aux taxis.

Dans les taxis, le trajet se fit dans un silence morose.

-eh bien vous n'avez pas l'air heureux de retourner à Poudlard, dit Drago

-oh si on est content, c'est juste que les petits vont nous manquer une fois là-bas, dit Mégane.

-j'ai une proposition à vous faire, il faut que j'en parle avec les autres, mais si ils sont d'accord, ont pourraient tous se retrouvaient pour votre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, proposa-t-il

-c'est vrai ? Demanda Gabriel

-je verrais avec Harry et les autres mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, dit-il

-vivement dans un mois alors, dit Clara en souriant

Le trajet se passa sans incident et ils arrivèrent une demie heure avant le départ du train, ils allèrent mettre leurs bagages dans leur compartiment et redescendirent afin de dire au revoir à Harry et Drago.

-soyez sage et travaillez bien, dit Harry

-oui Harry, dirent-ils

-et qu'on ne reçoit pas de lettre de la directrice, dit Drago

-oui Drago, dirent-ils en souriant

-on se revoit aux vacances, dirent-ils.

-à bientôt, répondirent Harry et Drago.

Ils regardèrent le train partir pour Poudlard avec nostalgie, humeur qui avait gagné le compartiment ou les enfants du Phénix avaient prit place.

-je suis heureuse d'avoir changer d'orphelinat j'ai enfin l'impression d'être chez moi là-bas, dit Clara

-oui moi aussi, et puis même si ils sont jeunes, ils s'occupent vraiment bien de tout le monde, déclara Kévin.

-oui, mais heureusement que Molly est là dès fois, dit Gabriel en rigolant.

-elle a du les rappeler à l'ordre bien souvent, dit Cécilia en rigolant aussi.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de leur nouvelle vie pendant tout le voyage. Julius lui regardait le paysage en pensant à une petite fille bien précise qui depuis le début n'avait pas accepté sa froideur, et avait réussi a force de patience à la faire fondre. Il considérait Fanny comme sa petite sœur, celle qu'il aurait voulu avoir quand il était enfant. Et aujourd'hui il se promit de la protéger comme si elle était de son sang. Il avait bien compris que le sang n'avait pas d'importance. Il l'avait compris en voyant comment Hermione s'occupait des enfants qui n'étaient pourtant pas les siens. Avec amour et patience, elle était très gentille tout en étant sévère quand il le fallait et puis c'est une grande sorcière fille de moldu ou pas. Pendant ces deux semaines ils avaient tous étaient bien traités pas comme chez lui ou dans les autres orphelinats ou tout était prétexte aux punitions ou aux Doloris. Il avait enfin une famille et comptait bien la garder.

-pour la première fois depuis que je vais d'orphelinat en orphelinat j'ai enfin l'impression d'être à ma place, dit Kévin

-oui moi aussi, dit Mégane, ils nous montrent chaque jour que maintenant nous avons une nouvelle famille.

-je suis d'accord. Quand on a besoin d'eux ils sont là, ils jouent avec nous, et ça n'a pas de prix, dit Clara

Ils retombèrent dans le silence pour la fin du voyage se remémorant les meilleurs moments de ces deux dernières semaines.

Au manoir, les plus jeunes jouaient tranquillement dans le salon ou dans leur chambre, Hermione ayant déclaré qu'il faisait maintenant bien trop froid pour jouer dehors, ils avaient râler mais Hermione avait tenu bon, et ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien.

Hermione était entrain lire un livre quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Elena passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-je peux rester avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle à Hermione

-si tu veux, dit-elle en souriant et en posant son livre sur la petite table basse.

-tu es toute seule ?

-eh bien je jouais avec Emma et Laetitia mais elles se sont endormies, dit-elle

-ah bon pourtant d'habitude elles ne se rendorment pas le matin, dit Hermione

-ben non, dit Elena en haussant les épaules.

-tu lis quoi ? Demanda Elena

-je lis un livre d'un écrivain moldu, Christopher Paolini, répondit Hermione

-et ça raconte quoi ?

-eh bien c'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui s'appelle Eragon, un jour il trouve un objet dans la forêt… tu sais il vaut mieux que je te prête le livre et que tu le lise, dit Hermione

-ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-non. D'ailleurs je vais le dupliquer, comme ça tu auras le tien, dit-elle

-oh merci Mione.

-de rien, répondit Hermione en lui tendant le double du livre.

Elena attrapa le livre et commença la lecture avidement. Hermione la regardait en souriant, elle avait l'impression de se revoir plus petite. À l'âge d'Elena elle dévorait tout les bouquins qu'elle pouvait trouvait dans la maison. Hermione avait l'impression que lire l'aider à s'évader. Elle n'avait connu la chance d'avoir des amis que lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard avec Harry et Ron. Tout le monde la trouvait différente à l'école moldue. Elle sourit en repensant à cette époque en se disant que si les autres savait pourquoi, ils l'enverraient directement dans un asile.

Une heure plus tard Harry et Drago arrivèrent au Manoir. Ils racontèrent comment le départ c'était passer.

-je leur ai proposé de leur emmener les petits à leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, expliqua Drago.

-tu as bien fait, dit Hermione, si ils ont envie de se voir alors on fera tout pour.

-je suis d'accord, dit Harry, d'ailleurs vous aviez remarquez ce qui se passait entre Julius et Fanny ? Demanda-t-il

-non. Mais j'ai demandé à Fanny comment elle avait fait pour en arrivait là.

-alors ? Demanda Drago

-eh bien elle ma tout simplement dit qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on ne lui adresse pas la parole et elle est aller lui en demander la raison, expliqua Hermione en rigolant.

-il a répondu comme ça, sans rien dire ? Demanda Harry septique

-bien sure que non, dit Hermione, quand elle est entrer dans la chambre il lui as demander ce qu'elle faisait là, le tout à la sauce agressive bien entendu. Elle la regardait droit dans les yeux et lui as dit, pourquoi ?

-et il lui as dit quoi ? Demanda Drago

-il est rester un moment sans rien dire alors elle lui as répéter deux fois la question. Et après bon nombre de regards noirs de leur part à tous les deux, il a finit par lui dire qu'il ne savait pas, dit-elle, alors elle a décider de le laisser seul.

-et c'est tout, dit Harry

-non elle est reparti à la charge deux jours plus tard. Et la elle lui as tout simplement dit qu'elle serai ravi tout comme les autres d'être son ami. Voilà c'est tout ce qu'elle a bien voulu me dire, finit Hermione.

-eh ben ! Dit Drago, au moins elle aura réussi, alors laissons lui leur secret.

-oui, de toute façon même si ont voulaient savoir je crois qu'elle nous enverraient sur les roses, dit Hermione en rigolant.

-Mione ? On mange quand ? Demanda Laetitia

-on y va tout de suite désolé je n'avais pas vu l'heure, répondit Hermione.

-je sais moi non plus, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac me la rappelle, dit-elle

Ils éclatèrent de rire à la phrase de la chipie et tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

-Dobby, appela Harry en aidant les plus petit à s'installer sur leurs chaises.

-oui Monsieur Harry, dit-il

-tu peux nous emmener le déjeuner, s'il te plaît ?

-tout de suite, Maître, répondit-il en s'éclipsant et en revenant aussi vite.

Drago fit le service et tous, commencèrent à manger le repas préparer par les elfes.

-ben ça va mieux, dit Laetitia en soupirant de bien être.

-je suis d'accord avec toi Laeti, dit Drago en souriant.

À quatorze heure Molly arriva au Manoir afin de dispenser les cours aux plus jeunes. Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde et finit par Hermione.

-comment tu va ma chérie ?

-très bien Molly. Nous allons très bien. Dit-elle en souriant.

-tant mieux alors. Où est mon petit-fils ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago

-il dors, mais il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, je pense, dit-il

-bon je le verrais plus tard alors, dit-elle. Je vais chercher les enfants et me mettre au travail.

-vous voulez de l'aide ? Proposa Hermione

-si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Molly

-j'arrive, dit Hermione en souriant.

Molly se mit aux pieds des escaliers et appela les enfants pour qu'ils descendent dans la bibliothèque.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réunis en silence attendant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui.

-très bien, nous allons faire deux groupes, Hermione va s'occuper de la lecture pendant que je vous montrerai les mathématiques, expliqua Molly, et après on inversera.

-alors, Juliette, Elena, Emma, Mikaël et Anthony vont commencer avec Hermione, dit Molly, ce qui reste avec moi.

Hermione fit apparaître deux tables ronde et s'installa avec son groupe sur l'une d'elle et commença à leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire tandis que Molly faisait la même chose avec le sien à l'autre table.

Les garçons pendant ce temps s'installèrent dehors afin de faire les rapports sur les enfants pour le ministère.

-je comprends pas pourquoi ils ne se déplacent pas pour voir comment ils vont, plutôt que de nous faire écrire ces rapports ou l'on pourraient mentir soit dit en passant, dit Drago

-quand je leur ai poser la question, il m'ont expliquer que ça leur ferait trop de travail de visiter tout les orphelinats, dit Harry en grimaçant, d'un autre côté je n'ai pas envie de les voir débarquer tout les quatre matins.

-oui. Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi des enfants sont malheureux. Ils ne prennent même pas la peine de vérifier et se contente de papiers sur lesquels ont peut mentir à notre guise, dit Drago

-je suis d'accord, mais ce sont les ordres. C'est sur que si ces enfants étaient mieux suivis il arriverait moins de malheur, dit-il, bon on s'y met ?

-oui, grogna Drago.

Ils mirent le point final à leur dernier rapport alors que les enfants eux sortaient de la bibliothèque, ils les rejoignirent dans le salon ou les enfants leur racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui.

-bien je vais rentrer au Terrier, maintenant, dit Molly vingt minutes plus tard.

-vous ne voulez pas rester dîner ? Demanda Hermione

-allez Molly dit oui, dirent les enfants en prenant des yeux de chiens battus.

-très bien je reste, dit-elle en rigolant voyant que Drago et Harry avaient pris la même tête.

-chouette, dit Fanny, et tu nous lira un histoire avant qu'on aillent se coucher ? Demanda-t-elle

-si vous voulez, répondit Molly

Les enfants partirent jouer dans leur chambre avant le dîner pendant que les adultes discutaient.

-vous avez décider d'une date pour le mariage ? Demanda Molly

-pas encore. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser, dit Hermione, entre ma grossesse, l'orphelinat et mon travail.

-je comprends. Ron rentre à quelle heure ?

-il voulait passer voir Bill avant de rentrer, dit Harry

-très bien.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à l'arriver de Ron.

-comment va ton frère ? Demanda Molly

-bien ils viennent dîner demain, dit-il

Un crac retentissant annonça l'arriver de Dobby.

-le dîner est servi, dit-il

-on arrive, dit Harry.

Dobby repartit alors que Ron et Drago montèrent à l'étage chercher les enfants. Après le repas les enfants réclamèrent leur histoire à Molly qui s'installa dans un fauteuil entouraient des plus jeunes mais aussi des plus vieux. Elle leur raconta l'histoire d'une très belle amitié entre trois personnes ce qui fit sourire Hermione, Ron et Harry qui se reconnurent.


	13. C'est fous ça

Charly se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Depuis qu'il était revenu de Roumanie avec Remus et Aurélia il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette dernière. Ses cheveux bruns qui tombés en cascade sur son dos, son sourire qui pouvait illuminer une ville entière tellement il était éclatant et ses yeux d'un bleu foncer et profond où il aurait pu se noyer pendant des heures.

Il sortit de son appartement pour se rendre dans la grande salle afin de déjeuner. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa passion pour les créatures magiques lui permettrait de devenir professeur dans son ancienne école, mais il était ravi et avait pu réaliser son rêve ne plus être loin de sa famille. Bien sûre les dragons lui manquaient mais il avait trop longtemps était loin. Au détour d'un couloir il percuta une jeune femme.

-je suis désolé, je rêvasser, dit-il penaud.

-ce n'est pas grave Charly, dit Aurélia en souriant doucement.

-Aurélia mais que fait-tu là ? Demanda-t-il

-eh bien j'avais rendez-vous avec les professeurs Macgonagal et Dumbledore pour discuter de ma vision, expliqua-t-elle

-ah ! Et vous avez découvert de nouveaux éléments ?

-non pas vraiment. Je leur ai raconter une nouvelle fois ce que j'avais vue exactement mais ça ne leur à pas apporter plus que ce qu'ils savaient, dit-elle avec une voix triste.

-ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, dit-il apaisant.

-j'ai l'impression d'avoir mis ces enfants en danger, souffla-t-elle

-tu n'y est pour rien, dit-il catégorique, c'est Voldemort et Lucius les responsable pas toi, je t'assure, dit-il

-peut-être. Si nous changions de sujet, dit-elle, j'étais venus voir si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi, ajouta-t-elle

-avec plaisir Miss, dit-il d'un air pompeux la faisant rire, il lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle.

En entrant Aurélia regarda la salle avec les yeux d'un enfant de première année qui découvrait son ciel ensoleillé, alors que dehors le gris et le froid régnaient en maître.

Ils s'assiérent à la table des professeurs encore vide à cette heure-ci.

-j'ai toujours rêver de venir dans cette école, dit Aurélia

-tu as étudier où ?

-chez moi, c'est ma mère qui ma appris tout ce que je sais, expliqua-t-elle

-elle ne voulait pas que tu aille à l'école ?

-en faîte c'est moi qui ne voulais pas. En plus d'avoir des visions je suis empâte. Quand j'étais petite cela me faisait souffrir atrocement, je ne savais pas le contrôler. C'est aussi pour cela que nous sommes partis d'Angleterre pour les forêts de Roumanie, personnes ne vient jamais dans ces coins là, alors je ne rencontrais personnes et donc je souffrais pas, expliqua-t-elle.

-ça ne ta pas manquer de ne pas avoir une vie avec des amis, aller à l'école comme les autres ?

-si tout le temps. Mais j'ai mis plus de dix ans avant de maîtriser l'empathie, et lorsque je sortais de la forêt j'entendais les souffrance des autres et cela me faisait bien trop souffrir, dit-elle

-et maintenant ça ne te fait plus rien ?

-je ne dirais pas cela. En faites je contrôle maintenant, ce qui veut dire que j'entends que les personnes que je décide d'écouter, dit-elle, mais en général je ne m'en sers pas, sauf si je sais que la personne souffre et ne peux pas ou ne veux pas en parler, finit-elle

-eh bien tu es pleine de surprise, dit-il

-oui et tu ne sais pas tout, dit-elle mutine.

-j'attends de voir, dit Charly en souriant.

-très bien je m'en souviendrais, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils se mirent ensuite à déjeuner tout en continuant à discuter et à se taquiner. Ils se découvraient petit à petit et s'entendaient très bien, se trouvaient des points communs.

Une heure plus tard les élèves commençaient à arriver pour manger. Charly et Aurélia se levèrent pour aller prendre l'air avant les premiers cours de Charly en chemin ils rencontrèrent Cécilia, Mégane et Clara qui descendaient de la tour des Griffondors.

-coucou Charly, coucou Aurélia, dirent-elles

-salut, les filles, répondirent Charly et Aurélia

-où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il

-nous allons à la volière avant d'aller déjeuner, on à une lettre à poster pour les petits, dit Clara

-j'en connais qui vont être content, répondit Charly

-en tous cas ils ont de la lecture, dit Mégane en montrant un épaisse enveloppe

-en effet vous avez peur qu'ils vous oublient ?

-non mais on a écrit une lettre chacun et on les a mise dans une seule enveloppe afin que ça ne soit pas un défilé de hibou, je crois que Mione en aurait vite assez, répondit Cécilia.

-oui vous avez bien fait, dit-il en leur souriant.

-bon on va vous laissez car on commence à avoir faim, dit Mégane.

-d'accord, à toute à l'heure, dit-il

-à toute à l'heure, dirent-elles en partant vers la volière.

Charly et Aurélia se séparèrent à la porte qui menait au parc. Aurélia elle décida de visiter Poudlard comme elle aurait du le faire en venant étudier ici.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps là au manoir, les enfants descendaient chacun leur tour pour prendre eux aussi leur petit déjeuner, seule Hermione se trouvait déjà dans la salle à manger avec Juliette, Elena et Sébastien. Les garçons dormaient encore. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Kiara entrer.

-Mione un des bébés pleur, dit-elle

-j'arrive, dit Hermione en se levant.

Elle posa un baiser sur le front de Kiara et sortit de la salle à manger pour se rendre à l'étage.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle comprit que c'était Julien qui n'avait plus sommeil. Elle le prit dans les bras et avant de sortir vérifia que les autres dormaient encore. Elle se rendit dans un nouvelle fois dans la salle à manger mis Julien dans sa chaise haute et alla en cuisine chercher le biberon de ce dernier.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à lui donner à manger alors que les plus grand commençaient à se réveiller et à bavarder gaiement.

-alors que voudriez-vous faire ce matin ? Demanda Hermione.

-Harry nous a promit de nous emmener au musée des moldus sur le chemin de Traverse, dit Sébastien.

-c'est bien ça, dit-elle, tout le monde y va ? Demanda-t-elle

-non Anthony et Franck ne veulent pas venir, dit Fanny, ils disent que les musées c'est rasoir, finit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel faisant sourire Hermione.

-moi je suis sure que ça sera bien, affirma Emma, dis Mione tu viens avec nous ?

-j'aurais bien voulu mais je dois aller travailler aujourd'hui.

-oh, soupirèrent-ils déçu.

-on pourra y retourner si vous voulez, dit-elle

-d'accord, dirent-ils en retrouvant le sourire.

Ils reprirent le cour de leur petit déjeuner et Drago se joignit à eux dix minutes plus tard, il embrassa tout le monde. Et se dirigea vers la fenêtre car un hibou venait de frapper pour entrer. Il lui donna une caresse et le délesta de son paquet et découvrit une enveloppe bien épaisse.

-eh bien on dirait que vous avez du courrier les mioches, dit-il

-de qui ? Demanda Laeti

-devine ? Qui vous a promis de vous écrire deux fois par semaine et qui en faîtes le font tous les deux jours, dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air consterner.

Soudain comprenant de qui venaient les lettres un flots de parole se firent entendre, Drago leur tendit alors l'enveloppe que Fanny se dépêcha d'ouvrir elle en sortit six lettres mais n'en pris qu'une et elle passa les autres à Emma, Juliette, Anthony, Séb et Mikaël qui s'empressèrent de les ouvrir en souriant.

-eh bien c'est l'heure de la lecture du courrier, dit Harry en rentrant dans la pièce.

Mais il reçut en réponse que le silence que réclamait la lecture des lettres des grands frères et des grandes sœurs comme les petits les appelaient.

-bonjour l'accueil, pesta-t-il

-ne fait pas la tête, dit Hermione, ils viennent de recevoir des lettres des autres.

-et nous on a le droit à rien, bougonna-t-il

-si, dit Emma qui venait de finir la lettre de Mégane et la passa à Elena, ils vous passent le bonjour.

-et c'est tout, dit Drago, vous vous avez le droit à de longues lettres et nous un « passez leur le bonjour », dit-il

-que veux-tu ils nous préfèrent à vous, dit Fanny qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-alors je les plains, taquina Harry

-et ça veut dire quoi ça ? Dit Laetitia en mettant les points sur les hanches.

-que vous êtes des chipies et des chenapans, dit Drago à sa place en souriant largement.

Ils adoraient ces joutes verbales le matin, ça les mettaient de bonne humeur.

-et vous vous êtes des vieux râleurs, dit-elle

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant la tête des garçons. Harry se leva de table et fit mine de sortir de la pièce et ajouta :

-puisque je suis si vieux je me sens trop fatigué pour aller au musée aujourd'hui, je vais aller me coucher.

Tous sans exception se levèrent de leur chaise en se jetant à ses pieds en disant :

-pitié Harry, on veut y aller, dirent-ils

-de toute façon tu as promis, dit Fanny.

-et puis si tu ne le fait pas j'envoie une lettre à Molly, dit Laeti perfide

-tu n'oserai pas, dit-il en souriant.

-si tu le dit, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant une feuille poser sur la table.

Elle commença à écrire difficilement un courte lettre à Molly.

-c'est bon vous avez gagner, dit-il en enlevant la feuille des mains de Laetitia qui se révéla vierge.

-tu as peur de Molly, dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

-pas du tout mais je préfère quand elle crie sur vous plutôt que sur moi, dit-il vexé.

-c'est cela, ajouta Fanny

Drago et Hermione de leur côté étaient mort de rire de voir Harry se faire avoir de la sorte. Voyant qu'il était vexé Fanny se leva et s'installa sur ses genoux elle lui fit un gros bisous assorti d'un gros câlin qui fit tout oublier a Harry.

-c'est fous ça ils font ce qu'ils veulent de toi, dit Drago en riant

-rigole pas toi, dit Hermione, avec toi aussi ils font ce qu'ils veulent ainsi qu'avec Ron d'ailleurs.

-et avec toi non bien sûre, dit Harry

-non. Ils savent que quand je dis non c'est pas la peine d'insister, dit-elle.

-bon en entendant si vous voulez aller au musée allez vous habiller, on va être en retard, dit Harry.

Tout les enfants sortirent de la salle à manger et se précipitèrent vers les salles de bains. Trois quart d'heures plus tard ils étaient tous prêt à partir.

Hermione les embrassa et partit se préparer pour aller travailler.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela faisait trois heures que Hermione avait pris son service quand elle entendit frapper à la porte délaissant le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait elle invita la personne à entrer.

-c'est moi, dit Ron en souriant.

-coucou mon amour, dit-elle en levant et en venant l'embrasser.

-je suis venu te voir vu que je t'ai rater ce matin, dit-il

-tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, dit-elle en souriant

-ça te dirait de venir déjeuner avec moi au nouveau resto du chemin de Traverse ?

-si tu veux, dit-elle, mais je pensais que tu rentrerai au Manoir.

-eh bien j'avais envie de déjeuner avec ma fiancée, dit-il en souriant charmeur.

-ça me fait très plaisir, Mr Weasley de prendre mon repas avec vous, dit-elle

-alors c'est parti.

Ils sortirent du bureau de Hermione qui ferma la porte et prévint sa secrétaire qu'elle sortait.

Une fois installer à table, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Hermione aborde le sujet du mariage.

-j'aimerai bien qu'on trouve une date, dit-elle

-oui et j'y est déjà penser, dit Ron , que penses-tu du mois de Juin, il fait beau mais pas trop chaud, alors ?

-oui et puis ont peu le faire à la fin du mois comme ça les enfants pourront rentrer un week-end après les examens, dit-elle

-tout à fait, donc que dis-tu du samedi 27 Juin ?

-je suis d'accord, dit Hermione en souriant heureuse de voir le jour le plus beau de sa vie arriver enfin. Je demanderai à ta mère de m'aider pour le plus gros des préparatifs.

-elle sera ravie que tu lui demande, dit Ron

-je voulais savoir ou veux-tu faire la cérémonie ? Demanda-t-elle se doutant de la réponse.

-eh bien je sais que le décor du Manoir serai sûrement plus somptueux, mais….

Il ne pu finir car Hermione le coupa en mettant son index sur ses lèvres.

-moi aussi je veux me marier au Terrier, dit-elle, dans la maison de ton enfance l'endroit où je me suis toujours senti en sécurité, dit-elle tendrement.

-merci, je t'aime, dit-il

-moi aussi je t'aime. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrai faire la cérémonie au Terrier et la soirée au Manoir, comme cela Harry et Drago ne seront pas vexé, dit-elle

-je suis d'accord, eux qui avaient tout prévu pour cette grande journée, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-d'ailleurs je fini par me demander qui se marient eux ou nous, dit-elle en riant

Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en mangeant, puis vers quatorze heures Ron raccompagna Hermione à Ste Mangouste et lui retourna au ministère.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les enfants venaient de rentrer du musée et raconter avec bonheur tout ce qu'ils avaient vus à Drago qui jouaient avec Liam et Julia.

-je vous propose d'aller écrire une lettre aux autres pour leur raconter ce que vous avez fait, dit-il

-tu as raison ça leur fera plaisir, dit Fanny.

Alors ils partirent tous dans leur chambre pour de récupérer du papier afin de rédiger les lettres. Drago et Harry les regardaient faire en souriant.

-comment va mon filleul préféré ? Demanda-t-il à Liam en le prenant dans les bras.

-il va bien, dit Drago

-je vois cela. Tu sais si Hermione et Ron rentre manger ?

-j'ai reçu un hibou de Ron, il a inviter Mione à manger au resto, donc non.

-ok. Les enfants à table, cria-t-il

Les enfants redescendirent pour déjeuner. Ils commencèrent à imaginer plein de surprises pour le mariage de Hermione et Ron.

-vous avez une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire ? Demanda Mikaël en direction de Harry et Drago

-si vous voulez faire quelque chose je vous conseille de demander à Fred et Georges, ils auront sûrement beaucoup d'idée, dit Drago

-bonne idée, dit Emma, ils trouveront quelque chose de spectaculaire j'en suis sûre.

-vous verrez cela avec eux, ils viennent dîner ce soir, dit Harry.

-chouette, dit Fanny en souriant.

-faîtes en sorte que Mione ne soit pas au courant sinon vous ne pourriez rien faire, dit Drago en faisant la grimace.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

À Poudlard les grands venaient de finir la lecture des lettres des plus petits.

-ils sont l'air de s'être bien amusés, dit Gabriel

-oui. J'ai hâte à la semaine prochaine pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, dit Mégane

-moi aussi. Mais je trouve bizarre qu'aucun d'eux ne nous en ai pas parler, dit Clara

-je pense qu'ils veulent le faire la surprise mais on leur enverra une lettre pour être sur, dit Mégane.

-oui juste pour être sur qu'ils n'oublient pas. D'ailleurs je vais aller donner de nos nouvelles à Molly après le repas de ce soir, dit Cécilia

-d'accord, dirent-ils

Après manger ils retournèrent en cours en espérant que la semaine passerai vite pour retrouver enfin tout le monde au village sorcier.


	14. Sortie à Pré au Lard

Le mois de Novembre filait doucement et était presque fini avec la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévu ce week-end.

Au Manoir les enfants dessinaient ou s'amuser gentiment alors que les adultes discutait dans le salon.

-si on leur annonçait pour demain, proposa Drago

-oui autant qu'ils soient au courant maintenant, dit Harry

-Emma, appela Hermione, tu veux bien aller chercher les autres nous avons quelque chose à vous dire s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-d'accord, dit Emma.

Elle partit chercher ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le salon pour les ramener. Quand tout le monde eut pris place autour d'eux, Drago pris la parole.

-nous avons une surprise pour vous, dit-il

-ah bon c'est quoi ? Demanda Fanny curieuse

-eh bien nous avons pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir d'aller rejoindre les autres pour la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, dit Harry.

Les enfants abasourdis par la nouvelle ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que Laetitia commence à crier sa joie de revoir ses grands frères et ses grandes sœurs.

Hermione et les autres les regardaient en souriant. Ils étaient heureux de voir qu'ils s'entendaient tous très bien.

-c'est vrai hein. Ce n'est pas une blague ? Demanda Fanny

-tu nous crois capable de vous faire un coup pareil ? Demanda Drago faussement vexé

-euh oui, répondit-elle.

-eh bien non, dit Hermione, demain on passe la journée tous ensemble.

-génial, dirent-ils, les autres sont au courant ? Demanda Sébastien.

-oui depuis le jour de leur départ en faîtes, dit Ron

-et pourquoi nous on le sait que maintenant ? Demanda Fanny

-on ne voulait pas vous le dire au cas ou il y aurait eu un changement, répondit Mione

-à quelle heure on y va ? Demanda Elena ravi de retrouver Mégane

-on part du Manoir à neuf heures, dit Hermione.

Ils restèrent stupéfait de ne pas les voir râler de se lever si tôt, mais comprirent que revoir les autres valait bien ce sacrifice.

-ah j'allais oublier ! Vous êtes tous inviter au mariage qui aura lieu le 27 juin prochain, la cérémonie se passera au Terrier et la réception ici, annonça Hermione en souriant.

-ah ben quand même il était temps de choisir une date, dit Harry

- oui ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit Drago

-mais pourquoi ne pas faire tout au Manoir ? Demanda Harry

-parce que nous voulons nous marier au Terrier, c'est important pour nous, dit Ron

-ok. Donc nous avons une grande fête à préparer, dit Drago en se frottant les mains et en souriant.

-non, dit Hermione, vous ne vous occupez de rien.

-mais Harry

-non Harry, Molly et moi nous nous occuperons de l'organisation, dit-elle

-mais on peut quand même…

-non, dit-elle catégorique, les blagues à dix morilles c'est non.

Ron lui les regardaient en souriant car il avait bien compris qu'ils avaient préparés des blagues. Mais de toute évidence ils allaient devoir trouver une autre manière de les mettre en place.

-d'ailleurs je vais aussi mettre les jumeaux en garde, ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle

-bon très bien, dirent-ils

Même si Hermione savait qu'ils ne pourraient y échapper, au moins avec Molly elles pourraient limiter la casse. Après ces deux bonnes nouvelles ils allèrent dîner et les enfants n'avaient pas rechigné à aller se coucher tôt pour être en forme pour le lendemain. Mais bien entendu l'excitation étant plus forte que le sommeil, des bruits se firent entendre alors que Drago et les autres faisaient une partie de carte dans le salon.

Hermione monta à l'étage pour calmer les discussions des plus jeunes, elle les retrouva tous regrouper dans la chambre d'Elena, Laetitia, Fanny et Kiara entrain parler avec animation de ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain.

-allez vous couchez tout de suite, dit-elle en entrant brusquement dans la chambre les faisant sursauter.

-mais Mione on n'arrive pas à dormir, dit Laetitia.

-il est dix heures du soir. C'est l'heure pour vous de dormir, et si je suis encore obligé de monter la sortie de demain sera annulée, on est bien d'accord ?

-oui Mione, dirent-ils en allant se coucher horrifier qu'elle puisse passer à l'acte.

-alors ? Demanda Ron tandis qu'elle revenait dans le salon.

-ils étaient tous réunis dans la chambre des filles entrain de discuter de la journée de demain. Mais on ne devraient plus les entendre je les ai menacer d'annuler si je devais remonter, dit-elle

-ok. Bon moi je vais aller me coucher, dit Drago en se levant il embrassa Hermione et dit bonne nuit aux garçons.

-moi aussi je vais y aller, dit Hermione, je suis épuisée, dit-elle, bonne nuit les garçons.

-bonne nuit, dirent Harry et Ron.

Ils continuèrent à jouer aux cartes encore un moment avant de monter se coucher eux aussi. Quand Harry passa devant la porte des filles il entendit des chuchotements, il entra et alluma de sa baguette la lumière.

-dîtes Hermione ne vous a pas dit quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il

-mais on n'y arrive pas, dit Fanny

-il est tard maintenant, il est plus de onze heures, alors couchez-vous, dit-il

-tu nous lis une histoire ? On y arrivera plus facilement, dit Laeti en faisant ses yeux de chiens battus accompagner de Kiara et de Fanny.

Elles savaient qu'il ne pouvait pas résister.

-bon d'accord, souffla-t-il.

À peine eut-il fini que les garçons entrèrent dans la chambre des filles et s'installèrent sur les lits.

-que faîtes-vous là, vous ? Demanda-t-il

-nous non plus on arrive pas à dormir, alors comme on a entendu que tu aller le lire une histoire on est venu, dit Anthony.

Harry souffla encore une fois et attrapa un livre sur l'étagère, il s'installa sur le lit d'Elena tout près d'elle et commença sa lecture. Arriver au milieu du livre il s'aperçut avec bonheur que tous s'étaient endormis. Le problème c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas réveiller les garçons sous peine de devoir recommencer. Il décida alors de les laissez dormir là en espérant que Hermione ne l'apprendrai que dans vingt ans, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il les borda tous et sortit de la chambre pour regagner la sienne. Il vérifia que les bébés dormaient toujours, une fois ceci fait il retrouva son lit avec douceur et plaisir.

Le lendemain c'est Fanny et Laeti qui vinrent le réveiller pensant sûrement qu'il avait assez dormit.

-Harry, allez debout sinon on va être en retard, dit doucement Fanny

-encore un peu, dodo, dit-il

-non pas question les autres vont nous attendre, dit Laeti catégorique.

-c'est bon je me lève, bougonna-t-il en se levant de son lit.

Les filles se mirent devant la porte et attendirent, une fois qu'il fut sortit de sa chambre elles le suivirent dans la cuisine. En chemin il croisa Drago tout aussi bien réveiller que lui accompagner de Seb et Anthony.

-salut, dit Harry dans un bâillement

- salut, répondit Drago, eh bien on n'avait aucune chance d'arriver en retard à Pré-au-Lard avec eux.

-ta raison.

En arrivant dans la cuisine ils virent que Ron avait eu le droit au même traitement que eux. Hermione avait du se lever avant eux ou en même temps.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

À Poudlard aussi six jeunes étaient particulièrement excités et s'étaient levé tôt.

-que faîtes-vous debout si tôt ? Demanda Charly en arrivant à la table des Griffondors ou ils avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner quand il n'y avait personne.

-on arrivait plus à dormir donc on est venu manger, dit Clara

-bon je vais déjeuner, on se retrouve 8 heures 45 devant l'entrée ? Demanda-t-il

-d'accord, dirent-ils.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment jusqu'à ce que la meilleure amie de Mégane les rejoignent.

-salut, tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-coucou Tess, répondirent-ils

-alors dans combien de temps vous allez rejoindre les autres ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Tess n'avait jamais vue sa meilleure amie aussi souriante que depuis qu'elle vivait au Manoir. Mégane n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Ballottée d'orphelinat en orphelinat. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait trouvée une nouvelle famille, des frères et des sœurs.

-vous ? Dit Mégane, tu viens avec nous, affirma-t-elle.

-non, Mégane je ne veux pas vous dérangez. Ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, dit Tess.

-oh s'il te plaît. Je voudrais te présenter tout le monde, dit Mégane le regard suppliant.

-et puis tu ne déranges personne, dit Julius.

-peut-être que vos tuteurs voudront rester avec vous seuls, dit Tess.

-ne soit pas bête ils sont très gentils et je suis sure que ça leur fera plaisir de te rencontrer, dit Mégane.

-nous aussi, dirent les autres

-eh bien devant une tel coalition je ne vois pas comment je peux refuser, dit Tess.

-à la bonne heure. Bon allons-y Charly va nous attendre, dit Mégane en attrapant Tess par le bras.

Ils partirent rejoindre Charly devant l'entrée pour partir pour Pré-au-Lard.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Vers huit heures tout les enfants et Hermione étaient déjà devant la porte attendant avec impatience Harry, Ron et Drago qui n'étaient pas encore prêt.

-Mione on va être en retard, bougonna Fanny

-mais non, on va transplaner, on a le temps, dit-elle en souriant.

Cinq minutes plus tard les garçons arrivèrent sous les regards noirs de Fanny et Laetitia.

-très bien, dès que Molly sera arriver on pourra y aller, dit Harry

-elle vient avec nous ? Demanda Elena en souriant.

-pas ce matin, elle garde les bébés, mais cette après-midi elle nous rejoindra avec eux, dit Hermione.

À peine Hermione avait fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait sur Molly. Elle embrassa tout le monde et chacun d'eux prit un groupe et transplana pour le village sorcier. Quand ils arrivèrent ils se dirigèrent vers les trois balais où ils avaient donner rendez-vous au plus grands.

À neuf heures pile ils virent Fanny se mettre à courir et se jeter dans les bras de Julius qui la serra aussi fort qu'il pu.

Hermione et les autres dirent bonjour à Charly le temps que les enfants viennent les salués.

-eh bien Hermione je vois que tu va bien, dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre.

-oui ta filleule et moi allons très bien, dit-elle

-et j'en suis ravi, dit-il. Maman n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il

-non elle nous rejoint avec les bébés cette après-midi. Après manger les garçons iront la chercher, dit Hermione.

-très bien. Eh bien ils sont ravis de se revoir ceux là, dit Charly

-tu peux pas savoir, hier ils se sont endormis super tard et se sont réveiller super tôt, dit Harry en grognant.

-les grands quand à eux étaient dans la grande salle depuis au moins 7 heures et demie, dit-il

-et nous on a pas le droit à un bonjour, pesta Drago vers les grands.

-mais si, dirent Mégane et Clara en lui plantant un énorme bisou sur chacune de ses joues.

-vous allez bien ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'elles venaient vers elle.

-très bien on est ravies de vous voir. Molly n'est pas venus ? Demanda Cécilia

-elle nous rejoint après manger avec Julien, Chris, Liam et Julia, dit Ron en embrassant

Clara et Mégane.

-Harry, Mione, Ron, Drago je vous présente ma meilleure amie, Tess, présenta Mégane

-Tess je suis Hermione. Ravie de te connaître.

-moi aussi madame, dit Tess

-appelle nous par nos prénoms et tutoie nous, d'accord ? Proposa Hermione

-très bien, dit Tess contente de ce premier contact.

Elle se présenta aux garçons qui furent ravis de connaître la meilleure amie de leur aînée.

-alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Fanny qui ne lâchait pas la main de Julius.

-voilà ce que je vous propose, commença Drago, ce matin on vous laisse entre vous, on se rejoint pour manger à midi pile au trois balais et ensuite tout le reste de la journée on le passe ensemble, ça vous va ?

-oui, dirent-ils en chœur.

-attention pas de bêtises, dit Hermione, sinon c'est votre dernière sortie ici, on est bien d'accord ?

-oui Mione.

-Tess tu déjeune avec nous, j'espère ? Demanda Ron

-je ne veux pas déranger, dit Tess embarrasser.

-très bien donc vue que tu ne dérange personne, je prends cela pour un oui, dit Ron en lui souriant.

-d'accord, merci, répondit Tess.

-dans chacune de ces bourses il y'a de l'argent pour chacun d'entre vous, vous pouvez achetez ce que vous voulez, mais faîtes attention quand même, dit Harry, vous n'êtes pas obliger de tout dépenser.

-oui Harry, répondirent-ils

Chacun récupéra sa bourse avec son prénom dessus et après avoir dit merci et avoir fait un bisou aux adultes ils partirent tous en quête des boutiques à découvrir.

-si on allait se mettre au chaud, proposa Hermione.

-on te suit, dirent les garçons

Quand ils entrèrent Mme Rosemerta vint à leur rencontre.

-eh bien cela fait longtemps que l'on ne vous a pas vue dans le coin, dit-elle

-oui nous sommes assez occupé avec nos travails et l'orphelinat, répondit Hermione, mais ça fait du bien de revenir ici.

-à propos Mme Rosemerta c'est possible d'avoir une table pour 25 personnes pour ce midi dans un coin calme ? Demanda Harry

-bien sûre Harry, je vous mettrez dans la salle du fond, comme cela personne ne viendra vous embêtez, dit-elle en souriant.

-merci c'est très gentil, dit Hermione

-voyons Hermione il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour vous. Mais au faîtes ou sont ces petits anges ?

-oh avec les grands qu'ils viennent de retrouver, ils se baladent dans le village avec eux, dit Hermione.

-très bien. Allez vous asseoir je vous emmène des bières-aux-beurres, dit-elle

-merci, répondirent-ils.

Ils s'installèrent sur une table loin des regards indiscrets. Mme Rosemerta leur emmena leur consommation et ils commencèrent à discuter.

-alors Charly comment se passe les cours ? Demanda Hermione

-très bien je n'ai eu aucun problème pour l'instant, ils ont envie d'apprendre.

-et pour les nôtres, pas de problèmes avec les autres professeurs ? Demanda Ron sérieux.

-non ils sont sage, rendent leurs devoirs, et ont des bonnes notes, pas de problème de ce coté là je vous assure, dit-il

-tant mieux alors, dit Hermione.

Après une heure de discussion à propos de tout et rien, Harry voulait aller se balader.

-moi j'irai bien me rappeler quelques souvenirs, dit Harry en souriant, un petit tour dans les magasins vous tentent ? Proposa-t-il

-pourquoi pas ? Dit Hermione

Ils sortirent donc dehors afin de faire du lèche vitrine, ils entrèrent chez Zonko afin de voir les toutes nouvelles sucreries et en achetèrent chacun une grosse quantité. Au grand dam de Hermione le magasin suivant fut la boutique de Quidditch, ils restèrent une heure dans cette boutique, Hermione en eut marre et décida d'aller dans le nouveau magasin des jumeaux.

-bonjour les garçons, lança-t-elle en entrant dans la boutique.

-salut belle-sœur adorée, dirent-ils en l'embrassant chacun sur une joue.

-vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

-oui très bien. Et toi ? Comment va notre neveu ?

-je vais bien et Liam aussi, répondit-elle taquine

-nous savons que Liam va bien, mais celui que tu portes comment va-t-il ? Dit Fred

-votre nièce va très bien, dit-elle en souriant largement.

-tu sais que tu te fais du mal en continuant à croire que ce sera une fille, dit Georges

-dans deux jours nous serons fixés, et vous verrez que Charly et moi avons gagné, dit-elle

-bon d'accord si tu veux, dirent-ils.

-vous avez vus les petits ?

-non pas encore mais je pense….Georges n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un tumulte se fit entendre annonçant l'arrivée des enfants du Phénix.

-alors vous vous amusez bien ? Demanda-t-elle

-oh oui, on à vu plein de truc bien, dit Kiara, on a acheter plein de bonbons chez Zonko, dit-elle en lui montrant un gros sachet de sucrerie.

-je vois cela, dit-elle, j'espère que vous êtes sage et que vous écoutez les grands, dit-elle, Tess ils ne t'embêtent pas trop ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mione, s'offusquèrent les plus jeunes dans un bel ensemble.

-ne t'inquiète pas Hermione ils sont adorable, dit Tess, ce sont des amours.

-tu vois. On est des amours, dit Laeti en souriant.

-c'es cela oui. Bon ben je vous laisse, je vous dis à dans une heure. Les jumeaux si vous voulez déjeuner avec nous on sera aux trois balais, dit-elle.

-avec plaisir, répondit Fred

Hermione sortit de la boutique et alla rejoindre les garçons qui observaient les alentours sûrement à sa recherche.

-coucou, dit-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-tu étais où ? Demanda Ron

-à la nouvelle boutique des jumeaux on a un peu discuté et puis les enfants sont arrivés donc je vous ai rejoint, dit-elle

-on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Drago

-je propose la librairie, dit Hermione.

-bon d'accord, dirent les garçons mais juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Quand ils entrèrent Hermione se rendit directement dans le rayon des livres, au bout trois quart d'heures elle se rendit à la caisse avec quatre nouveaux livres dans les mains. Elle paya et ils se rendirent aux trois balais pour aller manger et rejoindre les enfants.

Une fois qu'ils eurent récupéré tout le monde devant ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle du fond pendant que Harry aller demander à rajouter deux couverts pour les jumeaux.

-ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais prévu ce cas de figure, dit Mme Rosemerta en souriant

-merci, dit-il

Il rejoignit alors la salle ou ils étaient installés. Les enfants raconter leur matinée à Ron et Charly alors que les plus grands eux parler avec Hermione et Drago de l'école tout en posant des questions sur le Manoir. La discussion s'orienta sur le mariage quand Hermione leur annonça la date et tous furent ravis d'apprendre qu'ils étaient invités. Une fois les jumeaux arrivés ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant joyeusement.

Vers quatorze heures, les garçons transplannèrent vers le Manoir pour récupérer Molly et les bébés.

Ils revinrent dix minutes plus tard et les plus grands se jetèrent sur Molly pour lui dire bonjour.

-comment ça va mes grands ? Demanda-t-elle

-très bien, on est content de te voir, dirent-ils.

-moi aussi, dit-elle

-ah ! Molly je te présente ma meilleure amie Tess, s'exclama Mégane

-je suis très contente de te connaître, dit Molly.

-moi aussi madame, répondis Tess.

-Tess si tu veux que l'on s'entendent bien toutes les deux. Tu as intérêt à me tutoyer, dit Molly faussement énervée.

-d'accord Molly, dit Tess en lui souriant.

Puis elle les regarda prendre Julien, Liam, Julia et Chris dans les bras écoutant les éclats de rires des bébés qui de toute évidence étaient tout aussi ravis de les retrouver.

Ils furent donc ravis de voir les premiers pas hésitant de Liam et Julia qui avait fait leur exploit à seulement quelques jours d'intervalles.

-eh bien ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès, dit Mégane en souriant.

-et oui ils grandissent trop vite, dit Drago en prenant Liam dans ses bras, il dit papa maintenant, ajouta-t-il fière.

-et Julia elle parle aussi ? Demanda Clara en souriant à la petite fille qui était dans ses bras

-oui elle commence, elle dit nos prénoms ou presque dirons nous, dit Hermione.

-Mione tu nous enverra une lettre Lundi pour nous dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Kévin

-bien sûre que oui, dit-elle

Vers seize heures ils sortirent du restaurant. Harry, Drago et Ron voulaient leur faire visiter la cabane hurlante. Les enfants furent ravis de cette expédition, quand ils entrèrent Harry leur expliqua l'histoire de la vieille bâtisse. Tous l'écoutaient religieusement ravi d'en savoir plus sur leurs tuteurs.

-alors Sirius n'était pas un traître ? Demanda Clara

-non ce n'était pas lui, mais Petigrow, dit Harry, il n'aurait jamais trahi mes parents.

-en tous cas il était très courageux, dit Julius

-oui. C'était un homme très gentil, courageux mais très téméraire, dit Hermione en souriant.

-vous voulez bien nous racontez une autre de vos histoires ? Demanda Cécilia.

-nous allons les gardez pour une autre fois car c'est l'heure de rentrer à l'école, dit Hermione.

-oh non, dirent-ils en même temps.

-si. Mais on se revoit tous pour Noël dans une vingtaine de jour, dit Drago

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-bon on se revoit dans deux semaines, dit Hermione en embrassant les grands.

-Mione tu as oublié de le dire d'envoyer leur lettre au Père Noël, dit Fanny

-ah oui c'est vrai, je vais envoyer les leurs Mardi donc n'oubliez pas d'envoyer les vôtres, dit Hermione en souriant

-on n'y manquera pas, dit Mégane en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les plus grands dirent au revoir aux plus petits et séchèrent les larmes qui coulaient dus aux revoirs. Une fois qu'ils eurent souhaité un bon retour à tout le monde, ils partirent avec Charly pour rejoindre Poudlard alors que les autres transplanés pour le Manoir.


	15. Fille ou garçon

Ron entra dans le bâtiment de Ste Mangouste à dix heures pile. Il prit directement le chemin du bureau d'Hermione où elle l'attendait.

Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

-entrez, dit Hermione

-coucou mon cœur, ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-oui et toi ? Tu n'a pas eu de problème pour partir du travail ?

-non rassure toi, dit-il en venant l'embrasser.

-bon je termine de remplir ce dossier et on monte au service de gynécomagie, dit-elle

-je t'attends, dit-il en prenant place sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face du bureau d'Hermione.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte, elle était encore plus belle à ses yeux. Elle respirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur.

-c'est bon, on peut y aller, dit-elle en enlevant sa blouse.

-tu te rends compte que dans quelques minutes on saura si on va avoir un garçon ou une fille, dit-il

-tu sais moi je suis sure de déjà savoir ce que nous allons avoir, dit-elle en souriant joyeusement.

-comment tu peut-être aussi certaine que nous aurons une fille, dit-il

-honnêtement je ne sais pas, sûrement l'instinct maternelle, dit-elle en riant.

-oui si tu le dit, répondit-il en se joignant à son rire.

Après s'être calmés ils partirent pour le deuxième étage dans le service de gynécomagie. Il était pareil aux souvenirs de Hermione d'un service identique aux moldus. Des photos de bébé recouvraient les murs ainsi que des dessins d'enfants.

Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent de la secrétaire :

-bonjour je suis Miss Granger, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Graham, dit-elle

-Docteur Granger ? Demanda la secrétaire.

-oui c'est ça, répondit Hermione en souriant.

-allez vous asseoir le docteur Graham va vous recevoir, dit la secrétaire en souriant.

-merci, dirent-ils.

Ils prirent place sur les chaises et attendirent en se tenant la main et en se souriant tendrement.

-Miss Granger ? Demanda la secrétaire

-oui.

-le docteur Graham va vous recevoir, dit-elle

-très bien merci, dit Hermione ne se levant.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et s'asséyèrent en face du bureau.

-bonjour Hermione, dit le docteur Graham en entrant, Mr Weasley, dit-elle en se tournant vers Ron

-bonjour Patricia, dit Hermione, je te présente mon fiancé

-enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, dit Patricia.

-moi de même, dit Ron

-Hermione va te changer et allonge toi sur la table on va vérifier que tout va bien, dit le docteur.

Hermione se mit derrière le paravent et enfila la blouse de consultation. Quand elle eut fini elle s'allongea sur la table.

-très bien, je vais commencer par vérifier que le bébé va bien, dit le docteur.

Elle prit sa baguette et envoya plusieurs sorts sur le ventre de la futur maman.

-voilà j'ai fini, tout va bien, le bébé est un peu petit mais il devrait reprendre un poids normale d'ici la fin de ta grossesse. ne t'inquiète pas, finit Patricia

-d'accord.

-voulez-vous connaître le sexe du bébé ? Demanda-t-elle

-oh que oui, dit Ron faisant sourire les deux femmes.

Une bulle apparut au dessus du ventre d'Hermione. Le docteur Graham lança un sort sur le ventre de Hermione et un sur la bulle et le bébé apparu.

Ron regardait la bulle fascinait et Hermione était très émue. Ron lui attrapa la main et la serra fort sans quitter l'image de leur bébé, cela faisait un mois qu'il rêvait de ce moment et maintenant il ne voulait quitter cette vision pour rien au monde.

-alors ce petit ange est…

-une fille, dit Hermione en pleurant

-oui une adorable petite fille, dit le docteur en souriant devant les larmes de bonheur d'Hermione.

-une fille, dit Ron, on va avoir une fille.

Il regarda Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire :

-je t'aime. Merci c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, merci, dit-il ému

-moi aussi je t'aime, et merci à toi.

-je vais vous donnez une photo, comme cela vous pourrez la montrer à la famille, dit la docteur.

-oui merci Patricia. J'en connais qui vont être déçu d'avoir une nièce, dit Hermione en se relevant.

-je te parie qu'ils seront ravis au contraire. Je suis sûre qu'ils voulaient une nièce, ils auraient été déçu du contraire, dit Ron en souriant.

-tu crois vraiment, dit-elle en souriant à Ron

-oui t'en fait pas. Ils ont déjà Liam alors un de chaque ne pourra que les ravir.

-voilà la photo, dit Patricia, si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Sinon on ne se revoit que dans un mois.

-d'accord je prendrai rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, merci et à bientôt, dit Hermione.

-à bientôt.

Ils redescendirent au bureau de Hermione pour qu'elle récupère ses affaires, n'ayant pas de rendez-vous dans l'après-midi, elle prévint sa secrétaire qu'elle rentrer chez elle.

-on rentre à la maison, dit Ron

-je pensais que tu voudrais allez au Manoir, dit-elle sans comprendre

-euh c'est du manoir que je parlais, dit Ron

-ah je…

-je crois que nous devrions rendre notre appartement, dit Ron, de toute façon on est toujours au Manoir.

-pour te dire la vérité je pensais à la même chose, dit Hermione en souriant.

-donc on rentre à la maison ? Redemanda-t-il

-oui, on rentre à la maison, dit-elle.

Ron l'embrassa encore une fois et ils partirent pour le Manoir. Quand ils entrèrent le silence régnait dans le Manoir.

-ils devaient sortir aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hermione

-en tous cas ils ne m'ont rien dit, répondit Ron

-de toute façon ils vont rentraient manger, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Ils restèrent plus d'une heure dans le salon à discuter au sujet du prénom.

-mais c'est moche, tu nous vois appeler notre fille Bérengère, dit Hermione en rigolant.

-bon d'accord, alors que penses-tu de Délia ?

-je trouve que ça fait vieux, dit-elle

-bon j'arrête tout ce que je trouve est moche de toute façon, dit-il boudeur.

-oh mon chéri, je suis désolé, ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver un prénom qui nous plait à tout les deux, dit Hermione gentiment.

-et toi tu propose quoi ? Demanda-t-il

-voyons voir. J'aime bien Julie, Abby, Angèle, qu'en penses-tu ?

La grimace que fit Ron lui tient lieu de réponse.

-bon arrêtons la pour aujourd'hui, on trouvera quand on ne s'y attendra pas, dit Hermione. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire participer les autres.

-pourquoi pas ? Ils auront peut-être de meilleures idées que nous.

Soudain ils entendirent du bruit venant du hall d'entrée. Les enfants parlaient gaiement.

-coucou, tout le monde, dit Hermione en allant à leur rencontre.

-coucou, Mione, dirent-ils

-vous étiez où ? Demanda Ron

-chez Molly, répondit Elena

-ah bon, vous êtes allez faire quoi au Terrier ?

-on est aller dégnommer le jardin, ils sont revenus à la charge, dit Fanny avec un sourire vengeur.

-je ne pense pas qu'on les revoient de sitôt, dit Laetitia.

-très bien allez vous lavez les mains, on va passez à table, dit Drago

Les enfants montèrent à l'étage pour se laver les mains.

-où est Harry ? Demanda Ron

-avec son filleul entrain de le faire rentrer en marchant, dit Drago en souriant.

-Liam marche depuis que vous êtes partis du Terrier ? Demanda Hermione étonnée.

-non, au début il l'avait dans les bras, mais mon fils voulait marcher.

-ah très bien. Et ils sont où exactement ?

-eh bien ils doivent être dans le parc du Manoir maintenant, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Par la fenêtre on pouvait voir Harry tenir Liam par ses petites mains avançant doucement mais sûrement. Cette scène fit sourire Hermione, Ron et Drago. À un moment Harry finit par lâcher Liam qui continua à marcher somme si de rien était. Hermione se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

-coucou, mon cœur. Alors tu marche comme un grand maintenant, dit-elle en prenant Liam qui vint se blottir contre elle tout essouffler.

-maintenant la tranquillité est fini, dit Harry en arrivant à la porte souriant comme un dément.

-ça c'est sur, dit Drago en secouant la tête.

-au faîtes vous êtes aller chez la gynécomage, vous deux, dit Harry après avoir embrasser Hermione

-oui, le bébé va bien, il est un peu petit, mais d'ici la fin de ma grossesse il aura repris un poids normale, dit Hermione

-il, souligna Drago, c'est un garçon ?

-vous le saurez quand les enfants seront redescendus, dit Ron.

Les enfants redescendirent de l'étage pour le déjeuner. Ils prirent place autour de la table dans un joyeux brouhaha. Dobby et Diam emmenèrent le repas dans la salle à manger.

-Dobby où est Eternity ? Demanda Hermione.

-elle est malade Miss Hermione.

-et c'est grave ? Demanda-t-elle

-je ne sais pas Miss, elle à de la fièvre, pour l'instant elle dort.

-j'irai la voir après le déjeuner, dit Hermione qui attaqua son repas.

Tous parlaient joyeusement en mangeant. Quand Fanny posa la question que tu tout le monde avaient oublier.

-Mione ? Alors c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-eh bien le bébé est une fille, annonça-t-elle

Tout le monde cria de joie en entendant la nouvelle.

-alors c'est une fille ? Demanda Harry en souriant doucement

-oui une petite princesse. Ma petite princesse, dit Ron

-et vous avez trouver un nom ? Demanda Drago

-non on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord, dit Hermione, on a penser que peut-être vous pourriez nous aider.

-donc si vous avez des propositions, on vous écoutent, dit Hermione.

Ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps et Hermione leur dit d'y réfléchir et que chacun devrait faire une proposition le soir même.

Après le repas les enfants montèrent dans les chambres pour jouer avant de commencer les cours de Molly.

-coucou c'est moi, dit Molly en entrant dans le salon ou Hermione était entrain de lire.

-bonjour Molly, dit Hermione

-bonjour ma chérie, alors comment va tu ?

-très bien, merci le bébé est un peu petit mais ça ne pose pas de problème, dit-elle

-et le sexe ? Alors vous le savez ?

-oui. C'est une fille, dit Hermione.

-je suis si contente, dit Molly en prenant Hermione dans ses bras, et Ron comment le prend-il ?

-il est ravi, il l'appelle sa petite princesse, dit-elle

-bon je vais chercher les enfants, dit Molly.

-c'est pas la peine, dit Drago en entrant dans le salon, ils arrivent.

-dis leur de me rejoindre dans la bibliothèque, dit Molly.

-Drago si tu me cherche je serai à la volière je vais envoyer un hibou aux grands pour la petite, dit Hermione.

-d'accord.

Elle partit à la volière après avoir écrit une courte lettre pour leur annoncer le sexe de leur enfant. Elle leur demanda aussi de lui renvoyer une lettre avec chacun une idée de prénom pour la petite eux n'en ayant pas trouver. Quand elle rentra, elle se dirigeât vers la chambre de Eternity pour l'ausculter. Elle avait juste attraper un vilain rhume qui serait guérit d'ici trois jours.


	16. Le choix du prénom

Ce soir là après le repas ils se réunirent dans le salon afin de passer une soirée tranquille avec les enfants. Les collégiens avaient renvoyés une lettre avec un prénom chacun pour la petite.

-très bien nous sommes réunis pour trouver le prénom de la petite princesse de Ron, annonça solennellement Harry en souriant.

-nous allons commencer par les propositions des grands envoyer par lettre, dit Hermione qui ouvrit l'enveloppe. Mégane propose Anne, pour Cécilia et Clara se sera Béatrice, Gabriel lui propose Angélique et Julius et Kévin, Sarah, dit-elle.

-j'aime bien Sarah, dit Ron en le marquant sur un papier, et vous ?

Aucun des prénoms n'attira leur attention. Donc ce fut Harry et Drago qui continuèrent le bal.

-nous on penser à Alexia, dirent-ils

-j'aime bien, dit Hermione en souriant

Ron le nota sur sa feuille en disant que lui aussi il aimait bien ce prénom.

-Fanny, Laeti c'est à vous ?

-nous on aime bien, Adeline.

-je trouve que c'est trop commun, désolé mes puces, dit Hermione

-c'est pas grave.

-ensuite au prochains.

-moi, dit Elena, j'ai pensé à Lylou.

-Lylou Weasley, dit doucement Hermione en souriant, j'adore.

-moi aussi, dit Ron

Finalement tout le monde adopta le prénom proposé par Elena.

-j'aime vraiment beaucoup, dit Hermione, Lylou Molly Weasley.

-moi, dit Molly, je pense que ça serait mieux Lylou Ginny Weasley, je trouve que ça colle mieux.

Hermione regarda Ron et le vit sourire.

-alors ça sera Lylou Ginny Weasley, dit Ron après avoir consulter Hermione du regard.

-je vais envoyer un hibou aux grands, dit Drago en sortant.

-je vais aller le voir, dit Hermione en sortant dans le parc pour rejoindre la volière.

Elle le retrouva assis sur une souche d'arbre près du lac. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'installa à côté de lui. Ils restèrent un moment à observer le lac en silence.

-je suis désolé, dit Drago

-de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle étonné

-je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée, dit-il

-tu n'as rien gâché Drago. Je comprends que ça soit dur pour toi.

-en faîtes je n'arrête pas de penser au jour ou Gin ma annoncer qu'elle attendait Liam. J'étais surpris mais tellement heureux.

-je sais, je me souviens tu n'a pas pu attendre pour nous le dire, dit-elle en souriant tendrement. Tu es arriver en courant vers nous, tu m'a soulever dans les airs en riant et tu ma fait tourner jusqu'à ce que Ron te menace si tu ne me lâcher pas, dit-elle en rigolant.

-et après Harry ma demander ce qui m'arriver.

-et avec le sourire d'un homme heureux tu nous as dit que tu aller être Papa. Vous respiriez la joie de vivre tout les deux.

-si je doutais encore au moment ou j'ai tenu Liam dans mes bras pour la première fois, là j'ai compris que j'étais sur que Ginny était la femme de ma vie.

-Drago elle voudrait que tu sois heureux. Tu dois refaire ta vie.

-je n'y arrive pas. Elle me manque tellement Mione, je l'aime tellement, dit-il en se mettant à pleurer.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça et Drago se reprit.

Il lui sourit tristement et lui proposa d'aller envoyer la lettre pour Poudlard avec le prénom de la petite.

Ils se rendirent à la volière et envoyèrent la lettre. Quand ils revinrent ils virent une scène qui les fit sourire. Liam se dirigeât vers lui, tout seul de sa démarche encore hésitante.

Drago l'attrapa et lui dit :

-eh bien mon chéri tu ne dors plus ?

-papa, dit-il en prenant son pouce et en se calant contre lui.

-je suis allé le chercher et il t'a réclamer donc je lui ai ouvert la porte après lui avoir lancer un sort de réchauffement, expliqua Harry.

Drago rentra avec Liam suivit de Hermione et Harry.

-allez les enfants c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher, dit Ron.

Tous se levèrent et embrassèrent les adultes. Ron et Harry montèrent pour les border.

-dit Harry tu crois que Lylou elle nous aimera ? Demanda Fanny.

-bien sûre qu'elle vous aimera, on est une famille, et tout le monde aime sa famille, dit Harry en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

-bonne nuit les filles, dit-il avant de sortir

-bonne nuit Harry.

Il ferma la porte et redescendit dans le salon.

-il ne dort toujours pas ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Liam dans les bras de Ron

-non et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas prêt de se rendormir, répondit Ron en souriant

-j'aimerai bien qu'il s'endorme parce que moi j'ai sommeil, dit Drago en baillant.

-va te coucher, on s'en occupe, dit Ron

-ça vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il

-mais non, allez va dormir, dit Hermione.

-merci, c'est gentil, dit Drago en se levant.

Il monta à l'étage alors que Hermione, Ron et Harry eux rester en bas. Harry demanda à Hermione ce qui arrivait à Drago.

-disons que ma grossesse lui rappelle celle de Ginny. Il n'arrête pas de penser à la naissance de Liam ou à l'annonce de la grossesse de Gin.

-tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre un jour ? Demanda Ron

-ça va prendre du temps, et je crois qu'au fond il ne l'oubliera jamais. Mais un jour il rencontrera une femme qui arrivera à le rendre heureux, dit Hermione

-en tous cas j'espère qu'il arrivera à être heureux de nouveaux, dit Harry.

Une heure plus tard, Liam s'était endormi dans les bras de Ron, ils décidèrent donc de monter se coucher. Hermione coucha Liam dans son lit et l'embrassa doucement.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla en premier. Elle descendit à la cuisine pour se servir un café. Elle était contente que ses nausées soit finis. Elle aimait le matin avant que tout le monde ne se lève, même si elle aimait ces enfants comme si c'était les siens. La tranquillité du matin lui faisait du bien pour pouvoir être d'attaque le reste de la journée. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un hibou qui cognait à la fenêtre, elle se leva et lui ouvrit.

Elle lui enleva la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses serres. Et regarda à qui elle était adressée. La lettre était marquer aux noms de tout le monde.

-salut, dit Harry en entrant dans la cuisine.

-coucou ! Tu va bien ?

-oui et toi ?

-ça va. On a reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, dit-elle

-ah bon, que veut-il ?

-j'allais la lire quand tu es rentrer, dit-elle

-excuse, dit-il

-ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en souriant

-alors, dit-elle en ouvrant la lettre. Ce soir réunion de l'ordre, apparemment ils ont retrouvés la cachette de Lucius et ils veulent organisé une mission de repérage.

-espérons que ça sera la fin de ce cafard, dit Harry

-la fin de quel cafard ? Demanda Drago en entrant dans la salle à manger.

-de Lucius. Dit Hermione, on a reçu une lettre de l'ordre qui nous dit qu'ils ont des indices pour sa cachette.

-je l'espère en tous cas, dit Drago

-allez on parle d'autres choses, j'entends les monstres descendrent, dit Harry

-bonjour, dirent Elena, Fanny et Laeti en entrant dans la pièce.

-coucou, les filles ça va ce matin ? Demanda Hermione

-oh oui très bien. Mais Kiara elle a mal dormit, dit Elena

-elle a fait un autre cauchemar ? Demanda Drago.

-oui je crois mais elle n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qui se passer, dit Fanny en haussant les épaules.

-je vais monter la voir, dit Drago.

Il se rendit dans la chambre des filles et frappa avant d'entrer.

-oui, dit Kiara

-coucou, ma puce, dit-il en entrant, les filles nous ont dit que tu avait fait encore un cauchemar ?

-oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle.

-Kiara, que ce passait-il dans ton cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant sur ses genoux.

-eh ben, il y avait encore Kévin, Gabriel, Elena et Mégane, l'autre monsieur qui à les même cheveux que toi eh ben il les avait attachés et il leur lançait des sorts, ils criaient très fort, dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

-oh Kiara, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien vu Elena allait bien ce matin et Gabriel, Kévin et Mégane sont en sécurité à Poudlard, dit Drago en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

-oui mais peut-être que ça sera passera un autre jour, dit-elle, j'ai peur qu'on leur fasse mal, dit-elle.

-tu sais qu'on vous protège, dit-il, hein tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il

-oui je sais. Mais ce monsieur il est vraiment très méchant, dit-elle.

-je sais qu'il est méchant, je sais, dit-il

-tu le connais, hein Drago, tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle

-oui je le sais. Mais…

-Drago, je voudrais savoir qui c'est ?

-je ne peux pas te le dire, dit Drago, n'insiste pas.

-je veux savoir, dit Kiara en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-non.

-je voudrais savoir qui c'est le monsieur qui me fait peur, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-j'ai peur que tu me déteste si tu sais qui c'est, dit-il

-mais je ne pourrais jamais de détester, je t'aime Drago, dit Kiara.

Drago partit s'asseoir sur le lit de Kiara et l'invita à le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit.

-le monsieur qui hante tes cauchemars c'est Lucius, dit Drago

-Lucius ?

-oui, Lucius Malfoy, dit-il

-c'est ton papa, dit-elle

-je ne le considère pas comme mon père, dit Drago.

-je comprends, il est trop méchant. Drago tu n'est pas comme lui, toi je t'aime, dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-merci ma chérie, merci, dit-il en la serrant fort.

-on descend j'ai faim, dit-elle.

-d'accord, on descend, dit-il

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Personnes ne fit mention du cauchemar devant Kiara. Ils discutèrent des vacances de Noël qui approchait et qui ramener avec elle les grands. Les enfants proposèrent de décorer le Manoir que quand les autres seraient arrivés.

-comme ça on le fera tous ensemble, dit Fanny.

-ça nous va, dirent Drago, Ron, Hermione et Harry.

Le soir même ils confièrent les enfants aux elfes le temps qu'ils reviennent de la réunion.

Ils arrivèrent au QG du Phénix vers 21 heures. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion il manquait encore Dumbledore, Macgonagal et Hestia.

-bonsoir tout le monde, dit Hermione en entrant.

-salut, vous tous, dit Remus.

-vous savez quelque chose ? Demanda Harry

-non pas encore, on attend Dumbledore il est avec Hestia dans le bureau, dit Thonks.

-bon ben il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre, dit Ron

Dumbledore, Macgonagal et Hestia arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent autour de la table et Dumbledore commença la réunion.

-si je vous ai fait venir c'est que Hestia à trouver la cachette de Lucius ainsi que des mangemorts, ils sont dans une grotte enfoncée profondément dans une forêt en écosse, dit-il

-que faisons nous ? Demanda Remus.

-je pense envoyer une équipe de six personnes pour prendre des renseignements et ensuite on envisagera une attaque surprise.

-qui voulez-vous envoyez ? Demanda Hermione

-Harry, Drago, Ron, Hestia, Thonks et Remus. Hermione tu sais pourquoi je ne t'envoie pas, dit-il

-oui professeur, dit-elle

Le professeur Dumbledore donna l'ordre de mission et les objectifs.

-vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte passer à l'acte, Drago je sais ce que tu ressens pour Lucius mais je ne veux pas que vous interveniez, du moins pour demain soir, dit-il

-très bien, vous avez ma parole professeur, dit Drago.

La réunion se termina tard dans la nuit. Ils se séparèrent après avoir mis en place la mission. Les garçons rentrèrent au Manoir en silence, épuiser ils allèrent se coucher, la journée du lendemain ne serai pas de tout repos.


	17. Il veut mon fils

Dans une heure ils partiraient pour leur mission de reconnaissance dans la planque de Lucius. Hermione était angoissée. Molly et Aurélia devaient venir pour l'aider avec les enfants.

-bonsoir Hermione, dit Aurélia en entrant dans le salon.

-bonsoir Aurélia, tu va bien ?

-aussi bien que toi, répondit-elle en souriant tristement.

-j'ai tellement peur qui leur arrivent quelque chose, dit Hermione d'une voix sourde.

-je comprends, je les connais depuis moins longtemps que toi, mais je suis inquiète aussi, répondit Aurélia.

-est-ce que tu…tu as une vision de cette soirée ? Demanda-t-elle

- non ne rien du tout, désolé.

-ce n'est pas de ta faute voyons tu ne le contrôles pas.

-je sais bien mais si j'en avais eu une je pourrais peut-être les aider, dit-elle

-tu sais je crois bien qu'ils n'en feront qu'à leur tête. Drago à peut-être donner sa parole à Dumbledore, mais si ils peuvent le mettre hors d'état de nuire ce soir, ils le feront. Je le sais.

-j'en suis persuader aussi, c'est pour cela que j'aurai voulue les aider.

Elles restèrent en silence un moment. Elles regardaient les flammes dans la cheminée, ce qui les apaisât un court instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendent les garçons descendre de l'étage où ils étaient aller coucher les enfants.

-on va y aller. Dit Ron, les autres nous attendent au QG.

Hermione se leva du canapé sur lequel elle était assise et vint se glisser dans ses bras, la où elle se sentait en sécurité. Ron la serra fort en lui disant des mots réconfortant dans l'oreille.

-faîtes attention, dit Aurélia en embrassant Drago et Harry

-ne vous inquiétez pas. On a donné notre parole que nous ne ferons rien, dit Drago

-je vous connais Drago la moindre chose dîtes qui ne vous plaira pas et vous passerez à l'action, dit Hermione

-en tous cas on sera prudent, dit Harry, pour l'instant on et bien plus fort que lui.

-c'est censé me rassurer, dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

-Hermione, souffla-t-il, ne t'inquiète pas tant, ce n'est pas bon pour Lylou.

-laisse là en dehors de ça, dit-elle

-ça suffit maintenant, dit Ron fortement, on fera ce que nous avons à faire, fin de la discussion.

-on doit y aller, dit Drago.

Ils embrassèrent les filles ainsi que Molly qui venait de redescendre de la chambre des bébés où elle était aller coucher Julien et partirent pour le QG.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les garçons transplannèrent près du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Une fois qu'ils se furent assurer que personnes ne les voyaient ils entrèrent dans la vieille bâtisse. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils retrouvèrent Remus, Thonks, Hestia et les professeurs Dumbledore et Macgonagal.

-bonsoir à tous, dit Dumbledore

-bonsoir Professeur, dirent les nouveaux arrivants.

-vous partez tout de suite. Mais avant je vous mets encore une fois en garde, je ne veux pas que vous interveniez ce soir, dit le professeur Dumbledore catégorique.

-oui professeur, affirmèrent-ils.

Dumbledore les regarda encore une fois et leur dit :

-je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez. Rien ne doit vous déroutez de la reconnaissance à faire pour organiser la mission qui nous permettra de mettre Lucius à Azkaban.

-nous le savons professeur, nous ferons ce que nous devons faire, dit Harry.

-c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, dit-il, vous pouvez y aller.

Il regarda une dernière fois les garçons et les laissa partir. L'équipe sortit de Square Grimmaurd et transplana avec Hestia pour guide, pour une forêt perdue en Écosse. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt qui abritait la cachette de Lucius, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers la direction que Hestia leur indiqua.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent à l'entrée de la grotte ils se dissimulèrent à l'abri des arbres qui cachaient l'entrée.

-très bien. Dit Hestia, ils doivent être à l'intérieur. Combien ? Et ce qu'ils y font ? Je n'en sais rien.

-il faut le savoir, dit Harry, ça pourrait nous aider à les enfermer.

-je suis d'accord. Dit Ron, on doit entrer.

-je vais enfiler ma cape, dit Harry, et y aller en premier, je reviens vous cherchez.

-d'accord, mais pas de bêtises, Harry, dit Remus.

-t'inquiète dès que j'ai quelque chose, je reviens.

Harry enfila sa cape et disparut de leur vue. Il avança doucement vers l'entrée de la grotte et pénétra après s'être assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. A première vue la grotte était vide, il continua donc à avancer discrètement. Il arriva à une bifurcation et prit à droite, il se dirigeât tout droit et entendit du bruit pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entrer.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et écouta la conversation.

-on doit absolument convaincre Drago de nous rejoindre, dit Lucius.

-quoi ? ton fils te manque ? se moqua Avery

-sûrement pas. Mais je ne pourrais pas le tuer si il ne me fait pas confiance par contre je dois récupérer son fils. Il pourra nous aider quand il aura l'âge, il sera former comme un parfait mangemort à ma solde, dit Lucius

-tu rêve jamais il ne nous rejoindra. Il est du côté de Potter maintenant, et son bâtard aussi, il la choisi comme parrain, dit un autre mangemort.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour au mot bâtard. Il ressortit de la grotte le plus vite possible avant de devoir renoncer à sa promesse.

Il rejoignit les autres toujours à l'abri des arbres.

-je les ai trouver, dit Harry en se découvrant de sa cape, Lucius veut te récupérer ainsi…que…Liam.

-je vais le tuer, dit Drago en amorçant un mouvement pour aller à son tour dans la grotte.

Mais Remus le rattrapa in extremis et le ceintura.

-tu ne fera rien, affirma Remus

-il veut mon fils. Tu ne comprends pas, il va le tuer. Dit Drago les larmes aux yeux.

-il ne fera rien à Liam, on le protégera, dit Harry catégorique.

-il a déjà tuer Ginny, il me prendra aussi mon fils, dit-il en tombant à genoux et en pleurant.

Harry se mit à genoux près de lui et le serra dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait pour Ron. Drago avait prit une grande place dans son cœur pendant toutes ces années.

-Drago je te jure sur ma vie qua jamais il ne touchera à Liam, jamais tu m'entends, dit Harry le visage de Drago entre les mains.

-je sais, dit Drago en essuyant son visage.

-que fait-on alors ? Demanda Ron le visage rouge de haine.

-on rentre au QG informer Dumbledore, dit Remus, on organisera une mission et on s'en débarrassera définitivement cette fois-ci.

-on peur le faire à nous six, ils sont moins que nous, la prochaine fois ils seront peut-être plus, dit Harry

-non. Dumbledore à été formel on ne doit rien tenter ce soir, dit Hestia.

-on aura moins de chance la prochaine fois. Le temps de mettre la mission en place il aura peut-être commencer le carnage, dit Ron

-voilà ce que je propose, dit Remus, on rentre au QG et on dit à Dumbledore qu'il faut agir maintenant. Dix membres sont sur le qui vive pour nous prêtez mains fortes si on n'en a besoin, on aura plus de chance si on vient au double de leur nombre.

-alors on y va maintenant, dit Drago en transplanant directement au QG.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant que les garçons retourner au QG pour déclencher l'offensive Aurélia, Hermione et Molly attendaient anxieusement leur retour.

-ça va être encore long d'après-vous ? Demanda Molly

-connaissant les garçons, soit ce soir ça sera fini, soit Lucius sera que nous sommes sur ses traces, dit Hermione

-je suis sûre qu'ils respecteront leurs paroles, dit Aurélia.

-en tous cas je l'espère, dit Molly.

Elles restèrent un moment en silence quand Aurélia fut soudain prise de vertiges.

-Aurélia ça va ? Demanda Molly

-je vais avoir…une…vision, dit-elle difficilement.

-Hermione aide là à s'allonger, je vais chercher de l'eau et une serviette, dit Molly

Hermione aida Aurélia à s'allonger sur le canapé pendant que Molly sortait du salon. La jeune prophétesse s'agiter dans tout les sens si bien que Hermione n'arrivant plus à la tenir lança un sort de protection sur le canapé afin qu'elle ne tombe pas la laissant se débattre seule.

Au bout de dix minutes qui parurent des heures pour Molly et Hermione la jeune fille se calma. Hermione enleva le sort de protection et vint s'asseoir près d'elle alors que Molly lui éponger le front avec une serviette humide.

-qu'as-tu vue ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

-j'ai vue l'équipe qui est parti en repérage revenir au QG, aucun d'eux n'était blesser, dit-elle pour rassurer Molly et Hermione, mais ils ne vont pas revenir tout de suite.

-comment cela ? Demanda Molly

-ils sont venus pour chercher des renforts expliquant à Dumbledore que c'était ce soir ou jamais, qu'ils n'auraient pas la chance que le repère soir aussi vide un autre soir, expliqua-t-elle.

-donc ils vont le faire. Dit Hermione blanche comme un linge, quand ils rentreront c'est moi qui les tuerai de mes propres mains, dit-elle à présent en colère.

-Hermione calme toi, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, dit Molly en la faisant asseoir.

-tu sais apparemment, Lucius et les autres ne sont pas beaucoup et eux sont dix de plus d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Ça va bien se passer, dit Aurélia.

-il vaut mieux pour eux, dit Hermione.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-très bien je vais contacter le autres et nous partirons dès qu'ils seront là, dit Dumbledore après que l'équipe est fait son rapport.

Il fit apparaître son patronus lui glissa un message à l'oreille et le phénix partit prévenir les autres.

Les membres de l'ordre arrivèrent au QG et Dumbledore leur donna les ordres de mission.

-Harry tu rentreras le premier couvert de ta cape d'invisibilité. Quand tu les auras repéré tu nous préviens par le signal que nous avons convenus. Tu reviens à l'entrée tu envoie des étincelles vertes et tu repars pour les surveillés, tu ne tente rien tant que nous ne sommes pas là, dit Dumbledore.

-tout le monde à bien compris le plan que je vous ai dessiner pour retrouver la galerie où ils sont ? dit Harry

-oui, répondirent-ils.

-très bien on transplane maintenant, dit Dumbledore.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la forêt, ils prirent le chemin de la grotte et s'arrêtèrent à l'abri des arbres. Harry sortit sa cape et la revêtit.

-j'y vais tenez vous prêt, dit-il

-on est prêt vas y et fait attention, dit Dumbledore.

Harry partit et entra pour la troisième fois de la nuit dans cette grotte ou Lucius, celui qui menaçait son filleul et son frère de cœur se cachait.

La suite dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu en tous cas.

Bisous Hermy83.


	18. Entre père et fils

Une fois que Harry se fut assurer qu'ils étaient toujours là il ressortit pour prévenir les autres. Quand il fut dehors il envoya des étincelles vertes.

-très bien. On y va, dit Dumbledore, Drago ne fais rien que tu pourrai regretter.

Drago hocha la tête sachant de quoi Dumbledore voulait lui parler. Ils s'avancèrent doucement près l'entrée, une fois sûre que personnes ne les avaient vus, ils entrèrent dans la grotte.

Ils prirent à droite à la bifurcation comme Harry le leur avait dit. Ils marchèrent en se dirigeant par rapport aux voix qu'ils entendaient. Ils arrivèrent près d'une grande cavité, s'arrêtèrent et attendirent les ordres de Dumbledore.

-je vais lancer un sort anti-transplanage, dit-il à voix basse

Lorsque le sort fut lancer. Dumbledore donna le signal et tous entrèrent dans la salle en lançant des sorts.

Harry se découvrit et entra dans la bataille. Grâce à leur entraînement qui avait permis de mettre fin au règne de terreur de Voldemort, ils mirent les mangemorts hors d'état de nuire rapidement. Mais pour Lucius ce fut un autre histoire.

-lâche ta baguette, nous sommes plus que toi, cria Drago pointant sa baguette sur lui Harry et Ron à ses cotés.

-rejoins moi Drago, vous ne pouvez plus rien contre moi, dit Lucius avec un rictus de haine.

-jamais je ne me lierai avec toi, hurla Drago.

-j'ai toujours su que tu étais un perdant, lança dédaigneusement Lucius.

-je suis fier d'être du côté de la lumière alors que toi tu te noie dans les ténèbres, cracha Drago avec Haine.

-j'ai les pouvoirs de mon maître maintenant. Comment croyez-vous me battre ?

-comme je l'ai battu, lui, dit Harry.

-Potter, tu nous fais la chasse alors que tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous, dit-il

-je ne serai jamais comme vous, dit doucement Harry

-ah bon ! Alors pourquoi avoir tuer mon maître ? Demanda-t-il

-je n'avais pas d'autres choix, dit Harry.

-on a toujours le choix.

-pas cette fois. Pas avec ce monstre, dit Ron en élevant la voix.

-mon maître aurait du régner sur notre monde, il aurait purifiait la race sorcière, dit-il avec haine.

-la seule chose qui purifiera notre monde maintenant et pour de bon, dit Drago, ce sera ta mort.

Énerver, Lucius envoya le premier sort sur Drago qui répondit avec un protégo. Il en profita pour dire à Harry et Ron.

-laissez moi faire. C'est mon combat.

-non. Dirent-ils

-je ne le tuerai pas. Mais c'est à moi de le faire, ajouta-t-il, pour Liam et Ginny.

Ses derniers mots firent mouche et il vit Harry et Ron baissés leurs baguettes. Ron fit un signe de tête et ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe de l'autre côté de la salle. Harry fit apparaître un bouclier autour d'eux. C'est en se sentant impuissant que Ron et Harry regardèrent la suite du combat.

-c'est entre toi et moi ce combat. Dit Drago en regardant Lucius dans les yeux.

-rejoignez moi toi et ton fils. C'est ta dernière chance, dit Lucius.

-sache une chose, tu n'est rien pour mon fils, rien tu entends. Il n'a qu'un grand-père c'est Arthur Weasley et il à été tuer par un de tes amis.

-je suis aussi son grand-père, dit-il avec hargne.

-tu n'a jamais eu se droit. Tu as tuer sa mère, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-cette traîtresse n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait.

-la seule chose qu'elle méritait c'était de voir notre fils grandir. Tu ne comprendra jamais ce que je ressens pour Ginny ou pour mon fils ou encore pour mes amis qui sont devenus ma vraie famille.

-tu n'est plus un Malfoy, dit Lucius

-je ne l'ai jamais été, répondit Drago, je suis plus un Weasley que je n'ai jamais été Malfoy.

Drago savait que cette phrase déclencherai la fureur de Lucius, ce qui ne manqua pas. Lucius envoya le premier doloris du combat. Drago répondit en lui envoyant un sort de défense qui rata son géniteur de peu.

-tu ne comprends toujours pas que tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, dit Lucius.

-je t'aurai. STUPEFIX, cria Drago

-AVADA KEDAVRA, envoya à son tour Lucius.

Drago s'écarta juste au moment ou le sort allait l'atteindre. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut la cape d'Harry, il envoya un sort d'attaque et couru jusqu'à l'étoffe et s'en recouvrit. Lucius resta pantois un léger moment avant de prendre la parole.

-tu n'a pas plus le courage de m'affronter, dit-il

Drago ne répondit pas et attendit d'être plus près de son père. Quand il fut derrière il enleva doucement la cape afin de ne pas attirer l'attention et lança un stupéfix informulé. Lucius se raidit et tomba par terre.

Drago s'agenouilla près de lui et dit :

-tu n'a jamais compris ce qu'était les sentiments. Seule la haine, la vengeance et le pouvoir que tu n'a jamais eu et que tu n'aura jamais ont régenter ta vie. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, dit-il, je devrais te tuer, mais j'ai fais une promesse et je ne la trahirai pas.

Il le ligota et enleva le sort qui le pétrifier.

-je te tuerai ainsi que ton fils.

-tu ne fera rien, dit une voix, AVADA KEDAVRA, dit cette même voix implacable.

Lucius tomba raide sur le sol. Il était mort. Drago interrogeât du regard Rogue qui lui dit.

-moi je n'ai fait aucune promesse, dit-il, je devais te libérer de lui ainsi que ton fils.

-mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Demanda Drago laissant couler les larmes.

-ton père a été mon meilleur ami pendant des années, il ma sauvé la vie une fois et il se servait de cela pour me garder près de lui.

-mais pourquoi maintenant ? Redemanda-t-il

-il n'aurai jamais du te menacer devant moi. Le professeur ma contacter un peu avant de venir ici et ma prévenu de la mission. Je suis venu pour vous aidez, je sais pour les enfants du Phénix. Et je savais que tant qu'il serait en vie la menace pèserait sur eux. Et je ne voulais pas qu'ils vivent ce que d'autres ont vécu, finit-il en coulant le regard vers Harry.

-je voulais le faire moi-même, dit Drago.

-et je t'en aurai empêcher, dit vivement Rogue, mon rôle, je n'ai jamais pu le jouer. Enfin si, mais tu n'était qu'un bébé et cela n'a pas durer bien longtemps. Lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler à Poudlard, ton père m'a traiter de lâche et m'a mis à la porte du Manoir Malfoy.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Dumbledore avait fait sortir tout le monde de la grotte et avait demander à Remus d'emmener Hestia à Ste Mangouste.

-je ne comprends pas. Qui est-tu ? De quel rôle parles-tu ?

-lorsque tu est venu au monde ta mère m'a demander de devenir ton parrain, dit Rogue

-pourquoi personne ne m'en a parler ? Demanda-t-il

-ton père avait menacer ta mère. Et moi je savais que endoctriner par ton père tu ne me croirai pas, donc j'ai décidé de te laisser faire ton chemin en espérant que tu choisisse le bon. Personne d'autre n'était au courant, finit-il

-pourquoi n'être pas venu me parler lorsque tu a su que j'avais rejoint l'ordre ? Demanda Drago.

-Harry criait sur tout les toits qu'il m'avait vu tuer Dumbledore, dit Rogue, ce qui ma bien aider à assurer ma position envers Voldemort, mais ma encore plus éloigner de vous tous.

-et quand Dumbledore est revenu ? Nous savions que tu n'étais pas le traître.

-malgré le fait que vous sachiez la vérité, vous n'étiez pas prêt à me revoir à proximité de vous, dit Rogue.

-merci pour lui, dit-il en se tournant vers la dépouille de Lucius.

-je savais que si tu le tuer un jour ou l'autre tu t'en voudrais et je ne voulais pas qu'il continue à gâcher ta vie.

-vient on sort d'ici, les autres nous attendent dehors, dit Drago

-allons-y.

Avant de sortir Drago regarda encore une fois la dépouille de Lucius et vit Rogue lever encore sa baguette et lancer un inflammare sur le corps qui s'embrasa.

Ils rejoignirent les autres qui les attendaient dehors qu'ils aient fini de discuter. Harry se leva et rejoignit Drago et Rogue, il tendit la main vers Rogue qui la serra.

-merci, dit simplement Harry.

-on rentre ? dit Drago, Hermione et Molly doivent être inquiète, et Liam ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, finit-il

-on se voit plus tard, dit Rogue.

-Severus, l'arrêta Drago, tu pourrais venir rencontrer Liam.

-je ne veux pas déranger, dit-il

-ça ne nous dérange pas, affirma Harry

Rogue hocha la tête et ils transplannèrent après avoir récupérer Ron.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé. Molly était partit à la cuisine afin de leur faire du thé.

-elle vient de s'endormir, dit Aurélia en chuchotant.

-au moins elle ne pense pas aux garçons pendant ce temps, souffla Molly.

-j'espère que tout le monde va bien, dit Aurélia.

Elles se turent en buvant leur thé, quand elles entendirent le bruit de la porte d'entrée, qui réveilla Hermione.

-c'est nous, dit Ron

Hermione, Molly et Aurélia se levèrent d'un seul coup et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Rogue. Hermione regarda Ron l'interrogeât du regard.

-allons nous installer dans le salon, on va tout vous expliquez, dit Drago.

Drago fit le récit de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

-alors il est mort ? Demanda Hermione étonnée.

-oui tout est fini, dit Harry, les enfants sont libre de toute menace.

-bon les enfants vont se lever, je vais demander à Dobby de nous faire le petit déjeuner, dit Hermione, professeur vous restez ?

-je ne suis plus votre professeur Hermione, appelez moi Severus, dit-il

-très bien Severus, vous restez ? Redemanda-t-elle

-avec plaisir.

Hermione partit en cuisine prévenir qu'il y aurait une personne de plus pour la journée.

Les enfants commencèrent à descendre.

-coucou tout le monde, dit Elena à moitié endormie en allant se mettre sur les genoux de Drago qui l'embrassa sur le front. Fanny et Laeti la suivirent de peu.

-bonjour tout le monde, dirent-elles

-eh bien vous avez l'air en forme vous deux ? Dit Harry en leur souriant

-oh oui on a très bien dormi et en plus on sait que demain Mégane et les autres reviennent, dit Fanny en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-vous êtes qui ? Demanda Laeti en se mettant devant Rogue.

-Laeti, dit Hermione

-ce n'est rien Hermione, dit Rogue, je suis Severus Rogue.

-ah et à part cela ? Demanda-t-elle

-c'est mon parrain, dit Drago.

-comme Harry est celui de Liam ? Dit Fanny

-oui c'est ça, dit Harry

-mais t'es pas trop vieux pour avoir un parrain ? Demanda Laeti en se tournant vers Drago.

Drago installa Elena sur le canapé, se leva et s'avança lentement vers Laeti qui recula en souriant. Il sourit avant de lui courir après en riant, il l'attrapa et se mit à la chatouillée. Elena et Fanny se levèrent et allèrent venger Laeti en criant et en chatouillant Drago à leur tour.

Soudain les bébés transmetteurs se mirent à clignoter.

-j'ai besoin de vous, dit Hermione en souriant, je ne peux pas prendre les quatre en même temps.

-je vais chercher mon fils, dit Drago en se levant.

-je viens t'aider aussi, dirent Harry et Ron.

Ils revinrent cinq minutes plus tard avec les bébés. Drago posa Liam par terre une fois qu'ils furent en bas des escaliers et Hermione fit pareil avec Julia. Ron et Harry déposèrent Julien et Chris dans le parc pour bébé afin qu'ils puissent jouer.

-Liam vient voir papa, dit Drago.

Liam rejoignit son père et lui tendit les bras. Drago le prit sur les genoux.

-voici Liam, dit-il à Severus.

-il te ressemble beaucoup mais il a les yeux de Ginny, dit-il

-oui c'est ma fierté, dit Drago en embrassant son fils.

Liam se tortilla faisant comprendre à son père qu'il voulait descendre et il se dirigeât vers sa grand-mère.

-mie, dit Liam

Molly le prit dans ses bras.

-si on allaient déjeuner, proposa Hermione, j'ai faim

-moi aussi, dirent les garçons

Après le déjeuner et toute la journée ils regardèrent les enfants jouaient avec Severus.

-je me demande si il jouait comme ça avec moi, dit Drago en les regardant.

-moi je suis sure que oui. Dit Hermione, en faîtes on a compris un peu tard. Mais c'est un gros ours mal lécher.

-en tous cas ça me fait drôle de le voir rigoler et jouait avec les enfants quand je pense à la façon dont-ils nous à traiter pendant toute notre scolarité, dit Ron.

-c'est du passé maintenant, dit Harry

-oui tu as raison, dit Ron.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Le soir ils allèrent se coucher tôt afin d'être en forme pour aller chercher les Poudlardiens au train.


	19. On décore le Manoir ?

Le lendemain Ron, Drago et Harry se rendirent à dix heures et demie à la gare afin de récupérer les collégiens.

Vers onze heures le train entra en gare et les garçons guettèrent les grands. C'est Mégane qui sortit en premier, elle chercha un moment avant de faire signe à Harry qui la vit avant les autres. Elle alla chercher sa malle et se dirigeât vers eux en la tirant.

-coucou, ça va ? Demanda Harry

-oui et vous ? dit-elle en les embrassant.

-ça va très bien, où sont les autres ? Demanda Drago

-ils arrivent je suis parti en éclaireur, y'a beaucoup de monde dans le train, dit Mégane.

-bon ben on va attendre qu'ils arrivent, dit Ron

Vingt minutes plus tard ayant récupérer tout leur petit monde ils partirent pour le Manoir ou les petits les attendaient avec impatience.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au manoir c'était l'effervescence les enfants étaient déjà tous prêt et très excité. Hermione n'en pouvait plus et était ravis d'avoir de l'aide en les personnes de Fleur et Aurélia.

-Mione on s'ennuient, dit Fanny

-oui elle a raison, dit Elena.

-je sais pas moi. Vous voulez dessinez ? Proposa Hermione

-non.

-ça vous diraient d'allez aider Dobby, Diam et Eternity à faire le repas ? Demanda Aurélia

-oui pourquoi pas, répondit Fanny sans grand enthousiasme.

Fanny, Elena et Laeti se rendirent à la cuisine.

-bonjour, dirent-elles

-bonjour Miss, dirent les elfes.

-ont voulaient savoir si ont pouvaient vous aidez à préparer le repas.

-bien sûre si vous le désirez, répondit Dobby, on seraient ravis de vous accueillir.

-merci, dit Fanny en souriant.

Elles commencèrent à préparer le dessert avec Diam.

Dans le salon Hermione, Fleur et Aurélia discutaient de ce qu'elles allaient faire comme cadeaux de Noël.

-je ne sais pas du tout quoi offrir à Ron, dit Hermione en soufflant.

-pareil pour le cadeau de Bill, répondit Fleur.

-dîtes j'aimerai beaucoup en faire un à Charly, vous avez une idée ? Demanda Aurélia en rougissant.

Fleur et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant.

-dis moi, commença Hermione, tu ne serai pas amoureuse de lui par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-oui je me poser la même question, dit Fleur.

-non pas du tout, qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez ? Dit Aurélia en rougissant encore plus.

-oh voyons Aurélia, on sait ce que sais d'être amoureuse d'un Weasley, dit Hermione.

-mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, dit-elle

-oui c'est exactement ce que je disais à propos de Ron. En plus on se disputaient tout le temps, jusqu'au jour ou une dispute à très bien fini. Pour me faire taire il ma embrasser, dit Hermione

-quand à moi je suis arriver en Angleterre pour travailler à Gringott's il ne me calculer pratiquement pas. Alors un jour je suis aller le voir dans une colère noire. Je lui ai demander ce qui clocher, il ma répondu qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi je parlais, alors je suis partie en claquant la porte de son bureau, il ma rattraper et ma embrasser, dit Fleur en riant.

-vos histoires sont très jolies les filles mais ce n'est pas la mienne, dit Aurélia.

-mais bien sûre on te croit, dirent-elles

Elles continuèrent à plaisanter jusqu'à ce que des cris se fassent entendre, venant de la cuisine. Elles se regardèrent et se rendirent dans la cuisine. Le spectacle qu'elles virent en entrant les firent éclater de rire.

-mais que c'est-il passer ici ? Demanda Hermione en se calmant.

Dobby, Diam, Eternity, Fanny, Laeti et Elena étaient couvert de farine et d'œufs.

-eh bien les jeunes maîtresses ont tenus à faire un gâteau, dit Dobby en se tordant les mains.

-on est désolé Miss Hermione, on ne voulaient pas que ça finisse comme ça, dit Diam

-c'est de notre faute, dit Elena penaude.

-oui on est désolé, dirent Fanny et Laeti.

-oh mais ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione en se mettant à leur hauteur.

-vous vous êtes amusez. Dit Fleur, mais maintenant il faut tout ranger.

Les filles éclatèrent de rires en voyant les têtes des petites.

-allez les filles, les autres ne vont pas tarder et en plus il faut que vous alliez vous douchez, dit Aurélia.

-bon d'accord, dirent-elles de mauvaises grâce.

Elles commencèrent à nettoyer aider des elfes de maison alors que les filles retournèrent dans le salon ou elles reprirent leurs conversations en attendant le retour des garçons avec les grands.

Vingt minutes plus tard les filles avaient fini de ranger et prévinrent qu'elles allaient se laver.

-coucou c'est nous, entendirent-elles venant du couloir.

-bienvenu à la maison, dit Hermione en partant à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants.

-eh bien Mione la Lylou elle prend de plus en plus de place, dis moi, dit Clara après l'avoir embrasser.

-eh oui que veut-tu ? Au bout de cinq mois, elle veut s'étendre, dit-elle en rigolant.

-en tout cas, tu est magnifique, dit Kévin en l'embrassant à son tour

-merci Kévin ça fait plaisir d'entendre des choses aussi mignonne, dit Hermione.

-bon sinon comment allez-vous ? Demanda Aurélia

-très bien, merci. On est content d'être rentrés, dit Mégane en souriant.

-les petits ne sont pas là ? Demanda Julius.

-alors, les garçons sont chez Molly et mangent chez elle, ils rentrent cette après-midi et les filles après une séance fabuleuse de pâtisserie sont partis se douchées, expliqua Fleur.

-euh quelle séance de pâtisserie ? Demanda Drago inquiet

-allez rangez vos affaires dans vos chambres, ont vous racontera pendant le repas, dit Hermione.

Les enfants montèrent leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, pendant que Harry et les autres se rendirent dans le salon.

Des cris de joie venant de l'étage se firent entendre.

-je crois qu'ils se sont retrouvés, dit Harry

-oui, souffla Hermione.

-ça va pas Mione ça c'est mal passer ce matin ? Demanda Drago

-c'est pas ça, mais depuis ce matin je ne sais plus comment les calmés, dit-elle

-ç'est juste pour aujourd'hui, ils seront plus tranquille ce soir, dit Drago

-oui je sais. Dit Hermione, c'est juste que je suis fatigué, dit-elle.

-cette après-midi on va les emmenés balader, comme ça tu pourra te reposer, proposa Drago.

-si ça vous dérange pas je veux bien, dit-elle.

-bon ben. On trouvera bien un endroit où les emmenés, dit Ron

-je vous fais confiance, va, dit Hermione en souriant.

Un peu avant midi les enfants redescendirent dans le salon afin de rejoindre les adultes pour discuter avec eux. Mégane, Clara et Cécilia arrivèrent un peu après avec Liam, Julien et Julia.

-vous reprenez les vieilles habitudes ? Demanda Drago en regardant Liam et Julia gambadaient gaiement autour des adultes.

-oui. Quand je te dis qu'ils le sentent quand on est là, dit Cécilia en riant

-dîtes j'ai quelque chose à vous demandez ? Dit Mégane.

-on t'écoute, dit doucement Drago

-eh bien voilà, je voulais savoir si Tess pouvait venir passer Noël avec nous ? Demanda Mégane

-mais et ses parents ? Dit Harry

-ils sont toujours en voyage, tu sais, elle sera toute seule. Encore une fois, dit-elle

-je ne comprends pas, dit Ron.

-elle ne les voient jamais ou presque, dit Mégane, ils sont avocats internationaux et partent souvent.

-c'est elle qui te la demander ? Demanda Harry

-non. En faîtes elle n'est même pas au courant de ma demande, dit Mégane.

-je propose d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents pour savoir si ils sont d'accord, dit Drago, et ensuite on l'invite si ils le sont. Ok ?

-d'accord. Tu veux bien te charger d'envoyer la lettre ? Demanda Mégane à Harry en lui faisant des yeux auxquels elle savait bien qu'il ne résistait pas.

-d'accord, dit-il en se levant pour envoyer la lettre, tu veux bien me donner le nom de ces personnes ? Demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-oh oui pardon, dit-elle, j'avais oublier.

-c'est pas grave. Alors ?

-Monsieur et Madame Sheparde.

-ok j'y vais. À tout de suite.

Harry partit à la volière pour envoyer la lettre. Sur la lettre il se présenta et leur demanda si il était possible de recueillir Tess pendant les vacances de Noël et qu'ils la ramèneraient eux même au train pour Poudlard.

Il rejoignit les autres dans la salle à manger pour déjeuner.

-j'ai une faim de loup, dit Fanny

-comme d'habitude, dit Harry en rigolant.

Elle lui tira la langue, et les autres partirent à rire. À la fin du repas, un hibou tapa contre une fenêtre. Harry se leva et détacha la lettre de la patte de l'animal. Harry lut la missive et resta stoïque.

-Harry c'est de qui ? Demanda Hermione

-c'est la réponse des parents de Tess, répondit-il

-eh bien, ils sont d'accord ? Demanda Drago

-oui pour être d'accord, ils le sont, dit-il, c'est simple je vous la lit.

_**Monsieur Potter,**_

_**Je suis sure que vous comprendrez que nous sommes des personnes très occupés, je vous serez grées de ne plus nous déranger pour si peu.**_

_**Tess pourra venir chez vous autant qu'elle le souhaite.**_

_**Avec tout mes sentiments,**_

_**Mr Sheparde.**_

-Mégane, Tess à des problèmes avec ses parents ? Demanda Hermione

-euh…non, non mais ils ne sont jamais là, c'est tout, dit-elle

-tu es sûre ? Insista Hermione

-oui, oui, dit-elle.

Personne ne la crut mais ils n'insistèrent pas, Mégane parlerai quand elle pourra.

-très bien. Dit Drago, en tous cas tu devrais aller l'inviter au Manoir pour toutes les vacances.

-merci à tous j'y vais tout de suite, dit Mégane en partant après les avoir embrassés un par un.

-les enfants vous pouvez sortir de table, dit Ron.

Ils attendirent que les enfants partent pour discuter.

-ben dis donc, on peut pas faire plus froid comme lettre, dit Drago

-effectivement. Je me demande ce qui se passe chez eux, dit Ron

-moi aussi, mais Mégane ne parlera pas. Dit Harry

-attendons, elle nous parlera quand elle le décidera, dit Hermione

-Mione on va emmener les enfants avec nous pour aller la chercher et ensuite on ira faire un tour au parc, dit Drago, comme ça tu pourra te reposer.

-c'est gentil, merci, dit-elle

-mais de rien, on prend soin de notre nièce, dit Harry

-et moi je compte pas ? Demanda Hermione

-mais si on adore sa maman, rassure toi, dit Drago.

-je préfère ça, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils rirent ensemble un moment avant d'aller prévenir leur petit monde qu'ils allaient tous chercher Tess.

-on peut venir nous aussi ? Demanda Laeti.

-on a dit tout le monde, Laeti, dit Drago en souriant.

-oh oui et elle reste pour toutes les vacances, hein ? Demanda Fanny à son tour.

-oui Fanny, pour toutes les vacances, dit Harry

-et…

-ça suffit maintenant les chipies, allez mettre vos manteaux et vos bottes et on s'en va, dit Harry en l'attrapant dans ses bras.

Ils l'entendirent rires à grands éclats dans le couloir.

-Drago, Ron vous faîtes quoi ? On vous attends, dit Fanny

-on arrive chipie, dit Drago

Hermione souffla de contentement en écoutant le silence du Manoir. Elle se posait des questions sur la vie de Tess, cette jeune fille était très gentille et Hermione ne comprenait pas comment ont pouvait traité ses propres enfants comme cela. Elle posa une main sur son ventre rond et le caressa.

-ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, nous on t'aime déjà très fort, dit-elle en direction de la bosse, tes tontons préparent déjà ton arrivée avec ton papa. Ils sont complètement fous de toi et ils ne t'ont même pas vue encore. Ça promet, dit-elle en riant.

Elle décida d'aller se coucher une heure ou deux pour se reposer avant le retour des monstres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils transplannèrent devant un grand manoir, aussi grand que celui des « enfants du Phénix » mais aucune chaleur ne s'en dégageait. Tess ne devait pas être heureuse dans cette maison.

Les enfants assez grands mesurèrent vraiment la chance qu'ils avaient de vivre au Manoir et d'avoir Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ron comme tuteurs.

-j'ai l'impression d'être devant le Manoir Malfoy, dit Drago tout bas.

-je suis assez d'accord, dit Harry.

-bon si on y allait ? Proposa Drago

-oui, dirent-ils.

Les plus jeunes se mirent à courir pour aller sonner à la porte. C'est un elfe de maison qui vint leur ouvrir.

-bonjour Miss et Messieurs, dit-il, que puis-je pour vous ?

-on vient chercher Tess, dirent les plus jeunes tous en même temps.

-je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir, dit-il en leur fermant la porte aux nez.

Fanny, Laeti, Sébastien et Anthony restèrent devant la porte bouche bée, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Harry et Drago les regardèrent en rigolant.

-pourquoi il a fait ça on a été poli et gentil ? demanda Fanny perplexe.

-tout simplement que dans certaines familles ce sont les ordres qu'ils ont, répondit Drago.

-mais au Manoir Dobby, Diam et Eternity font toujours entrer les personnes à l'intérieur, dit Laeti.

-oui, parce qu'on a décider que c'était comme ça, dit Harry.

Ils arrêtèrent la discussion car l'elfe de maison était revenu et avait ouvert la porte.

-Miss Sheparde va vous recevoir, dit-il d'une voix austère.

-eh bien, il est pas très marrant, dit Seb en faisant la grimace.

-ça suffit allez entrer, dit Drago en en les poussant à l'intérieur du Manoir.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand hall, tout recouvert de marbre, la première réflexion des quatre plus jeunes fut, beurk. Cela donner un aspect morbide. De grands tableaux -sûrement des ancêtres- recouvraient la quasi-totalité du mur.

-bonjour tout le monde, dit Tess en arrivant aux pieds des escaliers.

-coucou

-salut

-tu va bien ?

-doucement, dit-elle en souriant et en s'approchant des enfants qui avaient tous parler en même temps, coucou, salut et oui je vais bien, répondit-elle.

-bonjour Drago, coucou Harry, dit-elle.

-comment vas-tu ? Demanda Drago

-bien merci, je suis très contente de venir chez vous, je m'ennuie un peu quand je suis ici, dit-elle tristement.

-et nous sommes content que tu passe les vacances de Noël avec nous, dit Drago.

-merci, dit-elle

-on y va ? Demanda Drago pas très à l'aise.

-je vais chercher mes affaires, dit-elle

-attend je viens t'aider, dit Julius.

-merci c'est gentil, dit Tess.

Il lui sourit et ils partirent tout les deux pour aller chercher les affaires de Tess dans sa chambre.

-c'est gentil Julius de m'avoir accompagner.

-oh …mais ce…ce n'est rien, dit Julius tout d'un coup timide.

-Julius tu va bien ?

-oui…ça va…ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en lui souriant.

-c'est ici, dit Tess en ouvrant une porte.

La chambre était exactement comme il l'imaginait depuis qu'il la connaissait. Des tas de livres sur des étagères. Des photos de ses amis et de ce qu'il supposait être ses parents. Les couleurs de Griffondors dominaient sur les murs de la chambre.

-c'est bon on peut y aller, dit Tess en l'enlevant de sa contemplation.

-d'accord, dit-il en attrapant sa malle.

Ils redescendirent dans le hall pour rejoindre les autres. Harry envoya la malle de Tess au Manoir dans la chambre de Mégane.

Drago et Harry les emmenèrent dans le parc prêt de Loustry Ste Chaspoule afin qu'ils se dépensent, surtout les petits. Ils jouèrent toute l'après-midi avec eux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione avait dormie deux heures et se sentait en pleine forme. Elle décida de rejoindre les autres au parc.

Elle passa d'abord au Terrier pour savoir si Molly voulait l'accompagner.

-coucou Molly c'est moi, dit-elle en entrant.

-Hermione, s'étonna Molly

-oui c'est bien moi, dit-elle en embrassant sa belle-mère,

-qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-eh bien les garçons sont partis chercher la meilleure amie de Mégane pour les vacances et après ils ont emmenés les enfants au parc pour que je puisse me reposer.

-et alors pourquoi n'est-tu pas entrain de te reposer ?

-j'ai dormi deux heures et je suis en pleine forme et je m'ennuyais, donc je vais aller les rejoindre.

-je comprends, on s'habitue vite à ce genre de petite chose, dit Molly

-oh oui ! Est-ce que vous voulez venir avec moi ?

-laisse moi le temps de prendre mes affaires et j'arrive, dit Molly

-d'accord.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils étaient entrain de jouer avec les enfants quand ils entendirent leurs prénoms. Ils virent Hermione et Molly leur faire des signes de la main.

-que fait-tu là ? Demanda Ron en embrassant Hermione.

-je m'ennuyais. Alors je suis passer au Terrier pour savoir si ta mère voulais venir, et nous voilà.

-ça me fait plaisir mais tu es assez reposer ?

-oui ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en pleine forme, dit-elle.

-tant mieux. C'est vrai que tu as meilleure mine, dit Harry en les embrassants.

-Molly, entendirent-ils.

Ils se retournèrent et virent les enfants courir vers eux. Ils se décalèrent pour ne pas être percuter. Les plus jeunes lui sautèrent dans les bras tandis que les grands, plus discret attendirent qu'ils se calment et embrassèrent Molly à leur tour.

-vous avez l'air en forme ? Dit Molly

-oui et on est content de te voir, dit Seb.

-tu mange à la maison ce soir ? Demanda Fanny

-si vous voulez, dit-elle

-bonjour Molly, dit Tess.

-alors tu passe les vacances avec les monstres ?

-oui je suis très contente de passer Noël avec vous tous, dit Tess.

-nous aussi on est content que tu sois là, lui dit Molly.

Molly lui sourit et partit s'asseoir sur un banc où Hermione la rejoignit. Elles discutèrent de la lettre qu'ils avaient reçu des parents de Tess le midi même. Molly était outrée. Elles ne trouvèrent pas d'explication pour expliquer un tel comportement.

Ils rentrèrent au Manoir vers 18 heures, ils envoyèrent les enfants se laver tout de suite.

-Hermione on pourra avoir une histoire, comme à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard s'il te plaît ? Demanda Fanny.

-on verra après manger, dit-elle en leur souriant et en leur disant de monter.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans la chambre des filles Tess et Mégane discuter.

-vous avez vraiment de la chance, dit Tess avec un air triste sur le visage.

-oui c'est vrai. Au début on avait peur quand on est arrivés mais au bout d'une semaine, on a compris que jamais ils ne nous maltraiteraient, dit Mégane

-oui ça se voir sur leur visage. Ils sont très gentils. Molly est la grand-mère qu'ont voudraient tous avoir, dit Tess.

-oui elle est adorable. Dit Mégane, ce qui est marrant aussi c'est quand elle crie sur Harry, Drago et Ron. C'est à mourir de rire, ils ont l'air de petits garçons prit en faute, je te jure c'est tordant.

-j'aimerai bien voir ça, dit-elle

-je crois que tu va en avoir l'occasion avec Noël qui approche, dit Mégane, à mon avis ça va pas être triste.

-tant mieux je vais enfin passer un Noël heureux, dit-elle en souriant.

-tu sais peut-être que tu devrai demander à venir vivre ici, proposa Mégane.

-tu sais bien que je ne peux pas Mégane. J'ai la chance de toujours avoir mes parents, dit-elle

-oui mais ils ne s'occupent jamais de toi, Tess.

-je sais bien, dit-elle tristement.

-moi je suis sure….

-non Még, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, tu me la promit, dit-elle.

-bon d'accord, dit Mégane.

Elles restèrent un moment en silence réfléchissant à leur conversation.

-si on allaient se laver ? Les monstres doivent avoir fini. Dit Mégane en riant

-d'accord, dit Tess.

Elles partirent se doucher avant d'aller rejoindre les autres pour le dîner. Quand elles descendirent Tess avaient le sourire aux lèvres, Drago, Ron et Harry chahutaient avec les plus jeunes alors que Hermione, Molly et Aurélia riaient à en perdre haleine.

-eh bien on s'amuse bien ici, dit Mégane en entrant dans le salon.

-oui, en faîtes on a pas 19 enfants mais 22, dit Hermione qui riait encore.

-bon allez à table, dit Molly en se levant.

Ils rejoignirent les elfes dans la salle à manger où ils attendaient pour servir le repas. Les discussions allait bon train pendant le repas. Même les elfes prirent part au repas festifs.

-on commence les décorations de Noël quand ? Demanda Fanny

-eh bien on peut le faire demain si vous voulez, répondit Hermione.

-oh oui, crièrent les plus jeunes.

-alors c'est d'accord, on s'en occupe demain, dit Drago.

-avec Drago on ira chercher le sapin demain matin donc dîtes nous qui veut venir, dit Harry.

-ok et pendant ce temps pour ce qui veulent nous irons acheter les décorations au chemin de Traverse, dit Hermione.

-moi je viens avec toi, dit Mégane à Hermione.

-et moi aussi, dit Elena.

Puis ce fut une cacophonie qui envahie la salle à manger. Alors Harry les fit taire d'un geste.

-chacun de vous partira avec qui il veut.

Tess les regardait en souriant, elle adorait voir cette ambiance dû aux fêtes de Noël. Ses parents n'avait plus jamais prit le temps de décorer le manoir ou même un simple sapin avec elle. Depuis que le drame s'était produit. Ils étaient distant et très froid avec elle depuis que c'était arriver. Elle en souffrait énormément mais elle se sentait tellement coupable de son coté qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas.


	20. Comment aimer quand on est un serpentard

il était dix heures et tout le monde étaient prêt à partir. Ils avaient décider que les garçons iraient avec Harry, Drago et Ron chercher le sapin. Et les filles, elles, iraient sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter les décorations afin d'en recouvrir le manoir à l'idée de Fanny et Laetitia.

Mais avant de partir faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu Ron et les autres avaient choisi d'annoncer à Mégane et Kévin que la menace avait été éradiquer. Ils étaient donc dans le bureau pour en parler pendant que les autres les attendaient dans le hall d'entrée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(dans le bureau)

-voilà vous savez tout, finit Ron

-alors tout est régler ? Demanda Mégane souffler par la nouvelle.

-oui c'est fini, dit Hermione

-merci, dirent-ils, merci beaucoup.

-vous n'avez pas à nous remerciez, dit Harry, vous êtes libre de tout c'est le plus important pour nous.

-il était hors de question que vous passiez par ce que nous avons endurer, dit Ron

-bon maintenant que tout cela est fini on à un manoir à décorer, dit Hermione en souriant.

-oui je ne voudrais pas que Fanny et Laetitia nous en veulent, dit Mégane.

-oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est à nous qu'elles en voudront, bougonna Drago.

-vous savez, elles vous adorent, dit Mégane en leur souriant doucement.

-ah bon, dit Ron intéressait

-mais oui et vous le savez. Dit Mégane, elles ont chacune leur chouchou, mais elles vous aiment tout les trois.

-et nous aussi ont vous aiment tous, dit Hermione, vous êtes nos petits anges.

-des petits anges ? Dit Kévin septique, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le bon qualificatif pour Fanny, Laetitia et Kiara.

-ça ont le sait. Dit Harry en rigolant, ce sont nos diablesses.

-ah ! Voilà je trouve que ça sonne mieux, dit Kévin en se joignant à son rire.

Ils sortirent du bureau sur l'injonction d'Hermione. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le hall et une fois leurs manteaux enfilés, ils partirent pour leur destination. Les garçons se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard et se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Après être passer inviter pour le dîner du réveillon de Noël le professeur Macgonagal ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore qui se trouvait à l'école pour aider la directrice sur un dossier. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Harry, Ron et Drago ainsi que les jeunes se rendirent à la cabane d'Hagrid pour lui demander de l'aide.

-Hagrid ! S'exclama Harry en frappant à la porte, ouvre s'il te plaît.

-j'arrive Harry, j'arrive, dit-il d'une voix bourrue.

Ils attendirent dehors quelques secondes avant que le garde chasse de l'école vienne leur ouvrir. Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde il leur demanda :

-que puis-je pour vous ?

-pour commencer ont voulaient t'inviter pour le dîner du réveillon, dit Harry

-je ne voudrais pas déranger, dit Hagrid timide en s'empourprant.

-voyons Hagrid, si on te le propose c'est que cela ne nous dérange pas, dit Ron en souriant.

-alors tu viens Hagrid ? Demanda Franck.

-je…oh…bon d'accord, dit-il devant le regard suppliant des garçons.

-chouette, dirent-ils en souriant franchement.

-et la deuxième chose ? Demanda Hagrid.

-ah oui ! C'est vrai, dit Drago, ont voulaient savoir si tu pouvais nous aider à aller chercher un sapin. On attaque à la décoration du Manoir cette après-midi, les filles sont parties acheter les boules, les guirlandes et tout le reste, finit-il.

-pas de problème, je vais chercher ma hache et j'arrive, dit Hagrid en partant dans sa cabane.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils attaquèrent l'ascension de la forêt interdite. Les plus jeunes se resserrèrent contre Drago, Ron et Harry. Les garçons se moquaient gentiment d'eux en leur disant qu'ils étaient trouillard.

-on a pas peur, dit Franck en faisant le fier.

-on te croit, dit Ron avec un sourire goguenard.

-bon allez on avance, proposa Julius, sinon les filles vont nous attendre.

-tu as raison, dit Harry

Ils continuèrent à avancer en suivant Hagrid avec précaution.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les filles arrivèrent au même moment sur le chemin de Traverse.

-on se sépare ? Proposa Hermione.

-non. On a dit qu'on y aller toutes ensemble, dit Kiara en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

-d'accord, dit Hermione en souriant, on va rejoindre Molly à la ménagerie magique et puis nous commenceront nos achats.

-allons-y alors, dit Clara en prenant la main de Fanny.

Elles descendirent le chemin de Traverse en regardant les vitrines joliment décorées pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Des guirlandes accrochées aux fenêtres, du gui suspendu au dessus des portes d'entrées des magasins. La neige recouvrait de son manteau les toits et la rue. Le froid règne mais la chaleur qui emplit les boutiques les réchauffent, leur donnent assez de courage pour continuer leurs emplettes.

Elles retrouvèrent Molly devant la ménagerie magique, elle embrassa tout le monde et elles commencèrent la tournée des boutiques.

-on commence par laquelle ? Demanda Hermione.

-je propose de commencer par les guirlandes et les boules, répondit Molly, et puis nous continuerons par branches de gui et les guirlandes de houe.

Elles commencèrent à regarder les magasins un par un en riant, Kiara, Fanny et Laetitia couraient dans tout les sens et riaient à gorge déployée. Hermione du les rappeler à l'ordre plus d'une fois pendant l'après-midi. Elles entrèrent dans le dernier magasin afin d'y trouver l'étoile qu'ils poseraient en dernier au sommet du sapin.

-alors on choisit laquelle ? Demanda Hermione

-eh bien moi j'aime bien celle-ci, dit Mégane.

Elle leur montra un étoile qui scintillait de milles couleurs, blanche transparente avec de petites étoiles dessus qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient à allure régulière. Les filles furent d'accord avec Mégane. Hermione attrapa la boîte qui contenait l'étoile et se dirigea vers la caisse accompagner de sa petite troupe. Une fois qu'elle eut payer, elle leur proposa d'aller boire un chocolat bien chaud dans un bar, ce qu'elles acceptèrent.

Elles entrèrent dans un petit café, elle choisirent une table et s'y installèrent.

-bonjour que puis-je vous servir ? Demanda la serveuse.

-ça sera neuf chocolats, s'il vous plaît, commanda Hermione.

-je reviens tout de suite, répondit-elle en partant vers le comptoir.

-je suis bien contente d'avoir fini ces courses, dit Hermione

-oui moi aussi, dit Clara.

-moi je trouve que c'est passer bien trop vite, dit Fanny soutenue par Laetitia et Kiara.

-mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous recommencerons l'année prochaine, dit Molly

-mais c'est dans un an, dit Laetitia en boudant.

-je propose quelque chose, dit Hermione

-ah bon et quoi ? Demanda Kiara

-c'est simple on à qu'a faire une journée entre fille comme celle-ci pendant chaque vacances, dit-elle

-oh oui ! Ça serait bien, dirent les plus petites.

-bon alors nous ferons cela, dit Molly, et bien sure Tess tu es obligée de participer maintenant, tu fais partis de la famille.

Tess ne répondit pas mais son regard le fit pour elle, les yeux embués elle regarda Molly en lui souriant doucement, Molly lui rendit.

-et voilà les chocolats, dit la serveuse en revenant.

-merci, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Elles poussèrent un soupir de contentement en buvant une gorgée de ce doux breuvage. Au bout d'une heure Hermione leur proposa de rejoindre les garçons au Manoir qui devaient être rentrés.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les garçons eux venaient de rentrer au Manoir avec un sapin de un mètre quatre vingt et bien vert.

Ils disposèrent avec difficulté le sapin dans le salon, une fois qu'il fut installer les garçons soufflèrent en s'affalant dans le canapé.

-eh ben heureusement que ce n'est pas Noël tout les jours, dit Kévin épuisait par tant d'effort.

-je suis bien d'accord avec toi, dit Drago à moitié allonger sur le fauteuil.

-j'espère que les filles vont bientôt rentrer, dit Julius

-pourquoi elles te manquent ? Demanda Drago avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Julius qui grimaça.

-c'est pas ça mais j'aimerai bien voir ce qu'elles ont dénichées, dit-il

-oui bien sur, dit Ron avec le même sourire que Drago

-eh bien quoi ? Je vois pas pourquoi vous rigolez comme ça, dit-il

-elle est jolie Tess, hein ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire aussi serpentard que celui des ses deux meilleurs amis.

-ben…oui…elle…mais…oh et puis ça ne vous regarde pas, dit-il

-Julius ont ne voulaient juste plaisanter, dit Ron

-Drago je pourrais te parler seul à seul, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Julius.

-euh oui si tu veux, vient on va dans le bureau.

Ils se levèrent d'où ils étaient assis et prirent le chemin du bureau. Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils.

-alors que voulait-tu me dire ? Demanda Drago.

-eh ben…voilà je voulais savoir comment tu avait fait pour aimer une Griffondor en étant aussi…

-aussi Serpentard, dit Drago en prenant un air dégoûter

-oui, dit-il timide.

-c'est simple je ne me suis pas aperçut tout de suite que je l'aimais. Au début quand je suis rentrer dans l'ordre tout le monde se méfier de moi. Au fil des jours et des missions ils ont commencer à me faire confiance. Petit à petit je me suis attacher à elle. On a eu des discussions très sérieuse, je lui est raconter ma vie, elle ma expliquer la sienne, j'ai enfin compris comment c'était d'appartenir à une famille aimante.

-mais elle a fini par tomber amoureuse de toi ?

-oui, quand son père est mort elle est devenu renfermée, elle était tellement malheureuse. Moi j'étais déjà amoureux d'elle, mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à un soir où elle a essayer de faire une bêtise.

-une bêtise ? Demanda Julius.

-oui, personne n'est au courant. Mais elle a essayer de se suicider avec une potion. Toujours est-il que ce soir là je suis monter dans sa chambre pour lui emmener un plateau repas et j'ai vue le flacon de potion sur la table de chevet.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

FLASH-BACK :

Drago prit le plateau repas préparer par Molly et le monta dans la chambre de Ginny pour qu'elle mange, cela faisait trois jours que Mr Weasley était décéder et elle ne voulais parler à personne, ne mangeait plus.

-salut, dit-il en entrant dans la chambre, je t'ai emmener un plateau.

-…

-écoute tu devrais manger ça te fera du bien, dit-il en posant le plateau sur le bureau.

-j'ai pas faim, fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

Il prit place près d'elle sur son lit, il lui caressa le visage et lui dit :

-je sais que ça fait mal mais tu dois reprendre ta vie, expliqua-t-il

-COMMENT TU PEUX SAVOIR QUE CA FAIT MAL ? TU N'A PAS DE CŒUR, Hurla-t-elle.

-ET TU CROIS QUE QUAND IL A TUER MA MERE JE N'AI PAS SOUFFERT ? TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE N'AI PAS PLEURER SUR SON CORPS FROID, cria-t-il hors de lui mais surtout blessé.

-sors de ma chambre, je ne veux plus te voir, dit-elle froidement.

Il se rassit sur le lit de Ginny et aperçut une fiole sur la table de chevet, il l'attrapa et ouvrit le flacon. Quand il comprit ce qui avait dedans il se tourna vers elle et la regarda tout aussi froidement que la voix qu'elle avait pris pour le virer de sa chambre.

-tu comptais faire quoi avec ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le flacon.

-rien, mentit-elle

-rien, répéta-t-il. Tu te moque de moi ? C'est un poison. Tu veux te suicider ?

-tu dis n'importe quoi, s'emporta-t-elle.

-non j'ai raison. Que penserai ton père si il savait se que tu veux faire ? Demanda-t-il durement.

-ne parle pas de mon père, tu ne le connaissais pas.

-en tous cas il ne serait pas fier de toi, dit Drago.

Ginny se remit sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

-ça va aller maintenant. Pourquoi voulait-tu faire ça ?

-je me sens tellement mal, je suis si malheureuse. Depuis qu'il nous as quitter j'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde.

-on est là nous, dit-il, on ne te laissera jamais tomber. Et puis… non rien. Tu devrai dormir, dit-il

-que voulais-tu me dire Drago ? Demanda-t-elle

-ce n'est pas important, dit-il en se levant et se dirigeât vers la porte pour sortir.

-Drago dis moi s'il te plaît.

-je… ce n'est pas facile à dire surtout pour moi, dit-il

-je t'en prie. Parle moi.

-je suis amoureux de toi, je t'aime, dit-il

-Drago, dit doucement Ginny.

-non ne dis rien. Je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

Il la laissa la dans la chambre. Il redescendit et s'enferma dans la bibliothèque. Il resta quelques minutes à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire. Pour la première fois il avait dit je t'aime avec sincérité. Il n'entendit pas Ginny entrer. Elle prit place à côté de lui.

-je suis désolé, ce n'était pas le moment de te parler de ça, dit-il

-non au contraire tu as bien fait de me dire tout ça, dit-elle, tu as raison mon père ne serai pas fier de moi. Il me manque tellement que j'en oublie que ce qui était important pour lui c'est que nous soyons heureux. Alors je vais être heureuse pour lui, dit-elle.

-le plus important c'est que tu ai compris, dit-il simplement.

-Drago tu penser vraiment ce que tu ma dit toute à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

-sur quoi ? Feignant de ne pas comprendre.

-est-ce que c'est vrai que…tu m'aimes ?

Il se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Il finit par s'immobiliser devant la fenêtre regardant la neige tomber.

-je…oui c'est vrai. Je t'aime, finit-il par dire.

-moi aussi.

-quoi ? S'étonna-t-il

-toute à l'heure tu ma prise au dépourvue je ne m'y attendais pas. Je suis d'accord le moment n'était pas vraiment bien choisi. Mais je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-tu es sure je ne veux pas que tu regrette, je peux attendre si tu veux du temps je te le laisse.

-embrasse moi, dit-elle

Drago s'approcha lentement d'elle lui caressa la joue et se baissa pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était tendre et doux.

-je t'aime, dit-il quand il se séparèrent.

-moi aussi.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-voilà,c'est notre histoire. Conclu Drago

-donc tu me conseille quoi ?

-c'est simple rapproche toi d'elle sans être collant et quand tu sera sur de ce que tu ressens alors dis lui la vérité. Soit honnête, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'elle sera amoureuse de toi mais elle aura au moins découvert ta vraie personnalité.

-oui tu pas peut-être raison. Dit Julius

-donc tu es bien amoureux de Tess, affirma Drago

-oui. Depuis que je reste avec les autres à Poudlard j'ai appris à la connaître, dit-il, et j'aime son humour, son intelligence. Et quand elle s'énerve, elle est tout simplement magnifique.

-oui et si tu nous demande ce qu'on aime chez Ginny et Hermione à Ron et moi on te répondra la même chose. Elles ont un caractère de chien. Mais elles se battent pour ce qu'elles croient, c'est pour ça que Ginny n'est plus là, elle voulait une vie calme et normale pour Liam et elle a réussi, dit Drago.

-oui mais aujourd'hui elle n'est plus là pour voir Liam grandir.

-exact, mais elle a réussi à protéger notre fils et il sera toujours fier d'elle. Tu sais je l'aimerai toujours c'est une héroïne et la femme de ma vie. Ne perds pas de temps si tu l'aime alors dis lui quand tu en sera sur. Le temps est précieux.

-je vais écouter tes conseilles, merci Drago, dit Julius.

-de rien si tu as besoin de parler on sera heureux de t'aider.

-merci, dit-il encore. Si on allaient rejoindre les autres ? Proposa-t-il

-je suis d'accord. Les filles ont du rentrer.

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent les autres pensionnaires du Manoir dans le salon. Quand ils arrivèrent ils s'aperçurent que les filles n'étaient pas encore rentrer. Franck et Sébastien les plus jeunes s'étaient endormis sur les genoux de Ron et Harry bien confortablement.

-ils ont succombés ? Demanda Drago

-oui ils y'a vingt minutes, dit Ron

-elles ne sont toujours pas rentrées, c'est bizarre non ? Dit Drago

-oh ben tu sais ce sont des filles qui sont parties faire du shopping mais je suis sure qu'elles ne vont pas…mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent du bruit dans le hall d'entrée.

-coucou c'est nous ! S'exclamèrent les filles.

Les filles entrèrent dans le salon avec des tas de paquets dans les mains. Les garçons les regardèrent complètement ahuris de voir tout ce qu'elles avaient acheter.

-mais vous avez dévalisaient tout le chemin de Traverse ou quoi ? Demanda Drago

-mais non on en a laisser aux autre voyons, dit Hermione en souriant.

-et que va-t-on faire de tout cela ? Demanda Ron

-décorer le Manoir, dit Fanny comme si c'était une évidence.

-avec tout ça, mais on va les mettre où ? Demanda Harry à son tour.

-le hall, le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine et la bibliothèque, énuméra Kiara en comptant sur ses doigts.

-bon d'accord, de toute façon on a rien à dire, dit Drago d'un air faussement consterner.

-non ça c'est sur, dit Kiara avec un sourire espiègle.

-bon alors on commence quand ? Demanda Cecilia.

-demain, ça serai bien. Il est presque l'heure de dîner et vous devez encore vous lavez avant, dit Hermione.

-ok, dirent-ils en se levant et en rejoignant leur chambre.

-j'y vais la première, dit Laeti en courant.

Des « non c'est moi » résonnèrent dans le Manoir et les adultes les regardaient courir au premier en rigolant. Une heure et demie plus tard ils étaient tous autour de la table dînant et racontant leur folle journée. Les plus jeunes se disputaient pour savoir qui de leur groupe avait passer la journée la plus intéressante.

À vingt heure trente avant de les envoyés se coucher, Hermione les avaient réunis dans le salon afin de leur raconter une histoire quand elle eut fini ils partirent tous se coucher après avoir dit bonsoir à tout le monde.


	21. Tu es amoureux ?

Le lendemain Hermione décida de laisser les garçons dormir un peu et commença la décoration avec les enfants. Ils attaquèrent par le hall d'entrée.

-Mione je peux mettre la banderole « joyeux Noël » au dessus de la porte du salon ? Demanda Franck.

-oui si tu veux. Mégane, Tess, Kevin et Julius je vous laisse décorer l'extérieur, dit-elle

-ok Mione ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

Ils prirent les décorations d'extérieur et sortirent du Manoir. Tess et Mégane déposèrent un bonhomme de neige près de l'allée qui menée à l'entrée du Manoir, elles lui mirent de vieux habits empruntés à Drago, Ron et Harry. Pendant ce temps les garçons eux étaient entrain d'accrocher une guirlande électrique sur la façade. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini Tess fit apparaître un petit sapin afin de le déposer près de la porte, ils le décorèrent et rejoignirent les autres dans le hall d'entrée.

Le hall était décorer de façon très charger avec des guirlandes.

-euh, vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu trop ? Demanda Mégane.

-où est Mione ? Demanda Kévin qui visiblement se retenait de rire.

-dans la cuisine avec Dobby et les autres pour leur demander si ils veulent bien qu'on mettent un peu de déco dans la cuisine, dit Fanny

-bon les filles y'a beaucoup trop de décorations sur les murs, dit Mégane en commençant à enlever des guirlandes.

-Cecilia, appela Mégane, tu peux venir nous aider s'il te plaît ?

-j'arrive, cria-t-elle. Par Merlin, dit-elle en sortant du salon.

-oui Kiara, Fanny et Laeti ont penser qu'il fallait en mettre vraiment partout, dit Tess en rigolant franchement.

Fanny, Kiara et Laetitia furent vexées par les propos des deux jeunes filles et se mirent à bouder.

-oh les puces, on est désolé on ne voulait pas vous vexez, dit Cecilia en voyant leur têtes.

-oui Cecilia à raison. Mais vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait un peu… lourd ? Demanda Mégane

Les chipies regardèrent les murs et hochèrent la tête. Ils commencèrent à enlever une partie de la décoration. Hermione arriva à ce moment là.

-euh vous avez fait tomber les sacs sur les murs ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-non, les filles ont décider de recouvrir totalement les murs et les meubles, dit Mégane qui enlevait des guirlandes sur l'étagère du couloir.

-ok. Les elfes vont s'occuper de la cuisine. Quand à nous on passe au salon, dit Hermione.

-salut tout le monde, dirent Ron, Drago et Harry en descendant les escaliers.

-vous avez déjà commencer ? Demanda Drago en embrassant tout le monde.

-oui vous étiez fatiguer, donc je vous ai laissez dormir, dit Hermione en embrassant Ron.

-bon ben on va vous aidez à finir, dit Drago en allant dans le salon rejoindre Clara, Sébastien et Franck.

-ok ! Moi je vais m'occuper de la salle à manger. Qui vient avec moi ? Demanda Hermione.

-nous on vient, dirent Laetitia, Fanny et Mégane.

Elles partirent vers la salle à manger avec les paquets contenant les guirlandes et autre parures de Noël.

Deux heures plus tard tout le Manoir était entièrement décorer. Les enfants étaient très content de leur œuvre ensuite ils montèrent dans leur chambre pour jouer étant donner qu'ils avaient terminer.

-c'est l'heure de manger les enfants, dit Hermione en se mettant en bas des escaliers.

-on arrive, répondirent-ils.

Elle rejoignit les garçons dans le salon où ils étaient entrain de jouer à la bataille explosive.

-allez à table les garçons, dit Hermione

-oh Mione on a pas fini, dit Harry.

-eh bien vous reprendrez plus tard, dit-elle, les enfants vont descendre.

-très bien, souffla Ron.

Ils rangèrent les cartes et se levèrent de leur fauteuil pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Ils prirent place à table en attendant les enfants qui arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard.

-vous voulez faire quoi cette après-midi ? Demanda Harry

-et si on allait décorer le Terrier ? Proposa Juliette.

-pas la peine Molly s'en est déjà occuper, répondit Harry, je suis passer hier et le Terrier était parer de ces plus beaux artifices.

-oh ! Soupira Juliette déçu.

-y'a personne qui veut aller jouer au Quidditch ? Demanda Ron.

Ils manifestèrent tous leur joie d'aller pratiquer leur sport préféré.

-et on va jouer où ? Demanda Julius.

-on peut aller à la clairière, proposa Ron

-c'est où ? Demanda Kévin

-derrière le Terrier, dit Drago, c'est grand et les moldus ne peuvent pas nous voir.

-bon moi je vais vous laissez, dit Hermione, je dois aller à Ste Mangouste. Aurélia, Charly et les jumeaux mangent avec nous ce soir, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir.

-ok, dit Harry, bon allez tout le monde va se préparer et on y va.

Tous se dépêchèrent de monter chercher leur balai et pour ceux qui n'en avait pas, ils iraient les prendre dans la réserve du Terrier. Hermione une fois prête transplana pour l'hôpital.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-bonjour docteur Granger, dit une guérisseuse

-bonjour Amélie, répondit Hermione

-comment va le bébé ?

-très bien merci, dit-elle en souriant et en caressant son ventre.

-tant mieux alors. Je vous laisse j'ai un patient qui m'attend, finit-elle.

-d'accord.

Hermione sortit du vestiaire et se rendit à son bureau. Elle laissa le temps du trajet son esprit vagabondé. Sur sa nouvelle vie, dans quelques mois elle serait maman et mariée à l'homme de sa vie. Elle pensa aussi aux moment ou les garçons avait commencer à préparer sa chambre elle en avait pleurer de rire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

DEBUT FLASH-BACK

-Ron tu es là ? Cria-t-elle du hall d'entrée.

Elle venait de rentrer du travail et se demandait pourquoi le Manoir était si vide. Les plus grands étaient à Poudlard mais où était passer ses terreurs préférés ainsi que son fiancé et ses meilleurs amis ? Elle décida de monter à l'étage pour vérifier que personne n'y était. Elle fit choux blanc mais pousser par un soudaine intuition, elle se rendit dans la future chambre de sa fille.

-Par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant. Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-elle aux garçons qui fixaient le sol avec attention.

-Ron, insista-t-elle.

La raison pour laquelle elle posait cette question était très simple. Les garçons avaient choisis de décorer la chambre à la façon moldue sous les bons conseils de Harry. Le résultat était catastrophique. Ils étaient aller du côté moldu pour choisir de la tapisserie. La finalité était surprenante toutes les bandes de papier était coller de travers, pas une seule n'était droite. La moquette était pleine de bosse et pour finir, il y'avait sur le plafond des rater innommables, des grumeaux tellement énormes qu'Hermione se demandait comment ils avaient pu se dire que c'était bien. Certains endroit du plafond n'était même pas peint.

-j'attend, dit-elle en tapant du pied façon Molly.

-eh bien, on s'est dit que ça serait bien de le faire par nous même, sans magie, Dit Ron

-ah oui bonne idée, on voit que vous avez bien fait, dit-elle.

-on est désolé, dirent-ils.

-moi aussi, soyez-en sure, dit-elle mais plus elle regardait plus elle avait envie de rire ce qu'elle fit.

Elle éclata de rire sous les regard courroucés des garçons. Elle ne se calma que dix minutes plus tard essouffler en se tenant au mur.

-c'est bon tu as fini ? Pesta Drago.

-oui. Je suis désolé mais comprenait moi, dit-elle en montrant les murs et le plafond.

-oui ben c'est bon, pesta Harry à son tour.

-d'accord. Où sont les monstres ? Demanda-t-elle

-chez Molly, dit Drago, on avaient besoin de calme.

-je comprends, dit-elle, bon je vais aller les chercher. Vous avez donc un quart d'heure pour nettoyer avant qu'ils ne rentrent à la maison et qu'ils vous fassent payer toutes vos blagues, finit-elle en tournant les talons.

-bon ben il vaut mieux tout enlever et vite fait, entendit-elle dire Drago

Elle sortit du Manoir en riant comme un folle.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle sourit en entrant dans son bureau. Elle se mit au travail tout de suite pour ne pas perdre de temps, elle avait plusieurs consultations dans l'après-midi.

Elle en était à son troisième dossier quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.

-entrez, dit-elle

-docteur on vous demande en salle de consultation, dit une guérisseuse.

-j'arrive tout de suite Marie, le temps de finir ce que je fais, répondit-elle

-très bien je vais les prévenir, dit Marie.

Marie sortit du bureau et se dirigeât vers la salle de consultation d'Hermione.

-elle arrive tout de suite Mr Malfoy, dit-elle.

-d'accord, merci, répondit-il

-tu vois ma chérie, Mione arrive, dit-il à Kiara.

-oui. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit un autre médicomage, dit-elle en grimaçant car la douleur revenait.

-ça va passer ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Soudain il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et entendit :

-bonjour que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle avant de s'apercevoir de qui était dans la pièce.

-Drago ? Kiara ? Ça va pas ?

Elle s'approcha de Kiara et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Kiara à fait une chute de balai, grimaça Drago sachant ce que Hermione en penser.

-où as-tu mal mon ange ?

-au ventre et au bras, répondit-elle

-très bien je vais vérifier ça. Montre moi ou ton bras te fait mal ?

Kiara lui montra alors son coude et poussa un grand cri quand Hermione essaya de le déplier.

-je vois, dit Hermione, c'est casser.

-je vais guérir ? Hein Mione ?

-mais oui ma chérie. Tu va prendre ça, dit Hermione en lui tendant un fiole.

-c'est quoi ? Demanda Kiara suspicieuse.

-une potion contre les fractures, dit Hermione, mais tu va devoir porter ton bras en écharpe au moins trois jours.

Kiara but le contenu de la fiole et la rendit à Hermione qui la fit disparaître.

-et maintenant ton ventre.

Hermione souleva le tee-shirt de Kiara et commença à palper l'endroit qu'elle lui avait montrer.

-bon ce n'est pas grave, mais tu va avoir un bel hématome, dit-elle en la rhabillant.

Elle fit apparaître une nouvelle fiole et la lui tendit.

-ça va annuler la douleur, dit Hermione.

-merci Mione, dit Kiara.

-en tous cas plus de Quidditch pendant deux semaines, dit-elle.

Kiara protesta mais Hermione fut intraitable.

-et que je n'apprenne pas que tu en fait dans mon dos, Kiara, dit-elle menaçante envers elle et Drago

Les deux se mirent à bouder. L'un pour le peu de confiance dont elle faisait preuve et l'autre avait l'impression d'être puni. Elle laissa sortir Kiara, mais elle devait rester tranquillement au repos.

Une fois qu'elle les eurent ramener dans le hall de l'hôpital, elle retourna à son bureau pour finir ses dossiers afin d'être à l'heure pour ses consultations.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-alors ? Demanda Harry en voyant Drago et Kiara rentrer au Manoir.

-un bras casser et un bel hématome, dit Drago, mais Mione lui as donner des potions, elle doit garder son bras en écharpe trois jours. Et interdiction de Quidditch pendant deux semaines.

-plus de peur que de mal, répondit Ron qui avait écouter.

-oui pour Kiara, car nous on va avoir le droit à un bonne scène signer Hermione quand elle va rentrer ce soir, dit Drago

-ah bon ! Dit Harry

-ben oui devant Kiara elle n'a rien dit mais je suis sûre que c'est pour mieux nous le faire payer, dit-il

-on verra bien ce soir, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Ils retournèrent s'occuper des enfants. Les grands étaient rester chez Molly pour profiter d'elle sans les plus jeunes.

Vers midi, ils eurent la surprise de voir Aurélia et Charly débarquer au Manoir.

-salut, tout le monde, dit ce dernier.

-salut Charly, dit Ron

-et Aurélia, dirent Drago et Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

-que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda Ron

-eh bien on s'est fait gentiment virer du Terrier, dit-il, maman voulait rester seul avec les grands.

-ah d'accord. Alors vous venez chercher asile ici ? Demanda Drago.

-ben oui vue que nous devions venir manger, on s'est dit pourquoi ne pas passer le reste de la journée avec eux, dit Charly.

-on allaient faire des jeux de société moldus avec les petits. Ça vous tente ? Demanda Harry

-pourquoi pas ? Dirent-ils.

Ils jouèrent jusqu'à cinq heures que les grands rentrent du Terrier.

-alors ça c'est bien passer ? Demanda Ron alors que Harry envoyer les plus jeunes à la douche.

-très bien. On a discuter, on a fait des jeux, répondit Clara.

-tant mieux. On attend Hermione et les jumeaux et ensuite on dîne, dit Harry, quand les petites auront finis allez vous lavez.

-d'accord, dirent-ils et ils montèrent dans leur chambre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après le repas ils firent le point sur la soirée du réveillon de Noël qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

-on sera 44 en tout, dit Hermione en comptant.

-ok, demain matin avec Ron et Harry on ira faire les courses, dit Drago.

-je vous ferez la liste tout à l'heure, dit Hermione. Aurélia ça te dérange de venir me donner un coup de main avec les petits. Je me fatigue beaucoup plus vite maintenant et j'en aurai bien besoin.

-avec plaisir, répondit Aurélia ravie de pouvoir rendre service.

-au faîtes tu compte repartir quand en Roumanie ? Demanda Drago

-eh bien pour vous dire la vérité je n'en ai pas très envie, dit-elle

-tu pourrais rester en Angleterre, dit Harry

-oui mais je n'ai pas d'endroit où vivre. Je ne vais pas rester à Poudlard pendant des années entière, dit-elle

-tu peut t'installer ici, si tu veux ? Proposa Harry.

-ça nous ferait plaisir et puis les enfants t'adorent, dit Hermione.

-oh…je ne sais pas, dit-elle, je ne veux pas m'imposer.

-puisqu'on te le propose, dit Ron.

-ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir, dit Hermione en lui souriant.

-bon ben… d'accord, dit-elle finalement. Merci en tout cas je suis ravie de m'installer ici.

-nous aussi, dirent-ils.

Mais Ron remarqua que Charly n'était pas particulièrement ravi de ce plan. Il se leva et l'invita à le suivre discrètement.

Ils sortirent dans le par cet se baladèrent en silence un moment avant que Ron ne le coupe.

-ça te gêne que Aurélia vienne habiter ici ? Demanda-t-il

-non ce n'est pas ça, dit-il

-alors c'est quoi ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas fort.

-eh bien je me disais juste que je ne la verrai plus aussi souvent maintenant, si elle venait habiter ici, dit-il

-tu es amoureux ?

-je ne sais pas mais je pense que ça ne sera plus long si ce n'est pas le cas, souffla-t-il

-n'attend pas pour lui dire Charly, la vie est trop courte, dit Ron en plantant là son frère aîné.

Et voilà un chapitre de fini. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

J'espère que vous avez passer de bonnes fêtes de Noël. Gros bisous.

Hermy83


	22. Réveillon de Noël

Ce soir là c'était le réveillon de Noël. Les garçons s'étaient levés à l'aube pour aller faire les courses et acheter les derniers cadeaux. Cette année pour leur premier Noël ensemble personnes ne seraient oubliés et tous seraient bien gâtés.

Hermione aidée de Fleur, Aurélia et Charly avait attendus le réveil qui serait sûrement dynamique des plus jeunes. Par chance ce n'est que vers neuf heures que le bal commença, ouvert par Fanny, Kiara et Laetitia.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit Fanny en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine un large sourire accroché au visage qui fit grimaçait Hermione et les autres.

-bonjour mes chéries, dit Hermione en les embrassants, asseyez-vous je vais aller chercher Dobby pour qu'il vous serve.

-merci Mione, dirent-elles.

Hermione partit à la cuisine afin de prévenir Dobby que les petits commençaient à arriver.

-Bien Miss Hermione, j'arrive tout de suite, dit-il

-merci Dobby.

Elle rejoignit les autres et s'aperçut que les garçons aussi étaient levés, elle fit la tournée des bisous et rejoignit sa place pour finir son petit déjeuner.

-on va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Anthony

-vous allez tous au Terrier, Molly vous y attend, dit Hermione.

Des cris de joie fusèrent dans la salle à manger à l'annonce d'Hermione.

-il faudra que nous soyons prêt à quelle heure ce soir ? Demanda Laeti à son tour.

-vers 19H 30, répondit Fleur, les autres arriveront à 20H 00.

-d'accord, dirent-ils.

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner bientôt rejoint par les plus grands ainsi que Julia, Chris et Liam. Hermione vit Liam se mettre à courir pour la rejoindre, elle l'attrapa pour le poser sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement.

-eh bien ! S'exclama-t-elle, ça c'est du câlin, on dirait que tu ne ma pas vue depuis un mois.

-tata, dit-il en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche et en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine et posa son autre main sur son ventre rond.

-oh mon cœur, souffla-t-elle attendrie.

-vous êtes bien calme, dit Mégane en parlant aux plus jeunes.

-si on n'est pas sage, le père Noël ne viendra pas, répondit Fanny justement.

-vous savez que c'est toute l'année que vous devez être sage, dit Kevin qui donnait son biberon à Chris.

-mais on a été sage, s'offusqua Kiara.

-Kévin disait ça pour vous embêtez, dit Hermione en lançant un regard courroucé à Kévin qui baissa la tête penaud.

-et sinon vous avez prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui, dit Charly s'adressant aux plus âgés du Manoir.

-on doit encore aller faire des courses de dernière minute, répondit Mégane.

-d'accord, mais ne rentrez pas trop tard, dit Hermione, on aura besoin de vous pour préparez le repas.

-ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on sera de retour vers seize heures, dit Julius.

-pourquoi on ne peut pas aider pour le repas, nous aussi ? Demanda Kiara.

-parce que Molly veut absolument vous avoir pour elle toute seule aujourd'hui, répondit Fleur.

-ah d'accord alors, dit Fanny en souriant.

C'est la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvée pour les tenir éloignés du Manoir toute une journée sans entendre de plainte. Ils adoraient Molly et ne lui refusait jamais une journée entière qu'elle voulait passer avec eux.

Ils continuèrent à déjeuner en silence jusqu'à ce que Harry, Ron, Drago et Bill qui les avaient accompagnés arrivent des courses les bras chargés de victuailles pour le repas du réveillon. 44 personnes ce n'était pas rien et il fallait nourrir tout le monde.

-eh bien, s'exclama Mégane, vous avez eu assez de main pour porté tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle tout en les aidant comme les autres à décharger leurs bras.

-merci, dit Harry en passant quelques uns de ses paquets à Kevin et Julius. Hermione fait attention nous avons rapetissé pas mal de chose, ajouta-t-il.

-vous pouvez tout remettre en place pour que je sois sure de n'avoir rien oublier, s'il vous plaît.

C'est en soupirant qu'ils s'exécutèrent. Une fois que tous les paquets eurent repris leur taille normale ils dirent bonjour à tout le monde.

-salut mon cœur, dit Drago en tendant les bras à Liam qui se jeta sur lui en riant.

-papa, dit-il.

-tu as fait un gros dodo ? Demanda-t-il en caressant sa petite tête blonde.

Liam hocha la tête et continua de boire le biberon de chocolat que Hermione lui avait rendu.

-à quelle heure on les dépose au Terrier ? Demanda Drago en désignant les plus jeunes du menton.

-dès qu'ils seront prêts, dit Hermione.

Et comme si elle avait donné le signal de départ ils montèrent se préparer.

-Mégane, Julius, Kévin et Tess on encore des achats à faire, mais ils seront rentrés vers seize heures, finit-elle.

-d'accord, mais ils ne mangent pas avec nous ? Demanda Ron

-je ne pense pas, dit Fleur.

Ils discutèrent un moment de la soirée tant attendue. Une heure plus tard les enfants avaient revêtus leurs manteaux et leurs bottes étant prêt à partir. Ils se précipitèrent dans le salon où les adultes parler gaiement.

-on est prêt, annoncèrent-t-ils d'une même voix.

-alors on y va, dit Harry en se levant du fauteuil où il était confortablement assis, je les emmène à Molly et je reviens.

-je viens avec toi, dit Ron.

-à ce soir, dit Hermione aux enfants.

-à toute à l'heure, répondirent-ils.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry, Ron et les plus jeunes partirent vers le Terrier. Quand les enfants virent la maison ils se mirent à courir à toute allure. Ils entrèrent sans frapper comme à leur habitude.

-Molly, crièrent-ils, on est arrivé.

Ils se déshabillèrent en attendant que Molly descende du premier où elle était sûrement. Harry et Ron arrivèrent quelques secondes après.

-coucou tout le monde, dit Molly en descendant les escaliers.

Les enfants ne lui laissèrent pas le temps d'atteindre la dernière marche et se jetèrent sur elle pour le premier bisou de la journée.

-bonjour mes garçons, dit-elle en se déplaçant difficilement vers Harry et Ron

-bonjour maman, dit Ron en embrassant sa mère

-bonjour Molly, dit Harry en faisant de même.

-comment va Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle

-très bien, dirent-ils

-tant mieux. Allez sauvez-vous, on se voit ce soir, dit-elle.

-d'accord, à toute à l'heure tout le monde, dit Harry.

Mais les enfants ne s'intéressaient déjà plus à eux. Ils avaient tiré le gros coffre à jouets et étaient plonger dans un inventaire minutieux de son contenu. Les garçons repartirent alors pour le Manoir pour commencer les préparatifs long et méticuleux de cette soirée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-bon passez une bonne journée et soyez là à seize heures, dit Hermione aux plus grands.

-ne t'inquiète pas Mione, on sera à l'heure, répondit Mégane.

-amusez-vous bien, dit Drago en passant devant eux, Mione laisse les partir, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Les grands se mirent à rire et sortirent de la maison. Julius et Kévin en parfait gentleman firent transplanés les filles au chemin de Traverse. Mais au moment de l'atterrissage Julius s'écrasa par terre et Tess lui tomba dessus. Mégane et Kévin qui avait assistés à la scène était plié en deux de rire. Julius et Tess n'entendaient rien, ils avaient l'impression d'être dans leur monde à eux. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes. Leurs visages commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement quand Kévin les interrompit. Julius aida Tess à se remettre debout et lança son regard le plus noir à son meilleur ami alors que le visage de Tess était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Mégane, elle souriait devant se spectacle, il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle que si Kévin n'avait pas été là ils se seraient embrassés.

Sans dire un mot de plus ils commencèrent leurs derniers achats de Noël. Pour eux c'était les plus durs à trouver : les cadeaux de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago ainsi que celui de Molly. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée de quoi leur offrir pour les remercier de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux.

-si l'un d'entre vous a eu une idée de génie pendant la nuit, qu'il n'hésite pas car moi c'est le néant, dit Mégane.

-moi aussi, dis les garçons.

-on a qu'à faire les vitrines et vous verrez si quelque chose attire votre attention, proposa Tess qui parla pour la première fois depuis l'incident.

-oui c'est une bonne idée, nous n'avons qu'à faire ça, dit Kévin.

Ils se mirent donc en route. Les magasins défilés mais pourtant rien n'avait capter leur attention. Chacun d'eux se demandaient quel cadeau montrera à quel point ils tenaient à eux.

-et ça ? Demanda Tess en montrant un objet a travers une vitrine qui ressembler à une sphère.

-c'est quoi ? Demanda Kévin.

-une sphère de vérité, répondit Mégane qui avait lu la petite pancarte qui accompagner la sphère.

-on peut y enregistrer des messages, mais que la vérité, expliqua Tess.

-moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, dit Julius.

-alors on entre, dit Mégane en poussant la porte du petit magasin.

L'atmosphère y était chaleureuse et enivrante, il y faisait une douce chaleur.

-bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda une vieille dame à l'air aimable et gentil.

-bonjour, nous voudrions connaître le prix d'une sphère de vérité, s'il vous plaît, dit Tess

-elle coûte trois galions, répondit la vieille dame.

-à ce prix là on peut leur en prendre une chacune plus une pour Molly, proposa Kévin

-oui. Est-ce que cela serait possible d'en avoir cinq.

-vous avez de la chance c'est exactement le nombre qu'il me reste, dit la vieille dame qui partit à l'arrière de la boutique, sûrement pour se rendre dans la réserve. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec cinq boîtes dans les mains.

-voilà cela fera quinze galions, dit-elle.

Ils donnèrent l'argent, remercièrent la commerçante et sortirent de la boutique avec leur présents chacun ravi de leur cadeaux pour leurs tuteurs.

-il nous faut du papier pour les emballer, dit Mégane

-y'en à dans ce magasin là bas, dit Tess en montrant une vitrine du doigt un peu plus peu loin.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini ils rentrèrent directement au Terrier afin d'enregistrer un message par tout les enfants.

-coucou, c'est nous, dit Mégane en entrant dans la maison.

-bonjour, mais que faîtes-vous là ? Demanda la matriarche Weasley.

-eh bien on a trouvé le cadeau de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago, dit Mégane.

-ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle

-des sphères de vérité, dit Mégane, on voulait que les petits aussi laissent des messages.

-d'accord, ils sont dans le salon, dit Molly en les rejoignant.

-Mégane, cria Kiara, je croyais que vous deviez rentrer directement au Manoir.

-nous avons encore deux heures, dit-elle, en faîtes on est venus parce que nous avons trouvé un cadeau pour Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ron.

-c'est quoi ? Demanda avidement Fanny

En quelques mots Kévin leur expliqua ce que c'était. Les plus jeunes furent ravis de participer à ce cadeau, ils passèrent l'heure suivante à enregistrer leurs messages dans les petites sphères. Quand ils eurent fini ils rentrèrent au Manoir, ils allèrent retrouver les adultes qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine.

-coucou, dirent-ils en entrant.

-vous êtes déjà là ? S'étonna Hermione

-oui on doit emballer ce qu'on as acheter avant de vous aidez, dit Kévin

-ils sont où les autres ? Demanda Julius innocemment.

-en haut on leur a dit de descendre nous aider quand vous serez là, dit Drago.

-ok bon on monte finir ce que nous avons à faire et on vient vous aidez, dit Mégane.

-d'accord, dit Harry.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut Mégane demanda aux garçons d'aller chercher les autres et de les emmener dans sa chambre.

Une fois tous réunis ils leur expliquèrent pour les sphères de vérité et les messages qu'ils voulaient y mettre.

-c'est une super idée, dit Clara

-je trouve aussi, dit Elena en souriant.

-bon alors commencer et soyez sincère surtout sinon la sphère ne vous croira pas et vous ne pourrai plus laisser de message, vous n'avez le droit qu'à un essai, expliqua Julius.

C'est Elena qui commença mais partit dans sa chambre car sa timidité l'empêcher de dire ce genre de choses voix haute devant tout le monde.

Quand ils eurent fini les filles emballèrent les boîtes et les cachèrent dans leurs armoires la dernière sphère qui était pour Molly attendrait le moment ou tous devraient monter se préparer pour la soirée.

À seize heures ils redescendirent dans la cuisine où on les attendait pour finir le repas. Entre rigolade et prise de bec l'après-midi se passa très bien. Il était six heures et ils ne restaient plus qu'à dresser la table, pour 44 cela relever du parcours du combattant.

-bon je vais agrandir la table, dit Hermione en s'exécutant et la table prit des proportions digne du château de la reine moldue.

-et maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à installer les couverts, dit Drago en soufflant de devoir mettre la table.

Ils prirent la vaisselle dans le meuble du salon. Une fois que la table fut mise Hermione, Mégane et Clara ajoutèrent de petites étoiles, des fleurs ainsi que des paillettes. Le résultat était tout simplement magnifique.

-c'est superbe, dit Ron en enlaçant Hermione

-je trouve aussi, dit cette dernière.

Soudain des cris se firent entendre dans le hall d'entrer.

-c'est nous, entendirent-ils.

-ça y'est nos monstres sont là, dit Hermione.

-et je sens qu'ils sont particulièrement excités, dit Drago.

-moi aussi, grimaça Harry.

-on est dans la salle à manger, cria Hermione en souriant.

Quand les petits et Molly arrivèrent dans la salle à manger ils furent bouche bée. La salle était décorée simplement mais avec beaucoup de goût, la table scintillée.

-ouah, furent tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent à dire.

-ils ont raison, dit Molly, c'est tellement beau.

-on trouve aussi qu'on ne c'est pas trop mal débrouiller, dit Harry en bombant le torse fièrement.

Ils passèrent au salon afin de prendre un chocolat chaud bien mérité. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, quand Hermione surpris des clins d'oeils entre Ron, Drago et Harry.

-votre attention, s'il vous plaît, dit Drago en se levant.

-il va être l'heure d'aller vous préparez pour le repas, dit Harry, pour notre premier Noël ensemble nous voulions faire une fête hors du commun.

-c'est pourquoi un premier cadeau vous attend sur vos lits, continua Ron, des sorts vous empêchent de les ouvrir tant que vous ne serez pas passer par la douche en premier.

-allez tout le monde monte se préparer, finit Drago.

Ils regardèrent tout le monde monter en souriant et Hermione se retourna vers eux.

-c'est quoi cette histoire, vous nous avez rien dit, demanda-t-elle

-c'est simple tu devrai aller regarder sur notre lit après t'être doucher, dit Ron.

-mais…

-ne dis rien, dit Drago, on voulait une fête merveilleuse et disons que ce nous avons acheter va y contribuer.

Elle les regarda un par un. L'ouverture de l'orphelinat ainsi que sa grossesse les avaient encore rapproché. Ils avaient vécus tant de choses ensembles qu'elle ne croyait pas que cela était possible. Mais les faits étaient devant elle, ils étaient inséparables maintenant. Elle sentie Lylou lui donner un coup et elle sourit en pensant que sa fille lui donner raison.

-bon très bien, nous verrons toute à l'heure ce que sont ces merveilles, dit-elle

-dans les chambres d'amis, il y'a aussi un paquet pour vous, dit Harry à Molly, Charly, Bill, Fleur et Aurélia.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La première chose que firent les enfants en arrivant au premier c'est d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait sur leur lit, connaissant Harry, Drago et Ron, ils n'y touchèrent pas de peur de ce qui pouvait arriver si ils le faisaient. Ils allèrent donc se doucher afin de découvrir la première surprise de la soirée.

C'est Kiara qui finit la première, elle rentra dans sa chambre et ouvrit son paquet.

-par Merlin, dit-elle en plaquant une main contre sa bouche.

Elle sortit de la boite une robe simple, Blanche, les manches en voile et évasée qui descendait pile sur ses fines mains.

Elle l'enfila doucement et avec précaution comme si c'était la plus belle chose du monde. C'était sa robe de princesse, elle alla dans la chambre de Mégane.

-Mégane ? Appela-t-elle. Je peux entrer ?

-oui ma puce c'est bon, répondit Mégane.

Mégane la regarda entrer, elle était magnifique dans sa petite robe blanche.

-une vrai princesse, dit Mégane.

-merci tu trouves ? Elle tourna sur elle-même pour lui montrer sa robe qui volait.

-oui. Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

-je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien me coiffer ? Demanda Kiara.

-assieds-toi, dit Mégane en désignant sa coiffeuse.

Kiara s'assied sur le petit tabouret et laissa Mégane dompter sa chevelure. Clara revint de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard et fut subjuguer par Kiara qui était maintenant coiffer et prête à éblouir tout le monde.

-tu es superbe ma chérie, dit Clara.

-merci, dit Kiara avec un beau sourire.

Les filles découvrirent alors elles aussi leurs robes. Tout comme celle de Kiara elles étaient magnifique elles ne voyaient pas d'autres mots pour les qualifier.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione entra dans sa chambre aussi curieuse que les enfants l'étaient. Elle vit un paquet estampillé de la marque du magasin de prêt-à-porter du chemin de Traverse.

-je vais aller me laver, puis je l'ouvrirai. Je n'ose même imaginer ce qui pourrai se passer si je faisais autrement, dit-elle

-et comme je te connais tu n'a pas envie de le savoir, fit Ron en rigolant.

-je te fais confiance je vais me laver, dit-elle en l'embrassant avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain.

Ron l'observa quittant leur chambre. Il avait hâte de la voir dans sa nouvelle robe, une robe verte émeraude avec un décolleté pas trop voyant de longues manches évasées, la robe était certes toute simple mais Hermione la rendra plus que magnifique, il le savait et surtout elle soulignera parfaitement son joli ventre rond. Il se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était assis en attendant des petits coups frapper à la porte.

-j'arrive, dit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris d'y voir son neveu se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul, toi ? Demanda-t-il

-tonton, dit Liam en tendant les bras.

Il joua quelques minutes avec Liam jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des cris dans le couloir :

-Liam, mais où tu te caches ? Bon sang, dit Drago

-il est là, cria Ron.

Drago rejoint alors Ron dans sa chambre et regarda durement son fils.

-Liam, je ne veux plus que tu partes comme ça, papa as eu très peur.

-voir tonton, dit-il penaud.

-la prochaine fois tu demande, dit Drago en se radoucissant.

-va finir de l'habiller, Hermione va bientôt sortir de la douche, je le récupère pour que tu te prépares, dit Ron.

-ok à toute à l'heure, dit Drago.

Il sortit de la chambre avec son fils dans les bras.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kiara étant prête avait voulu montrer le résultat final à Harry, elle se dirigeât vers sa chambre et frappa.

-entrez, dit-il de l'intérieur.

-Harry c'est moi, dit-elle

-oui qu'est…il s'interrompit en voyant Kiara, elle était déjà très belle, mais là elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une fée sortit d'un conte moldu pour enfant.

-Harry ? Appela-t-elle, tu n'aimes pas ?

-oh si mon ange, tu es féerique, tu ressemble à une fée.

-merci, répondit-elle timidement, c'est Mégane et Clara qui m'ont coiffé.

-elles ont fait un très beau travail, je fini et ont descend ?

-d'accord je t'attends.

Harry finit de se préparer et ils descendirent dans le salon ou plusieurs d'entre eux étaient déjà installés.

-vous êtes tous très beau, dit Harry.

-merci toi aussi, répondirent-ils.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tess eut la surprise de découvrir sur son lit un joli paquet aussi. Elle le fixa un moment avant que Mégane et Clara qui l'observaient rompent le silence.

-ça va Tess ? Demanda Clara.

-oui, mais je ne peux pas accepter dit-elle, c'est trop.

-alors la si tu veux les vexer, je t'en prie fais, répondit Mégane.

-je ne veux pas les vexer mais ils m'accueil déjà pendant les vacances alors qu'ils n'y sont pas obliger, je ne veux pas abuser.

-Tess je crois que si tu ne portes pas ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet ce soir, ils auront de la peine, dit Clara.

-vous croyez ? Demanda Tess

-non on en est sûre, dirent les filles.

-très bien, abdiqua-t-elle en souriant doucement.

-à la bonne heure, dirent-elles.

-allons nous laver, dit Mégane, j'ai hâte de découvrir ces merveilles.

Elles partirent donc se laver c'est en rêvant de sa douche que Mégane eu la surprise de voir Kiara dans sa jolie robe.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand Hermione revint de se douche elle ouvrit enfin le paquet, elle était souffler par la simplicité de la robe, malgré qu'elle soit simple cette robe était tout ce qu'elle aimait.

-alors ? Demanda Ron

-tu as très bien choisi, dit-elle en souriant

-je sais, dit-il de façon arrogante.

Ils rirent un moment et se préparèrent. Quand Ron fut prêt il dit :

-je vais chercher Liam, comme ça Drago pourra essayer de se faire beau, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Hermione secoua la tête et finit de se préparer. Ron revint deux minutes plus tard avec son neveu dans les bras, quand Liam vit Hermione il fut en admiration.

-alors Liam tu en penses quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

Liam regarda Ron et dit :

-belle tata.

-je suis d'accord elle est magnifique, dit Ron

-merci, vous êtes adorable, dit-elle en venant leur poser un bisou chacun, et toi aussi tu es très beau dans ton costume, ajouta-t-elle à Liam.

-aller descendons les autres doivent nous attendre, dit Hermione, j'ai hâte de les voir tous pomponner.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

À 19H 45 tout le monde étaient prêt, ils avaient tous remerciaient les garçons pour les habits. Harry, Ron et Drago avaient balayé leurs remerciements d'un geste de la main en disant que ça leur faisait plaisir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les invités commençaient à arriver. Remus et Tonks ouvrirent le bal des arrivées.

-comme vous êtes beau tous, s'exclama Tonks.

-toi aussi tu es magnifique, dit Harry.

-salut, Rem je suis content de te voir, dit Drago en lui serrant la main.

-moi aussi, dit le lycanthrope en souriant.

Les petites avaient accaparés Remus et Thonks ne les ayant pas beaucoup vus ces derniers jours. Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant arriver Fred et Georges affublés de costume jaune canari.

-les couleurs ne vous plaisent pas ? Demanda Fred en souriant comme un dément.

Tous sans exception crièrent un grand non et partirent de nouveau à rire.

-vous nous vexer là, dit Georges en boudant.

-mais c'est pas grave on vous aiment quand même, dit Elena en souriant.

Ils prirent place sur les fauteuils que Harry et Hermione avaient fait apparaître et commencèrent à discuter de choses joyeuses. Fanny et Laeti se levèrent d'un même mouvement quand elles entendirent sonner à la porte.

-on y va, crièrent-elles en courant jusqu'à la porte.

Quand elles ouvrirent elles tombèrent sur un Hagrid très souriant habiller avec son fameux costume marron, une grosse fleur accrochée sur la veste, les filles se retinrent de rire.

-entre Hagrid, il manque encore les professeurs Macgonagal et Dumbledore, dit Laeti.

-merci les filles, vous êtes magnifique ce soir, dit-il.

-merci Hagrid, répondirent-elles en chœur.

-venez on va rejoindre les autres, dit Kiara.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres au salon entrain de discuter. Hagrid salua tout le monde et prit place sur un des fauteuils que Harry avait agrandi rien que pour lui.

-Hagrid tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione.

-je veux bien un verre d'hydromel, si tu as, dit-il

-très bien, dit-elle.

Elle se dirigeât vers le bar et servit un verre à Hagrid qu'elle lui emmena puis se réinstalla près de Ron. Vers 20h 30 les professeurs arrivèrent c'est Dobby qui leur ouvrit la porte.

-bonsoir professeurs, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-bonsoir Dobby, dit Dumbledore, pourrait-tu cacher tout cela, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant un grand sac dans lequel se trouvaient les cadeaux de tout le monde.

-oui monsieur je vais les mettre avec ceux de mes maître, dit-il

-ça sera parfait, assura Dumbledore.

-entrez, mes maîtres vous attendent dans le salon, dit Dobby.

-merci nous y allons, dit Macgonagal.

Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité du salon ce n'était qu'éclats de rire qu'ils entendirent, ils se sourirent et entrèrent dans le salon où ils furent parfaitement bien accueillis. Emma et Elena s'occupèrent du service.

Dumbledore s'était directement assis avec les enfants.

-alors comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il

-très bien, répondirent-ils.

-vous avez été bien sage cette année ?

-oh oui ! S'exclamèrent-ils

-en voilà une bonne nouvelle, dit-il enjoué.

Les adultes le regardaient en souriant, en faîtes ce vieux monsieur n'était rien d'autre qu'un grand enfant. Ce qui fit sourire Harry, Ron et Drago.

À 21H 30 Hermione appela tout le monde pour le dîner.

-il y'a vos noms sur les assiettes, dit-elle.

-moi je suis là à côté d'Harry, dit Kiara en souriant.

Kiara et Harry s'entendait à merveille, il ne savait pas ce qu'il y'avait de plus entre elle et lui qu'avec les autres mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Remus les regardaient en souriant. Kiara avait trouver en Harry ce que lui avait trouver avec Sirius et ensuite avec lui quand ce dernier était partis rejoindre James et Lily. Son visage s'assombrit à cette pensée, Thonks le vit et lui dit tendrement.

-n'y pense pas, il est heureux c'est tout ce qui compte.

-oui tu as raison, dit-il.

Il s'étonnait toujours de voir avec quelle facilitée elle lisait en lui, ils n'avaient plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, c'était la relation parfaite. Hermione demanda aux elfes d'emmener les entrées, salade gourmande et son foie gras.

-mmhhh ça à l'air bon, dit Fanny en se frottant les mains

-oui je suis d'accord, dit Drago.

-bon appétit tout le monde, dit Hermione quand tout le monde fut servi.

-merci vous aussi, dirent-ils tous en chœur.

La première partie du repas se passa entre blague des garçons et de Dumbledore et sermon de Molly et Hermione, mais ces deux là abandonnèrent la partie très vite, en se disant que de toutes façon c'était Noël et qu'ils avaient bien le droit de s'amuser, surtout que le plus âgés du groupe s'y mettait.

Les femmes parlaient entre elles tout en surveillant que tout aller bien.

-c'était succulent, dit Dumbledore en se frottant les mains.

-oui je suis d'accord, c'était parfait, dit Macgonagal à son tour.

Dobby vint alors avec Diam et Eternity débarrasser la table avant de passer à la suite, dinde farcie aux marrons avec Haricots verts et pomme de terres sautées.

La suite se passa comme pendant l'entrée. Les enfants étaient pleinement heureux et riaient à gorges déployées des âneries des adultes.

Au moment du dessert les elfes furent invités à passer à table avec eux après avoir servi le café à tout le monde et un bon lait de poule pour les enfants.

-Mione on peut avoir une histoire ? Demanda Fanny avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-pourquoi pas, répondit Dumbledore à sa place, si vous êtes d'accord en s'adressant à Hermione, Ron, Harry et Drago.

-ça me va, dit Harry.

-très bien tout le monde au salon alors, dit Hermione.

Les enfants se levèrent et se rendirent au salon en courant ayant hâte d'entendre ce que le professeur Dumbledore allait leur raconter.

-tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda-t-il, je vais vous racontez l'histoire du trio d'or de Griffondor, commença-t-il, nous étions fin juillet 1995 quand je demandais à Hagrid d'aller chercher un jeune garçon de onze ans pour qu'il fasse son entrée à Poudlard…

Il en était à la deuxième année quand Hermione remarqua que les plus jeunes dormait déjà.

-professeur ? Je crois qu'il va falloir nous arrêter la pour ce soir, dit-elle en désignant les enfants profondément endormis.

-oh, soupirèrent les autres déçu. Ils avaient été captivés par l'histoire au moment où le professeur avait prononcé « trio d'or ».

-nous continuerons une autre fois, dit Dumbledore.

-bon très bien, dirent-ils de mauvaise grâce.

-et pourquoi pas demain soir, proposa Harry, Severus doit venir dîner, vous êtes les bienvenus, tous, précisa-t-il

-s'il vous plaît, prièrent-ils Dumbledore.

-d'accord, à demain soir alors, dit-il en se levant.

-à demain professeur.

Ils montèrent se coucher tout en ayant hâte au lendemain matin d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux et d'offrir les leurs.

Et voilà le 22 ème chapitre est fini, le prochain parlera de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Gros bisous et à bientôt.


	23. Un grand merci à vous !

Harry regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était sept heures du matin. Il se leva prêt à passer un savon mémorable à celui ou celle qui avait osé le réveiller en frappant à sa porte. Quand il ouvrit, il découvrit une Kiara toute penaude en voyant son visage énerver.

-tout le monde t'attend en bas pour ouvrir les cadeaux, dit-elle

-d'accord, soupira-t-il, j'arrive.

-je redescends prévenir les autres que tu arrives.

-oui.

Il referma la porte et s'habilla en baillant toutes les micros secondes, une fois prêt il descendit doucement mais sûrement les escaliers. C'est les éclats de rires qu'il entendait à travers la porte qui le réveillèrent et le mirent de bonne humeur.

-bonjour et joyeux Noël, dit-il en faisant le tour pour distribuer les bisous.

-joyeux Noël Harry, répondirent-ils.

-c'est bon on peut les ouvrir maintenant ? Demanda avidement Anthony.

-vos prénoms sont dessus, dit Hermione en lui souriant.

C'est dans un concert de cris que les paquets commencèrent à être découvert. Des cris d'exclamation se firent entendre à distance régulière. Molly regardait les plus jeunes et les plus grands qui en ce matin de Noël ressemblaient plus à des enfants qu'à des adultes.

Drago, lui, observait son fils entrain de déchirer tous les papiers qui recouvrait les paquets qu'il avait devant lui. Liam souriait heureux. Dans les yeux de Drago une lueur de tristesse, toujours la même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était injuste, que Ginny devrait être là à regarder leur fils se débattre avec les rubans et les papiers dont il était recouvert. Il sortit de ses pensées moroses quand il entendit :

-papa, cria Liam.

Drago éclata de rire en voyant son fils essayait de se dépêtrer de cette galère. Il se leva et commença à enlever tout ce qui gêner Liam afin qu'il puisse finir d'ouvrir ses paquets. Molly aussi pensait à sa fille mais aussi à son mari en ce jour de Noël. Mais comme Drago quand elle vit Liam elle sourit tendrement, son petit fils était tout simplement merveilleux. Elle avait hâte de faire la connaissance de sa petite fille. Lylou Ginny Weasley. Elle pensa à Arthur, il aurait été si fier de voir ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus. Ils avaient grandis et aucune rancœur ne fermer leur cœur, au contraire, ils aidaient maintenant ces enfants qui en peu de temps étaient devenus les leurs.

Tous furent énormément gâtés, des habits pour chacun d'eux. Les plus petites les poupées qu'elles voulaient ainsi que pour Juliette une flûte, elle voulait apprendre à en jouer. Les plus âgés, eux avaient optés pour des livres, des habits de Quidditch pour les garçons ainsi que Clara et Mégane. Liam et Julia avaient eu le droit à des jouets éducatifs et d'éveils ainsi que des livres pour enfants. Chris et Julien les plus jeunes du Manoir, toute une série de gadgets en tous genres, assis sur un tapis ils étaient émerveillés par leurs nouveaux jeux.

Chacun d'eux remercièrent leurs tuteurs un à un ainsi que Molly, ils attendraient deux jours avant de pouvoir en faire autant avec Remus, Dora, Charly, Bill et Fleur ainsi que les jumeaux. De gros câlins en éclat de rire, les plus grands décidèrent d'offrir enfin leurs cadeaux.

Quand ils eurent finis d'ouvrir leurs paquets, Mégane, Kévin, Julius et Clara se levèrent d'un même mouvement, d'un accio ils firent venir les sphères de vérité à eux. Ils commencèrent par en donner une à Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ron.

-c'est quoi ? Demanda Ron

-ouvrez et après on vous explique, dit Mégane.

Tout les autres étaient retournés vers eux attendant avec impatience leurs avis sur leurs messages.

-c'est très jolie, dit Hermione en observant la boule qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-ce sont des sphères de vérité, expliqua Kevin, nous avons tous enregistrés un message dans chacune des vôtres. Pour les écouter vous n'avez qu'à prononcer nos prénoms.

-c'est un merveilleux cadeau, dit Harry les yeux brillant.

-vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que nous avons dit ? Demanda Clara.

-si bien sûre je commence, dit Hermione, elle ferma les yeux et prononça le prénom de Mégane.

La voix de Mégane s'éleva claire et douce de la petite sphère qui avait prit une teinte rouge :

-Mione voilà plusieurs mois maintenant que nous sommes tous sous votre tutelle, alors à tous, un grand merci. Tu es intransigeante, mais tu nous aime comme tes propres enfants, chacun de nous le ressens, alors même si dès fois tu crie, sache que jamais nous ne t'en voulons. Nous t'aimons pour les règles que tu nous imposes, pour les discussions que nous avons, pour la confiance que tu poses en nous et nous espérons tous en être digne. Quand Lylou sera en âge de comprendre nous lui expliquerons alors quelle maman merveilleuse elle à et la chance qui va avec. Nous avons trouver en toi la maman qui nous manquer, alors encore merci. Je t'aime Mione.

Quand Hermione releva son visage les larmes sillonnaient ses joues. Elle se leva et serra fort Mégane dans ses bras qui lui rendit.

-rien n'est inventé, ce n'est que ce que je ressens, dit-elle.

-je le sais, je connais le principe de la sphère de vérité, répondit Hermione un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

-à Harry maintenant, dit Kevin.

Harry les regarda un par un et vit Kiara qui cachait son visage dans ses genoux alors c'est en la regardant tendrement qu'il prononça :

-Kiara.

Elle releva la tête, se leva et s'enfuie dans sa chambre. Harry décida d'écouter son message avant de monter la voir, savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

-Harry, je n'ai peut-être que cinq ans et demi mais je sais qu'en toi j'ai trouvé un papa. Depuis que je suis arrivé « aux enfants du Phénix » je suis heureuse, j'ai trouvé des frères et des sœurs. Des tantes et des oncles. Mais tu ne fais pas partie de ceux là, pour moi tu es mon papa. Je sais que ça ne peut pas devenir réalité, les autres pourraient m'en vouloir si ça le devenait alors je vais juste te le dire une fois, rien qu'une. Je t'aime papa, et merci.

Harry regardait la sphère en pleurant, il aimait tous ces enfants comme si c'était les siens mais avec Kiara c'était différent, même lui était parfaitement incapable de dire pourquoi, mais de toute évidence elle ressentait la même chose. Il releva ses yeux pleins de joie mais aussi de tristesse vers les autres, mais il ne comprit pas le sourire des enfants, alors que lui et Ron, Hermione et Drago étaient tristes sachant qu'elle avait raison.

-Harry, commença Mégane, on sait ce qui vous unit Kiara et toi, alors si tu es d'accord avec elle et que tu le veux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croit, personnes ne vous en voudra.

-mais Kiara à raison ça ne serait pas juste pour vous, dit-il.

-nous savons que tu nous aime, dit Kévin, et si on est pas Potter par le nom on l'est dans nos cœurs, tout comme on est Weasley ou Malfoy.

-ils ont raison, dirent les autres en chœur.

-je sais pas quoi faire, dit-il perdu.

-que veux-tu ? Demanda alors Hermione

-je veux qu'elle m'appelle encore papa, dit-il.

-alors va lui dire, dit Drago.

Harry les remercia puis courut à l'étage afin de retrouver Kiara.

-allez à Drago maintenant, dit Julius.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry arriva devant la porte de Kiara et entendit des reniflements, son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'elle était triste, il frappa doucement.

-entrez, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il prononça son prénom devant la sphère qui de nouveau répéta le message de Kiara. Quand l'élocution fut finie, il s'installa prêt d'elle et lui dit :

-moi aussi je ressens la même chose, je rêvais de t'entendre me dire ces quelques mots, commença Harry, et tout comme toi je savais que je ne pouvais pas changer les choses pour ne pas vexer les autres.

-ce message ne change rien, sauf que maintenant tout le monde est au courant, dit-elle, ils vont me détester.

-personne ne te déteste, dit-il tendrement, et je compte bien te répéter mot pour mot la conversation que nous avons eu à la fin de ton message.

Il lui narra alors la conversation.

-ils sont vraiment dits ça ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée en séchant ses larmes.

-oui ils sont d'accord, dit Harry.

-mais… et toi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-moi ? C'est simple si tu le veux toujours je veux que tu devienne ma fille. Mais tu dois savoir que cela ne changera rien entre les autres et moi, dit Harry, je veux que tu en sois consciente avant de répondre.

-je m'appellerai Kiara Potter ? Demanda-t-elle

-sauf si tu veux garder le nom de famille de tes parents.

-garder le nom de personnes qui m'ont abandonner il y'a de cela trois ans. Harry ils m'ont assise sur les marches de l'orphelinat dans la neige et sont partis sans me regarder. Alors oui je veux m'appeler Potter, dit-elle.

-très bien j'irai au ministère à la fin des fêtes et je fera une demande d'adoption, dit-il en souriant.

-c'est bien vrai ? Hein.

-oui c'est vrai.

Ils se serrèrent un moment dans les bras avant de redescendre au salon avec les autres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-à Drago maintenant, dit Julius.

Drago regarda Julius en souriant et prononça son prénom à son tour.

Et la voix de Julius s'éleva. Il appréhender ce que Drago dirait en entendant ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Drago tu es un vrai serpentard, oh non pas l'image que l'on s'en fait, ce que j'entends par vrai, c'est que tu es bon, rusé et malicieux. Je suis fière d'être sous ta tutelle ainsi que sous celle des autres. Heureux d'avoir trouver une vraie famille. Merci à toi de me conseiller et de m'avoir fait assez confiance pour m'avoir raconter ce qui était cher à ton cœur. Autre chose tu n'est pas tout seul, tu as Liam, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Molly, mais tu nous as aussi. Je t'aime grand frère.

-je sais que ce que tu viens de dire n'est pas facile pour toi, moi aussi je t'aime, dit Drago en allant le serrer dans ses bras.

-et maintenant il ne reste plus que Ron, dit Clara.

Comme Harry, Ron regardait chacun d'eux ne sachant pas par lequel commençai, alors il choisit Fanny.

-Fanny, prononça-t-il.

-coucou Ron, en faîtes pour te dire la vérité je trouve que c'est ridicule de parler à une boule mais pour vous je veux bien faire un effort. Comme les autres j'ai trouvé des frères et des sœurs, des tantes et des oncles. Mais toi tu es mon tonton préféré. C'est sûrement à cause de tes cheveux. Ils entendirent alors son rire claire et communicatif résonner dans la sphère- il rit lui aussi-. Pour finir mon petit message, je voulais juste te dire merci pour tes encouragements et tes mots gentil quand il m'arrive d'être triste, merci simplement d'être toi.

Il regarda Fanny qui lui sourit et vint lui faire un câlin.

-merci, je t'aime petite fleur, dit-il.

-moi aussi.

-bon on a encore une sphère à remettre mais on va attendre que Kiara et Harry redescendent.

-on est là, dit Kiara en souriant heureuse, dans les bras de son papa.

-alors ? Demanda Ron avidement.

-Ron, gronda Hermione

-désolé, dit-il penaud alors que Fanny se moquait de lui.

-j'ai quelque chose à dire avant de donner le dernier cadeau, dit Kiara, je sais ce que vous avez dit à Harry mais je veux être sur que vous ne m'en voudrais pas parce que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans l'un d'entre vous.

-Kiara si ton rêve est de devenir la fille de Harry et qu'il est d'accord, alors nous aussi, tu resteras notre petite sœur, pour toujours.

-merci, dit-elle en pleurant dans les bras de Mégane.

-très bien. Donc j'ai la joie de vous annoncez que dès que les fêtes seront fini j'irai au ministère pour faire une demande d'adoption, dit Harry.

Tout le monde les félicita chaudement. Et Drago ne put s'empêcher de lancer un pique.

-Potter qui devient père, eh bien on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge, dit-il

-si toi tu peux le faire, alors je ferai même mieux que toi, dit Harry goguenard.

Tous éclatèrent de rire puis Kevin fit revenir le silence dans la pièce.

-donc le dernier cadeau est bien entendu pour toi, dit-il en tendant la dernière boîte à Molly qui la prit précautionneusement et l'ouvrit.

-c'est aussi une sphère de vérité, mais le message est assez différent des autres que nous avons enregistré.

-effectivement, sur celle là tout ce que nous avons dit à Hermione, Drago, Harry et Ron, nous l'avons en faîtes formuler en une seule question, dit Julius.

-je ne comprends pas, dit-elle.

-alors prononce « enfants du Phénix » et tu comprendras clairement, dit Clara doucement.

-d'accord, dit Molly, « enfants du Phénix ».

La sphère se colora alors en vert, couleur de l'espoir.

La voix de Mégane s'éleva alors :

-Molly nous t'aimons tous très fort. C'est pour cela que par une simple question mais qui pour nous, révèle l'amour que nous te portons allons te demander quelque chose.

Et la ce fut apparemment un concours de cris qui débuta, et le résultat en fut que personne ne comprit un seul mot de la question qui aurait du être formuler.

-attends, Clara la reformule correctement, dit Kévin.

-Molly, la question qui nous tient à cœur est simple : voudrais tu que nous t'appelions Mamie ? On t'aime et te considère tous comme tel mais nous aimerions te le dire tous les jours, finit la voix de Clara.

Molly ému au possible reposa la sphère dans sa boîte doucement pour ne pas la casser. Se retourna vers ses propres enfants qui lui souriaient tendrement et dit :

-je crois que je suis la grand-mère qui aura le plus de petit enfant, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-alors c'est oui ? Redemanda Elena

-bien sûre que c'est oui, dit-elle.

Alors pour fêter cela ils se jetèrent sur elle en l'appelant mamie. Hermione leur annonça que si ils s'habiller chaudement ils pouvaient aller jouer dehors, dans le parc. Hermione fut remercié par des cris de joies. Les enfants allèrent donc dans le parc afin de jouer alors que les adultes, eux, préférer rester bien au chaud.

-alors tu vas le faire ? Demanda Molly.

-oui, dit Harry, cela fait un bon mois que j'y pense, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il y est de préférence par rapport aux autres, alors je n'ai jamais rien dit.

-tu vas être papa, dit Hermione en versant une larme.

-elle m'appelle comme ça maintenant, dit-il en souriant.

-Mione ? Demanda Drago, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-ce n'est rien, c'est les hormones, ça me travaille de plus en plus, dit-elle, je suis très heureuse pour toi.

-merci, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-qui veut du thé ? Demanda Ron

Tous répondirent par l'affirmative. Liam et Julia jouaient toujours avec leurs nouveaux jeux alors qu'avant de sortir Mégane et Clara avaient remonté Chris et Julien pour qu'ils finissent leurs nuits. Ron avait un petit coup de blues en pensant aux derniers Noëls où son père et sa sœur avaient été là, pour le fêter avec eux. Trouvant qu'il était long pour demander aux elfes de leur emmener du thé, Hermione se leva du canapé et décida d'aller le retrouver. Il regardait à travers la baie vitrée les enfants qui jouaient dehors. Elle voyait bien que depuis ce matin, il n'allait pas fort mais comme d'habitude elle allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Ron ? Ça va ?

-oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, dit-il

-Ron, soupira-t-elle, je te connais et je sais que depuis ce matin ça ne va pas.

-juste un coup de blues, rien de grave.

-tu penses à ton père et à Ginny ? Questionna-t-elle.

-oui, souffla-t-il, ils me manquent tellement.

-je sais. Ils auraient du être là pour le premier Noël de Liam et attendre avec impatience avec nous la naissance de Lylou.

-oui c'est ça, ils devraient être là. Mais à cause de Voldemort et de Lucius ce n'est pas possible, dit-il laissant évacuer les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

-mon amour, ils sont là. Ils ont vus Liam ouvrir ses paquets et être recouvert de tout ses rubans et papier d'emballage. Et lorsque Lylou aura décidé de venir nous rejoindre, alors ils seront dans nos cœurs à tous, dit-elle tendrement en le berçant.

-je sais mais j'aurai tellement voulu mettre moi-même notre fille dans les bras de son grand père, dit-il.

-je sais moi aussi, dit-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment seul dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans autres mots, rien que leur amour dans une étreinte dont Ron avait besoin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans le parc les enfants avaient décidé de faire des bonhommes de neige. Quand ils eurent finis Clara alla chercher les adultes.

-vous venez voir ce qu'on a fait ? Demanda-t-elle

-oui si tu veux, dit Ron

Ce qu'ils virent en sortant les fit éclater de rire, ils avaient effectivement fait des bonhommes de neiges mais à leur effigie. Ainsi on pouvait voir chacun d'eux graver dans la neige.

-c'est très joli, dit Hermione en souriant. Mais c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant sa propre sculpture.

-tu ne reconnais même pas ta propre fille ? Nargua Julius.

-euh… c'est normal qu'elle n'est pas de visage ? Demanda Drago.

-ben oui ! Dit Kiara en haussant les épaules, on ne la connaît pas encore.

-ah oui ! Évidemment, dit Harry.

-bon allez, on rentre c'est l'heure du déjeuner, dit Molly.

-oui mamie, crièrent-ils en rentrant à l'intérieur.

Elle sourit en entendant cela, elle était heureuse de les entendre l'appeler comme ça. Ils entrèrent et se déchargèrent de leurs affaires d'hiver. Le déjeuner fut calme les petits étaient fatiguer, cela ils s'étaient levé tôt alors qu'ils s'étaient coucher très tard. C'est pour cela que l'après-midi tout les plus jeunes allèrent se coucher pour une sieste bien méritée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Vers 19H 30 les invités pour le dîner de Noël commencer à arriver. Ils prirent place dans le salon en attendant Severus et les professeurs Macgonagal et Dumbledore qui arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard.

-bonsoir, tout le monde, dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

-bonsoir Hermione, dirent-ils

-les autres sont dans le salon, dit-elle en partant devant.

Ils les rejoignirent et les enfants furent ravis de voir Severus sous le regard perplexe de Minerva qui interrogeât du regard son ancienne élève. Hermione donna la même réponse qu'aux garçons.

-c'est un vieil ours mal léché, et j'en connais qui ont réussis à vaincre cette carapace, expliqua-t-elle.

-c'est étrange mais je crois que c'est vrai, dit Minerva en regardant Severus rire et jouer avec les enfants.

À 20H 30 ils passèrent à table pour un merveilleux dîner. Plus simple mais tout aussi délicieux. Puis c'est avec un bon chocolat chaud qu'ils passèrent au salon pour la suite de l'histoire par Dumbledore du « trio d'or », Severus leva les yeux aux ciels quand il entendit le début de l'histoire. Mais comme la veille le vieux professeur avait du promettre de revenir pour raconter la suite car les plus jeunes une fois de plus s'était endormis.

Et voilà le chapitre 23, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, tendre et sincère à la fois en tous cas c'est ce que j'ai souhaité faire passer comme message. Gros bisous.


	24. Un nouvel emploi

Une semaine avait passé depuis la fin des fêtes. Harry avait décidé d'aller au ministère ce matin là pour remplir le dossier d'adoption pour Kiara. Une grande discussion avait eu lieu entre les enfants et lui, il leur avait expliqué que même si il adoptait Kiara, ils les aimeraient toujours autant et que jamais il ne les oublierait. Chacun des enfants avait bien compris la situation et avait accepter sans condition le fait que Kiara devienne sa fille. Les plus jeunes même si ils n'en voulaient à personne avaient quand même étaient vexer ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kiara et pas eux, mais n'en avait pas parler devant Kiara ou Harry. C'est Mégane, Julius et Kévin qui leur expliquèrent.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

DEBUT FLASH-BACK :

Mégane était dans sa chambre avec Tess entrain de discuter quand elles entendirent frapper à la porte.

-entrez, dit Mégane.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit entrer Elena, Anthony, Franck, Juliette, Fanny, Laeti et Emma accompagnés de Julius et Kévin.

-que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-on a besoin d'un conseil de guerre, dit Kévin.

-un conseil de guerre ? Demanda Mégane, pourquoi ?

-ils sont un peu…vexer pour l'adoption de Kiara, expliqua Julius.

-ah. Assoyez-vous, on va parler un peu, dit-elle.

-vous savez que Harry nous aime tous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-oui, dirent-ils.

-très bien. L'adoption de Kiara c'est comme la naissance de Lylou ça ne se commande pas, on a tous remarquer que Harry avait un lien très fort avec Kiara, eh bien Harry veut juste rendre ça officiel.

-pourquoi pas nous ? Demanda Juliette.

-parce que ma puce. Regarde Mione et Ron ils ne l'ont pas choisi Lylou ?

-ben non, répondit Laeti.

-ben Harry c'est pareil, Kiara s'appellera Potter, c'est vrai. Mais on est tous, Potter, Malfoy et Weasley que cela soit officiel ou pas, répondit-elle.

-tu veux dire que Harry nous aimera toujours ? Demanda Elena

-bien sûre que oui, jamais il ne nous abandonnera je vous le promets.

-tu es sûre ? Redemanda Laeti en fronçant les sourcils.

-certaines.

-alors c'est bon, dit-elle, je veux bien qu'il devienne son papa, finit-elle en souriant.

-tout le monde a compris ? Demanda Mégane.

-oui, répondirent-ils.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis les petits finirent par partir jouer dans leur chambre.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry finit de se préparer dans sa chambre et retourna dans le salon rejoindre Hermione qui ne travailler pas ce jour là.

-nerveux ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-très, répondit-il

-ça va bien se passe ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle gentiment.

-tu ne voudras pas venir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

-je me demandais quand est-ce tu allais me le proposer, dit-elle en rigolant.

-alors c'est oui ?

-je ne t'ai jamais laisser seul c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer, répondit-elle.

Quand Hermione fut prête, ils quittèrent le Manoir pour se rendre au Ministère. Il avait bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Une nouvelle statue avait été érigée, les mêmes personnages plus un loup-garou ainsi que plusieurs autres créatures magiques étaient maintenant sur le même pied d'égalité. C'est grâce aux lois que Kingsley le nouveau ministre, avaient faites passer que les loup-garou pouvaient maintenant avoir du travail comme tout le monde. Harry salua quelques collègues aurors puis s'avança jusqu'au bureau du sorcier vigile.

-bonjour, veuillez me remettre votre baguette, s'il vous plaît, dit-il ne relevant même pas le visage de son magazine.

Harry la lui tendit.

-ah bonjour Mr Potter, dit-il, ravis de vous revoir.

-moi aussi Thomas, répondit Harry. En récupérant son bordereau.

-et Miss Granger, dit-il quand Hermione lui remis la sienne et lui donna aussi son bordereau.

-merci, dirent-ils.

Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans le premier ascenseur trouver et attendirent d'arriver à l'étage services administratifs. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers une porte qui ou une inscription figurée « Naissances, reconnaissances et adoptions ».

-nous y sommes, dit Harry.

-oui, dit simplement Hermione.

-entrons, dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en laissant passer Hermione.

Il y avait déjà une queue de vingt personnes au moins, Harry soupira et désigna des fauteuils pour que Hermione puisse s'asseoir confortablement. Ils prirent des magasines et les feuilletèrent pour passer le temps.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Drago aussi était au ministère, mais pour une raison bien différente. Kingsley l'avait convoqué pour lui proposer un poste au sein du ministère. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, ni quel poste, mais la curiosité avait été plus forte et ils avaient donc convenu d'un rendez-vous afin d'en discuter. Il n'en avait parlé à personne au Manoir, car lui-même ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

-bonjour Miss, dit Drago, j'ai rendez-vous avec le ministre.

-oui. Mr Malfoy c'est ça ? Demanda la secrétaire.

-c'est cela, dit Drago dans un sourire.

Elle lui sourit à son tour puis lui demanda de patienter afin de prévenir le ministre qu'il était là. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard.

-vous pouvez y aller, Mr Malfoy.

-merci.

Drago entra dans le bureau puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

-bonjour, Mr le ministre, dit-il en souriant.

-bonjour Drago et pas de formalité entre nous s'il te plaît. Quoi que je soupçonne que tu te moques de moi, répondit Kingsley en souriant.

-moi ! Mais non voyons tu me connais, dit-il

-justement, répondit celui-ci.

-bon, si nous passions à notre affaire ? Proposa le ministre après quelques secondes de silence.

-oui j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu me veux, dit Drago.

-c'est simple Drago tu es sorti premier de ta promotion pour tes études de droit, commença-t-il

-oui et alors ? Tu as besoin d'un avocat ?

-non. D'un juge, répondit-il de manière très simple.

-comment cela d'un juge ? S'étonna Drago.

-le juge Ferland prend sa retraite à la fin du mois et ta recommander.

-pardon ?

-oui tu as été un de ses meilleurs élèves dans toute sa carrière et Merlin sait qu'elle aura été longue.

-je…je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-je te propose d'y réfléchir, donne moi ta réponse dans une semaine. Tu feras un excellent juge, je te fais confiance. Tu es honnête et juste.

-je… oui je t'envoie un hibou pour te tenir au courant, dit Drago plus que déboussolé.

-parles-en avec les autres, ils te conseilleront très bien.

-oui je vais le faire, merci King, dit Drago en lui serrant la main.

Il sortit du bureau, sourit à la secrétaire puis retourna au Manoir. Les enfants étant chez Molly il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione et Harry attendaient depuis plus d'une heure maintenant quand une dame du guichet les appela.

-bonjour, dirent-ils

-bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air aimable.

-je voudrais un dossier d'adoption s'il vous plaît, demanda Harry

-bien sur. Alors j'ai besoin de votre nom ainsi que celui de l'enfant que vous voulez adopter, dit-elle en sortant un dossier d'un grand classeur.

Harry lui donna toutes les informations qu'elle lui demanda, la dame lui expliqua toutes les démarches à faire et le temps que cela prendrai pour avoir une réponse.

-voilà je vous ai tout dit, finit-elle en tendant le dossier à Harry.

-merci beaucoup madame, répondit-il

-au revoir.

-au revoir, s'exclamèrent-ils.

Ils sortirent ensuite du ministère et se rendirent au chemin de Traverse afin de se balader tout les deux.

-ça me fait bizarre que Kiara m'appelle papa, dit soudainement Harry.

-je pense que c'est normale, tu n'a pas eu vraiment le temps de t'y faire, répondit Hermione.

-je suis heureux, dit-il avec un sourire qui confirmer sa phrase.

-nous aussi. Tu sais ouvrir l'orphelinat et la meilleure idée que tu n'es jamais eu, dit-elle

-je ne voulais pas que d'autres enfants vivent ce que j'avais vécu. Je me pose souvent la question de savoir ce que Kevin et Julius serait devenus si on ne les avaient pas prit avec nous, ils étaient tellement serpentard, dit Harry

-oui ça m'arrive d'y penser aussi, mais je me dis seulement qu'ils n'ont jamais eu un mauvais fond, tout comme Drago.

-si ont m'avais dit que je vivrai un jour sous le même toit que Drago, je ne l'aurai jamais cru, dit-il

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se remémorèrent une partie de leur vie bien révolue à ce jour, leur haine pour les serpentards, ainsi que les tracas de la guerre avant qu'ils n'aient l'âge de savoir vraiment ce que cela engendrer. Aujourd'hui ils étaient heureux et pour eux c'est tout ce qui compter. Bien sûre leurs amis et leurs familles leur manquait, mais ils ne voulaient plus vivre dans le passé.

-et si on rentrait Molly ne va pas garder les enfants toute la journée, dit Hermione

-oh ! Je suis sûre que ça ne la dérangerai pas, dit Harry en souriant.

-moi aussi, dit Mione en rigolant.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer en magicobus, Hermione voulait voir du paysage à ce qu'elle disait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Depuis une heure que Drago était rentré il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la proposition du ministre. Cela était tentant, mais il avait peur de délaisser Liam et les enfants. Être juge c'était beaucoup de travail et il avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour s'occuper de son fils et des autres enfants. D'un autre côté, il avait toujours rêvé un jour de présider une cour de justice. Il décida d'en parler aux autres quand ils rentreraient, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

-c'est nous, cria Hermione vingt minutes plus tard.

-je suis dans le salon, répondit Drago

-coucou, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

-oui et vous ?

-très bien, on revient du ministère, je suis allé chercher le dossier d'adoption, dit Harry

-et ça va être long ?

-nous serons fixé dans un mois, répondit Harry

-reste plus qu'à attendre, dit Drago.

-oui. Drago tu es sure que ça va ? Je te trouve bizarre, dit Hermione

-ça va ne t'inquiète pas Mione. Je dois vous parlez en faîtes, dit-il

-on t'écoute, dit Harry

-voilà j'avais moi aussi rendez-vous au ministère ce matin, avec King, dit-il

-ah bon ! Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Demanda Hermione

-car je ne savais pas grand-chose.

-et que voulait-il ? Demanda Harry

-le juge Ferland prend sa retraite dans un mois et il ma recommander pour prendre sa place.

-c'est génial, dirent-ils en même temps.

-je ne sais pas, dit Drago

-comment ça ? Tu en as toujours rêvé, je me souviens quand tu as fait tes études de droit, tu nous disais tout le temps que tu voulais une place comme celle-là, dit Hermione.

-je sais et je le veux toujours, mais j'ai peur que cela me prenne beaucoup de temps et je ne veux pas délaisser Liam ou même les autres.

-Drago, tu sais bien que si ça arriver on ne se gênerai pas pour te le dire et te ramener sur terre, dit Harry

-je sais, mais les affaires importantes prennent du temps, et je devrai rentrer tard et partir tôt.

-tu n'auras pas des affaires de ce genre tous les jours, dit Hermione, je pense que tu devrai accepter.

-tu en as envie de ce poste ? Demanda Harry

-oui, j'en rêve depuis longtemps.

-alors dit oui, pour le reste on s'arrangera, dit Hermione.

Drago sourit, il voyait le moyen d'accomplir son rêve, quand il avait fini ses études de droit magique il n'avait pas pu exercer avec la guerre et après Ginny était morte et il ne voulait pas laisser Liam, mais il était persuader qu'il pourrait tout concilier. Il se dit qu'il en parlera avec Molly, ainsi que Ron pour avoir leur avis et qu'ensuite il prendrait sa décision.

-je vais encore réfléchir, dit-il.

-prends ton temps, mais prend la bonne décision, sinon tu pourrai le regretter, dit Hermione.

-je sais. Dit-il simplement.

Molly ramena les enfants pour le déjeuner qu'elle partageât avec eux. À la fin du repas Drago lui demanda de venir avec lui dans le bureau où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement, elle accepta et le suivit.

Il lui raconta son rendez-vous du matin au ministère et elle lui répondit :

-Drago, je pense comme Hermione et Harry que tu devrai accepter cette place c'est ton rêve. Je sais que tu aimes Liam ainsi que les autres mais tu dois aussi vivre pour toi et réaliser tes rêves, dit-elle tendrement

-je sais. Et je crois que je vais dire oui, finit-il par dire.

-je suis fière de toi, dit-elle, tu mérites cette place, tu as tellement changé ces dernières années. Et tu t'occupes très bien de Liam, tu dois vivre Drago.

-je sais mais c'est encore trop dur, dit-il

-je sais pour moi aussi. Mais tu es jeune, et Liam a besoin d'une femme dans sa vie, dit-elle sachant que la réaction serait explosive.

-jamais personne ne prendra la place de Ginny dans la vie de Liam, il a sa tante et sa grand-mère, ainsi que sa marraine enfin si elle se décide de réapparaître un jour, dit-il durement.

-tu n'as toujours pas eu de nouvelle d'elle, si je comprends bien ?

-non. Un an qu'elle est partie pour oublier la douleur que nous connaissons tout les deux, je sais qu'elle reviendra quand elle se sentira prête.

-Drago, tu dois faire des rencontres ne ferme pas ton cœur. Quand à sa marraine, tu as raison, elle reviendra et elle sera enfin heureuse avec nous.

-mon cœur a eu trop de mal à s'ouvrir à Ginny pour qu'il se referme mais il me faut du temps pour essayer de voir d'autres personnes.

-je comprends, mais ne passe pas à côté du bonheur.

-je sais, mais pour l'instant mon bonheur c'est mon fils et ma famille, dit-il

-je n'insiste pas…pour l'instant, dit-elle ce qui clôtura la discussion.

Elle savait qu'il souffrait toujours, surtout de voir Liam ressemblant tellement à sa mère. Mais elle savait que Ginny n'aurait pas voulue qu'il soit triste. Il devait s'ouvrir aux autres et trouver une jeune fille qui l'aimerait comme il le mérite.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'après-midi même Harry décida d'aller rendre visite à Remus et Thonks. Même si ils les avaient vus pour les fêtes de fin d'années, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec eux.

Il transplana et arriva devant une petite maison, mais très coquette. Un joli jardin entouré d'une barrière blanche. Il passa la barrière et frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

-entrez, cria Thonks de l'intérieur.

-c'est moi, cria-t-il en refermant la porte.

-Harry ! S'étonna Remus en sortant du salon

-et oui ! Je suis venu vous rendre une petite visite, dit-il en serrant la main de Remus.

-qu'as-tu encore fait comme bêtises ? Demanda Thonks en le menaçant d'une cuillère en bois.

Il leva ses mains en signe d'innocence et lui dit :

-rien du tout, promis mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncez, dit-il tout sourire.

-on va aller s'asseoir dans le salon, parce que avec toi je me méfie, dit Remus en souriant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et prit le chemin du salon.

-alors cette quoi cette merveilleuse nouvelle ? Demanda Thonks

-je vais adopter Kiara, annonça-t-il

-je ne suis pas étonner, répondit Remus

-oui moi non plus, il y a quelque chose de différent avec elle, oh ! Tu aimes les autres à n'en pas douter, mais il y'a un petit plus.

-on aura la réponse dans un mois, dit Harry

-tu vas être papa, dit Remus tendrement.

-oui, elle m'appelle déjà comme ça.

-comment ont réagi les autres ? S'inquiéta Thonks

Il leur raconta comment cela c'était passer, puis la conversation qui en avait découler.

-tant mieux, si ils l'ont bien pris, dit Remus.

-oui je suis soulagé, dit Harry

-comment va Hermione ? Demanda Thonks

-très bien, elle grossit de mois en mois, elle est magnifique mais commence à avoir de sacrée saute d'humeur, dit-il en grimaçant.

-comment ça ? Demanda Remus

-eh bien par exemple y'a deux semaines de cela, nous avons emmener ce qui le voulaient jouer au Quidditch, seulement Kiara s'est blesser, expliqua-t-il

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

DEBUT FLASH-BACK :

Hermione avait fini son travail est été prête à rentrer au Manoir. Elle transplana devant la porte et entra. Elle monta voir si les enfants aller bien, et prendre des nouvelles des blessures de Kiara.

-coucou, dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre après y avoir été inviter.

-coucou, Mione, s'écrièrent les chipies en venant l'embrasser.

-vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-oh oui ! On est aller à la clairière, on a jouer avec les balais, puis à cache-cache mais ça a durer longtemps donc on a du rentrer à la maison, expliqua Fanny

-et toi ma puce, comment va ton bras ? Demanda-t-elle à Kiara.

-très bien, je n'ai presque plus mal, dit-elle

-je suis contente mais tu gardes ton bras en écharpe encore deux jours quand même.

-oui Mione, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui retire.

-bon, vous savez où sont les garçons ?

-oui les jeunes sont chez Molly et les vieux dans le salon, répondit Laeti

-ok, merci, à toute à l'heure, dit-elle.

Elle redescendit dans le salon bien décider à remettre les idées au claires des garçons.

-vous êtes là ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant.

-dans la salle à manger, cria Drago

Elle les rejoignit donc. Elle les regarda un à un et ils baissèrent le regard sous les yeux noirs de Hermione qui était en colère d'avoir du soigner Kiara à cause de ce stupide jeu de malheur.

-je croyais vous avoir dit de faire attention quand ils étaient avec vous, dit-elle

-mais on a fait attention, se récria Drago

Harry et Ron les regardèrent comme si il était devenu fou de lui répondre ainsi, mais il s'en rendit compte parce qu'il baissa le regard.

-alors pourquoi j'ai du soigner Kiara cette après-midi ? Demanda-t-elle ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-ben… elle a fait la folle mais elle n'était pas loin du sol, et je ne suis pas arriver à temps, dit Harry

-combien de fois vous ai-je dit que c'était un sport dangereux, hurla-t-elle.

-elle n'à rien c'est le plus important, mais on sera plus vigilant la prochaine fois, tenta Harry

-plus vigilant, répéta-t-elle trop calmement aux oreilles de Ron qui ferma les yeux.

-ça veut dire que la prochaine fois elle tombera de moins haut, hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-non ça veut dire qu'aucun d'eux ne tombera plus, dit Drago penaud.

-je vous préviens la prochaine fois c'est vous qui serait blesser car je vous ferez votre fête, je suis bien clair ?

-oui Mione, répondirent-ils.

Puis elle les laissa là. Ils soufflèrent sachant que cela aurait pu être pire.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK :

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-voilà, dit Harry

-eh bien, tu as raison, vous l'avez échappez belle, dit Thonks.

-elle n'a jamais aimé ce jeu de toute façon, dit Harry en secouant la tête montrant clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment et Harry prit congé de ses hôtes. Quand il rentra au Manoir Kiara lui sauta dessus comme sil elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des lustres il l'embrassa puis ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon qui discutaient de leur journée respective.

-salut, dit-il en entrant Kiara dans les bras.

-coucou Harry, dirent-ils en chœur.

-où sont Hermione, Ron et Drago ? Demanda-t-il

-Mione prend une douche, Ron est avec Drago dans le bureau, répondit Kévin.

-ok. Il prit place près d'eux dans le canapé.

-t'étais où ? Demanda Kiara.

-je suis allé vois Thonks et Remus, dit-il, ils vous embrassent.

-oh ! Soupira Laeti déçu.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-on aurait voulu venir avec toi, dit-elle

-ils viennent dîner demain soir, la veille du départ pour Poudlard, dit Harry

-génial, dirent les plus jeunes.

-en parlant de ça, vos bagages sont prêts ? Demanda-t-il aux plus vieux.

-presque, dit Kévin soutenu par les autres.

-très bien, dit Harry, vous allez faire quoi demain ?

-on a prévu de rester avec vous, comme c'est notre dernière journée avant les vacances de pâques, et comme on ne sait pas encore si ont va revenir à cause des révisions, on à l'intention de profiter de vous, dit Mégane.

-vous ne revenez peut-être pas ? Demanda Fanny tristement en allant sur les genoux de Julius.

-on ne sait pas encore, si on a trop de révisions, non on ne viendra pas, dit-il

-ça va être long, dit Kiara.

-oui mais après on a deux mois pour nous, dit Mégane en souriant.

-mais oui ça va passer vite ne vous inquiétez pas, et puis on a le mariage à préparer nous, dit Harry.

-c'est vrai, vous nous tiendrez au courant ? Demanda Julius.

-ben oui, dit Fanny comme si c'était une évidence.

-puis Lylou arrive en Avril, donc on aura sûrement un autorisation spéciale, dit Kévin.

-c'est déjà réglé de jour ou Hermione accouche, Drago ou moi viendrons vous cherchez à l'école, dit Harry.

-bonne nouvelle, dit Mégane en souriant.

-j'ai hâte de savoir si elle sera rousse, dit Julius.

-j'espère pas pour elle, dit Drago en arrivant dans le salon

Ron qui le suivit lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

-aie! Dit-il en se frottant la tête.

-la prochaine fois tu ne diras pas d'ânerie, dit Ron

-bon si on allait manger ? Demanda Drago

-on attend Mione, dirent-ils.

Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ils passèrent à table. Vers 22 heures tout le monde alla se coucher après une histoire de Ron. Ce dernier réveilla tendrement Hermione qui s'était endormi sur le canapé.

Voici le 24 ème chapitre, gros bisous.


	25. Pourquoi ?

Le lendemain. Drago sorti de la volière ou il était aller poster une lettre pour le ministre lui disant qu'il accepter le poste. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et entra dans la cuisine.

-salut Drago, dirent les enfants pas tout à fait réveiller.

-salut, dit-il

Ils fit la tournée des bisous, se mit à sa place et commença son petit déjeuner.

-t'étais où ? Demanda Hermione

-à la volière, je suis allé envoyer une lettre pour King, dit-il

-tu as accepté alors ? Redemanda-t-elle

-oui, dit-il simplement mais un sourire éclairé son visage.

-accepter quoi ? Demanda Mégane.

-on ma proposer une place de juge, dit-il, et j'ai accepté.

-c'est génial, s'écrièrent-ils.

-salut, dit Harry en entrant dans la salle à manger Liam dans les bras.

-papa, dit-il d'une petite voix.

-coucou, mon amour, dit Drago en le prenant dans ses bras.

-je vais chercher son chocolat, dit Harry en baillant.

-merci, dit Drago, alors c'est parrain qui est venu te lever ?

-oui, dit Liam d'une toute petite voix, tata ? Appela-t-il

-oui, dit Hermione

Drago se leva et le mit dans ses bras qu'il réclamait, et tous regarder avec attendrissement Liam poser sa main sur le ventre rond de sa tante. Elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement puis lui donna son biberon que Harry venait de ramener.

Drago regarder son fils attendri lui aussi. Son geste matinal lui retourner le cœur. Il aurait tellement aimer que sa soit le ventre de Ginny pour son petit frère ou petite sœur. Drago secoua la tête pour éloigner ses pensées et entendit son fils éclatait de rire, il releva alors sa tête et éclata de rire quand il vit Harry avec la compote de son filleul sur son visage.

-arrêtez de rire, ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il légèrement vexé.

Puis à force de les voir rire, il éclata lui aussi et leurs rires alertèrent les autres qui entrèrent en trombe dans la salle à manger. En voyant Harry ainsi barbouillé ils ne purent se retenir longtemps. Ils commencèrent à se calmer quand un hibou frappa à la fenêtre, Hermione se leva et ouvrit au volatile qui se posa gracieusement sur le dossier de la chaise de Harry.

Harry se tourna vers le hibou et vit qu'il était le destinataire de la lettre.

-ça vient du ministère, dit-il une fois qu'il eut décrocher la lettre en voyant le sceau du ministère de la magie.

-que te veulent-ils ? Demanda Hermione.

-ça vient du département des adoptions, dit-il.

Les autres virent Kiara sourire de toutes ses dents, impatiente qu'il ouvre enfin cette lettre.

-allez ouvre Harry, scandèrent-ils.

Harry décacheta alors l'enveloppe et blanchit à la lecture de la lettre. Quand Hermione s'en aperçut elle fit monter les enfants dans leurs chambres.

-tout de suite, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils quand ils commencèrent à râler.

À contre cœur, ils quittèrent la table et montèrent à l'étage, Kiara lança à Harry un dernier regard mais celui-ci ne s'en aperçut pas tellement il était choquer par les lignes qui couvraient le parchemin qu'il tenait. C'est le cœur gros qu'elle rejoint les autres.

-Harry, appela Hermione doucement.

Drago et Hermione voyait les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes de tristesse.

-que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda drago à son tour.

-je ne peux pas adopter Kiara, dit-il

-pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, je ne comprends pas.

Harry lui tendit alors la lettre, elle la prit et commença la lecture. Son visage devient de plus en plus dur au fil de la lecture. Drago ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi et se risqua à demander.

-la mère biologique de Kiara exige qu'elle revienne chez elle, dit Hermione

-mais….pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il

-pour faire un peu plus de mal à Kiara, certainement, dit Harry durement.

Il se leva et partit se réfugier dans le bureau, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Imaginer que d'ici deux jours, Kiara partirait lui déchirer le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas comment une mère qui avait abandonné sa fille veuille et peuvent la récupérer.

-comment je vais lui dire ? Se demanda-t-il

-me dire quoi ? Demanda Kiara qui était entré discrètement dans la pièce.

-je…viens là, dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

Il la prit sur ses genoux et la serra fort contre lui. Elle le serra aussi fort que ses petites forces le lui permettait et redemanda quel était le problème.

-la lettre…commença-t-il, vient du département d'adoption. Dans cette missive, ils disent que je ne peux pas d'adopter.

-pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-parce que…par Merlin, dit-il, ta mère veut te récupérer, ajouta-t-il d'une traite.

-NON, hurla-t-elle.

-mon cœur, je suis désolé, dit-il, mais d'après eux je ne peux rien faire, les liens du sang sont plus fort et tu porte son nom.

Harry et Kiara pleuraient tout les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-je ne veux pas aller avec elle, dit Kiara, je veux rester avec toi papa.

-je sais et moi aussi je veux que tu restes, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu dois être prête dans deux jours, finit-il.

Kiara atterrée se mit à pleurer. Harry lui n'en menait pas large et pleurait aussi, comment la consoler alors qu'il était aussi malheureux et en colère qu'elle ? Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce moment il la serra encore plus fort, pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans le salon Hermione et Drago fulminaient.

-que peut-on faire ? Demanda-t-elle

-je ne vois pas. Le problème c'est que le lien du sang prime sur tout le reste, enfin presque, dit Drago qui commençait à réfléchir.

-comment cela sur presque tout ? Demanda-t-elle

-eh bien je pense que je vais reprendre du service plus tôt, dit-il, je vais engager une action en justice, nous allons devoir faire des recherches sur cette femme, puis sur son mari et les raisons de l'abandon de Kiara, je défendrai Harry et Kiara.

-est-ce que d'ici que le procès est lieu Kiara pourra rester ici ?

-il faut que je dépose une requête pour en avoir la permission, dit-il

-tu crois que ça va marcher ? Demanda-t-elle laissant les larmes coulaient.

Drago se leva et la rejoignit sur le canapé et la prit dans ses bras.

-je ferai tout pour, je te le promet, on va récupérer Kiara et Harry pourra l'adopter, dit Drago fermement.

-je te fais confiance. Tu as toujours finit par avoir ce que tu voulais, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Il sourit à son tour, puis se leva pour annoncer la nouvelle à Harry.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La scène qu'il vit quand il entra dans le bureau lui creva le cœur, Harry et Kiara étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre pleurant tout leur malheur.

-il faut que je vous parle, dit-il d'une voix triste.

-ont écoute, dit Harry d'une voix enrouée.

-j'ai décidé d'attenter une action en justice à sa…mère, dit-il avec hésitation.

-mais comment on va prouver à la cour qu'elle est plus heureuse ici que chez elle ? Demanda Harry.

-nous avalons faire des recherches sur ses « parents », dit-il, mais je voudrais te poser des questions ma puce, finit-il.

-si ça peut m'aider à rester ici, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, dit-elle.

-est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils t'ont abandonner ? Demanda Drago

-pas vraiment, dit-elle, je sais juste qu'un soir il est rentrer à la maison et à dit qu'il fallait se débarrasser de moi, mais c'est tout ce que je me souviens. Et aussi qu'ils m'ont laisser sur les marches de l'orphelinat alors qu'il faisait très froid, ils ne m'ont même pas regarder quand ils sont partis, dit-elle en pleurant de nouveau.

-tu peux faire quelque chose avec ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Harry.

-je vais déjà déposer une requête à la cour pour demander à ce qu'elle reste ici le temps du procès, dit-il, et maintenant il faut que l'on fasse des recherches sur leurs profils, pour en savoir le plus possible.

-on va s'y mettre tout de suite, dit Harry en se levant, je vais envoyer une lettre à Ron et à Molly.

Harry sortit du bureau alors que Kiara s'approcher de Drago. Elle lui prit une main et lui dit :

-merci, je t'aime toi aussi, dit-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit à son tour.

-moi aussi je t'aime et je ne les laisserai pas t'emmener, dit-il, je te le promets.

-je te crois, dit-elle.

Ils sortirent du bureau et rejoignirent Hermione dans le salon où elle était restée. Elle tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle sécha rapidement ses larmes, mais trop tard car Kiara les vits. Elle coura se jeter dans ses bras.

-je ne partirai pas, affirma-t-elle, Drago va me sauver.

-je sais ma puce, je sais, dit Hermione.

Kiara fit un long câlin à Hermione jusqu'à ce que des cris se fassent entendre dans le hall d'entrée.

-Ron, souffla Hermione.

Ce dernier entra comme une furie dans le salon.

-c'est quoi encore cette histoire, on ne va jamais le laisser en paix, cria-t-il encore une fois.

-Ron, dit Hermione, calme toi, tu fais peur à Kiara.

Ron observa Hermione puis son regard coula vers la petite. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant elle et lui dit d'une voix douce.

-tu ne partiras pas d'ici, en tous cas pas définitivement, dit-il, je te fais la promesse que Harry deviendra ton père, dit-il.

-je vous fais confiance, dit-elle puis elle quitta les bras d'Hermione pour ceux de Ron.

-comment est-tu au courant ? Demanda Hermione.

-Harry ma envoyer un courrier et j'ai transplaner avant même de lire la fin, dit-il

-il est aller en envoyer une à ta mère aussi, dit Drago.

-je ne donne pas chère de la peau de celui qui as ordonner cette ineptie, dit-il avec un sourire.

Tout les quatre surent que Ron avait raison car c'est une Molly en furie qui entra au Manoir en hurlant et en vitupérant.

-non mais je rêve, hurla-t-elle, comment ils osent ? Je vais leur lancer un sort de mon cru et ils vont comprendre, qu'on ne s'en prend pas à mes enfants et mes petits-enfants.

-Molly calmez-vous, dit Hermione.

-me calmer ? Jamais, je vais leur faire goûter de ma baguette.

Elle se radoucit en apercevant Kiara dans les bras de son plus jeune fils et s'approcha d'eux.

-si jamais il t'enlève à nous, je n'aurai pas de répit tant qu'ils ne t'auront pas rendu à ton vrai père, dit-elle menaçante.

-merci mamie, dit Kiara en changeant de bras à nouveau.

Harry entra dans le salon et vit Kiara dans les bras de sa grand-mère, quand Ron s'aperçut qu'il était rentré, il se retourna, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il vint le serrer dans ses bras.

-on va se battre ensemble, encore une fois et on gagnera, encore, dit Ron.

-merci, dit Harry en regardant tout le monde un à un.

Ils discutèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Hermione remarque que cela faisait plus de deux heures que les autres étaient montés dans leur chambre. Elle se leva puis alla les chercher. Quand ils furent tous au salon, Harry leur raconta le contenu de la lettre. Les plus jeunes se mirent à pleurer en comprenant que Kiara allait peut-être partir. Hermione, Ron et Drago étaient entrain de les consoler, en leur expliquant que jamais ils ne laisseraient faire ça.

Les grands quand à eux étaient profondément triste mais aussi écoeurer par l'attitude de la mère de Kiara qu'ils jugeaient inacceptable.

Ils étaient aussi triste de ne pas pouvoir les aider car, ils partaient le lendemain matin pour Poudlard.

-je vais aller annuler le dîner de ce soir, dit Harry, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir qui que ce soit.

Tous acquiescèrent et Hermione lui dit de quand même d'expliquer pourquoi cette annulation. Il hocha la tête et partit pour la volière.

Harry envoya la lettre et resta un moment dans le parc du Manoir afin de réfléchir. Le matin ils riaient ensemble et quelques heures seulement après il avait envie de pleurer. Il prit place que une vielle souche d'arbre et mit son visage dans ses mains et hurla. Il sentit une main ferme se placer sur son épaule mais ne leva pas la tête.

-je ne pourrais pas continuer si on me l'enlève, dit-il

-écoute moi, dit Molly, ont fera tout pour que rien ne se passe, Drago est le meilleur avocat de votre génération, on gagnera encore une fois.

-je suis tellement fatiguer de devoir me battre pour tout, dit-il en regardant sa mère de cœur dans les yeux.

-je sais. Et je suis fatigué de vous voir vous battre pour tout. Mais je sais que c'est en nous battant que nous réussirons encore une fois.

-je sais plus, dit-il. La vie ma déjà prit beaucoup trop de chose, je ne veut plus perdre de personnes que j'aime, dit-il, ça fait trop mal.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois lors de la guerre dès qu'il avait besoin de l'affection d'une mère. Aujourd'hui elle le connaissait par cœur tout comme Hermione et Drago. À chaque larme que ses enfants versés, Molly verser le double une fois seule chez elle. Aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression de revoir le petit Harry chétif qu'elle avait connu quand elle l'avait croiser pour la première fois à la gare de King's Cross. Craintif et malheureux, son cœur de mère en souffrait. Au bout d'une demie heure, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, c'était l'heure du déjeuner.

Personne ne mangea ou presque, puisque les adultes avaient forcer les enfants à manger au moins un peu. Mais trop malheureux, ils n'avaient pas pu, rien ne passait. Dans l'après-midi ils reçurent des mots d'encouragements et de soutien de la part de Remus, Tonks ainsi que des professeurs Macgonagal, Dumbledore et Rogue.

Le reste de la journée fut aussi calme que la matinée. Les garçons étaient partis au ministère pour avoir de plus amples explications.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une fois arriver au ministère ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Kingsley.

-bonjour, lança la secrétaire.

-bonjour, nous devons rapidement voir le ministre, dit Harry

-je suis désolé mais il est en rendez-vous avec son homologue Roumain, dit-elle visiblement très embêté.

-quand rentre-t-il ? Demanda Ron après quelques secondes de silence.

-demain en fin de matinée, normalement, répondit-elle.

-pouvez-vous lui dire que nous souhaitons le voir rapidement, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Drago.

-oui bien sûre, dit-elle, je vais prendre vos noms, dit-elle.

Elle nota leurs noms sur un papier et le laissa en évidence sur son bureau. Ils repartirent bredouille du bureau de Kingsley. Harry décida de monter au service adoption pour voir si il pouvait apprendre quelque chose d'utile.

C'est la même personne que la première fois qu'il les reçut.

-bonjour, dit-elle.

-bonjour j'aurai voulu savoir si vous aviez des informations supplémentaires sur mon dossier, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Harry.

Harry lui expliqua alors le problème et elle sortit son dossier. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

-je vois, dit-elle, en le refermant. Le ministère se doit d'essayer de prévenir les parents biologique lors d'une adoption, ils ont retrouvés la mère de la petite et l'ont contacter afin de savoir si elle était d'accord pour laisser la garde de sa fille, expliqua-t-elle.

-est-ce qu'il est possible de connaître la personne en charge de mon dossier ? Demanda Harry.

-je suis désolé mais je ne peux vous donnez cette information, dit-elle navrée. Excusez-moi je reviens, dit-elle en mettant la page du dossier qui les intéressait bien en vue.

-nous vous attendons, répondit Drago.

Ron attrapa le dossier dès qu'elle fut sortit et chercha le nom en charge du dossier d'Harry. Il fut estomaqué et la haine ressortit de ses yeux quand il lut le nom de cette personne. Il referma le dossier d'un coup sec et souffla la voix chargée de colère.

-Ombrage.

-quoi ? D'exclamèrent Harry et Drago éberlués.

-décidemment rien ne l'arrête, dit Ron les dents serrées.

-mais comment se fait-il que Kingsley les garder au ministère ? Demanda Drago.

-je ne sais pas, mais il n'avait aucune raison pour la renvoyée vue que personnes n'avait de preuves et que vous n'avez pas porter plainte, dit Drago justement.

-et aujourd'hui ça va me coûter la garde de Kiara, dit Harry abattu.

La dame revint quelques minutes plus tard et referma le dossier, ils la saluèrent abattus et sortirent de son bureau. Ils décidèrent de rentrer au Manoir pour annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione et Molly.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand Hermione et Molly virent leurs mines atterrées et la colère sortir des oreilles de Ron elles comprirent qu'ils avaient appris des choses qui ne leur avaient pas plu.

-alors ? Demandèrent-elles

Ron expliqua la situation. Quand il eut fini aucune d'elles n'en revenaient.

-Ombrage, dit Hermione

-elle-même, dit Harry maussade.

-qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Hermione

-ce que nous avons prévu, dit fermement Drago, demain nous irons voir King dès qu'il sera rentré de Roumanie. Il nous donnera accès au dossier de la mère de Kiara, j'en suis sure.

-j'irai aux archives du ministère, puis je verrai si il n'y a pas de dossier sur cette femme à Ste Mangouste, dit Hermione.

-Mione tu dois te reposer, pas te surmener, dit Harry.

-je vais très bien Harry et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Ombrage gâcher notre vie, elle nous a gâché un an de notre vie, ça suffit, dit-elle

-très bien, capitula-t-il sachant que la raisonner ne servait à rien.

D'ailleurs il se fit la remarque que Ron n'avait même pas essayer. Ils décidèrent de passer la soirée avec les enfants vus que les grands repartaient le lendemain pour l'école.

Voilà le chapitre 25 tout beau tout chaud, je viens juste de le finir. J'espère qu'ils vous as plut. Gros bisous.


	26. Le coeur gros

Le lendemain c'est le cœur gros qu'ils se rendirent à la gare avec les plus grands. Tous maussade ils rentrèrent les bagages dans le train.

-tenez nous au courant pour le procès on veut tout savoir, dit Mégane.

-ne vous inquiétez pas, Kiara ne nous quittera pas définitivement, dit Drago, on la récupérera.

-on te fait confiance, dit Kévin.

-si ont doit témoigner, on le fera, dit Julius fermement.

-on le sait et si c'est nécessaire je ferai appel à vous, dit-il.

-bon allez ça va être l'heure, allez-y et réviser bien, dit Harry en les serrant fort chacun leur tour.

Ils montèrent dans le train à contre cœur pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant une bonne partie du voyage, ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pourraient faire de leur côté pour empêcher Kiara de partir du Manoir.

-pff, souffla Mégane, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire.

-j'ai peut-être une idée, dit Tess timidement.

-on t'écoute, dit Julius

-eh bien une fois que nous saurons qui est le juge qui va instruire l'affaire, nous pourrions lui envoyer une lettre chacun et lui expliquer votre vie au Manoir ainsi que ce qui la lie à Harry, quand à moi je ferai une lettre sur le regard extérieur.

-c'est une très bonne idée, dit Kévin, ça nous permettra de nous faire entendre.

-oui ça peut marcher, dit Mégane un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-oui une très bonne idée, rajouta Julius en souriant doucement.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils pourraient bien marquer dans les lettres jusqu'à ce que le train commence à ralentir. Ils sortirent de leur compartiment et rejoignirent les calèches pour rentrer au château. En arrivant ils rejoignirent les autres dans la grande salle, tous se racontaient leurs vacances de Noël, les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus, comme si pour eux le plus important était les cadeaux.

Ils prirent place à leurs tables respectives et attendirent le discours de Macgonagal qui se leva et frappa dans ses mains pour ramener le silence.

-bonsoir à tous et bienvenu à Poudlard, j'espère que vous avez passer de bonnes vacances de Noël. Ceci dit je voulais vous annoncez qu'un nouveau professeur de potion allait finir l'année avec nous. Mr Griffin ayant sauté sur l'occasion du retour de votre nouveau maître des potions pour prendre enfin une retraite bien méritée.

Les élèves se regardaient ne comprenant pas ce nouveau changement en pleine année, même si ils comprenaient leur ancien professeur qui était arrivé à un âge bien avancé.

-je vous demande de bien accueillir Mr Severus Rogue qui reprend son ancien poste, finit Macgonagal.

Les Serpentards se délectaient d'entendre le nom de leur nouveau professeur, connaissant sa manie d'avantager leur maison. Quand à Mégane, Tess, Kévin, Julius, Gabriel et Elena eux applaudissaient avec entrain car ils avaient appris à le connaître le temps qu'il avait passé au Manoir avec eux et les autres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au Manoir aussi il était l'heure de dîner. Hermione appela les enfants. Drago et Harry n'étaient toujours pas rentrer de l'audience pour la garde de Kiara pendant le procès.

-Mione ils sont rentrés ? Demanda Kiara en descendant.

-non ma puce mais ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, répondit Hermione.

-d'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Elles allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger où ils les attendaient ainsi que Ron.

-Dobby, appela Ron.

Dobby arriva avec les plats pour le dîner et commença à les servir. Les enfants n'avaient pas retrouvés leur appétit mais manger pour faire plaisir à Hermione. Les langues se déliaient petit à petit mais seulement pour quelques phrases ou questions qui leur passer par la tête. Hermione et Ron essayait de faire la conversation mais rien ne les intéressait. Quand Hermione entendit la porte du Manoir s'ouvrir elle croisa les doigts très fort en priant Merlin que Drago et Harry ramène une bonne nouvelle.

Trouvant qu'ils mettaient du temps pour arriver dans la salle à manger, elle se leva afin de les rejoindre. Elle retrouva Drago dans le salon regardant la neige à travers la fenêtre.

-Drago, appela-t-elle doucement.

Il se retourna et ce qu'elle vit lui creva le cœur. Les larmes emplissaient ses yeux d'acier.

-quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-le juge n'a pas pu accéder à ma requête pour garder Kiara pendant le procès, dit-il.

-par Merlin, dit-elle en couvrant sa bouche de sa main.

-je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre, en faîtes Ombrage avait déjà demandé à ce que Kiara rentre chez elle. Même si il y avait un procès, dit-il

-où est Harry ? Demanda-t-elle abattue.

-il ma dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, répondit Drago, oh Mione, je suis tellement désolé, dit-il en pleurant cette fois-ci.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement contre son cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, ils se séparèrent quand Ron entra dans le salon. En voyant leur larmes à tout les deux il comprit.

-il n'a pas voulu, dit Ron en serrant les points.

-non Ombrage avait réussi à passer avant nous. Etant mandater pour ce dossier elle a fait jouer ses droits. Le juge s'est excusé mais nous as expliqué que dans ce cas il n'avait pas le choix, expliqua Drago.

-tu sais où est aller Harry ?

-non, il ma juste dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

-restez là, je pars à sa recherche et je le ramène, dit Ron.

-je l'ai cherché partout ça fait plus de deux heures qu'il est partit.

-expliquez aux enfants ce qu'il s'est passer. Rien n'est de ta faute Drago, on coincera Ombrage, dit-il fermement.

Drago hocha la tête alors que Ron sortait de la pièce pour s'habiller afin de sortir. Il sortit du Manoir et transplana pour la cabane hurlante. Il entra et se rendit à l'étage, il trouva Harry endormi sur le vieux lit poussiéreux. Quand il le vit comme ça son cœur se serra, il avait tellement vue malheureux pendant la guerre, qu'il avait espérer que cela serait fini avec la destruction de Voldemort mais de toute évidence, tant que Ombrage serait là cela ne serait pas le cas.

Ron s'avança vers le lit et prit place à côté de Harry. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule et le secoua doucement, au bout de deux minutes Harry se réveilla difficilement.

-Ron ?

-comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Demanda-t-il un plus réveiller.

-je te connais, je me doutais que tu seras là et puis Drago ta chercher partout sans te retrouver, dit Ron.

-ils vont me la prendre, dit Harry.

-elle reviendra au Manoir, je te le promets, dit Ron.

-et si on perdait cette fois-ci ? Demanda Ron.

-on as réussi a se débarrasser de face de serpent c'est pas Ombrage qui va nous faire peur, dit-il avec véhémence.

-je ne le supporterai pas Ron, je ne veux pas la perdre, elle aussi, dit-il.

Ron prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il put et lui promit que jamais on la lui enlèvera.

-il faut rentrer, les enfants doivent être au courant et inquiets de ne pas nous voir, dit Ron.

-allons-y, dit Harry en se levant du vieux lit.

Ron les fit transplaner jusqu'au Manoir. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, aucun bruit ne leur parvint. Harry regardait la porte en se disant que Kiara devait être sûrement malheureuse et certainement qu'elle lui en voulait ne pas avoir su empêcher ce qui se passerai le lendemain matin.

Ron s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il entra suivit de Harry qui traînait les pieds. Ils rencontrèrent Hermione qui revenait de la cuisine. Elle s'approcha d'eux et prit Harry dans ses bras. Harry la serra en lui disant qu'il allait bien.

-arrête, tu n'as jamais su mentir, dit-elle.

-je sais, répondit-il simplement.

-ils sont tous dans le salon, ils ont refuser d'aller se coucher avant que tu sois rentrer, expliqua-t-elle.

Ils suivirent Hermione et Harry entra en dernier dans le salon. Tous les enfants avaient les larmes aux yeux et Kiara pleurait dans les bras de Drago. Quand elle entendit du bruit elle releva la tête et descendit des genoux de Drago et courut se jeter dans les bras de son père qui l'attrapa en pleurant et en s'excusant.

-ce n'est pas ta faute papa, dit-elle

-je suis tellement désolé ma puce, dit-il en la regardant.

-on va gagner, je le sais, j'ai confiance en vous, dit-elle.

-j'espère. Je l'espère tellement fort.

Il la serra encore un moment puis ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Personne ne parle jusqu'à ce que Kiara pose la question dont tous redoutaient la réponse.

-je dois partir quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

-demain matin, répondit Harry avec difficulté, une assistante sociale viendra te chercher vers neuf heures.

Kiara enfonça encore un peu plus son visage dans l'épaule de Harry qui la serra encore plus fort. Hermione était dans les bras de Ron et pleurait silencieusement en caressant son ventre. Fanny était monté sur les genoux de Drago, tandis que les autres avaient tous réussi à se caler dans le canapé que Ron avait agrandi.

-voici les chocolats chauds, dit Dobby timidement en entrant.

-pose les sur la table, s'il te plaît, dit Hermione.

Après avoir poser le plateau sur la table et aussi discrètement qu'il était entrer il ressortit du salon, peiné lui aussi par ce qui allait se passer le lendemain matin.

-buvez vos chocolats et après on ira se coucher, dit Ron doucement.

-on n'a pas sommeil, dit Fanny toujours dans les bras de Drago.

-demain ça va être une journée difficile et vous avez besoin de sommeil, dit Drago en lui caressant les cheveux.

-on préfère rester avec vous, dirent-ils.

-très bien on va transformer le canapé, mais vous devez dormir, dit Hermione.

-oui Mione, dirent-ils d'une voix morne.

Une fois qu'ils eurent bu leur tasse de chocolat, elle les fit levé et transforma le canapé en un grand lit pouvant tous les accueillir. Après les avoir embrassés, Hermione capitula devant la demande de Kiara qui était d'avoir une histoire sur leurs aventures.

Avant la fin de l'histoire, ils dormaient tous, sauf Harry, Ron et Drago qui les regardaient tendrement blottis les uns contres les autres mais surtout contre Kiara.

-ils sont mignons comme ça, dit Ron tendrement.

-oui, dit Harry qui avait le regard fixé sur sa fille.

-dès demain j'irai au ministère pour voir les archives, dit Hermione.

-je viendrai avec toi comme ça j'airai voir King, vu que nous n'avons pas pu le voir ce matin, dit Harry.

-je commencerai à monter mon dossier, dit Drago

-je dois aller travailler, mais je ne finirai pas tard, je vous rejoindrai chez King, dit Ron.

Ils se turent en reportant leur attention sur les enfants qui dormaient. En se disant qu'en peu de temps ils s'étaient attachés à ces petits monstres, ils les considéraient chacun comme les leurs. Voir partir Kiara le lendemain serait difficile.

-je vais aller envoyer un hibou aux plus grands pour le leur dire, dit Harry.

-il est tard Harry on les tiendra au courant demain, dit Hermione en chuchotant.

-elle à raison, laisse les dormir tranquillement pour cette nuit, dit Drago, il sera temps demain de leur dire.

-vous avez raison, dit Harry, comme ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient être au courant de tout….

-on a compris Harry, ne t'en fait pas, dit Hermione.

Tard dans la nuit ils finirent par s'endormir à côté des enfants.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry ouvrit difficilement un œil vers six heures du matin, en voyant les enfants endormis dans le canapé, il compris qu'il n'avait pas rêver. Il se leva et se dirigeât vers la cuisine.

-bonjour, dit-il d'une voix triste.

-bonjour maître Harry, dirent les elfes d'une voix tout aussi triste que la sienne.

-vous pouvez me faire un café bien fort, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Harry.

-oui, tout de suite, dit Eternity en lui servant d'une tasse.

-merci, dit-il quand elle lui posa sur le comptoir.

C'est Hermione qui le rejoignit en premier, elle non plus n'arrivant plus à dormir.

-ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-pas vraiment, dit-elle, Lylou était très énervé cette nuit et puis je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.

-moi non plus, dit-il.

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent dans le salon. Avant de sortit de la cuisine Harry demanda aux elfes de préparer quelques affaires pour Kiara.

-vas-y, je vais envoyer une lettre aux grands pour leur dire, dit Harry.

-très bien, répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

À Poudlard Mégane était entrain de déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, un mauvais pressentiment l'avait assaillit en début de soirée et ne l'avait pas quitter. Elle était quasiment seule dans la grande salle, personne ne déjeuner aussi tôt. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond de la grande salle quand elle entendit un bruissement d'aile et son cœur se serra quand elle reconnut Hedwige.

-salut ma belle, tu nous emmènes une mauvaise nouvelle pas vrai ?

Hedwige lui mordilla le doigt comme pour la soutenir et lui tendit sa patte. Mégane prit l'enveloppe puis avec appréhension l'ouvrit, des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux à la lecture de la lettre. Elle se leva et sortit dans le parc pour être seule.

Elle marcha un moment avant de s'asseoir sur un banc près du saule pleureur qui avait accueillit tant de fois Hermione, Ron et Harry pendant leurs études. Une fois assise elle se mit à pleurer. Au bout de quelques minutes elle sentit qu'on la serrait fort, elle reconnu le parfum de Kévin, elle se blottit dans ses bras et pleura toute sa tristesse.

-que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Harry à envoyer une lettre ce matin très tôt, expliqua-t-elle, Kiara est obliger de quitter le Manoir ce matin à neuf heures.

Kévin la serra plus fort et versa aussi quelques larmes. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis Kévin releva la tête de Mégane et lui dit.

-elle reviendra à la maison, je te le promets.

-je ne veux pas qu'elle nous quitte Kévin, je les considère tous comme mes frères et sœur et je ne veux pas les perdre.

-on ne les perdra pas, je te le jure, dit-il fermement.

-ils doivent être tellement malheureux à la maison, dit-elle.

-je sais, dit-il simplement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ils furent rejoints par Gabriel, Elena, Julius et Tess. Kévin leur expliqua le contenue de la lettre envoyer par Harry. Julius rentra au château après avoir entendu la raison des pleurs de Mégane et se dirigeât vers le bureau de Macgonagal.

Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignit les autres qui n'avaient pas bougé.

-tu étais où ? Demanda Tess.

-je suis allé voir la directrice, nous avons l'autorisation de rentrer au Manoir pour le week-end Hagrid nous y emmène, on part dans une demie heure, annonça-t-il

-merci Julius, dirent Mégane et Elena.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au Manoir les enfants se réveiller tout doucement mais leurs yeux reflétaient toute leur tristesse. Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Vers huit heures tous étaient prêts, laver et habiller.

Harry se leva en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir se demandant qui s'étaient. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagnées des jeunes étudiants.

-que faîtes-vous là ? Demanda Hermione en les embrassants.

-quand nous avons su pour la lettre de Harry, je suis allé demander à la directrice l'autorisation de rentrer au Manoir, expliqua Julius en serrant Drago.

-on ne pouvait pas te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir, dit Mégane à Kiara en pleurant.

-merci, répondit cette dernière se joignant à ses larmes.

-tu reviendra bientôt, promit Kevin en la serrant à son tour

-et tu viendras encore nous embêté pour des bêtises avec Fanny et Laeti, dit Julius à son tour.

-compte sur moi, dit-elle.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon tous ensemble, personne ne parlait. Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, on sonna à la porte, Dobby alla ouvrir.

Une femme à l'aire sévère entra dans le salon accompagner d'Ombrage qui avait un sourire machiavélique scotché à ses lèvres. Drago du se lever pour empêcher Harry de lui sauter dessus.

Et voilà la suite, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, gros bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain.

Hermy83.


	27. Coûte que coûte

Une femme à l'aire sévère entra dans le salon accompagner d'Ombrage qui avait un sourire machiavélique scotché à ses lèvres. Drago du se lever pour empêcher Harry de lui sauter dessus.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Drago regardait Ombrage avec tellement de haine dans les yeux que les plus grands se demandaient si ils n'allaient pas faire de bêtise. C'est l'assistante sociale qui parla la première.

-je viens chercher la jeune Kiara, qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-c'est moi, répondit Kiara d'une petite voix ou pointait la tristesse.

-très bien. Va prendre tes affaires, nous partons tout de suite, dit sèchement Ombrage avec un sourire sadique.

-j'y vais, dit-elle en sortant du salon en traînant les pieds.

Les plus jeunes la suivirent tête baissée à l'étage pour qu'elle récupère ses affaires préparées par Dobby.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans le salon la tension était palpable. Harry devait se maîtriser pour ne pas étrangler de ses propres mains cette vieille bique d'Ombrage car il savait qu'il perdrait définitivement la garde de sa fille.

-je vois que nous avons appris à contrôler nos nerfs, Mr Potter, Minauda Ombrage.

-…

Harry ne préféra pas répondre de peur que cela lui retombe dessus pendant le procès. Drago aussi serrer les points tout comme Ron. Hermione, elle, était à deux doigts de faire ce qu'elle aurait interdit aux garçons, mais elle pensa à la peine de Kiara et à la leur, si elle ne pouvait pas revenir au Manoir à cause de ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

-on ne répond pas ? Demanda-t-elle un grand sourire sur le visage.

-je préfère ne rien dire, en revanche j'ai une question, dit Harry.

-vous torturez toujours les adolescents, cingla-t-il.

Ombrage perdit un moment de sa superbe tandis que l'assistante sociale haussa un sourcil septique en regardant Ombrage.

-toujours entrain de mentir, dit-elle en reprenant contenance.

-bien sur, il est vrai que j'avais tort pour Voldemort, dit-il avec un rictus de haine.

C'est à ce moment que Kiara et les autres revinrent dans le salon. Son petit sac sur l'épaule, Kiara regarda son père avec tant de tristesse que Harry sentit ses yeux picotaient. Il s'avança vers elle, et lui dit :

-on se retrouvera, je te le promets. Tu reviendras au Manoir bientôt.

-je vous fais confiance, on s'en sortira, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Au bout de vingt minutes d'au revoir, ils durent la laisser partir. C'est le cœur gros que Hermione referma la porte alors que l'assistante sociale faisait transplaner Kiara vers chez sa mère biologique.

-je monte, dit simplement Harry.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'engagea dans les escaliers. C'est presque en courant qu'il entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, il cria sa peine et sa douleur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une demie heure plus tard, tous les autres étaient dans le salon. Le silence remplissait la pièce, la tristesse se sentait à des kilomètres. Molly les trouva comme cela quand elle arriva. Elle avait dit au revoir à Kiara la veille, lui expliquant qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de tuer Ombrage si elle la croisait en venant. Kiara avait acquiescer et l'avait serrer très fort dans ses petits bras.

-comment allez Kiara ? Demanda Molly les larmes dans la voix.

-mal, tellement de tristesse dans ses yeux, dit Hermione en se mettant à pleurer.

-où est Harry ? Demanda Molly.

-dans sa chambre depuis le départ, dit Drago d'une voix blanche.

-CA SUFIT, cria Molly, nous devons la récupérer je vais chercher Harry et tenez-vous prêt à partir à vos occupations sur le dossier de Kiara.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Harry mais aucune réponse ne vint, alors elle entra.

-Harry, nous avons un dossier à monter pour récupérer Kiara, alors bouge toi. Je te veux en bas dans cinq minutes, dit-elle durement.

Elle sortit de la chambre et s'appuya sur le mur. Elle se sentait mal de leur parler comme cela, elle était aussi malheureuse que eux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller, il devait ramener Kiara coûte que coûte. Et pour ça elle était prête à tout.

Harry se releva en se disant que Molly avait raison ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il la récupérerait. Il passa par la salle de bain puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Les traces de larmes étaient toujours voyante, mais il ne pouvait les effacer et quand bien même il y arriverait ses yeux reflétaient toute la tristesse de son cœur. Il rejoignit les autres dans le salon.

-je suis prêt, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

-très bien allons-y, dit Hermione en se levant, nous commencerons par le ministère.

Il hocha la tête puis Hermione partit chercher leurs vestes.

-je viens avec vous, je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurai bouclé mes rendez-vous, dit Ron.

-on sera aux archives, dit Hermione en tendant sa veste à Harry qui la prit.

-en route, dit Ron avec entrain, mais personne n'était dupe et savait qu'il souffrait autant que son meilleur ami.

-bonne chance, dirent les enfants les plus âgés.

-merci à toute à l'heure, dirent-ils.

Ils sortirent du Manoir et d'un signe de tête ils transplannèrent au ministère de la magie. Ils passèrent le vigile puis alors que Ron allait vers le département des sports magique, Harry et Hermione, eux, se dirigèrent vers les archives.

-bonjour, dit Hermione au sorcier de l'accueil

-bonjour, vous avez votre autorisation ? Demanda-t-il

-oui, dit Hermione en cherchant dans ses poches et en lui tendant.

-très bien tout est en règle, vous pouvez y aller. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, revenez me voir, dit-il

-merci beaucoup, dirent-ils.

Ils prirent le chemin de la salle quand ils entrèrent Harry souffla devant le nombre d'étagères qui s'alignaient devant eux.

-allons-y, dit Hermione en lui prenant le bras.

-Madison, dit-elle en cherchant la lettre M sur les affichettes accrochées sur les armoires.

-M, dit Harry, Madison, c'est bon j'ai trouvé. Tu te souviens de son prénom ?

-oui, Bérengère, dit-elle en cherchant sur la même étagère que lui.

Ils cherchèrent un moment avant de trouver les dossiers correspondant à la mère de Kiara. Ils prirent place à une table puis commencèrent leurs recherches.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au Manoir Molly tenter de dérider les plus jeunes depuis un moment sans y parvenir. Drago s'était installer dans le bureau afin d'être au calme, il commença à monter son dossier avec les pièces qu'il avait déjà en main, il le compléterait quand les autres reviendraient des archives du ministère. Il écrivit aussi une lettre au juge avec la ferme intention de faire revenir Kiara au moins le temps du procès si dans le pire des cas ils perdaient. Il avait l'intention de demander l'aide de Kingsley, étant ministre il avait du poids dans ce genre d'affaire et comptait bien s'en servir.

Quand à Mégane, Julius et Kévin, ils étaient montés dans la chambre de la jeune fille afin de rédiger leurs lettres pour le juge. Ils avaient envoyer une missive à Tess afin qu'elle fasse de même et qu'elle l'envoie au juge qui avait le dossier.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela faisait deux heures que Harry et Hermione étaient plongés dans ces dossiers poussiéreux et pour l'instant rien n'avait attiré leur attention.

-vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Ron en arrivant près d'eux.

-non, souffla Harry, blanche comme neige pour l'instant.

-moi non plus, dit Hermione.

-il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, par exemple l'année ou ils ont abandonnée Kiara, proposa Ron.

-je n'y suis pas encore arriver, dirent-ils en même temps.

-très bien Mione passe moi celui-là, on ira plus vite si on s'y met à trois, dit-il alors que Hermione lui passait le dossier qu'il avait montrer du doigt.

Ils se remirent à leur recherche jusqu'à ce que Ron leur dise d'arrêter.

-j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, dit-il.

-quoi ? Demandèrent les deux autres.

-des accusations, elle aurait été mangemort, mais ça n'a pas été prouver les charges ont été abandonnées, expliqua-t-il

-alors on a rien, dit Harry en refermant avec violence son dossier.

-je vais à Poudlard, dit Ron, allez voir Kingsley et demandez lui des informations sur cette femme.

-que vas-tu faire à Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione

-voir Severus, dit-il simplement.

-bonne idée, dit-elle en se levant et en rangeant les dossiers qu'ils avaient sortis.

Ils sortirent et remercièrent le sorcier d'accueil qui leur rendit. Ron prit la première cheminée qu'il trouva et disparut pour Poudlard alors que Hermione et Harry se dirigeaient vers le bureau du ministre.

-bonjour, dit Hermione à la secrétaire.

-bonjour, vous pouvez entrer, le ministre n'a pas de rendez-vous et il ma dit de vous faire venir dès que vous arriviez, dit-elle.

-merci beaucoup, dirent-ils.

-de rien, je sais que c'est important, répondit-elle.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et attendirent que Kingsley les fassent entrer, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

-bonjour, tout les deux. Ma secrétaire m'a dit que tu étais passé avec Ron et Drago pendant mon voyage, dit-il en direction d'Harry.

-c'est exact. J'ai un problème et peut-être que tu peux m'aider, dit Harry.

-je t'écoute, dit King en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil alors que eux deux prenaient place dans le canapé.

Harry raconta son histoire et Kingsley l'écoutait avec attention fronçant les sourcils en entendant le passage avec Ombrage à Poudlard.

-pourquoi ne pas nous avoir mis au courant ? Demanda-t-il

-je ne voulais pas passer pour un faible à l'époque, répondit Harry.

Kingsley hocha la tête dans un signe de dénégation.

-Ron à raison il y'a bien eu un procès mais nous avons été dans l'incapacité à prouver sa trahison, dit-il, toutefois je pense que Severus pourra nous aider cette fois-ci.

-est-tu sur qu'elle soit une mangemorte ? Demanda Hermione.

-moi oui, mais sans preuve je n'ai rien pu faire, expliqua-t-il, en revanche je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle avait eu une fille, dit-il après réflexion.

-de toute évidence elle voulait le cacher, dit Hermione songeuse.

-elle va lui faire du mal, gronda Harry.

-je vais faire placer deux aurors devant chez elle, dit King, ils la surveilleront tout le temps, elle ne sera pas vraiment seule avec Kiara, je t'en fais la promesse.

Harry hocha la tête alors que le ministre écrivait une courte missive pour le département des aurors qui l'envoya à l'aide d'un sort.

-pour le procès j'ai toute confiance en Drago pour le gagner, ce n'est pas pour rien que je lui ai proposé de prendre la place de son ancien professeur.

-nous aussi nous avons confiance en lui, mais si ont peut l'aider ça ne sera que mieux, dit Hermione.

-je suis parfaitement d'accord, dit King il se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre sur laquelle Hedwige frappait avec énergie.

-Hedwige, s'étonna Hermione.

-c'est pour moi, dit King en ouvrant la lettre.

Quand le ministre eut finit de la lire il écrivit une rapide réponse et renvoya Hedwige avec au Manoir.

-c'était Drago, il me demandai simplement de venir avec lui à la prochaine entrevue qu'il aura avec le juge pour récupérer la garde de Kiara, du moins le temps du procès.

-tu vas le faire ? Demanda Harry.

-oui, je ferai jouer mon statut et elle rentrera au Manoir le soir même du rendez-vous, Ombrage ne peut rien contre mon pouvoir décisionnaire, dit-il avec un rictus.

-merci, dit-il soulager d'entendre ça.

-parlons d'elle justement, continua le ministre, une fois le procès pour Kiara terminé je veux que toi et les élèves qui ont eu le même genre de punition que toi portiez plainte. Elle sera jugée et Drago sera le juge en charge du dossier.

-ils le feront, dit Hermione déterminée à pourrir la vie à cette vieille bique.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment puis Hermione et Harry prirent congés en remerciant chaleureusement le ministre pour son aide. Il assura que d'ici une heure tout au plus deux aurors seraient envoyés cher la mère de Kiara pour surveillance.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron arriva à Poudlard, dans le bureau de la directrice, alors qu'elle et Dumbledore étaient en pleine discussion.

-Ronald, s'interrompirent-ils, que faites-vous là ? Demanda Macgonagal.

Il leur raconta pour Kiara, le fait qu'Ombrage mettait encore des bâtons dans les roues de Harry. Ce qu'ils comptaient faire et ce qu'ils avaient découverts en fouillant dans les archives.

-en ce moment Hermione et Harry sont chez King, finit-il.

-que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aidez ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-je voudrais voir Severus, si cela est possible, demanda-t-il

-je le fais venir tout de suite, dit Macgonagal en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, elle lança de la poudre de cheminette puis demanda à Severus de les retrouver dans son bureau. Celui accepta et arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-bonjour à tous, dit-il.

-bonjour, répondirent-ils.

-que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il

Ron raconta une fois de plus l'histoire qui les occupait.

-nous voulions savoir si elle était vraiment mangemorte ?

-quel est son nom ? Demanda-t-il

-Bérengère Madison, dit Ron

-Madison, dit-il avec un rictus de haine.

-vous les connaissez ? Demanda-t-il

-oui, surtout lui. Il était l'un des pires mangemort que je n'ai jamais connu. À savoir que même Lucius n'a pas autant tuer que lui. C'est Maugrey qui la tuer lors d'une bataille. Quand à sa femme, elle est dans le genre de Bellatrix mais en moins pire tout de même. Voldemort leur avait demandé de prouver leur loyauté en tuant leur fille, mais de toute évidence, il n'a pas pu le faire, heureusement, expliqua-t-il.

-pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuer ? Demanda Ron qui avait blanchi à la comparaison entre Bellatrix et la mère de Kiara.

-je ne sais pas, dit le maître des potions.

-certains mangemorts même si ils sont plus que cruels, n'ont pas pu tuer leurs enfants ou certains membres de leur famille, dit sagement Dumbledore.

-et Voldemort ne la jamais découvert ? Demanda Ron.

-de toute évidence, non, dit Rogue, sinon il l'aurait tué lui-même.

-accepteriez-vous de témoigner au procès ? Demanda Ron.

-je le ferai, dit-il.

-merci. Je vais rentrer au Manoir, je dois mettre Harry, Hermione et Drago au courant, finit-il en se rendant à la cheminée.

-tenez nous au courant, nous viendrons au procès, dit Macgonagal, alors que Dumbledore hochait la tête.

-très bien.

Ron repartit pour le Manoir via la cheminée. Quand il arriva Hermione et Harry n'était pas encore arrivés. Il raconta alors à sa mère et à Drago ce qu'ils avaient découvert et son entretien avec Macgonagal, Dumbledore et Rogue.

-par Merlin ! S'exclama Molly, mais comment allons-nous la récupérer ? Demanda-t-elle.

-en parfaite santé j'espère, dit Drago qui comme Ron avait blanchi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand Kiara avait revu sa mère, froide et distante, sa haine se mit à grandir. Elle avait du quitter un foyer chaleureux et plein d'amour, pour un Manoir c'est vrai, mais d'une froideur sans pareil.

-nous vous ramenons votre fille, minauda Ombrage d'une voix horripilante à la mère qui ouvrit elle-même la porte.

-vous avez fait vite, dit-elle si froidement que cela donna à Kiara des frissions tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

-nous avons fait au mieux, dit Ombrage.

-très bien. Dit-elle, entre, ordonna-t-elle à Kiara.

Kiara la tête basse entra dans la vaste demeure, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ce que Drago racontait du Manoir de son enfance. Elle attendit dans le hall, sa mère qui congédia bien vite les deux femmes. Kiara ne vit dans le regard de sa mère simplement de la haine et pensa bien vite qu'elle lui était toute dédiée.

-ta chambre est par là, dit-elle.

Kiara la suivit. La maison n'était pas froide que de l'extérieur, à l'intérieur tout était gris et sombre. La lumière du soleil ne parvenait pas à pénétrer dans les pièces à cause des rideaux qui recouvraient la quasi-totalité des fenêtres.

Sa « mère » s'arrêta devant une petite porte et l'ouvrit.

-ta chambre est là, dit-elle et sans plus de cérémonie elle repartit.

Quand Kiara entra elle comprit qu'elle était arriver en enfer. Elle tomba à genoux et silencieusement pleura toutes les larmes de son corps qu'elle retenait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai hâte de connaître vôtre avis. Bisous.

Réponses aux reviews :

Naste : merci beaucoup pour ta reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre ta plu ? En tous cas moi je l'adore. Le prochain arrive le plus tôt possible. Bisous.

Eliza : merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu adores et j'espère que celui là aussi tu l'adore bisous.

Et un grand merci à tout mes revieweurs, vous m'encouragez et me donner envie d'écrire chaque jours. Je vous laisse et vous fait de gros bisous.


	28. Je t'aime ma princesse

Quand elle se fut calmée, Kiara se releva et regarda avec plus d'attention sa chambre. Au fond de la pièce au dessous d'une fenêtre mal isolée, une paillasse recouvrait une petite portion du sol, elle s'en approcha et posa son petit sac dessus. Puis elle essaya vainement de fermer correctement la petite fenêtre afin d'avoir moins froid mais ce fut peine perdue. Tout près de son « lit » une petite table de chevet branlante. Elle sortit de son sac un cadre qui contenait une photo de tous les membres de sa vraie famille et la posa sur la table de nuit. Elle la regarda un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende frapper à la porte. Elle essuya ses larmes et invita le nouveau venu à entrer.

-bonjour Miss, dit un elfe de maison.

-bonjour, dit-elle à son tour.

-la maîtresse ma demander de vous prévenir que le déjeuner sera servi dans une heure, dit l'elfe.

-c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim, dit Kiara d'une voix si triste que l'elfe s'approcha.

-Miss, je suis désolé mais la maîtresse exige que vous soyez à ses côtés pour le repas, dit-elle piteusement.

-très bien je serai là, répondit Kiara d'une voix lasse.

-je vous dit à toute à l'heure alors, finit l'elfe en sortant de la chambre de sa jeune maîtresse.

Kiara ne répondit pas, elle penser au Manoir, à son père et à toute sa famille en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient à l'instant. Elle ouvrit de nouveau son sac, afin de ranger un minimum ses affaires. Quand elle eut fini elle trouva un petit paquet accompagner d'une lettre qu'elle ouvrit.

_Ma chérie,_

_Dans le paquet tu trouvera un cadeau qui ma était fait par mon parrain, c'est un miroir double sens. Regarde le et prononce mon nom et nous pourrons parler._

_Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir mais je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux obtenir ta garde définitive. Je te jure que tu reviendras à la maison le plus tôt possible, je ne te laisserai pas là-bas, sauf si c'est ton choix._

_Je te laisse, tu peux me parler quand tu veux et à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit j'aurai toujours mon miroir sur moi._

_Je t'aime ma princesse._

_Papa._

Kiara les larmes aux yeux pris en main le miroir et prononça le nom de son père, elle attendit mais rien ne se passa, alors dépitée elle le reposa sur son lit.

-Kiara, c'est toi ? Demanda soudain une voix.

-papa, souffla-t-elle, oui c'est moi.

-ne pleure pas mon amour, tu sera bientôt de retour à la maison, dit Harry qui n'en menait pas large lui non plus.

-vous me manquez tellement, dit-elle.

-tu nous manques toi aussi, on a l'impression que cela fait des semaines que tu es partie, alors que cela fait à peine deux heures.

-elle me fait peur, papa, elle ne m'aime pas ça se voit dans ses yeux, dit Kiara.

-ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, Thonks est devant chez toi avec un autre auror, toi seul peut les voir. Au moindre problème, tu sors et tu vas avec Thonks, expliqua Harry.

-alors je ne suis pas seule ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant vraiment pour la première fois.

-jamais tu ne seras seule, ma puce, tu pourras parler à qui tu veux par l'intermédiaire du miroir, dit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

-je dois aller la rejoindre pour le repas, je te rappelle toute à l'heure, dit Kiara.

-d'accord et n'oublie pas, tu n'ai pas seule, lui rappela Harry.

-merci papa, je vous aime. À toute à l'heure.

-à toute ma chérie.

Elle coupa le contact du miroir puis se leva de son « lit » et se donna du courage afin d'aller rejoindre celle qui se croyait sa mère. Elle sortit de sa chambre et refis le chemin inverse afin d'essayer de trouver la salle à manger. Elle se trompa de porte et atterrit dans ce qui à première vue ressemblait à un bureau. Sa curiosité la poussant elle arpenta le bureau. Sur une table de travail, elle trouva plein de document mais les mots écrits dessus étaient bien trop compliqués pour elle alors elle regarda les photos posées sur la cheminée.

Aucune d'elle. Des photos de ses parents, aussi froids l'un que l'autre recouvraient le rebord de la cheminée.

-que fait-tu ici ? Fit une voix froide.

Kiara sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à sa mère.

-je voulais vous rejoindre dans la salle à manger mais je me suis trompée, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-et tu en profites pour fouiller ? Demanda sa mère.

-non je voulais juste savoir à quoi ressembler mon père, mentit-elle.

-je ne veux pas que tu remette les pieds ici, ordonna-t-elle en lui faisant signe de sortir.

Kiara passa devant sa mère en baissant la tête. Sa mère lui mit une claque à l'arrière du crâne, mais dans un sursaut de fierté elle ne pleura pas. Elles se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Une grande table ovale remplissait le lieu, cette pièce était aussi froide que le reste du Manoir. Kiara prit place sur une chaise que sa « mère » lui indiqua et patienta.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry reposa le miroir sur son lit et souffla, voir Kiara sourire au faite qu'elle n'était pas vraiment seule l'avait requinquer mais elle lui manquer toujours autant. Il descendit rejoindre les autres qui étaient dans le salon. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Tous étaient très malheureux d'avoir vu Kiara quitter le Manoir.

-je viens de parler à Kiara, annonça-t-il en entrant.

-comment ? Demanda Mégane.

-je lui est prêter mon miroir double sens, dit-il.

Aux regards pleins de questions, il comprit que personne ne savait ce que c'était à part Ron, Hermione, Drago et Molly. Alors il entreprit de leur expliquer.

-comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Hermione quand il eut fini.

-mieux, depuis qu'elle sait que Thonks est devant la porte et qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir les voir et qu'elle peut nous parler quand elle veut, dit-il en sortant le miroir de sa poche et en le posant sur la table.

-bonne nouvelle, dit Ron.

-oui. Drago quand est la prochaine audience ?

-après demain, dit-il, avec Kingsley nous avons rendez-vous à 10 H00.

-si tout va bien, elle sera là dans à peine un jour, dit Harry.

-non, elle sera là dans un jour, dit Ron fermement.

-j'ai hâte qu'elle soit de retour, dit Mégane en décrochant le premier sourire depuis que Kiara était partie.

Puis se fut une cacophonie qui envahit le salon, Hermione souriait et avait l'impression de retrouver enfin leurs joies de vivre mais rien ne serait vraiment pareil tant que Kiara ne serait pas revenu. Profitant du moment de calme, elle les invita à passer à table.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pour Kiara les discussions plaisantes étaient bien loin. Toutefois une question trottait dans sa petite tête et elle comptait bien avoir une réponse.

-pourquoi ma voir fait venir ici ?

Sa « mère » la toisa froidement puis répondit d'une voix polaire.

-mes finances n'étant pas au beau fixe, quand on ma proposer de te reprendre contre une coquette somme, je n'ai pas refuser, dit-elle.

-alors c'est juste pour l'argent ? Demanda-t-elle.

-bien entendu pourquoi croyait-tu que je m'encombrai de toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire à glacer le sang.

-tout simplement parce que j'étais votre fille, répondit-elle froidement.

-je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton, jeune fille, si tu ne veux pas goûter de ma baguette.

Kiara se mura dans un silence triste. Quand le repas fut terminé, elle se retint tout juste de sourire quand sa « mère » lui ordonna de rester dans sa chambre et de n'en sortir que quand elle lui autorisera. Elle retourna dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir parler aux autres.

-papa, dit-elle, tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle un fois sure que sa « mère » n'était pas dans les parages.

-coucou Kiara, entendit-elle dans un chœur de voix.

-salut tout le monde, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, vous me manquez tous.

-toi aussi tu nous manques, dirent-ils.

-Kiara tu as mangé ? Demanda Hermione en bonne maman poule.

-un petit peu, je n'avais pas très faim.

-mon cœur, il faut que tu manges, dit tendrement Harry, sinon tu vas tomber malade.

-je mangerai plus ce soir, promit-elle.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Kiara épuisée par toutes ces émotions s'endorme en les écoutant parler. Ils décidèrent de la laisser dormir et de lui reparler quand elle émergera.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Drago venait de mettre un point final au dossier de Kiara. Hermione avec dans les mains une tasse de chocolat entra à ce moment là.

-tu as fini ? Demanda-t-elle.

-oui. J'espère que ça sera suffisant.

-avec tes compétences et ce que nous avons découvert, on la récupérera, dit-elle, tiens un bon chocolat de Molly.

-merci ça me fera du bien, dit-il en trempant ses lèvres dans sa tasse.

-Drago ? Liam te réclame, dit-elle.

Drago baissa la tête honteux, depuis que Kiara était partie, il avait passer son temps dans le bureau afin d'être prêt pour l'audience et n'avait pas vu son fils depuis qu'il s'était levé.

-ne t'inquiète pas, il veut seulement voir son papa, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

-merci de me le dire, dit-il.

-de rien. Allez vient, ils sont dans le salon, dit-elle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand Kiara se réveilla, elle entendit des voix à la fois près et lointaine. Elle se redressa et observa autour d'elle. Puis son regard tomba sur le miroir de son père, elle sourit en se rappelant une phrase de ce dernier « tu ne sera jamais seule ». Car les conversations qu'elle entendait venait directement du Manoir des enfants du Phénix.

Elle ne se manifesta pas tout de suite, les entendre parler lui suffisait amplement. Elle sourit en entendant Fanny et Laetitia promettre à Julius et Kévin qui les chahutaient, vengeance quand elle serait de retour. Les garçons continuèrent à les narguer joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Drago promette à son tour de les aider si ils n'arrêtaient pas. Ce qui la fit éclater de rire quand ils stoppèrent net toutes tentatives de plus.

-tu es réveillée ? Demanda Hermione qui lisait un livre avec Elena.

-oui, dit Kiara, j'ai écouté de quoi vous parliez comme si j'étais à la maison.

-tu es à la maison, dans nos cœurs, répondit Hermione en souriant doucement.

-merci.

Hermione commença à parler de tout et de rien quand soudain elle crispa les mains sur son ventre et se mit à pleurer. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent et Drago accouru vers Hermione.

-où as-tu mal ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Lylou, souffla difficilement Hermione.

-par Merlin, s'écria Drago, garder les petits je l'emmène à Ste Mangouste, ordonna-t-il aux plus grands.

Il l'aida à se lever puis à enfiler son manteau et avant de sortir pour transplaner il dit :

-envoyer un hibou au ministère pour Ron, je vous tiens au courant.

Il transplana avec Hermione accrochée à son bras. Quand il arriva ils se précipitèrent le plus vite possible au service d'accueil.

-mon amie est enceinte et à très mal, dit Drago rapidement.

-son nom ? Demanda l'infirmière d'accueille, Dr Granger ?

Elle contacta sa gynécomage tout de suite. Le docteur Graham arriva quelques secondes après et l'installa sur un brancard et la fit monter dans sa salle de consultation. Drago resta dehors et attendit avec angoisse la fin de la consultation.

-vous pouvez entrer, dit gentiment la soigneuse.

-merci, comment vas-t-elle ?

-elle est fatiguée mais le bébé est hors de danger, expliqua-t-elle

-que c'est-il passé ?

-un stress intense, dit-elle simplement.

-d'accord, merci, répondit Drago.

Il fit quelques pas avant de rentrer dans la salle de consultation avant d'entendre Ron hurlait son prénom dans le couloir.

-que c'est il passer ? Demanda-t-il paniquer, comment elles vont ?

-Ron calme toi c'était le stress, elles vont bien, rassura Drago.

-où est-elle ?

-là, dit simplement Drago en lui montrant du doigt.

Ron souffla un bon coup et entra dans la chambre.

-coucou, comment tu vas ?

-bien, ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons très bien, maintenant, répondit Hermione.

-tu es sur ? Demanda-t-il toujours inquiet.

-je ne te mentirai pas la dessus, dit-elle, embrasse moi.

-à vos ordres, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il embrassa tendrement mais Hermione ressentit toute la peur qu'il avait emmagasinée depuis qu'il avait été mis au courant. Alors elle se pressa encore plus contre lui. Quand il s'arrêtèrent Ron posa son front contre le sien et lui dit :

-j'ai eu tellement peur de vous perdre, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-on va bien, je te le jure.

-je te crois.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient dans le silence le plus complet seulement eux trois quand Drago frappa timidement à la porte.

-coucou, dit-il en entrant après que Hermione l'y est invité.

-nous allons bien, dit-elle voyant qu'il était encore inquiet.

-tant mieux, dit-il soulager.

-tu peux sortir ce soir mais à condition que tu te reposes, annonça-t-il.

-je me reposerai, leur promit-elle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au Manoir, Harry venait de rentrer et avait appris par les enfants ce qu'il c'était passer. Mais fut rassuré en lisant la lettre que Drago avait envoyé pour les tenir au courant.

-Harry, Kiara à pleurer pendant une bonne demie heure avant de couper la communication, et depuis on arrive pas à la joindre, dit Mégane inquiète pour sa petite sœur.

-je vais essayer de l'appeler, dit Harry en prenant le miroir que Kévin lui tendait.

-Kiara, dit-il devant le miroir.

Il attendit puis recommença en vain pendant cinq minutes, inquiet il contacta Kingsley pour lui expliquer la situation par cheminée.

-ne t'en fait pas je contacte Thonks et Brad pour qu'ils jettent un coup d'œil dans le Manoir, dit-il.

-merci, dit Harry puis il coupa la communication et partit s'asseoir dans le canapé avec les autres autour de lui, inquiets eux aussi pour Kiara.

-ne dîtes rien à Mione pour Kiara, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète, si elle nous demande Kiara est en compagnie de sa mère, dit Harry.

Ils donnèrent leur accord d'un signe de tête.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-il faut qu'on entre dans le Manoir, dit Thonks en repliant la lettre de King et en la rangeant dans sa poche.

-comment fait-on ? Demanda Brad.

-King suggère de nous faire passer pour des assistantes sociales ainsi nous pourrons voir Kiara.

-très bien, fit-il

Thonks leur lança des sorts de métamorphose puis il avancèrent vers le Manoir arriver à la grille Thonks la poussa alors que Brad refermer derrière eux.

-on dirait le Manoir de mon cousin avant qui le rénove, dit Thonks en grimaçant.

-le Manoir Malfoy ?

-oui exactement, le Manoir Malfoy.

-allons-y, dit-elle en frappant à la porte.

C'est la vielle elfe de maison qui ouvrit la porte.

-bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-nous sommes mandatés par le ministère pour contrôler l'arrivée de la jeune Kiara Madison, dit-elle.

-je vais voir si ma maîtresse peut vous recevoir, dit-elle

-dîtes lui bien qu'elle n'a pas le choix, ce n'est pas une option, dit froidement Brad

-très bien Monsieur, dit l'elfe et elle ferma la porte.

-j'espère qu'elle va nous laisser entrer, dit Thonks.

-j'en suis sûre, répondit Brad.

L'elfe revint quelques minutes plus tard et les fit entrer. Quand Thonks croisa le regard de Mme Madison elle du se retenir pour ne pas la tuer sur le champ et pensa qu'elle avait bien fait de changer d'apparence. Car elle venait de la reconnaître cette femme avait tuer l'un de ses collègues lors d'une bataille, elle serra les points, puis elle lui demanda :

-nous souhaitons voir Kiara Madison, dit-elle froidement.

-elle dort et je ne souhaite pas la réveiller, dit la mère d'une voix polaire.

-je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous souhaitez ou non, aller la chercher, ordonna Thonks.

-et si je refuse ? Nargua-t-elle.

-je la trouverai moi-même et la ramènerai là ou elle doit être, dit Thonks.

Mme Madison se mit à réfléchir, elle commençait à se demander si elle avait une bonne idée en s'encombrant de sa fille. Depuis qu'elle l'avait devant cet orphelinat elle n'y avait pas repenser jusqu'à ce que ce bonbon rose vienne lui proposer un marché. De l'argent et rendre Harry Potter complètement malheureux, le choix avait été vite fait, et elle continuera.

-Maty va chercher ta jeune maîtresse, ordonna-t-elle

-très bien maîtresse, dit l'elfe en partant vers la chambre de Kiara.

Elle en revint quelques minutes plus tard mais sans Kiara.

Et voilà la suite, vous à-t-elle plu ? En tous cas je l'espère. Bisous.


	29. La disparition de Kiara

Elle en revint quelques minutes plus tard mais sans Kiara.

-Maty ne trouve pas la jeune maîtresse, dit l'elfe.

-comment ça tu ne la trouve pas ? Demanda Thonks qui avait blanchi à la phrase.

-je me suis rendue dans sa chambre mais elle ne s'y trouve pas.

-ça n'a pas l'air de vous inquiétez outre mesure, dit Thonks froidement.

-elle ne doit pas être loin, elle doit se balader dans le parc du Manoir, dit Mme Madison.

-très bien alors nous allons la chercher, dit Brad.

Les deux aurors prirent le chemin du parc que l'elfe sous l'ordre de sa maîtresse leur indiqua, la maîtresse des lieux, elle décida de s'installer dans la bibliothèque nullement inquiéter par le départ inopiné de sa fille.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Thonks et Brad mirent trois heures pour arpentés le parc dans son entier mais aucune trace de Kiara.

-crois tu qu'elle aurait pu se perdre dans la forêt qui jouxte le Manoir ? Demanda Brad d'un air soucieux.

-je ne sais pas, soupira Thonks, le problème qu'il va se posait est que la nuit va bientôt tombée.

-je sais, mais nous devons la chercher, si elle est la dedans elle va finir par avoir froid, faim et surtout peur, dit-il.

-je sais bien, nous avons besoin de renfort, dit-elle.

Elle conjura un morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et écrivit un mot à l'intention du ministre. Elle l'envoya à l'aide d'un sort.

-voilà qui est fait, allons-y, dit-elle d'une voix ferme en avançant jusqu'à l'entrée de l'épaisse forêt.

La forêt était si épaisse que Tonks et Brad avait l'impression que la nuit était bel et bien tombée. Ils avancèrent à l'aide de la lumière projetait par leur baguette. Tonks comme lui appeler Kiara grâce à des sonorus mais aucune réponse de la petite. Soudain un message flotta près de Tonks qui l'attrapa.

-c'est de Kingsley, dit-elle alors qu'elle avait ouvert la lettre. Les renforts arrivent dans cinq minutes nous devons les attendre à l'entrée du Manoir, dit-elle.

-je vais à leur rencontre, tu continues à la chercher, proposa-t-il.

-d'accord, on fait comme ça, on se retrouve ici, dans quinze minutes, c'est bon ?

-parfait. J'y vais, dit-il en partant.

Tonks continua à chercher Kiara, mais quand les renforts arrivèrent, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponses et elle commençait à se fatiguer mais pour Kiara, elle devait continuer.

-Kiara c'est Tonks, répond-moi, cria-t-elle à présent morte de peur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au Manoir Hermione et Ron n'était pas encore rentrer. Harry venait de recevoir une lettre de Kingsley lui apprenant pour sa fille.

-je vais les rejoindre, dit-il, je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire, alors que ma fille est peut-être en danger.

-je viens avec toi, dit Drago qui était rentré quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Mégane, Julius, Kévin, on vous confie les petits, dit Harry, quand Hermione arrivera, dite lui que je suis partit avec Drago au ministère pour l'audience de demain, pour mettre les derniers détails au point, finit-il

-surtout que Hermione ne soit pas au courant, dès que vous en aurez l'occasion, dite à Ron ce qui se passe, mais il doit rester ici, dit Drago à son tour.

-d'accord, dirent les plus âgés, on fera ce que vous nous dîtes.

-on y va, dit Harry.

Ils attrapèrent leur manteau dans l'entrée et sortirent pour transplaner à l'adresse que King leur avait donnée. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le Manoir, seulement Brad s'y trouvait, Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers lui.

-alors ? Demanda Harry.

-on ne la pas retrouver, dit Brad, Tonks continue, moi je suis venu chercher les renforts.

Quelques secondes plus tard c'est une véritable escouade d'aurors qui arriva. En position, Brad laissa le soin à Harry de donner les ordres. Brad les conduit ensuite au rendez-vous avec Tonks qui était déjà là quand ils arrivèrent.

-Harry, Drago, mais que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle

-on ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, je suis réintégrer comme auror le temps des recherches, King à fait toutes les démarches, expliqua Harry.

-très bien, on fait trois équipes et on se déploie pour couvrir le maximum de terrain, ordonna Tonks.

Quand les équipes furent faîtes ils partirent les baguettes sortis à la recherche de la petite.

-Kiara, hurla Harry, c'est papa, répond moi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Assise, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine Kiara pleurait. Quand elle avait vue Hermione se tordre de douleur, elle avait tout de suite compris que c'était à cause de la situation. Alors elle s'était enfuie par la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'était perdue dans la forêt, elle commençait à avoir peur et froid. Quand soudain elle entendit des voix. Elle essuya ses larmes et s'approcha des voix pour essayer de savoir qui était ces personnes.

-Kiara, hurla Harry, c'est papa, répond moi.

Quand elle entendit la voix d'Harry, elle sourit et essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues et courut en direction de son père.

-papa, papa, cria-t-elle en courant.

Harry s'arrêta et fit signe aux autres d'en faire autant.

-Kiara, c'est toi ? Cria Harry.

-papa, papa, cria-t-elle encore une fois.

-je suis là, suit ma voix mon cœur, cria Harry une nouvelles fois.

Kiara courait et elle le vit quand elle dépassa un arbre énorme.

Quand Harry la vit, il se mit à courir dans sa direction. Il l'attrapa et la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de la serrer fort contre son cœur.

-pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il

-parce que Mione a eu mal à cause de moi, dit-elle en pleurant.

- rien n'est de ta faute, rien. Mione était fatiguée, c'est pour cela qu'elle a eu mal, expliqua Harry.

-je ne veux plus retourner chez elle, je veux revenir à la maison, dit-elle, je t'en prie papa, s'il te plaît, pria-t-elle.

-on va au ministère, je vais demander au ministre d'annuler la décision du juge, je ferai tout pour que ce soir tu dormes dans ton lit avec tes frères et soeurs, promit Harry.

-merci, merci, répéta-t-elle comme une phrase sans fin en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-allez vient les autres sont morts d'inquiétude, dit Harry en reprenant la route avec son équipe pour retrouver Tonks et Drago.

Ils marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver à une clairière où ils s'étaient donner rendez-vous. Drago accourut vers Harry quand il vit Kiara dans ses bras. Elle se jeta sur lui.

-oh ma chérie, je suis si content de te voir, dit-il en lâchant quelques larmes.

-je suis désolé, dit-elle.

-ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

-tu ma fait une de ces peurs, dit Tonks en arrivant.

-je sais, dit-elle simplement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione et Ron était arrivé au Manoir quelques minutes seulement après le départ de Harry et Drago. Les enfants avaient raconter un mensonge à Hermione quand elle avait poser la question sur leur absence puis était monter prendre une douche pour se détendre.

-Harry et Drago sont partis au Manoir de l'autre, Kiara s'est enfuie, annonça Julius.

-par Merlin, dit Ron en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus près.

-ils ne veulent pas que Mione soit au courant, dit Mégane.

-et donc je ne peux pas y aller, sinon elle comprendrai qu'il y a un problème, dit-il.

-tout à fait, dit Kévin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand Harry, Drago et les autres arrivèrent dans le parc du Manoir, ils virent la « mère » de Kiara les attendre à la porte. Kiara enfonça sa tête dans le cou de son père qui la serra plus fort contre lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda de rendre les affaires de Kiara.

-elle est sous ma garde, elle ne peut pas partir d'ici, dit-elle froidement.

-c'est-ce que nous verrons, dit Drago tout aussi froidement.

-votre père ne serai pas fier de vous, dit-elle avec un rictus.

-il n'est plus mon père depuis bien longtemps, puis, lui mort je suis enfin libre, dit-il.

Harry, Tonks et Kiara en profitèrent pour rentrer discrètement dans le Manoir et ainsi allèrent récupérer les affaires de la petite. Pendant ce temps la discussion continuer. Kiara leur montra le bureau où ils dérobèrent quelques dossiers posait sur la table de travail. Quand ils eurent finis ils allèrent dans la chambre de Kiara afin de récupérer ses affaires. Quand Harry sortit du Manoir lugubre, il fit signe à Drago qu'ils étaient prêt à partir, celui-ci arrêta la conversation et partit suivit des autres aurors.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans son bureau Kingsley accompagnée d'Ombrage sirotait tranquillement un thé quand une missive lui apprit qu'ils avaient retrouvés l'enfant disparu.

-merveilleuse nouvelle mon cher ministre, dit-elle mielleusement.

-j'en suis moi aussi très heureux, ma chère Dolorès, dit-il d'une voix hypocrite.

Il avait du la prévenir car elle était en charge du dossier de Kiara et il avait insister pour qu'elle reste avec un subterfuge afin qu'elle voit qui avait retrouver Kiara. Cela, la mettrait à coup sure dans une rage folle ce qui les raviraient tous.

C'est d'ailleurs ce moment là qua Harry, Drago, Tonks et Kiara entrèrent dans le bureau sans se faire annoncer avec la complicité de la secrétaire.

-bonjour King, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-bonjour à tous et félicitation, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Ombrage, salua-t-il froidement.

-que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

-oh ! Le ministre ne vous as rien dit ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

-non, voyons Mr le ministre, que veux dire tout ceci ? Demanda-t-elle

-Harry va vous l'expliquer, répondit-il.

-merci Mr le ministre, dit Harry, j'ai été réintégrer dans la brigade des aurors à titre exceptionnel le temps des recherches de ma fille.

-elle n'est pas votre fille, cracha-t-elle méchamment

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kiara se mit à crier.

-si c'est mon papa.

-il ne sera jamais ton père, dit-elle froidement.

-nous verrons bien, dit-elle hautainement ce qui fit sourire Harry, Drago, Tonks et Kingsley.

-oh Drago, j'ai reçu un courrier à ton intention, dit le ministre en lui tendant la lettre.

-ah bon, répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Maître Drago Malfoy, c'est bien toi ?

-mais oui, dit-il exaspérer.

Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit, il se retourna vers Kiara et lui dit.

-tu rentres à la maison, Kiara Potter.

-hein ! Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

-c'est le juge des adoptions, expliqua Drago, Kiara est officiellement ta fille, et s'appelle Potter.

-c'est vrai ? Demanda Kiara.

-c'est bien vrai, Miss Potter, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry lui n'en revenait pas, le cauchemar était fini.

-Kiara Potter, dit-il, c'est le plus beau nom que je n'ai jamais entendu, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-c'est impossible, s'écria Ombrage, le juge n'avait pas le droit.

-si, dit durement Kingsley, je lui es donner ce droit et ne le regrette pas.

-quand à vous, dit Drago, dans une semaine je prends la place de juge et je vais faire de votre vie un enfer.

-on s'en va, dit Harry, merci King, pour tout.

-de rien, allez filer et allez annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

Avant de fermer le bureau Drago lança une dernière phrase à Ombrage qui la fit se ratatiner sur son fauteuil.

-n'essayer pas de vous enfuir, parce que quand nous vous retrouverons, ça sera Azkaban pour vous, puis il claqua la porte.

Une fois tous réunis dans le couloir, ils laissèrent éclater leur joie, surtout Kiara et Harry qui pleuraient et riaient en même temps.

-ce soir tout le monde au Manoir, on fait une grande fête, dit-il en direction de Tonks et Drago.

-je vais prévenir King, dit Harry en mettant Kiara dans les bras de Drago.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard souriant comme un dément.

-allez on rentre à la maison, dit-il

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au Manoir, les autres avaient reçu les nouvelles des recherches et était soulagé d'apprendre que Kiara aller bien. Ron décida alors de mettre Hermione au courant, contre toute attente, elle n'en voulu à personne pour lui avoir cacher la vérité.

Quand Harry, Drago et Kiara arrivèrent devant la porte du Manoir, elle leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, puis délicatement elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle avança doucement vers le salon, où elle savait que tout le monde se trouverait.

-pourquoi personne ne rigole ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Kiara ? Souffla Hermione.

-oui c'est moi, Kiara Potter, ajouta-t-elle fièrement

-comment ça Potter ? Demanda Ron en souriant.

-le juge a dit oui, dit-elle, je rentre à la maison.

Ce fut des cries de joies qui envahirent le salon ainsi que tout le Manoir. Tous se jetèrent sur elle, alors que Harry la regardait soulager de la voir ici à la maison.

-on fait une grande fête ce soir, j'ai invité tout le monde, dit-il, il ne me reste que les professeurs de Poudlard à inviter.

-très bien, je vais prévenir, Dobby, Etrnity et Diam de préparer le repas, dit Hermione en souriant.

-moi je vais envoyer une lettre à Poudlard, dit Harry en partant pour la volière.

-alors heureuse ? Demanda Ron en souriant à Kiara.

-je m'appelle Potter, dit-elle fièrement et simplement.

-oui tu t'appelle Potter, dit tendrement Ron en la serrant fort.

Vers 19 h30 les invités commencèrent à arriver au Manoir, Heureux comme un pinçon c'est Harry qui allait les accueillir faisant bien rire Ron et Drago.

-ah King et Miss Jensen, dit-il en allant ouvrir une nouvelle fois la porte, entrez.

-eh ben ça à l'air d'aller, dit King en souriant largement.

-je suis un heureux papa, dit-il, allez venez, tout le monde est au salon.

Ils suivirent le jeune père jusqu'au salon et saluèrent toutes les personnes présentes. Drago resta étonner de voir la secrétaire de King mais ne dit rien, et alla discuter avec elle afin qu'elle ne se sente pas de trop.

-Mr Malfoy, salua-t-elle

-appelez moi Drago, dit-il en souriant.

-très bien Drago, moi c'est Emma, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout de Kiara et Harry quand un Liam jaloux se mit à tirer sur le pantalon de son père, Drago se baissa et le prit dans ses bras.

-Liam je te présente Emma, dit-il.

-bajour, dit Liam en faisant un petit signe de la main.

-bonjour Liam, dit-elle en souriant.

-belle Mma, dit-il à son père qui rougit fortement comme la désignée.

-euh oui, dit Drago plus que gêné.

Emma lui sourit puis ils reprirent leurs conversations rejoint par Harry et Ron. Harry regardait Kiara souvent comme pour se persuader que ça n'était pas un rêve et qu'elle était bien là. Mais en voyant Mégane, Julius et Kévin râlait, il sourit en se disant « ma fille est bien de retour ».

Ils passèrent à table un peu plus tard. Les discussions allaient bon train. À la fin du repas les enfants réclamèrent une histoire à Dumbledore qui accepta avec un grand sourire. C'est avec un chocolat chaud que tous eurent le droit à la cinquième année du trio d'or.

Voilà la suite de mon histoire j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et qu'elle a combler vos attentes, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en penser. Bisous.


	30. Trahi

Cela faisait une semaine que Kiara était revenue au Manoir. Les trois chipies s'étaient enfin retrouvées et avait mis le manoir sans dessus dessous pendant une journée. Quand elles se faisaient disputer, elles s'arrêtaient, pour mieux recommencer une heure plus tard. C'est une Hermione en pleine crise de nerf qui les fit taire pour de bon. Les petites ayant peur que Hermione perde le bébé, n'avait pas insister et s'était calmer pour de bon. Le soir après le dîner, s'étant fait sermonner par les plus âgés, elles allèrent faire leurs excuses à Hermione, Ron, Drago et Harry.

-on est désolé, dirent-elles penaude.

-approchez, dit Harry doucement.

Les filles prirent place par terre pour écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

-on comprend ce qui c'est passé, mais vous avez vraiment été exécrable, dit Harry, c'est pourquoi vous resterez au Manoir demain alors que les autres, eux iront au terrier chez Mamie.

-j'espère que vous comprenez que vous méritez une punition ? Demanda Hermione doucement mais fermement.

-oui Mione, répondirent-elles.

-très bien faîtes nous un câlin et allez au lit, dit Ron.

Elles firent le tour pour donner à chacun des adultes un bisou puis montèrent se coucher. Elles racontèrent à Elena ce qui s'était passer.

-vous l'avez mérité les filles, dit-elle, on est tous heureux que tu sois revenue Kiara mais si on avait tous fait comme vous, vous imaginez dans quel état on aurait mis le Manoir ?

Les chipies comprirent alors vraiment la punition et ne dirent plus rien et se disaient que après tout elles l'avaient bien cherché et que la punition n'était que pour une journée et ce n'était pas cher payé. Elles se couchèrent et s'endormir tout de suite, eh bien oui ça fatigue de rendre les autres, dingue…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pour Drago c'était le grand jour ce matin là. Il se leva très tôt, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi, il descendit à salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner qu'il mangea doucement en imaginant sa première journée. Mais toutes les situations qu'il imaginait se finissaient toutes plus mal les unes que les autres. Il fut sortit de ses pesées par Hermione qui entra dans la salle à manger.

-ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-oui, juste un peu nerveux, dit-il.

-je m'en doute. Ma première consultation à Ste Mangouste été une épreuve, je me souviens que avant d'entrer dans la salle je ne me souvenais plus de rien, mais après que le patient m'est expliquer ce qui lui arriver j'ai su quoi faire, raconta-t-elle.

-j'ai peur d'échouer, avoua-t-il.

-il n'y a aucune raison, sinon ton professeur ne t'aurait pas proposer pour le poste, et puis tu aime ton métier et c'est le plus important, dit Hermione, fit toi à ton instinct.

-j'espère que tu as raison, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et lui dit que de toute façon elle avait toujours raison, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment tout en mangeant, savourant le calme qui régnait au manoir à cette heure là. Harry les rejoignit une heure plus tard.

-pourquoi vous êtes debout si tôt ? Grogna-t-il.

-Drago était un peu nerveux et quand à moi, votre nièce à décider que sa maman ne dormirait pas cette nuit, dit-elle en caressant son ventre avec tendresse.

-je sens que ça va être une partie de plaisir quand elle saura marcher, dit Harry en souriant.

-tout comme son cousin et encore je le trouve bien calme, dit-elle.

-je pense que pour l'instant il n'a pas encore compris le système des bêtises, mais quand ça va commencer, je nous plains sincèrement, dit Drago faussement consterner.

Les plus âgés des enfants les retrouvèrent attablés quelques minutes plus tard car Harry devait les ramener à Poudlard d'ici deux heures.

-bonjour, dirent-ils en entrant.

-coucou, bien dormis ? Demanda Hermione.

-très bien, merci, dit Mégane approuver par les autres.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le silence soit bisé par les plus jeunes qui descendait manger.

Drago se leva après un moment il monta dans sa chambre récupéra ses affaires, puis alla dans la chambre de Liam qui dormait paisiblement. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis fit de même avec les autres bébés. Il redescendit dans la cuisine, afin de dire au revoir aux autres.

-bon c'est l'heure, j'y vais, dit-il

-bonne chance, crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

-merci, puis il fit le tour et embrassa tout le monde en s'attardant sur les plus grands.

-bon on se revoit au plus tard pour la naissance de Lylou, dit-il

-oui, on sera là de sure, dit Mégane.

-à ce soir les autres, dit-il une dernière fois puis il sortit de la cuisine.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Drago venait de transplaner dans le hall du ministère. La boule qui avait disparut grâce à Hermione revint en force et jouer à présent à faire des nœuds avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Il souffla un bon coup puis prit la direction du bureau de Kingsley où le ministre et son ancien professeur l'attendait.

-bonjour, dit-il en entrant dans le bureau de la secrétaire.

-bonjour, alors pas trop nerveux ? Demanda Emma.

-eh bien, en faîtes je suis mort de trouille, avoua-t-il.

-je suis sure que ça va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-en tous cas je l'espère, souffla-t-il

-bon, je te laisse entrer, de toute façon ils t'attendent, dit-elle, bonne chance.

-merci. Il hésita avant d'entrer et lui demanda, que dirais-tu si je t'inviter à déjeuner ce midi ?

-j'en serai enchantée, dit-elle

-très bien je passe ici à midi, puis on ira sur le chemin de Traverse, dit-il.

-je t'attendrai, dit-elle, allez vas-y maintenant.

Elle le regarda ouvrir la porte puis s'engouffrer dans le bureau. Elle s'étonnait de la complicité qui s'était installée entre eux, en seulement une soirée. Elle sourit en repensant à ce que Liam avait dit innocemment mais qui les avaient embarrassés un bon moment. Elle avait adorer discuter avec lui, de Liam, du Manoir et de ces enfants, dont-ils s'occupaient, à merveille, en avait-elle conclue en voyant les sourires qui illuminaient leurs visages. Mais aussi de ses amis qui fondait maintenant sa vraie famille.

Elle avait aussi beaucoup discuté avec Hermione, Harry et Ron qui l'avait très bien accueillit, mais elle savait que dans leurs yeux planait l'ombre de Ginny.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle marchait depuis plusieurs heures sur le chemin de Traverse, reconnaissant enfin l'allée marchande de son enfance. Un an qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre après la guerre, un an qu'elle avait prit la fuite quand l'homme qu'elle avait aimait était tombé lors d'une des dernières batailles. Elle avait fuit tout de suite après la bataille finale. Elle avait juste eu le courage de laisser une lettre à ses amis pour leur expliquer son geste. Leur disant qu'elle reviendrait, mais que pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner. Elle avait reçu plusieurs lettres d'eux, mais n'avait jamais répondu.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand une personne la percuta de plein fouet. L'homme s'excusait platement pour l'avoir bousculer. Dès qu'elle avait entendu cette voix, elle sut qui il était.

-Harry, souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

-euh, oui on se connaît, dit celui-ci.

Elle releva la tête doucement et le regard de Harry se fit plus dure. Les larmes aux yeux de voir ce regard de colère dirigeaient sur elle, les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux.

Harry, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire, perdu entre la colère et cet autre sentiment qu'il ressentait depuis deux ans pour elle. Il lui en voulait tellement d'être partit, comme ça, il n'avait même pas pu essayer de la retenir. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis décida de partir avant de dire des choses qu'il regretterait sûrement.

Elle le regarda partir sans un regard pour elle. Il lui en voulait, et elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle l'avait abandonné, sachant ce qu'il ressentait mais elle se sentait tellement coupable à l'époque. Elle avait appris la mort de l'homme qu'elle croyait aimer seulement quelques heures après s'être perdu dans les bras de Harry. Aujourd'hui elle avait enfin compris, mais est-ce que lui l'aimait toujours ?

Elle retourna au chaudron baveur afin de regagner sa chambre et de réfléchir au calme. Devait-elle repartir ? Si elle restait, voudraient-ils encore d'elle dans leurs vies ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry erra un moment, ne voulant pas rentrer au Manoir tout de suite, ils savaient que Hermione comprendrait tout de suite. Comme elle avait compris ses sentiments à l'époque.

Il repensa à leur première et dernière nuit ensemble.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

DEBUT FLASH-BACK :

Hermione retrouva Harry dans le parc de Poudlard, il n'allait pas bien et elle savait pourquoi.

-Harry, dit-elle doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

-je vais bien Mione, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il.

-tu ne sais pas mentir Harry, dit-elle simplement. Je sais que tu souffres de la voir avec lui.

-et alors, que puis-je y faire ? Demanda-t-il

-je sais que c'est réciproque, alors dis-lui.

-je ne peux pas et Blaise, comment va-t-il réagir ? Demanda-t-il

-Blaise ne l'aime pas, et elle non plus d'ailleurs, dit Hermione.

-alors pourquoi sont-ils ensemble ?

-pour ne pas être seuls, Harry, juste pour ça.

-mais ils disent qu'ils s'aiment, comment tu peut être aussi sur de toi ?

-tes paroles peuvent mentir mais pas tes yeux, dit-elle.

Hermione se leva à la fin de sa phrase et laissa son meilleur ami, seul avec lui-même. Il devait comprendre, sinon ils seraient malheureux tout les deux.

Harry resta seul encore un moment, puis se leva et se dirigeât vers la salle sur demande. Quand il arriva une porte était déjà visible, signe qu'une personne s'y trouvait. Sous une impulsion il ouvrit la porte et la vit les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle était si belle, ses cheveux noirs descendaient en cascade le long de son dos, légèrement bouclés. Ses yeux gris acier, tel ceux de Drago lui faisait perdre la tête, il aimait quand elle se mettait en colère contre eux, quand ils faisaient une bêtise. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur éclatante mais en général cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux.

-ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et lui dit que tout allais bien, qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir seule.

-je vais te laisser, dit-il.

-NON, cria-t-elle avant de reprendre plus calmement, non reste tu ne me déranges pas.

Il prit place près d'elle et ils restèrent en silence, il n'était pas lourd mais plein de non dits, tout comme l'atmosphère qui régnait près de Ron et Hermione avant qu'ils ne comprennent qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Prenant son courage de Griffondors à deux mains Harry se lança.

-il faut que je te parle, dit-il.

-je t'écoute, dit-elle en le regardant.

-je ne sais pas comment te le dire, commença-t-il, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille droit au but.

-Harry de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-je…je t'aime, finit-il par dire d'un traite, je sais que tu es avec Blaise, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Il faut que tu sache, que mon cœur se serre quand tu es dans ses bras ou que tu l'embrasses. Que quand tes yeux se pose sur moi, mon cœur explose de joie, il finit sa tirade les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se leva, ne trouvant pas quoi répondre et amorça un geste pour ouvrir la porte quand Harry lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle se retourne. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il l'embrassa avec passion et tendresse. Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras, se sentant enfin en sécurité dans l'étreinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait, ce soir là ils firent l'amour, se montrant par leurs caresses tout l'étendue de leur amour.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione vint les réveiller, les larmes coulant sur ses joues en leur disant que certains des membres de l'ordre avaient perdus la vie. Elle s'était enfuie en courant et pleurant, quand elle avait appris que Blaise en faisait partis.

Plus tard, elle les avaient retrouvaient, mais n'avait même pas lancer un regard à Harry, il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour qu'ils reprennent des conversations normales. Mais malgré leur amour, elle ne lui en avait plus jamais reparlé.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK :

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry arriva devant le Manoir, après de longues heures de marche. Il entra et savoura le silence qui régnait pour une fois dans la grande demeure. Il s'installa dans le salon et demanda à Dobby de lui faire un café, ce que l'elfe lui ramena quelques minutes plus tard.

-Harry, s'étonna Hermione.

-désolé d'être rentrer si tard mais je suis aller sur le chemin de traverse, dit-il.

-ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle, ça va ?

-oui ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il dans un faux sourire qui fit soupirer Hermione.

-Harry… commença-t-elle mais elle fut coupée.

-je sais. Je ne sais pas mentir.

-exact. Aller parles moi, incita-t-elle.

-elle est de retour, dit-il simplement sachant qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Mione pour comprendre.

Elle se mit sur le canapé dans lequel il était assis et lui dit :

-que c'est-il passé ?

-rien du tout. Je l'ai bousculer puis quand j'au vu que c'était elle, j'ai préféré partir avant de lui dire des choses blessantes, expliqua-t-il

-je vois. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas cacher qu'elle est de retour à Drago et Liam à besoin de sa marraine, dit-elle doucement.

-je sais, soupira-t-il, je lui dirai ce soir.

-qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti en la voyant ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

-qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Explosa-t-il, je l'aime toujours même après qu'elle soit partie comme un voleuse, même après qu'on est fait l'amour et qu'elle m'est lâchement abandonnée, hurla-t-il.

-Harry, calme toi. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens, ne pas attendre encore un fois, car cette fois-ci tu la perdras pour de bon.

-pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il malheureux, pour qu'elle parte encore ? Non j'ai déjà eu trop mal. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

-à mon avis, si elle est revenue ce n'est pas pour repartir, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-elle ne ma jamais aimer, dit-il douloureusement, jamais.

-si mais elle avait l'impression que Blaise était mort par sa faute, parce qu'elle l'avait tromper, répondit Hermione.

-comment peux-tu en être aussi sure ? Demanda-t-il soudain suspicieux.

-elle ma écrit deux mois après son départ en me faisant promettre de n'en parler à personne.

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils étincelaient de colère, les deux femmes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie l'avaient trahie.

-je…dit-il doucement, je croyais que tu était ma meilleure amie, comment…comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?

-j'avais promis Harry, dit-elle doucement, elle avait besoin de se confier, mais je n'ai jamais su où elle était, je te le jure, finit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne qu'il dégageât avec un mouvement brusque.

-vous m'avez trahie toutes les deux, dit-il la voix dure, comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Tu savais que je souffrais, tu savais que je l'aimais à en crever, cacha-t-il.

-bien sûre que je le savais. J'ai essayé pendant des semaines de la faire revenir mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Dit-elle.

-tu savais qu'elle revenait ? Interrogeât-il durement.

-non elle ma écrit pendant trois semaines, puis je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles, dit-elle, si j'avais du qu'elle était de retour en Angleterre, je ne vous l'aurez jamais cacher.

-comment veux-tu que je te croie ? Dit-il avec une voix si triste que Hermione laissa couler les larmes.

C'est comme si Harry venait de lui enlever sa confiance et cela lui creva le cœur. Harry la regarda une dernière fois et partit du manoir en claquant la porte.

Kiara, Fanny et Laeti qui avait tout entendu et vu se dirigèrent en courant vers le salon où elles trouvèrent Hermione en pleure, allonger sur le canapé.

-Fanny, appelle Ron par la cheminée comme ils nous ont appris, dit Kiara.

Fanny courut jusqu'à la cheminée et attrapa le pot qui contenait la poudre de cheminette et en lança dans l'âtre en prononçant.

-bureau de Ron, dit-elle.

-Fanny, s'étonna celui-ci.

-oui, Mione et Harry se sont disputé, Harry est partit et Hermione pleur, dit-elle le plus vite possible.

-j'arrive, dit-il.

Elle coupa la communication et retourna près d'Hermione qui était prostrée et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard et envoya les filles chez sa mère, quand il revint il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Au bout de deux heures quand elle se fut calmée il lui demanda pourquoi elle et Harry s'était disputer, alors elle lui raconta.

-chut c'est fini, dit-il, Harry est en colère mais il se calmera.

-oh Ron, si tu avait vu son regard, il me déteste. Il croit que je l'ai trahi.

-non tu seras toujours sa petite Mione, sa sœur de cœur, il reviendra. Tu sais comment il est, il parle toujours fort mais jamais il ne t'abandonnera.

-un jour je lui ai dit que les paroles mentaient mais pas les yeux. Aujourd'hui j'ai vue dans ses yeux tellement de déception, dit-elle.

-allez calme toi, quand il reviendra vous, vous expliquerez et tout s'arrangera, dit-il.

-je ne sais pas, dit-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler puis, épuisés, elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry se retrouva au chaudron baveur où il prit un verre puis deux… jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement ivre. Quand elle le vit dans cet état, son cœur se serra, elle demanda à Tom de l'aider à l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Ils l'allongèrent sur le lit et Pansy prit place dans le fauteuil près du lit. Elle s'endormit tard, regardant l'homme de sa vie, dormir. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait bu autant, et la réponse ne tarda pas quand Harry s'agita et prononça son nom.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait une gueule de bois phénoménale et un mal de crâne impossible.

-bois ça, lui ordonna une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

Il prit le verre et se sentit tout de suite mieux, il regarda autour de lui et dit :

-où suis-je ?

-dans ma chambre, au chaudron baveur, dit Pansy.

Cette fois-ci il reconnut la voix instantanément, il se releva, remit ses vêtements en ordre et voulu sortir de la chambre.

-attends ! Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle.

-parler ? Demanda-t-il, de quoi ? De la pluie et du beau temps ? Du fait que ma meilleure amie m'est mentie pendant un an ? Cria-t-il

-tu es au courant ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

-oui. Elle a finit par me l'avouer hier quand je suis rentrer après t'avoir vue.

-ne lui en veux pas, tout ça c'est de ma faute. Hermione, n'y est pour rien, expliqua-t-elle.

-je n'ai pas eu assez de choses horribles dans ma vie, pour que la femme que j'aime et ma meilleure amie, me trahissent. Hurla-t-il.

-je suis tellement désolé, mais je devais m'éloigner, réfléchir à nous, dit-elle.

-et il t'aura fallu un an ? Un an, pour te dire que tu ne m'aimais pas.

-tu as tord, hurla-t-elle à son tour, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimer, dit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, le silence régnait. Pansy avait peur de sa réaction mais ne disait plus rien. Jusqu'à ce que Harry rompe le silence et dise.

-c'est trop tard.

Il sortit de la chambre le cœur serrer douloureusement.

Alors?????????????? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	31. Tu n'a pas fait ça ?

Pansy s'effondra sur son lit, comprenant qu'elle venait de perdre Harry. Il lui avait manqué pendant cette longue année, mais elle avait eu peur de revenir et maintenant elle savait pourquoi. Sa peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois avait eu le dessus plusieurs fois, mais pas cette fois-ci. Alors elle essuya ses larmes et décida d'aller au ministère pour avoir son adresse. Quand elle arriva, elle s'aperçut que le ministère avait bien changer, elle avança jusqu'au bureau d'accueil.

-bonjour, dit-elle

-bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda la sorcière d'accueil.

-je voudrais obtenir l'adresse de Mr Harry James Potter, si cela est possible.

-je ne peux vous donner son adresse comme cela, répondit la sorcière.

-puis-je voir le ministre, s'il vous plaît ?

-il ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous, dit-elle.

-dîtes lui que Miss Parkinson voudrais le voir, c'est important.

-je vais voir, ne bouger pas.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en lui disant qu'il l'attendait. Elle expliqua le chemin à Pansy qui prit une grande bouffée d'air et repartit à la conquête du ministère. Elle arriva devant le bureau de la secrétaire.

-bonjour Miss Parkinson, je présume, dit Emma.

-bonjour, oui c'est moi, dit Pansy.

-entrez, ils vous attendent, dit Emma.

Ne faisant pas attention au « ils », Pansy frappa à la porte et entra. Elle tournait encore le dos quand elle entendit.

-alors c'est bien vrai.

Elle se figea, cette voix, c'était celle de son meilleur ami.

-Drago, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, j'ai déjà perdu Harry pas toi aussi.

-tu as vu Harry ? Il n'est pas rentrer au Manoir hier soir.

-oui il a dormi dans ma chambre au chaudron baveur, il était ivre et j'ai pensé que c'était mieux qu'il ne transplane pas mais ce matin nous nous sommes disputés. Et il ma dit que c'était trop tard, expliqua-t-elle.

-Pansy assied-toi, proposa King, je suis ravi de te revoir.

-moi aussi.

-je vous laisse mon bureau, dit-il

-on peut aller dans le mien, dit Drago.

-prenez votre temps je vais aller visiter le ministère, dit-il en souriant.

Ils attendirent que le ministre sorte puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un bon moment. C'est Pansy qui rompit le silence.

-comment vas-tu ?

-aussi bien que possible. Ginny me manque chaque jour, mais Liam me remonte le moral, il est magnifique, dit-il, il marche depuis quelques temps maintenant et dit quelques mots aussi. Puis il y'a les autres ils sont géniaux.

-quels autres ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Harry a eu une super idée, nous avons ouvert un orphelinat sorcier. Nous avons 19 enfants plus Liam ainsi que Lylou qui verra le jour en Avril, Mione est enceinte.

-c'est merveilleux, dit-elle, comment va Ron ?

-très bien, il aime sa princesse comme un fou, et se marie avec Hermione en Juin. Quant à Harry il a adopté Kiara, finit-il

-il ne m'a rien dit.

-raconte moi, dit-il doucement.

Elle se mit à raconter sa vie pendant l'année écoulée ainsi que ses rencontres avec Harry.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry rentra au Manoir et fut assailli par Kiara qui le guettait depuis qu'elle était levée.

-tu étais où ? On s'est tous inquiéter, dit-elle.

-j'avais besoin d'être seul, je suis désolé.

-Mione est très triste depuis que tu es partit en claquant la porte, elle n'a rien manger, dit-elle un nuance de reproche dans le voix.

-je vais aller la voir et m'excuser, dit-il en la posant à terre.

-va rejoindre les autres, j'arrive dans un moment, ajouta-t-il.

Kiara partit rejoindre les autres qui était au salon, puis Harry prit le chemin de la chambre de ses deux meilleurs amis, quand il arriva devant la porte il hésita en se disant que Hermione devait lui en vouloir mais il frappa tout de même et entra.

Il la vit prostrée dans son lit ne position de fœtus, son cœur se serra, il s'en voulait tellement. Il s'assoit près d'elle et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

-je suis désolé Mione, tellement désolé, dit-il.

-non c'est à moi de m'excuser, tu t'es senti trahi par ta meilleure amie, je n'aurai jamais du faire cette promesse.

-et moi je n'aurai pas du t'en vouloir, tu n'y est pour rien. C'était entre Pansy et moi, finit-il.

-c'était, souligna-t-elle.

-hier soir j'étais au chaudron baveur j'étais ivre mort quand elle ma vu et elle ma ramener dans sa chambre. Ce matin, elle ma dit qu'elle m'aimait mais je lui es dit que c'était trop tard.

-Harry, non, tu n'a pas fait ça ?

-si, répondit-il et puis il se mit à pleurer.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, puis ils se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est comme ça que Ron les trouva quand il monta voir si ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tués, il sourit et referma la porte sans bruit. Il redescendit afin de mettre les plus jeunes au courant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-voilà tu sais tout, finit Pansy.

-il t'aime. J'en suis sure, seulement il a souffert de ton éloignement et il a peur de revivre la même chose.

-je ne partirai plus Drago, je te le promets, dit-elle.

-je te crois. Mais c'est lui qui va être le plus dur à convaincre. Viens dîner au Manoir ce soir, on verra bien, de toute façon, il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-et si il ne veut pas de moi ?

-on verra bien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus.

-bon très bien, je te récupère à ta sorti ? Proposa-t-elle.

-d'accord, à 18 h00 dans le hall, dit-il.

-à ce soir et merci, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-à ce soir, dit-il.

Il envoya un message à Hermione pour lui dire qu'ils auraient une invitée et se remit au travail, il n'avait pas beaucoup de dossier vu que son ancien professeur s'était arranger pour partir ses dossiers sous le bras.

Il observait un dossier avec attention quand il entendit des coups sur sa fenêtre, il releva la tête et aperçut Hedwige.

-coucou, ma belle, dit-il en détachant sa lettre.

Il rigola en voyant la réponse de Mione. Elle était courte mais très explicative.

_Cher Drago,_

_Très bonne idée, mais j'ai bien peur que cela soit la fin de ta vie, mon ami._

_Je te dis à ce soir._

_Mione._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione et Harry se mirent à rire en se réveillant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas endormis ensemble.

Ils décidèrent d'aller rejoindre les autres et pour déjeuner même si chez Harry l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous.

-coucou, dirent-ils en entrant et en souriant.

-salut, dirent les autres.

-aller c'est l'heure de manger, dit Ron.

-oh ! On n'a pas fini, dirent les plus jeunes qui jouaient à un jeu moldus.

-vous finirez plus tard, dit Ron en se levant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger afin de prendre leur repas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Drago regarda sa montre moldue, offerte par Hermione et s'aperçut qu'il était midi. Il se leva, récupéra son blouson et sortit de son bureau pour celui d'Emma.

-coucou, dit-il en entrant, aller je t'enlève pour déjeuner.

-avec plaisir, j'ai une faim de loup, dit-elle.

-c'est partit alors, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Ils sortirent du ministère en discutant. Quand Emma lui demanda qui était Pansy Parkinson pour lui, il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il eut envie de lui dire.

-c'est ma meilleure amie. Commença-t-il, nous sommes rentrés dans l'ordre du Phénix en même temps. Elle est tombée amoureuse de Harry mais elle était déjà avec un de nos amis, Blaise Zabini, ils ne s'aimaient pas mais ne voulant pas être seuls, ils ont comblé leur solitude. Blaise est mort lors d'une des dernières batailles alors que pour la première fois Harry et elle s'aimaient.

-par Merlin, dit Emma, ça du être atroce pour elle.

-elle est partit dès la bataille finale achevée, elle nous as laisser une lettre pour nous l'expliquer mais Harry as beaucoup souffert, il a mis du temps à s'en remettre et la revoir n'a pas du être facile pour lui, dit Drago.

-non c'est certain. Dit Emma, mais si ils s'aiment ils s'en sortiront.

-je ne suis pas sure que l'amour puisse tout surmonter, dit-il doucement.

-moi je suis sure que oui, c'est grâce à l'amour que l'on se sort des périodes difficiles, dit Emma tendrement.

Drago se terra dans un silence que Emma décida de rompre tout de suite.

-comment va Liam ? Demanda-t-elle.

-très bien, Hier soir il ma demander où tu étais ? Dit-il en souriant.

-c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il hocha la tête.

-j'adore ton fils, dit Emma, il est tellement mignon.

-c'est normale, il ressemble à son père, dit Drago avec arrogance.

Emma éclata de rire devant son visage.

-on est arrivés, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte d'un petit restaurant très joli.

-bonjour Mr Malfoy, dit le maître d'hôtel.

-bonjour Alex, je voudrais une table pour deux, s'il vous plaît.

-suivez moi, dit Alex

Il les installa à une table dans un coin tranquille et leur souhaita un bon repas. Ils ouvrirent les cartes du menus et commencèrent à lire jusqu'à ce que Drago entende Emma soufflait.

-ça ne va pas, rien ne te plaît ? S'inquiéta-t-il

-ce n'est pas ça, au contraire même, je ne sais pas quoi choisir, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

-si ce n'est que ça. Je reviens, dit-il en se levant.

Il partit retrouver le maître d'hôtel qui hocha la tête avec un sourire quand Drago eut finit de parler, ce dernier retourna s'asseoir à leur table.

-que lui as-tu dit ? Demanda Emma curieuse.

-surprise, dit-il énigmatique en souriant.

-aller dit moi, supplia-t-elle.

-tu le sauras dans un petit moment, répondit-il.

-bon très bien j'attendrai, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Il éclata de rire devant sa moue contrariée et ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que les plats arrivent à table.

-et voilà ma surprise, dit Drago en souriant, une assiette avec un peu de tout, pour que tu puisses dire ce que tu préfères pour la prochaine fois.

-merci c'est très gentil, dit-elle, bon appétit.

-merci toi aussi, finit-il avant de commencer à déguster son plat.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au manoir, tout le monde venait de finir de déjeuner et les enfants étaient déjà de retour devant leurs jeux avec Ron. Harry lisait un magazine et Hermione un gros pavé, comme à son habitude.

-coucou, tout le monde, dirent Charly et Aurélia en entrant dans le salon mains dans la main.

-salut, les amoureux, dirent Ron et Harry.

-salut, vous deux, dit Hermione.

Les enfants, eux, étaient maintenant autour d'eux et les embrasser.

-quel bon vent vous emmène ? Demanda Ron.

-rien de spéciale. On est passer voir maman et on s'est dit pourquoi ne pas passer par le Manoir, dit Charly.

-alors ça y'est vous êtes ensemble ? Demandèrent Harry et Ron en même temps

Les deux concernés rougirent à la question mais Charly se repris rapidement et répondit que oui et que maintenant il était enfin heureux.

-c'est une bonne nouvelle ça, dit Hermione.

-je trouve aussi, dirent les deux amoureux en même temps.

-vous jouez avec nous ? Demanda Kiara.

-si tu veux, mais mamie nous as dit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder pour vos cours, dit Aurélia.

-pas longtemps, alors, proposa Fanny avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-d'accord, dirent-ils en riant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Drago et Emma sortirent du restaurant et repartirent vers le ministère. Il la raccompagna à son bureau et rejoignit le sien.

Assis derrière son bureau, Drago pensait au dîner du soir même, en se demandant si il avait bien fait de dire à Pansy de venir au Manoir, par contre Hermione avait raison, Harry allait le tuer. Mais ils s'aimaient et Drago voulaient les voir heureux. Puis ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à une jeune fille qui travailler au même étage que lui. Elle était belle, intelligente et marrante, mais Drago avait comme Pansy, l'impression de trahir Ginny. Il s'était aperçut que depuis quelques jours il pensait beaucoup à elle. Il se secoua et retourna dans ses dossiers.

Et voilà encore un chapitre. Gros bisous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bisous.


	32. Je ne partirais plus

Drago et Pansy étaient maintenant devant la porte du manoir devant laquelle, ils avaient transplanés. Pansy devint soudain hésitante.

-ça va ? Demanda doucement Drago en lui prenant la main.

-oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée, en fin de compte, dit-elle.

-si tu veux le récupérer il faudra bien que tu reviennes dans sa vie, dit-il, alors tu vas commencer par passer la soirée avec tes amis, faire la connaissance de notre nouvelle famille et reprendre ta place de marraine.

-j'ai tellement hâte de les revoir, dit Pansy, vous m'avez tellement manquer.

-toi aussi. Allez entrons, dit Drago décider.

Drago ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent, Pansy regardait partout émerveillée.

-c'est moi, cria Drago.

-enfin ! Je cro…commença Hermione mais en voyant Pansy, les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Elle avança doucement puis elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuse de se retrouver.

-je suis désolé, dit Pansy.

-c'est fini maintenant. Puis tu es de retour, ne parlons pas de choses qui fâche, répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Drago ma annoncer la nouvelle…Lylou, c'est magnifique.

-oui, dit Hermione en souriant encore plus et en caressant son ventre, une petite fille.

-bon si nous passions au salon, proposa Drago.

-excellente idée, Liam s'y trouve ainsi que Kiara et Laeti, dit Hermione, Harry est partit faire une course avec Ron.

Pansy hocha la tête et suivit le mouvement. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon Liam, Kiara et Laeti, jouaient sagement à un jeu du petit garçon, qui souriant largement.

-coucou, dit Drago en entrant.

-papa ! S'exclama Liam en se levant.

Drago se mit à sa hauteur pour le récupérer alors qu'il se jetait sur lui en riant. Pansy les regardait en souriant tendrement, ravi de voir une telle complicité entre son filleul et son meilleur ami. Il avait tellement grandi en un an, âge qu'il aurait d'ici quelques semaines. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par une question de Liam.

-qui ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son père avec des yeux interrogatifs.

-Liam, je te présente ta marraine, dit Drago en regardant Pansy.

-ma ainne, dit-il difficilement.

-oui c'est ça, ta marraine, dit Hermione.

Liam se tortilla dans tout les sens afin de faire comprendre à Drago qu'il voulait descendre. Drago le posa par terre. Liam se dirigea vers Pansy et lui tendit sa petite main qu'elle prit, il l'entraîna alors vers Kiara et Laeti.

-Kara et Ti, présenta-t-il en les montrant du doigt.

-bonjour les filles, moi c'est Pansy, se présenta-t-elle en souriant.

-bonjour, je m'appelle Kiara et elle c'est Lætitia, dit Kiara.

-ravie de vous rencontrez.

-nous aussi, dirent-elles.

Liam retourna jouer avec les filles, alors que Drago, Hermione et Pansy prenaient place dans le canapé.

-où sont les autres ? Demanda Drago

-Frank et Anthony sont partis avec Harry et Ron, quand aux autres ils sont chez Molly, dit Hermione.

-comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Pansy en entendant le Prénom de la matriarche Weasley.

-très bien, elle donne des cours à ceux qui ne vont pas à Poudlard. Ils l'appellent tous mamie. Elle est en pleine forme.

-tant mieux, dit Pansy, quand est prévu le mariage ? Demanda-t-elle.

-le samedi 27 juin, tu es bien entendu invitée, dit Hermione en souriant largement.

-je serai là, affirma-t-elle.

Soudain des exclamations dans le hall firent cesser leur discussion, Molly ramener les autres à la maison. C'est dans un joyeux brouhaha qu'ils firent leur entrée dans le salon. Liam se leva et se jeta sur sa grand-mère afin de lui présenter la nouvelle venue.

-Mie, dit-il alors qu'elle le prenait dans les bras.

-oui, dit Molly en souriant.

-ma ainne, dit-il fièrement en pointant un point derrière elle.

Molly se retourna et son regard se posa sur Pansy qui baissa les yeux. Elle posa son petit fils et s'approcha des adultes.

-alors tu es rentrée ? Demanda-t-elle tendrement.

-oui depuis deux jours, dit Pansy en relevant des yeux pleins de larmes vers la grand-mère.

-je suis contente que tu sois de retour, on désespérés.

Pansy se leva et alla se blottir dans l'étreinte maternelle, la seule qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Ils commencèrent à discuter de cette année écoulée quand d'autres bruits se firent entendre. Harry, Ron et les garçons venaient de pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir. Pansy se tendit d'un coup alors Hermione lui prit la main pour la rassurée. Pansy lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, mais une boule venait d'apparaître dans son ventre et elle sentait qu'elle ne la lâcherai pas aussi facilement. Molly et Drago jetèrent un regard anxieux vers la porte.

C'est Ron qui entra le premier. Il se figeât sur le pas de la porte en la voyant mais reprit ses esprits pousser par Harry et les garçons qui voulaient voir ce qui avait arrêter Ron. Un silence lourd régna dans la pièce pendant un moment, quand Liam décida de faire les présentations en se dirigeant vers son parrain.

-pa…ain, dit-il en tendant les bras.

Harry se réveilla d'un coup et le prit dans ses bras.

-c'est ma…ainne, dit-il.

-je sais, bonhomme, je sais, dit Harry machinalement.

Ron s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, lui aussi heureux de la retrouver enfin, il lui fit un sourire encourageant puis alla embrasser Hermione.

-Molly, vous restez dîner ? Demanda Hermione.

-avec plaisir, dit-elle.

-excusez-moi je monte prendre un douche, dit Harry précipitamment.

Il déposa Liam par terre puis monta à l'étage afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Kiara sentit que son père n'allait pas bien, alors elle se leva et le rejoignit. Quand elle arriva devant sa porte, elle ne frappa pas et entra. Elle trouva son père assis sur son lit le visage dans les mains.

-papa, dit-elle doucement, ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-si ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il pour la rassurer.

-papa, je sais que ça n'est pas que la marraine de Liam. Qui est-elle ?

-je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, mais elle est partit, dit-il simplement, c'est compliqué et tu es trop petite pour comprendre.

-tu l'aimes toujours ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Harry ne répondit pas. Que devait-il lui dire ? Il la regarda un moment, puis Kiara reposa la question.

-alors, tu l'aimes ?

-oui, souffla-t-il doucement.

-alors dis lui, dit-elle d'emblée.

-ce n'est pas si facile.

Kiara ne répondit rien, après tout son père avait raison. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre quelques choses de cette ampleur. Alors elle lui fit un gros câlin, puis le laissa seul avec ses démons.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En bas dans le salon, Pansy avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

-laisse lui du temps, il reviendra, dit Hermione.

-tu le crois vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle dépitée

-j'en suis certaine, dit-elle fermement.

Mais Hermione ne voulant pas trahir une nouvelle fois Harry ne révéla pas que ce dernier avait pleuré le matin même. Les discussions reprirent doucement, mais Pansy, elle avait le regard rivé vers les escaliers. Elle croisa le regard de Kiara quand celle-ci réapparut dans le salon. Kiara lui sourit doucement et lui fit un signe de tête espérant qu'elle comprendrait le message. Pansy lui lança un regard interrogateur et Kiara lui fit signe de monter le rejoindre. Hermione qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène encourageât silencieusement Pansy à monter.

-excusez moi, dit-elle, je reviens.

Elle sortit doucement du salon et commença à monter les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Harry. Elle s'arrêta net en le voyant sortir d'une des salles de bains. Une serviette nouée autour de la taille Harry stoppa aussi sa progression. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'il ne rentre dans sa chambre. Elle avança doucement vers la porte et frappa. Debout derrière la porte, Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, ouvrir ou pas ? Il opta pour la première solution et ouvrit la porte.

-il faut qu'on parle, dit Pansy.

-de quoi ? De ma souffrance ? Du temps que j'ai mis pour faire semblant de t'oublier ? Dit-il sèchement

-oui de tout ça. Mais aussi de ma souffrance. Elle se tut un moment avant de reprendre. Ne crois pas que je suis partie parce que j'en avais envie. Je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours. Mais perdre Blaise a été déroutant, le jour où nous faisons l'amour pour la première fois, il meurt dans une bataille, dit-elle.

-je le sais tout ça. Mais j'aurai pu t'aider à aller mieux à refaire ta vie, avec nous, dit-il, mais au lieu de ça tu as préféré fuir en nous abandonnant. Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle pendant un an. Puis tu reviens comme une fleur, croyant que ça effacerai tout. Non, j'ai eu trop mal, je ne veux pas revivre ça.

-je ne partirai plus, dit-elle tout bas. Je t'aime. Ajouta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis ravalant ses larmes elle redescendit dans le salon où les autres attendaient patiemment.

Harry ne savait plus ou il en était, il avait bien lu dans ses yeux la sincérité de ses sentiments, mais aujourd'hui il ne voulait plus souffrir, sa vie n'avait été que chaos jusqu'à présent. Ils avaient réussi à en reconstruire une nouvelle, mais Pansy y avait-elle sa place ? Pour l'instant il n'en avait aucune idée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

À Poudlard la bonne humeur des enfants du Phénix était revenue avec le retour de Kiara. Assis dans la salle sur demande aux couleurs de leurs deux maisons ils discutaient gaiement de la nouvelle relation de Charly et Aurélia aperçut le matin même dans le parc de leur école. Ils les avaient chaudement félicité, heureux pour eux. Kévin, lui était pensif ce soir là et Mégane lui en demanda la raison.

-rien, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué, mentit-il.

Comment pouvait-il dire à Mégane qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Comment montrer ses sentiments quand on ne vous la pas apprit ? Puis, il repensa à ses débuts au Manoir, sa froideur envers les autres et l'amour qui les unissaient tous maintenant. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Tess.

-c'est vrai qu'il est tard, nous devrions rentrer, dit Tess doucement.

-tu as raison. On vous raccompagne ? Demanda Julius.

-avec plaisir, dirent les filles.

Pris d'un soudain courage, il retint Mégane par le bras et dit aux autres qui les rejoindraient plus tard. Julius et Tess acquiescèrent puis sortirent de la salle en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Après quelques minutes de silence Mégane intriguée lui dit :

-Kévin ? Tu es sure que tu vas bien ?

-oui je vais bien, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Dit-il avec appréhension.

-je t'écoute, dit-elle doucement.

-voilà, commença-t-il, ce n'est pas facile mais il faut que tu sache. Il s'interrompit et la regarda dans les yeux. Je suis amoureux, lâcha-t-il.

-ah, dit-elle sentant son cœur se serrer, cachant sa souffrance elle lui reprit contenance et dit, et je la connais.

Kévin qui n'était pas dupe la regarda avec tendresse et s'approcha d'elle. Il prit place sur le canapé à ses côtés et lui répondit :

-oui, très bien même, dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Mégane pensant qu'il parlait de Tess sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine.

-elle est belle, continua-t-il, je pourrais me noyer dans ses yeux bleus durant des heures. Quand elle se met en colère, le feu de ses yeux me consume. Elle adore ses frères et sœurs, ainsi que ses parents. Elle les console quand ils pleurent et joue avec eux lorsqu'ils lui demandent.

Mégane sentait ses yeux picotaient, les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir elle ne les retenaient qu'avec grand peine. Elle ne voyait pas de qui Kévin parlait mais elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était vraiment amoureux.

-lorsque Liam, Julia, Chris ou Julien, pleure alors elle va les chercher dans leur lit. Elle est tellement belle quand elle leur donne à manger ou quand elle les berce. J'ai tout le temps envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, finit-il.

-c'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

-Mégane, je t'aime, dit-il simplement mais avec tendresse et douceur.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle laissa les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Il leva la main et les essuya délicatement.

-moi aussi je suis amoureuse, il aussi brun que moi, des yeux gris magnifique. Comme la fille que tu aimes, il est adorable avec ses frères et sœurs. J'adore le voir se chamailler avec les plus petits. Lorsqu'il me regarde, je sens mon cœur battre à deux mille à l'heure. Et lorsqu'il est loin de moi je pense sans arrêt à lui, je t'aime aussi, finit-elle.

Kévin s'approcha doucement de Mégane et l'embrassa avec tendresse, le baiser n'était pas sauvage mais montrait l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle et Kévin posa son front contre le sien.

-je t'aime, dit-il encore une fois.

-moi aussi. On devrait rentrer, demain on a cours, dit-elle.

-je te raccompagne, dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main qu'elle prit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le silence régnait au Manoir. Les petits étant couchés, les adultes prenaient le café dans le salon tout en discutant. Harry et Pansy, eux, ne parlaient pas mais se regardaient sans que l'autre ne le sache. Drago ulcéré par leur comportement s'emporta, étonnant tout le monde.

-ça suffit, dit-il bien fort.

Les autres arrêtèrent de parler et tous le regardèrent.

-Drago ? Dit Molly.

-arrêter tout les deux. Continua-t-il, vous vous aimez, alors faîtes la paix. Harry, je sais qu'elle ta fait du mal, elle n'aurait jamais du partir comme ça, mais elle avait ses raisons. Et je la comprends, à bien des moments, j'ai voulu tout quitter, même Liam, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-mais tu ne l'as pas fait, dit durement Harry.

-non jamais. Tout simplement parce que je sais que Ginny ne me l'aurai jamais pardonner, jamais. Dit-il, comment Blaise aurait réagit si elle avait refait sa vie tout de suite après qu'il soit mort ? Je n'ai pas la réponse, mais je sais que aujourd'hui Pansy est sure que Blaise ne l'aimait pas tout comme elle ne l'aimait pas.

Molly avait discrètement prit ses affaires et était sortit du Manoir, sachant que cela ne la regardait pas. Hermione, elle était attristée de savoir que Drago avait failli abandonner Liam tellement il avait été triste, elle s'en voulait tout comme Ron et Harry de ne pas s'en être aperçut avant.

-Harry laisse le passé derrière toi, elle est revenue, c'est votre chance d'être heureux. Moi, je retrouverai le sourire mais j'ai besoin de temps. Aimez-vous pendant qu'il est temps, on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, finit-il en sortant du salon.

Hermione et Ron qui n'avait rien dit pendant le monologue de Drago, le soutinrent avant de rejoindre leur chambre à leu tour.

-Drago à raison. Tu sais aussi bien que nous que la vie est trop courte pour ne pas pardonner, dit Hermione.

Elle les embrassa puis sortit à son tour. Pensant que tout avait été dit, Ron posa un baiser sur le front de Pansy puis mit sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec eux. Comprenant Harry fit un signe de tête à Ron, qui rejoignit sa chambre.

-Drago à raison. Dit-il, mais comme lui j'ai besoin de temps pour oublier, dit-il avant de lui-même quitter à don tour le salon.

Il s'arrêta avant de passer la porte et en lui tournant le dos pour ne pas craquer il lui dit.

-je t'aime. Mais je viens de te le dire, j'ai besoin de temps. Tu es le bienvenu ici, ta chambre est prête depuis longtemps, c'est celle à gauche de la mienne. Puis il partit pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Pansy, regrettait encore plus d'être partie en sachant que Drago aurait eu besoin d'elle aussi. Mais son cœur explosa de joie quand elle entendit la dernière phrase de Harry. Essuyant ses larmes, elle rejoignit sa chambre.

Note de l'auteur : je suis vraiment désolé pour le gros retard que j'ai pris dans l'écriture et la parution. Mon boulot me prends beaucoup de temps et donc je n'ai pas pu mettre à jour bien souvent. Je vais essayer de publier plus souvent mais je ne promet rien. En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plut et que vous n'avez pas attendu pour rien. Gros bisous et à bientôt pour les réponses aux reviews que j'espère vous me laisserez. Bisous.


	33. Une bien mauvaise nouvelle

et voilà avec un énnnnnnnnooooooorme retard j'en suis bien consciente je vous encoie le nouveau chapitre. n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je ne suis pas trop dure de moi et j'attends votre avis avec impatience, gros bisous et j'espère bonne lecture...

Pansy était dans la salle à manger sirotant son café du matin perdue dans ses pensées quand Kiara entra dans la pièce.

-coucou ! Dit-elle en entrant.

-ça va ma puce ? Dit Pansy en lui souriant

-oui et toi ? Ta bien dormie ? Demanda Kiara.

-très bien merci. Tu as fais de beaux rêves ?

-oh oui très beau, dit Kiara avec un drôle de sourire que Pansy ne vit pas. Tu va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-eh bien je vais faire les courses pour l'anniversaire de Liam, je vais lui acheter son cadeau.

-et papa, il va avec toi ?

-non mais Aurélia oui, tu veux venir ?

-pas aujourd'hui, je vais au Terrier Mamie va nous faire des crêpes, dit Kiara en se frottant les mains d'anticipation.

-oh oui les crêpes de Molly, dit Pansy, ce sont de pures merveilles.

Elles continuèrent de discuter de la cuisine de Molly tout en déjeunant. Hermione arriva à la porte et sourit en les entendant parler. Elle savait que Pansy n'aurait aucun mal à adopter Kiara qui l'adorait.

-bonjour, dit-elle en baillant, vous êtes déjà lever ? Demanda-t-elle en embrassant la tête de Kiara.

-oui ça fait un moment d'ailleurs, dit Pansy, tu as l'air fatiguer ?

-oui je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment, Lylou ne me laisse pas dormir tranquillement, expliqua Hermione.

-y'en à plus pour longtemps maintenant, il te reste plus que deux mois à attendre, dit Pansy.

-oui j'ai hâte qu'elle soit là, dit-elle en caressant son ventre tendrement.

-ah je crois que les autres arrivent, dit Kiara.

Effectivement une cavalcade se fit entendre dans les escaliers. On entendait les petits courir alors que Ron, Drago et Harry hurlait qu'ils allaient se venger. Les plus jeunes entrèrent dans la salle à manger mort de rire.

-qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda Hermione en embrassant Anthony

-vous allez voir, dit Michaël en riant lui aussi.

Le garçons entrèrent et firent éclater de rire celles qui ne les avaient pas vus. Mouillés des pieds à la tête, ils avaient l'air furieux.

-mais que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Pansy en riant.

-c'est simple, commença Drago alors que Hermione les sécher avec l'aide de sa baguette, ces sales petit monstres nous attendaient à la sortie de nos chambres avec des seaux d'eau.

-et voilà le résultat, dit Harry juste avant que Hermione ne le sèche. Merci, ajouta-t-il.

-de rien. Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça les garçons ? Y'a pas eu de nouvelle blague de mauvais goût ces derniers temps, dit Hermione.

-c'est vrai mais on avait pas eu le temps de se venger de la dernière, donc ce matin nous nous sommes lever tôt pour y remédier, expliqua Seb.

-bon allez tout le monde à table maintenant, dit Hermione pour calmer les tensions.

Ils continuèrent à petit déjeuner ensemble tout en discutant de la journée qui s'annonçait. Les petits salivaient d'avance sur les crêpes de Molly alors que Harry et Ron devaient allez au ministère pour faire un rapport sur l'orphelinat.

Arrivés au ministère ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de King qui devait les attendrent.

-salut, dirent-ils en entrant dans le bureau d'Emma.

-coucou les garçons, vous pouvez y aller le ministre vous attends, dit-elle.

-merci Emma, dirent-ils.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau de King, celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées il ne les entendit même pas entrer.

-salut King, ça va ? Demanda Ron.

-salut, non ça ne va pas vraiment. Mais assoyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir, dit-il.

-on es pas là pour le rapport mensuel ? Demanda Harry.

-oui, mais je dois aussi vous faire part d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Vous allez devoir accueillir une autre pensionnaire, dit-il avec peine.

-que c'est-il passer ? Demanda Ron.

-il y'a deux jours nous avons reçu une lettre anonyme d'une personne qui dénonçait son voisin de mauvais traitement sur une petite fille de dix ans. J'ai envoyé deux aurors sur le champs. Commença King avant de prendre une pause et de continuer, ils l'on retrouvé enfermée dans un placard couverte de bleu.

-par Merlin c'est pas possible, s'exclama Ron, comment peut-on faire ça ?

-comment va la petite ? Demanda Harry

-elle est à Ste Mangouste, elle est sortie d'affaire. Elle avait deux côtes cassées, les médicomages l'ont soignés mais les dégâts sont surtout psychologique. Elle ne parle pas et pleure souvent.

-on va aller la voir tout de suite, dit Harry en se levant

-elle est au deuxième étage chambre 21, j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit à l'étage d'Hermione, dit King.

-ok merci, on y va tout de suite.

Ils sortirent rapidement du bureau afin de se rendre à Ste Mangouste et mettre Hermione au courant de la situation.

Une fois arrivé à Ste Mangouste ils allèrent directement au bureau d'Hermione afin de la mettre au courant.

-bonjour ! Hermione est dans son bureau ? Demanda Ron à la secrétaire.

-oui vous pouvez y aller Mr Weasley, dit-elle

Hermione était penchée sur un dossier quand elle entendit frapper à la porte, elle invita la personne à entrer.

-c'est nous, dit Harry en entrant.

-coucou, que faîtes vous là ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les garçons lui expliquèrent leur entrevue avec Kingsley. Hermione fut choquée d'entendre l'histoire de cette petite fille.

-je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir tout mes dossiers encore, dit-elle, je vais regarder ou en ai son traitement, finit-elle en cherchant le dossier.

-voilà, dit-elle, venait on va la voir et lui expliquer qu'elle va venir vivre avec nous au Manoir. Elle s'appelle Mallory Wyatt.

Ils sortirent du bureau d'Hermione et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la petite, Hermione frappa à la porte et entra suivie de Ron et Harry. Mallory était recroquevillée dans son lit en position fœtus, cette image serra le cœur des trois amis.

-bonjour Mallory, dit Hermione en s'approchant du lit, je suis le docteur Granger mais tu peux m'appeler Hermione et eux ce sont Harry et Ron. Comment tu te sent ?

-….

Hermione approcha sa main de la tête de Mallory pour lui caresser les cheveux mais la petite se recula un peu plus. Mione ne se décourageât pas pour autant et recommença son geste et cette fois-ci la petite se laissa faire, mais toute fois encore craintive.

-on est venu te dire que dès que tu sors de l'hôpital tu viens vivre avec nous au Manoir des enfants du Phénix, tu ne risque plus rien, je te le promet.

-oui tu es en sécurité maintenant, dit Harry en s'approchant, on ne te fera pas de mal, on te le promet, tu ne crains rien.

-et puis tu aura plein de frères et sœurs au Manoir il y'a 19 autres enfants, ajouta Ron, et il serons content de te connaître.

Mallory n'eut aucune réaction en entendant parler du Manoir ou des autres enfants. Alors Hermione lui dit de bien se reposer et qu'elle repasserai un peu plus tard et ils sortirent de la chambre.

-vous croyez que ça va bien se passer ? Demanda Ron.

-oui mais ça va prendre du temps, dit Hermione, je vais demander à un psychomage de venir la voir pour un bilan complet.

-nous on va rentrer et dire la nouvelle aux autres et demain on emmènera deux monstres avec nous pour voir si elle réagit avec eux, dit Harry.

-oui ils arriveront peut-être à la faire parler, dit Ron.

Ils embrassèrent Hermione puis se dirigèrent vers la première cheminée qu'ils trouvèrent pour rentrer au Manoir et raconter aux autres l'histoire de Mallory.

Une détonation retentit dans le salon du Manoir et Pansy posa le livre qu'elle lisait depuis qu'elle était rentrée du chemin de traverse alors que Aurélia était entrain de préparer du thé avec Dobby dans la cuisine. Ron arriva en premier dans la pièce suivit d'Harry.

-ça va les garçons ? Demanda Pansy, vous faîtes une drôle de tête.

-ça pourrait aller mieux, dit Harry, les petits sont rentrés ?

-oui ils sont en haut, ils prennent leur douche, répondit-elle, pourquoi ?

-on va t'expliquer, avant je vais les appeler, dit Ron en partant vers les escaliers.

-les monstres descendaient s'il vous plaît, on doit vous parlez, cria Ron du bas des escaliers.

-on arrivent, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ron retourna dans le salon et prit place dans le fauteuil en attendant que les plus jeunes les rejoignent ce qu'ils firent cinq minutes plus tard et ils s'installèrent dans autour des adultes.

-on vous a fait descendre parce que nous allons avoir une nouvelle pensionnaire, commença Harry, elle est pour l'instant à Ste Mangouste dans le service de Mione qui s'en occupe.

-mais pourquoi elle est à l'hôpital ? Demanda Emma

-parce que son père la battu très souvent jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait deux côtes cassées et plusieurs bleus, mais le plus grave est la blessure psychologique, dit Harry.

-c'est quoi psycho chose ? Demanda Kiara

-psychologique, répéta Ron à la place de Harry, ça veut dire qu'elle à était blessée dans son âme, la pire des blessures. Elle est malheureuse, elle ne parle plus et pleure souvent, il faudra l'aider à redevenir heureuse et on compte sur vous, finit-il.

-elle arrive quand ? Demanda Fanny, et elle s'appelle comment ?

-elle arrivera après-demain normalement et elle se nomme Mallory Wyatt, répondit Harry.

-mais on voudrait que demain deux d'entre vous viennent avec nous, la voir à l'hôpital, on aimerait voir si elle réagit avec vous mais il ne faudra pas mal le prendre si elle ne vous parle pas.

-alors qui veut venir avec moi ? Demanda Harry.

-moi je veux bien, dit Emma.

-moi aussi, dit Franck.

-très bien on ira dans la matinée, dit Harry.

-si je finis pas trop tard, je vous rejoindrez, dit Ron.

-ok. Vous pouvez allez jouer le temps qu'on dîne, dit Pansy.

Les petits se ruèrent vers le parc du Manoir pour jouer. Harry, Ron, Pansy et Aurélia eux restèrent dans le salon.

-vous croyez que ça va aller ? Demanda Pansy

-comme Hermione nous l'as dit ça va prendre du temps, dit Harry, mais on y arrivera.

-et son père ? Ils en ont fait quoi ? Demanda Aurélia.

-je pense qu'il va aller faire un tour à Azkaban pour comprendre, dit Ron, mais pour l'instant on en sait pas plus.

-je pense qu'ils vont avoir besoin du témoignage de Mallory pour vraiment l'enfermer, dit Harry.

-oui. Mais est-ce qu'elle témoignera contre son propre père ? Dit Pansy.

-je ne sais pas mais il faudra lui en parler quand ça sera le moment, dit Harry, pour l'instant elle a besoin de notre aide c'est tout ce dont je suis sure.

-je vais aller écrire une lettre aux grands pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, dit Harry.

-ok je vais aller prévenir Dobby que nous passerons à table dès que Mione sera rentrer, dit Pansy.

-ça marche, dit Harry, je serai à la volière.

Harry sortit dans le parc pour se rendre à la volière tout en marchant il repensa à la petite Mallory recroquevillé dans son grand lit blanc et revit des images de sa propre enfance détester par sa famille, enfermer dans un placard, il avait beaucoup souffert mais il savait que ses parents l'aimer plus que leur propre vie et il en avait eu confirmation lorsqu'il était rentrer à Poudlard et qu'on lui avait raconter son histoire. Mais comment Mallory pourrait vivre en sachant que son propre père ne l'aimait pas et se venger de sa triste vie sur elle. Harry ne savait pas très bien comment ils allaient s'y prendre mais coûte que coûte il lui rendrait le sourire. Il écrivit la lettre aux plus grands pour leur expliquer la situation puis demanda à Hedwige de partir pour Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard Mégane réviser ses cours pour ses examens dans la bibliothèque avec Tess quand elle entendit des battements d'ailes au dessus de leur têtes.

-Hedwige ? Que fait-tu là ma belle ? Dit Mégane en lui caressant la tête.

-elle a une lettre banane, dit Tess en souriant à Mégane.

Mégane lui tira la langue et décrocha la missive de sa patte. Elle ouvrit la lettre et son visage blanchit à la lecture. Elle la replia et écrivit une réponse sur une autre feuille qu'elle donna à Hedwige qui repartit après lui avoir mordillé le doigt.

-Még ? Ça va ? Demanda Tess

-oui. Nous allons avoir une autre pensionnaire au Manoir, elle s'appelle Mallory et elle était battue par son père, elle ne parle plus et pleure souvent, elle est à Ste Mangouste dans le service de Mione.

-oh mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est inhumain, dit Tess aussi troublée que Mégane.

-je suis d'accord. Allons voir les garçons, je dois les prévenir, dit Mégane en rangeant ses affaires imitée par Tess.

Elles sortirent de la bibliothèque et rejoignirent les garçons dans la grande salle où le dîner aller être servi. Mégane leur raconta alors le sujet de la lettre, les garçons étaient tout aussi retournés que les filles et les petits ne comprenaient pas très bien alors à la fin du dîner ils décidèrent de se réunir dans le parc avant le couvre feu afin de leur expliqués ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Hedwige était revenue avec une courte lettre écrite de la main de Mégane. Ou elle disait simplement qu'ils aideraient leur nouvelle petite sœur. Harry s'étonna encore de ce qui les liait même quand ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, ils considéraient déjà Mallory comme leur sœur, mais Harry savait au plus profond de lui-même que ça ne serait pas si facile.

-bon allez tout le monde au lit, dit Mione en se levant du canapé dans lequel elle était assise.

-à demain tout le monde, dirent-ils aux adultes.

-à demain, répondirent ceux-ci.

Une fois que tout les enfants eurent embrasser les adultes ils montèrent dans leur chambres. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Pansy eux décidèrent de rester au salon afin de discuter du cas de Mallory.

-vous savez à quelle heure doit rentrer Drago ? Demanda Hermione.

-non on est parti directement du ministère pour Ste Mangouste pour voir Mallory et en faîtes on ne sait même pas si il est au courant, dit Ron.

Juste au moment ou Ron finissais sa phrase la porte du Manoir s'ouvrit et Drago les retrouva dans le salon, il embrassa les filles et prit place dans un fauteuil.

-tu es au courant ? Tu as vu King ? Demanda Harry

-oui il est venu me voir, je dois m'occuper du dossier d'instruction du père de Mallory, mais je vais avoir besoin du témoignage de la petite pour le faire enfermer, expliqua Drago.

-il est où pour l'instant ? Demanda Ron.

-chez lui, j'ai fais mettre deux aurors devant la porte si il sort ils ont pour ordre de le suivre et de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, expliqua Drago.

-tu as bien fait, dit Hermione, pour le témoignage de Mallory je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu pourra l'avoir. Le psychomage est venu lui rendre visite, Mallory n'a eu aucune réaction, elle n'a pas voulue discuter, ni dessiner.

-d'après le psychomage qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Pansy.

-si dans un mois elle n'a pas obtenue de résultat, elle essayera de l'aider en utilisant l'occlumencie, dit Hermione

-alors il faut l'aider avant qu'ont doivent en arriver à cette extrémité, dit Harry en se souvenant de ses séances avec Rogue.

-il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle ne ressentira aucune douleur mais elle risque de ne pas apprécier que l'on rentre dans sa tête, surtout que ça lui fera revivre ce que son père lui as fait, expliqua Hermione.

-donc ça la fera souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre, dit Ron.

-oui on peut dire ça, répondit Hermione.

-bon allons nous coucher, la journée à été longue et les jours prochains ne seront pas de tout repos, dit Hermione.

-tu as raison, bonne nuit, dit Drago.

Ils partirent se coucher afin d'être en forme le lendemain pour s'occuper de Mallory.

Note de l'auteur : et voilà après quelques mois d'absence je vous met le nouveau chapitre de Notre nouvelle vie. Je m'excuse du gros retard que j'ai prit, pour la suite je vous la met le plus vite possible d'ailleurs je compte commencer le chapitre dès que j'aurai poster celui-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et attends vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Gros bisous Hermy 83.


End file.
